Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: After the defeat of Malevolence and the creation of a new Fusion Earth, only a handful of heroes have kept their memories. New villainous alliances form, threatening to conquer the Earth and the heroes. With teams of heroes old and new. Will the Earth and the Multiverse be protected for a second time? [Sequel to Destroy All Dimensions]
1. A New Beginning Part 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters seen in this story accept OC's I add like Malevolence and Christiana

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions: The Story so far...**

 _ **Six months ago, a single man bent on universal domination, nearly brought the entire Multiverse to its destruction. He brought together an army of super-villains to enforce his control of the universe and force its inhabitants into submission. This man went only by the name Malevolence, no one knew of his true identity.**_

 _ **He threatened the very existence of order in the Multiverse and the heroes within their own realities barely stood a chance on their own. That is why Professor Paradox, The Ghost of Time; Clockwork and the Moon Spirit Yue had brought the heroes together in an effort to stop the mad man from his quest.**_

 _ **Many battles were fought, within the villains and within the heroes as well. Foes fought against Foes; and Friends fought against Friends. It had turned into a war, the victor would decide the fate of the universe.**_

 _ **After his defeat in a future alternate Timeline in the battle for the Multiverse at the hands of Avatar Korra. Present time Malevolence needed more power and he aimed to take it. He betrayed one of his own, and absorbed the Dark Spirit Vaatu and became Vaalevolence and began his reign of terror first by destroying Raava the Light Spirit then by taking each reality one by one.**_

 _ **He seemed unstoppable, however the combined efforts of the heroes made the very difference in defeating him. Raava was revealed to have been reborn within Vaalevolence and once she was free, Vaatu faded away leaving just Malevolence who was losing the power he had absorbed.**_

 _ **After he lost his bending, and all of his absorbed powers, it seemed like it was finally over however he had one last trick up his sleeve and he activated the Anihilaarg; a legendary doomsday weapon with enough destructive power to destroy an entire universe. Malevolence's had caused realities to fuse which meant all realities would be destroyed by the Anihilaarg.**_

 _ **In one last effort to save the Multiverse. Ben Tennyson transformed into Alien X and tried to reason with Bellicus and Serena, the personalities within Alien X. When he couldn't convince them to help, the others; who were brought by Paradox and Clockwork, tried to make the entities see reason. Acting on the idea of creating a single universe with all the realities inside of it, Bellicus and Serena agreed to make this happen and the new Fusion Earth was created.**_

 _ **Today, Malevolence who in the new timeline was one of Fire Lord Ozai's hit-men had lost all of his memories and is currently being held in a Plumber's Prison cell, unaware of his previous crimes.**_

 _ **Peace has returned to Earth but now groups of villains have risen from the shadows that has the possibility to destroy the peace. Can the heroes come together once again to save the world they themselves have created?**_

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction**  
 **Arc 1: The Coming Storm**  
 **Episode 1: A New Beginning Part 1**

* * *

 **United Republic - Danwood**  
Inside a house in one of Danwood's suburbs, an alarm clock goes off and it is pressed and a slightly tanned Japanese-American girl with bed head gets up from her bed and yawns and takes a look at the time. "Guess I better get ready." the girl said to herself. She walked past a picture frame on her nightstand that showed her and a lighter skinned teenage girl with fire-red hair and a long neck with their arms over their shoulders.

She turned on the shower and stepped in and after some brief moments she came back out and she got dressed in a teal blue shirt with a dark blue skirt with light blue socks and black shoes, she straightens out her hair and she put a blue bow on top of her hair and she took a look at herself in the mirror and she did a slight pose before she looked at the time on her nightstand clock. Before she was about to leave she got a call on her cellphone and she picked it up and answered.

"Yo, Candace what's up?" she asked talking to her friend.

Her friend on the other line began talking. "Hi Stace, the boys have gotten an internship at a place called Max's Plumbing for some reason, so that has left me nothing to do these days. Hey I know, why don't we hang out, I have an eye on some shoes that will totally look cute on you."

The girl then made a face of regret and she began to choose her next words. "Ooh, sorry Candace I got swamped at my Summer Job today, I have to-"

"Say no more." Candace replied dryly. "Stacy, y'know this Summer job is really keeping us apart, can you at least tell me what it is you're doing."

"Sorry Candace, but my boss is strict on everything, it's part of company policy never to discuss work outside."

"Well that's pretty convenient." Candace clearly wasn't buying this story but she decided to let Stacy off the hook again. "Don't worry about me, I'll occupy myself with something."

"Thanks Candace, I'll talk to you soon." Stacy hung up and she sighed. "I'm really sorry Candace." Stacy said to herself. She picked up huge, flat oval shaped object and she ran out of her door and she walked past the living room and she saw her little sister on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. "Later sis!" she said as she ran to the door.

"You're leaving for work, so early?"

"Yeah, its... really demanding..."

"Well just don't push yourself so hard okay."

"Don't worry about that, see ya later Ginger."

Stacy ran out of the door and she threw the flat oval object and it turned to a hover-board and she jumped on it and was flying to her destination while close to the ground.

Stacy eventually got to a building which said 'Max's Plumbing' and she got off her hover-board and she grabbed it rested it under her armpit and she walked inside the building and saw that it looked very normal with all materials needed for indoor plumbing. She walked to a restroom door and there was a sign that said it was out of order and she walked inside the stall. "I'm never going to get over this..." Stacy said and she pulled on the chain that would flush the toilet inside and a hidden elevator appeared and this elevator then took her downwards once the elevator reached the bottom floor the door opened and Stacy now found herself in Plumber headquarters and she walked over to an elder man in a Hawaiian t-shirt with white pants.

"Magister Tennyson." Stacy said in a serious and military fashion.

"Good to see you, Stacy. C'mon, follow me." Max led her deeper into the plumber base and led her to the hangar. "You've been here for a while... Six months if I recall."

"Yeah."

"It seems like the world is finally experiencing peace, since we decided to help end the Hundred year war a year ago."

"I'm going to guess that you didn't bring me here just to take me down a trip through memory lane did you?"

"Well the reason is that you're going to meet your new partners."

"Partners?" Stacy asked and a Plumber transport landed and as soon as the door opened a girl jumped out and hugged her.

"Stacy, I missed you!" the girl exclaimed.

There was another girl but she decided to stay near the doors of the transport and she slowly got off. "What's up?" the other girl asked. She was a Chinese-American preteen girl with brown eyes, she had jet black hair that was tied in a pony tail going down to her waist, she wore a green shirt that had very short sleeves and showed her midriff. She had now ash grey jeans with her thick brown shoes. She had a bracelet with a purple crystal inside it.

The other girl was wearing a pink themed outfit, she had a light pink top that showed more of her midriff than the other girl beside her, she had light red pants that ended after her knees and these pants were slightly covered by a lighter pink skirt. She wore pink shoes. She had grey eyes and her brown hair was tied in a long braid with a dark red ribbon.

The girl in pink let go and she looked at Stacy. Stacy began to talk to her "Its been a while, hasn't it Ty Lee?"

"You bet Stace." Ty Lee said as she smiled and tilted her head to the side. "And I'm sure you haven't forgotten Juniper Lee have you."

"My favorite risk taker, how have you been?" Stacy greeted.

"I finally get to leave Orchid Bay city, monster attacks have been reported all over the world, so I had to leave temporarily, my parents think I'm on a summer camp right now. Plus Ah-Mah managed to convince the elders to lift the barrier only if I promise to deal with the world wide monster attacks."

"Well that's kind of a bummer." Stacy looked to Max. "So why are they here right now?"

"Well starting from today, they are your new partners."

Stacy's eyes grew wide with excitement. "You mean they are the ones who will be my partners?" Stacy asked just to make sure.

"That's right, funny enough it was Rook who suggested that I assign these two to you."

"Oh that Rook." Stacy said while flapping her arm forward. "I should thank him when I get the chance."

"You three can head inside, Pataliday will give you your assigned duties." Max walked away from the girls and Stacy quickly smiled.

"Looks like we're back together again..." Ty Lee said with excitement. "And speaking of together, Stace how is it going with Randy?" she asked with a smile.

"How would I know? He's at the Amity Park plumber base right now."

"I don't mean that and you know it. You know as much as I do that you have a soft spot for the clumsy Ninja."

"Hey, he's not... that clumsy. And anyway I talk to him but he also talked about this Theresa girl, he said he's not into her but... anyway, why are we talking about this? Last time I checked you and Rex haven't talked in a while."

Ty Lee blushed. "T-that's because h-he's really busy at Providence, plus I don't have a phone so its not like I can call him or something."

Stacy turned back to the Plumber base. "C'mon, lets find Magister Pataliday, we can catch up on the way."

* * *

 **United Republic - Jump City**  
Meanwhile in a city there was a truck that was pulled along side a building called 'The Bank of Perez.' and some people wearing green and brown attired rags came out of it and the driver stayed inside. The four people walked along side to an empty area of the building, one of them did a pushing motion and the brick walls for that part of the building fell apart and they walked inside with malicious intent.

"Give us all of your money! And your valuables now!" one of the guys yelled and he got into a stance and a piece of the ground had been lifted from the ground by itself and he glared at the citizens. "Did I stutter? Hurry up!"

"Th-the safe is in there, but we don't have the codes to open it." the bank teller stuttered in fear as he pointed to the reinforced steel door.

"Not a problem. Okay guys lets take the cash and get out of here!" the four stood in a line and they made rigid movements and the walls around the door started cracking and they forced the safe out by moving the earth around the safe. Soon they saw the metal safe and it was surrounded by construction earth and working together they lifted it from the ground with their Earthbending. "Pleasure doing business with you." he smugly said and they made their way back to the truck and the threw the safe into the back of the in and they drove off after the four guys went inside.

The truck drove off from the bank and the four inside were laughing. "Hahaha, now all we have to do is convert all this money to Yuan and we when we get back to the Earth Kingdom, we will be living like kings!" one of the earthbenders said as he had a messy hair style. Suddenly they heard the truck skidding to a halt, being confused they exited the back of the truck and found that the wheels had disappeared.

"What the where did the wheels go?"

The driver exited the truck and looked at the wheels, or rather the spot where the wheels used to be. "This is crazy, the safe wasn't too heavy, was it?"

"No, but your prison charges sure will be!" a male voice said and they turned and they looked towards the city's protectors. The source of the male voice was coming from a teen boy who was dressed in a green and red jumpsuit where the red area adorned his torso and his pants and sleeves were green, he wore green gloves and had a yellow belt around his waist he had a black cape with yellow insides. He wore a mask over his eyes and he had spiky hair. He was. This was Robin, Leader of the Teen Titans.

Hovering in the air next to him was a girl who had bright orange skin and had green eyes with light green scleras, she had long fiery red hair that went down to her waist, she had bangs as well, along with small eyebrows. She wore a violet crop top that showed her midriff, along with a violet mini skirt and violet thigh-high boots, she also had sliver gauntlets on her arms with a silver bangle on her right arm. She was Starfire

On the other side of Robin was a boy who had green skin and darker green hair and pointy ears, he wore a a black and purple jumpsuit with grey shoes and he had a grey belt on his waist. This was Beast Boy

Behind them was a a taller figure who was dark skinned and he was a half-cybernetic, half-man. He had a cybernetic red eye that was next to his right eye. He was known as Cyborg

Hovering in the air with the orange skinned girl was a girl who was pale as her skin was a greyish white, she had dark purple eyes and short purple hair, she wore a very dark blue leotard with a dark blue cloak covering her face, there was a red jewel set in a gold plate that held her cloak together she had the same jewels tied around her waist like a belt that was sideways on her waist. She was Raven

The Earthbenders got in their stance. "We were misinformed, this city has heroes to protect it!"

"Like it matters, we can't run with our tails between our legs! We have to get out of here with the money, which means we have to beat these guys!"

"Good luck with that!" the Beast Boy yelled and he then transformed into a Sasquach and he punched one of the Earthbenders and he flew into the side of the truck.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled and he threw two red and yellow birderangs towards one of the Earthbenders and they both blocked them by lifting a rock barrier to block them. The Robin towards the barrier and he then jumped on and over it and he then kicked one of them and he rolled on the ground. The Earthbender lifted three slabs of road from the ground and he flung them towards Robin but he ducked and he grabbed his shirt and he threw him to the truck.

A blue beam had hit the driver and he jumped back up and he got in a fighting stance and he pushed his fists and some flat slabs of earth had collided with the Cyborg and the driver tried to make the two slabs crush him from his sides but two beams of blue light shot through the slabs of earth and he launched his arm from its socket and it then punched the earthbender. "Booyah!" he yelled as his arm made contact with the Earthbender's face. "You think a couple of rocks are going to stop us?"

One of the more muscular Earthbenders threw two rocks towards Starfire, but before they slammed into her, they were engulfed by a black energy and they were thrown to the side. The Raven slowly floated to the ground and blasted a black ball of energy to him and he slightly staggered back and he ran towards the two but he was punched in the gut by the Starfire and she had a green glowing energy around her fist as she did so. He slid on the ground and he got up and ran away. However a big green gorilla was in front of him and he then slowly walked back.

All the earthbenders were surrounded and the put their hands up and surrendered.

Soon they were tied together while sitting on the ground. "Bested by a bunch of kids, how embarrassing..." one of the Earthbenders said.

"Well that'll teach you to mess with, the Teen Titans." the Beast Boy said.

"You're just a bunch of freaks."

Starfire slightly glared at the man who said that and her eyes glowed green." You will not call me and my friends freaks!" she warned. The man shivered and he quickly apologized.

"Trust me, you do _not_ wanna make her mad." the Beast Boy softly said after the Earthbender was warned.

"And just _how_ are you going to get that safe back to the bank? We brought it here with our truck and since you destroyed it-" the Earthbender proudly said before it was suddenly lifted and it was the Starfire who was lifting it as if it weighed nothing at all. "Oh I had to ask." he sarcastically said as he dropped his head down.

Later they were back at the bank and the Earthbenders were being taken into police cars and the safe was being fitted back into the building.

"Hey, Robin. What are Earthbenders doing here anyway?" the Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno, but its not like they aren't allowed to be here, we're in neutral territory as it were, so they can come to our part of the world without fear." Robin explained.

Raven meanwhile had looked up to the sky and she saw a light skinned boy with ruby red hair that pointed upwards and he was wearing a single shouldered robe and he had a red sash with yellow accents, he had red eyes as well and he had a red sigil on his forehead that was a red outlined diamond with a red line going through each of the sides. She peered her eyes to get a better look at the boy and he suddenly vanished from her sight. Suddenly a symbol of a red diamond with lines going through the four sides had appeared in Raven's eyes.

She saw a vision of a huge battle being fought at a coast near a city and there were lots of boats and airships in the air. A teen with an orange jacket who had huge mechanical fists and was fighting against a woman with short dark purple hair fighting with her own mechanical more futuristic builds, and she also saw a vision of June fighting against Kai Yee and she was hitting him with two bamboo staffs and she was in a different appearance and she was surrounded by a white aura. She then sees a vision of four demonic eyes opening and they glowed red and it growled. She whispered the name 'Trigon' before the vision fully ended.

She looked light headed and she lightly fell to her knees and she held her head. Robin held her to make sure she was okay.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I-I'll be fine. I'm just feeling a little light headed, that's all." she replied as she lied and she looked back at the building where the mysterious boy was and she saw he was still gone.

The boy in question was looking from another tall building and his robes were slightly blowing in the wind.

* * *

 **United Nations - Danwood**  
 **Plumber HQ**  
Stacy is now in a white theme of her outfit and she walked to the centre of the base along with Ty Lee and Juniper. They were talking to Pataliday who was holding a holographic green clipboard.

"So where are you sending us?" Stacy asked.

The Piscciss Volan took a look at where he was going to send them. "You will be going to investigate something at the Danwood mall, apparently there is a group that claims they are evil and are going to unveil a powerful device, though we have no idea how it works. We need you three to investigate it."

"What if it turns out to be something, small or stupid. Nothing major has happened for the past six months." June said folding her arms

"We're just making sure, but we have to take every precaution, anything can happen." Pataliday said.

Stacy sighed. "I really hope I'm not blowing off my friend for nothing."

"So who do you think we'll run into?" Ty Lee asked.

"I kind of have an idea of who we are dealing with, but we have to get to the mall just to make sure."

"Hey, Magister Pataliday. You wouldn't happen to know where Ben is do you?" June asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later." Ty Lee said while smirking.

"Don't read too much into it, Ty." June quickly said as she turned to look away from Ty Lee so she couldn't see her flushed face.

"Oh please, I heard you kissed him." she then giggled and June glared at her.

"Who told you that!?"

"Doesn't matter, point is you two like-like each other, so why don't you just make it official already. I just wish a certain someone would see me that way."

"C'mon you guys we have to get going already." Stacy said ending the conversation.

The three girls walked out of the base and headed to the Danwood Mall.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Plumber Base, a preteen boy who was now dressed in a black shirt with his accents being green and he wore dark grey baggy jeans and he wore white and black sneakers. He had Azmuth's newest Omnitrix on his left arm. He had short slightly messy brown hair and green eyes

To the boy's side were two other boys that were slightly younger, one of them wore a orange and white striped shirt and he wore short blue pants, finally he wore black and white shoes, he was light skinned, had dark blue eyes, orange/red hair and he had an oddly triangular shaped head.

The boy next to him had quite a tall head, he was wearing a white collared shirt with purple pants that stretched upwards which meant his shirt was tucked into his pants, he had dark blue eyes like his brother, he had light green short hair, and he also had black and white shoes.

"So Ben, I get that the Plumbers is a secret intergalactic police that battle against intergalactic threats, but why have you wanted us to come and join as interns?"

"Well, how would I put this, you see you actually helped us out in an alternate universe and in that alternate universe, my friends and I actually created this one, so you wouldn't have memories of anything that happened. It was the only thing we could do to save the Multiverse."

The boy put his finger on his chin. "Well a possibility that we may not have retained our memories because of the recreation of the universe exists, with the change of history, our memories towards everything else would have been altered, then that would make this world, an alternate timeline."

"I'm pretty sure you know more about this stuff than I do dude, but you do know why you are here now, right Phineas?" Ben asked.

"Oh of course, what do you think Ferb?"

"Personally, I think changing history shouldn't be attempted, the ramifications of such changes will be felt through the entire timeline." Ferb said.

"I'll leave that timeline, alternate universe stuff to Paradox and Clockwork."

The three boys then ran into a humanoid porcupine/possum and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit with white accents.

"Nice to see ya again, Benny boy though your division of the Plumbers haven't been very busy have they?" it asked.

"Argit, what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I have a proposition for you, I have a customer who has ordered a very valuable item and it will be securely delivered to an area in Undertown."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is the package... oh wait let me guess, a super-destructive nano weapon, or some kind of fake omnitrix or-"

"Relax, Ben. This delivery just includes some materials that have something to do with EVO nanites or something?"

"Who's the receiver?" Ben asked.

"He didn't mention his name, but he did tell me that he wants it delivered to this spot in undertown and he will be waiting to take it from you."

Ben sighed. "Fine, I'll help your Techadons deliver this Nanite thing to where ever it is supposed to go."

"Wait a minute, who said you'll be doing it alone."

The four were now in the main room and waiting for them were two people one of them was a dark skinned girl with blue eyes, she had long brown hair and she was wearing a blue and white accented robe and she had dark blue leggings and brown furry shoes. Next to her was a boy who was wearing a orange and red monk attire with brown dark maroon pants, he had light maroon shoes that looked light, he has brown eyes, was light skinned and he was bald and had an sky blue arrow tattoo that stretched to his forehead, his arms, hands and legs and feet.

"Aang, Katara? What's going on?" Ben asked the two other pre-teens in the room.

"Well, Argit told us he needed some help with his security detail." Aang told him.

"Yeah well I still say we don't trust him." Katara said folding her arms.

"Well, you obviously have some secret mission or whatever, c'mon Ferb." Phineas said and both he and Ferb left the room.

"Well the way I see it, the sooner we get this done the better." Ben told the two as he walking into the room. "Besides, I haven't kicked some serious butt in months."

Aang turned to Ben "You're not likely to, remember we are only, making sure the package gets to the destination." he soon turned to Argit with some suspicion. "Who are we delivering this to anyway?"

"I have no idea, the person was vague about his identity." Argit said.

The three looked at each other. "Well what do you think?" Aang asked.

"I checked Malevolence's cell some time ago and-" Katara started.

"And what?" Ben asked thinking something had happened.

"He is still as broken as ever, all he ever does is stare at the ceiling. So he's ruled out."

"What about his sidekick?"

"That woman with the shapeshifting arm? She is held in the Amity Park Plumber base remember? I asked Danny about her about an hour ago, he told me that she claims that she doesn't know Malevolence."

"Did they do a lie detector test?" Ben asked.

"Better, they got Toph to see if she is telling the truth or not, turns out she is telling the truth, it is as if her memories were replaced."

Aang figured something out. "That has to be it, think about it. When we changed the timeline, we also changed memories as well. The woman working with Malevolence wouldn't remember him because they never came into contact in _this_ timeline, and as far as Malevolence is concerned he probably doesn't know that he is an Osmosian human hybrid and we should make sure it stays that way."

"So we can rule out any Malevolence influence." Ben said.

Katara had her arms folded and closed her eyes. "For now anyway. Hey what exactly are we delivering?"

"You don't gotta worry about toots, you leave that detail to me, all you three have to do is guard the Techadons, we clear?" Argit handed them an orange box that was metallic. "The package is inside, all you gotta do it get it to the destination and then you're done."

Ben took the box. "Why do I have the feeling that this thing has a tracking device on it?"

"Forget about it, lets just make this quick." Aang said and the three left the Plumber HQ.

Argit got a call on his phone. "Yeah? ... The three just left with the package ... C'mon would I ever lie to you? ... Look do you know how long it took me forever to bring you the things you need to make this plan work... Yeah whatever just make sure you don't skip out on the payment alright..." Argit hung up and he looked around and he walked from the main room.

* * *

 **United Republic - Jump City**  
 **Titans Tower**  
Inside a 'T' shaped building that sat atop an island. Raven was meditating in her room and she had her legs crossed and she was levitating just above the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she said and repeated those words over and over. While in her meditation she quickly sees an image of a metallic face with red eyes and a metallic grille with three opening for a mouth it was red behind the grille and her eyes shot open and she was slightly panting.

"What is going on with me?" she asked herself. She heard the alarm in the tower going off and she floated over to her door and it automatically opened. She floated into the Main Operations Room where the rest of the Titans were.

"Good Raven, you're here." Robin said as they were now all looking at the television.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"We are getting reports of a mutated ram-like species that is rampaging through the city." Cyborg said. "What's weird is for some reason, everything they touch instantly turns to dust." he continued.

"I believe I know what they are." Starfire said. "They are known as Temporal Beasts. They are beasts that have the ability to travel through time, they are rouge beasts that have the ability to age everything to dust." she explained. "We must be very careful so that they do not touch us."

"If these things have the ability to travel through time, where did they come from... and better yet, who sent them?" Raven wondered.

"I am sorry, but I do not know of the origin of the beasts."

"Either way, we cant just sit here, we have to find a way to stop them." Robin said.

* * *

In the middle of town two beasts that had the bodies of huge dog's with very muscular chests, small white tails and white fur. Their back feet were smaller in relation to their front feet, they were also hairless. The beasts had naturally maroon plated armor on their backs and their shoulder braces. They each had their spines slightly protrude out through their armor and they were tan in colour. Red, sharp crystals grew out of the vertebra going down the spines, and also had a single crystal on each shoulder brace. They had jagged teeth and snake like tongues, they each had red eyes and ram-like horns. One of them sprinted to an SUV that a man had just run out of and it grabbed the door and it began to rust and corrode and it was ripped off the hinges and thrown onto the street.

As the beast was about to walk into an empty, abandoned building a blue energy beam hit it and it slid back and it turned around and it saw Cyborg through the smoke.

"Guess that didn't hurt you as much as I thought it would." he said as his right arm had transformed from a sonic cannon.

"Then maybe this will!" Beast Boy had transformed into Tyrannosaurus Rex and he headbutted the Time Beast and it flew through the building. "Oh yeah, we did it, man these things make it too easy." he gloated and a red beam of light blasted through the smoke and it hit Beast Boy he slightly backed away in pain.

The other Time Beast slowly walked to the two, Robin, Starfire, and Raven arrived to back them up.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Raven sarcastically said.

"Hey, I thought I would be able to take them out with one shot." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy had transformed back to his regular self. "Uh guys, something tells me they want to turn us into old people!" he said as they began growling.

Robin pulled out his metal bow staff. "Well they are going to have a bit of trouble with that! Titans GO!" he exclaimed and he ran at on of the Time Beasts and he smacked it with his bow staff and it slightly stepped back and it then attempted to pounce on him, but it was blasted by a green ball of energy and it flew back. Starfire's eyes were engulfed in a lime green glow and her fists were surrounded in a light green energy. Starfire rushed towards the beast and she threw several punches at it's face and she threw it up in the air and she flew at it, but before she could get a hit is glared at the Tamaranian and shot a red beam of energy at her and this forced her to the ground.

The time beast landed several meters away from her and it was preparing to charge at her but a smoke pellet landed in front of it and he was blinded by the smoke and it faced a kick to the face and he slid back and dug its claws into the ground to keep himself from sliding even further. It shot another red beam towards Robin and Starfire, but the human was deflecting the shots with his bow staff. He and Starfire ran to the time beast.

At the same time Beast Boy, this time as a tiger rushed towards the other Time Beast and he scratched it in the face and it rolled on its back and it rushed to Beast Boy but a huge garbage trash container was seen landing in front of it and it was covered in a black aura and after the aura faded the container was seen to be rusting and corroding. The beast had walked through the rusted metal container. "Oh right, you age everything into dust..." Beast Boy remembered and he was headbutted by the Time Beast and he flew to the corner of a building. He was transformed back to his human form and he saw it was charging towards him and before he could be rammed, a truck with a gas carrier had flown into it while covered in a black aura the Time Beast stopped the truck.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted and she blasted a huge beam of black energy at towards the gas carrier, Cyborg had formed both his arms into Sonic Cannons and shot two powerful beams of energy at the gas carrier along with Raven's dark blast and this created a tremendous explosion.

Cyborg then celebrated "Booyah! That did it!"

"Don't be so sure..." Raven said and walking through the fire was the Time Beast and it appeared virtually unharmed.

"What's it gonna take?!" Beast Boy said.

"I've got a plan! Lets go BB!" Cyborg yelled and he ran towards the Time Beast and he ripped off the door of a car and he smacked it in the face, meantime Beast Boy who was running alongside Cyborg had transformed into a Mammoth and had rammed the creature and it flew through two cars. Cyborg ran over to it and Beast Boy was now a humming bird flying next to Cyborg. "Okay now!" Beast Boy transformed into an eel and Cyborg threw him to the Temporal Monster and Beast Boy let out a huge electric shock of blue electricity, this shock had dazed the beast and Cyborg ran over to it and lifted it, he then threw it in the air and he shot several missiles at it. "Now Rae!"

Raven's eyes were engulfed in a white glow and she shot a huge blast of black energy that engulfed the beast and there was an explosion in the sky.

The three watched as it fell to the ground.

"Alright, who's hungry for grilled goat?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed instantly reminding Cyborg that he was a vegetarian.

"Sorry, 'bout that man."

Raven simply rolled her eyes she quickly gasped. "Look out!" she made a black hemispherical barrier that protected them from a red beam of energy. She let the shield down and glared at the source of the beam. "Looks like our little friend here is still rearing to fight us."

"Seriously!" Beast Boy yelled while pulling his face.

"There's just no end to these things!" Cyborg angrily yelled and he aimed his sonic cannon at the beast.

Starfire was flying in the air avoiding the other Time Beast's red blasts and Robin threw an explosive disk at it and it attached, and exploded and it flew up for a moment before hitting the ground. "I believe they are the indestructible." Starfire said landing back to the ground.

"They must have a weak spot, besides we can't afford to let these things roam around freely." Robin said. He took out his birdarang and he threw it at the time beast and it jumped over it and onto a car, that was soon rusting and it pounced towards the both of them. However Starfire made a hemispherical barrier of green energy that forced the beast back. It shot a red beam from its mouth, the Tameranian countered with her own energy beams from her eyes and they held back the red beam.

Robin dashed to the beast and he threw a punch to it's face which sent it sliding back.

It got back up and it charged to them. A green rhino crashed into the side of it and slammed it into a hotel. Beast Boy jumped back from the beast. "Hey I'm still fine? I didn't age a day." he noticed.

"Probably because you touched it, for it to age objects, it would have to touch you." Robin guessed. "Where's the other one?" as Robin said that the other Time Beast was thrown at the one that just came out from the wreckage of the hotel. Cyborg dusted his hands.

"As much as I can do this all day, It's starting to get annoying." he said as they both got back up.

Raven suddenly noticed a presence behind her, it was boy with red hair whom she saw from before except he was a far distance from them. "It's you again." she said and she quickly made hemispherical barrier to block the Time Beasts blasts. "That's it!" she blasted a black energy beam and made the dark energy encapsulate the beasts in a black sphere and she threw them back on to the street. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled and her hands were covered in circles of dark energy and she blasted two sharp tendrils towards the time beasts and they pierced right through them. The same symbol of a red diamond with each line going through the sides had appeared in her eyes again as the tendrils drills through the beasts. She opened her eyes and saw that the area around her was being twisted around. Jump City buildings were either barely standing anymore or they had been crumbled to dust. Areas the sky was non existent and was replaced with the darkness of space, there were rips the very area itself that revealed a blue starry space behind them "Where am I?" she asked herself. "I have had it with these weird visions!" she exclaimed. He hands were covered in black energy.

"So you can see them." Raven heard. She looked in front of her and saw the boy from before with ruby red hair.

"So all of this is your doing?"

The boy shook his head. "This timeline... is not supposed to exist..."

"Timeline...? What do you mean not 'supposed to exist'?"

"The Original Timeline, had many realities bundled together, but those realities were prevented from coming together. After they had come together, it only sew the seeds for the destruction of Multiverse, and so... A New Timeline was put in its place to replace the original Timeline which now only exists in a forgotten space-time."

"I don't get what you're talking about, and what does all this have to do with me?!" Raven said now getting annoyed.

"You saw it didn't you? The visions you had, they were from the final battle that took place in the decaying Original Timeline. Only those that have been protected by Belicus and Serena remember the very events that took place in the Forgotten Timeline."

"If I wasn't the one of the protected, then why is this happening?"

"A force similar to the one that destroyed the Original Timeline exists in this Alternate one."

"Y-you mean, my father. Trigon, right? I saw him at the end of my first vision, is he the force?"

"You must find the main threat to the Timeline, before it is too late." his voice echoed as he began to disappear.

"No! You know more than you are letting on! Tell me! Who am I supposed to stop?!"

Everything around her went back to normal and Raven was looking at the Time Beasts who were crackling red electricity after Raven had defeated them and they had exploded and created a red and black swirling vortex that had begun to drag objects that weren't tied down towards it.

"I have never know Temporal Beasts to transform into dimensional rifts!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Well how are we going to stop it!?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven began walking towards it while preventing herself from getting sucked into the rift. "Raven, what are you going to do?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to try and stop it!" she replied and she outstretched her arm, her eyes glowed white and a black ball of energy formed in her right hand and she put it on the vortex and the the clothing around her right arm was tearing off and she yelled out in pain.

"Raven!" the rest of the titans exclaimed. They were about to run to help her.

"No! I have to do this!" she exclaimed and things were no longer being sucked in and soon there was a huge white flash and for a few seconds a huge white pillar of light appeared and after it faded the rest of the Titans looked at the scene in front of them. The Temporal Beasts were gone, but so was Raven.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Where did she go?"

"Don't worry Beast Boy we'll find her." Robin assured. "For now lets head back to the tower, from there we can track her using her communicator."

"I do hope that Raven is okay... wherever she is." Starfire hoped

* * *

 **United Republic - Danwood**  
 **Googolplex Mall**  
Stacy, June and Ty Lee had arrived at the mall. Stacy had changed back to her regular clothing to blend in with the civilians.

"Keep your eyes open you guys, Pataliday did say that there is an event of some kind and we had look out for a gathering." Stacy said

"Well this _is_ a mall, maybe the fish should have been more specific." June said and she folded her arms.

Ty Lee attention was grabbed when a Platypus with a fedora was sneaking through the mall and was walking on two feet. She quickly ran from June and Stacy while they were still talking about their situation.

"Hey, where did Ty Lee go?" June asked.

"But she was here just a second ago-" Stacy replied as she wondered where Ty Lee had got to.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" she exclaimed and she was holding the Platypus in her arms and he it somehow quickly took off its fedora.

"Per- I mean, where did you find that Platypus?" Stacy asked trying to hide the fact that she had seen it before.

"Nice try Stacy, where do you know this Platypus from?" June asked.

She sighed. "Okay, he actually belongs to my sister's family but he likes to explore the city, can't imagine why." Stacy lied

"You'd really think they would put a collar on him..." June wondered.

"Anyway, he always finds his way back so if we just leave him alone, and put him down. We can go our separate ways."

"Okay, but first we have to find that cute hat he was wearing." Ty Lee said.

"He wasn't wearing a hat!" Stacy quickly replied. "Y-you must be seeing things, besides people dress up their pets all the time, so there is nothing suspicious about animals wearing hats is there?"

"Nope, but after what you just said, you've given me reason to suspect that there may be something else you're not telling us." June said as she narrowed her eyes towards Stacy.

They all later saw a makeshift stage being made in the middle of the large and there were fold up chairs and they saw a bunch of people in white lab coats setting the stage.

"Uh, what's with all the pharmacists?" Juniper asked.

"I think I know what's going on, but we're going to have to actually sit through this to confirm my suspicions." She looked at Ty Lee who was still holding Perry. "Uh Ty, aren't you going to let it go."

"But he's just so adorable, he's like a very tiny Bosco!" she exclaimed.

June was now confused with what the acrobat was talking about. "Who?"

"He was the Earth King's pet Platypus Bear." Stacy said. "Anyway, lets see what these guys are up to."

"Do these lab coat pharmacists have a name or something? I mean each of these 'evil' organisations do."

"League. Of. Villainous. Evildoers. Maniacally. United. For. Frightening. Investments. in Naughtiness." Ty Lee said and both Stacy and June looked at her in shock. "What? I read from the brochure one of those lab coat guys were giving out."

"That spells..." June quickly began snickering. "I really think we're wasting our time here, I mean we're supposed to be scared of a group called. 'L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'?"

"'Foreboding yet comforting.'" Ty Lee quoted as she kept reading from the brochure.

"Oh course it is." June dryly said.

One of the scientists walked onto the stage and he was wearing a black shirt with a white lab coat over it, he wore grey pants and had short spiky brown hair, his head was in the shape of a shark fin with his neck bending down because of his hunchback, he also had a sharp nose.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to our presentation where we will announce our existence to the world." he said as he spoke into a microphone. "What we have done will change the very nature of your living for-"

"Thank you Heinz, no need for you to bore the general public with your babbling." a voice interrupted him. This person was a bald person who wore glasses, he had slightly sharp ears and wore a white buttoned coat with grey shoulder add ons, he also had grey pants and black shoes.

"Why must you always interrupt me Rodney, I'm the one who build the Inator for this plan, so I don't see why you have to be the one to unveil it. Plus if you were the one to build and introduce it to everyone, I'm sure it would blow up, what with your obsession with self-destruct buttons and all."

The two kept arguing and Ty Lee noticed that the Platypus had snuck away from her. "Hey guys, where did the Platypus get to?" she asked.

"I don't really care, I'm just going to enjoy this argument, right up until the moment we have to kick their butts." June said enjoying the spectical in front of her.

Soon the two scientists on stage stopped arguing and a huge invention was rolled onto the stage with a tarp over it. Rodney was going to be the one to pull the tarp off the device. "I give you the Time Disrupter-inator!" he exclaimed and the crowd were in slight awe at the device as it looked like a warping pad with some controls and some dials on them. "In short this device can let you travel in between different realities and different time periods, this will allow people to see what would happen if certain historical events altered and actually live through them, therefore altering our present. It can also send people forward through time into the future as well."

"So they've effectively built a time machine. Big whoop." June said. "What's their big plan in all of this?"

Stacy looked as if she knew something would happen. "Just wait for it."

"Now why we have created this device, is so we can finally take over the entire Tri-State Area! And all of you will bow to us and hand over control of the Tri-State Area to us, or we will use out Time Disrupter-inator to alter the timeline with horrific results, or destroy it if need be."

"Sorry pal, last thing we need is another Malevolence." Stacy muttered and she aimed a blue coloured Proto-Tool at Rodney in its Blaster form. "You're out of luck Rodney, under the authority of the Plumbers the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N are hereby under arrest!" she exclaimed as she shown her Plumber badge.

"Yeah! What she said!" June exclaimed. "Also, when did you get a Proto-Tool?"

"Aw great now we have the Red Spots to deal with? No matter we came prepared." Rodney said. Scientists in white lab coats came out from behind the stage with blasters. "It appears we have a stand off." the crowd of people quickly dispersed from the so-called stand-off

"Not for long... Now Ty Lee!" Stacy yelled.

"Okie dokie!" she said and she jumped up into the air and she jumped closer to the scientists with a smile on her face.

"Blast her you fools!" Rodney yelled. They all began blasting away blue energy beams from their blasters but Ty Lee was easily avoiding them she even ran on one of the walls and she jumped and kicked one of the scientists to the ground and she chi blocked another scientist that was to her left. She dashed away from their sight before they could shoot her.

"Wow she's fast." Heinz commented he was suddenly kicked in his jaw and he saw the Platypus from before in his fedora. "Perry the Platypus! And of all the days, I didn't even prepare a trap for you!" he was punched in the face by the Platypus and he slid back.

"Coming through!" June yelled and she was fighting her way though many of the scientists and Stacy was behind her, blasting some of them as well.

Heinz threw Perry into the crowd and he hit the back of Ty Lee and she fell to her knees. "Oh, so that's where you were." She quickly swiped her foot to trip a short scientist that was running to her. She was about to be blasted but the scientist was kicked in the gut by Perry and he dropped his blaster. "You're not an ordinary Platypus, are you? But that doesn't matter, we have to stop that Rodney guy!" she said and they had their backs to each other or in Perry's case he had his back against Ty Lee's leg.

"Come Doofensmirtz, we must make our escape!" Rodney said.

"Wait, hold on, are we just going to leave the others to simply get pummeled? Because their Plumbers, I mean they're going to get arrested at this rate."

"Which is precisely why we must get out of here!" suddenly an orange blast had shot past them stopping their escape.

"I don't think so..." Stacy said and she aimed her Proto-Tool at the two. "You two and this Time Machine is coming with us."

"Correction-" the all heard and they saw a bipedal rhino with a red mechanical armour, he had a metal rhino horn and orange eyes. "-It's coming with us." he lifted the Inator and ran with it.

"Watch the Pharmacists Stace, the big rhino bot is mine!" The Te-Xuan-Ze jumped from the ground and kicked the rhino on his back and he fell to the ground and the Inator fell to the ground. The biped rhino stood back up.

"You've got a lot of nerve, little girl. You really think you can fight me, Exo-Skull? You're in way over your head little girl." he suddenly faced a punch to the face and he flew back.

"If you stopped running your mouth less you would have been a challenge." June said.

Exo-Skull smirked and boosters on his back were revealed and he boosted towards June to punch her but he missed as she ducked under him and she grabbed his arm and threw him to a shoe store. He slowly got back up and he looked at June.

He ran out of the store to continue fighting with her.

Ty Lee and Perry had just finished beating all the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists. "Well that was easy, we make a pretty good team." Perry winked and pointed at her soon he was mysteriously lifted into the air and was thrown to the emergency exit door. "What happened?" she asked and a purple humanoid lizard suddenly appeared from thin air she, had three eyed sunglasses with cyan, yellow and magenta lenses, a white themed outfit with a crop shirt that showed her midriff white short pants and white long socks that had cutouts for her three toed feet and heels. She had four fingers and her hands were covered by white gloves, she had a ponytail looking scale on the back of her head, making it look like hair. She had a white choker necklace with a gold charm on it, finally she had a long tail. "Hello, mademoiselle." she said as she nearly kicked Ty Lee in the stomach but she bent backwards and avoided the kick. While Ty Lee was balancing on her palms and feet while lifting her back, she swung her right leg upward but it missed as the humanoid lizard had quickly flipped away and Ty Lee quickly flipped onto her feet. "You are tres fast aren't you?"

"I could say the same for you... uh whatever you are?"

"Subdora... and you are?"

"Ty Lee." Subdora suddenly disappeared. "Huh where did you go!?" she heard laughing and she was kicked from behind. She got up and she punched the air.

"Cannot attack what you can't see non?" Ty Lee was punched and kicked several times and was thrown across the room. "Or chi-block me as well." Ty Lee tried listening out for her but her jab missed and she felt her arm getting grabbed and she was thrown across the large room and she crashed into June who was still fighting Exo-Skull and they both rolled into a Mr. Slushy Dawg and a blonde haired teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes saw the two girls.

"Are you two okay?" the teen asked

"Did you seriously not just see all the fighting and lasers flying around?" June asked.

"Listen you have to get out of here!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

The three saw Exo-Skull charging towards them with his rocket boosters. "Point taken!" the boy ran from the stand and June and Ty Lee were too hurt to move.

"This is going to hurt-" June started.

"-Real bad." Ty Lee finished and Exo-Skull crashed into them and they both flew through to the back of the Mr. Slushy Dawg, knocking them unconscious and they both left cracks on the walls.

Stacy heard the explosion and saw Exo-Skull with a smirk on his face. She ran to the action to help her friends and Exo-Skull prepared to fight her. "Forget about her, we have what we needed." Subdora said.

"It's been a pleasure, Plumber." he charged an orange beam with his horn and he blasted it towards Stacy.

However she quickly formed an energy shield which made a huge orange circular barrier that only made the beam explode and send her back a few meters. She saw Exo-Skull lifting the Inator and both he and Subdora disappeared in a light red pillar of light. She sighed and she saw that Heinz Doofensmirtz was trying to sneak away but Perry tapped his leg and he jumped, backflipped and his tail slapped Heinz's face and he fell to his back side.

"You know Perry the Platypus, you are becoming a pain-" he was interupted as he saw Stacy aiming her blaster at him.

"You're coming with me doctor."

"Hey I remember you, I crashed into the living room of your house, and you called me a Pharmacist... Small world, so you're with the Plumbers now? I got to say you got yourself a great gig, I tried to get on board with all the other evil organisations around the world, but since they wont take me, I was stuck with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N-"

Stacy and Perry listened to Doofensmirtz ramble on and on. "Is he usually like this?" Stacy asked and Perry nodded. "I know your agency may want to take him in, but I want him to come with me, there are some questions that I want answered." Perry gave her a thumbs up and he walked away. "And I am talking to a Platypus, doesn't get weirder than that..." she said to herself.

"Not really you get used to it..." Heinz said.

"Please stop talking."

"Fine then." Heinz said as he frowned

* * *

 **United Republic - Undertown**  
Ben, Aang and Katara were now in Undertown and they reached a wide, empty area and saw that there wasn't anyone waiting for them, meanwhile the techadons were trailing behind them and they stopped moving.

"No body is here, waiting for us." Katara said.

"Maybe if we wait a while, the'll come soon, they could just running late." Aang said trying to keep his optimism.

"Yeah, well you can keep hoping, but this has 'trap' written all over it."

They heard a voice and Katara made a water whip come out of her water skin and Aang readied his staff/glider and they saw that coming out of the shadows were two slightly muscular guys that were a kin to government agents one of them was light skinned the other was dark skinned and they both wore sunglasses with jagged ends, they wore white suits and they were holding Ecto rifles in their hands.

"What kind of collectors bring Ecto rifles to a pick up?" Ben asked as he readied his hand on the Omnitrix.

"It's okay, we work for a government agency, you may call us the Guys in White."

"Now hand over the package."

Ben and Katara glared at them showing their clear distrust of the two. "Katara, open the package." Ben said and she grabbed the package from the techadon.

"You will not open that package!" one of the guys in white said.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" he was blasted by a magenta ghost ray and he knew it could have only come from one person. "Plasmius! I should have known this was a trap!" he dodged blasts from the guys in white and he got some cover as the Techadons began attacking Vlad and the Ghost Hunters. As Ben was running a pink energy wave had sped past him and his shoelaces magically tied with each other from the other shoe and he fell to the ground and lost his balance.

"Oh it looks like out good luck charm is here." Plamius said and he shot a magenta ghost ray at Katara who blocked it with a thick stream of water, she had earlier put the package on the ground next to the techadons.

"Good luck charm?" she asked and jumping from a high building was a girl that had a light grey skin colour, and had pink hair that was shaped like a horse shoe and was sharp at the tips, there was also metallic bands on the two sides of her hair, she had pink cat like eyes as well as light pink blushes under her cheeks. Her clothing consisted of a black choker necklace with a purple charm, she wore a bluish black long sleeved dress with the skirt being cut to suit a witch's appearance, she had purple, black striped leggings with black boots and violet heel like soles. She had a smirk on her face.

Ben chuckled. "Looks like you use magic, but that's not going to stop me!" he quickly activated the Omnitrix and he navigated through the holographic interface and landed on Heatblast's face. "It's hero time!" he exclaimed. The pink haired girl snapped her fingers and a slab of earth launched Ben up and he hit the wall which made him slam the omnitrix against it and he was transformed into a Humanoid/Incectoid like creature. "Nanomech! You gotta be kidding me?!" he said in a squeaky voice.

"Did you slam the core again?" Katara asked as she made a ball of water freeze and shot it as ice shards at Plasmius who just dodged them by going intangible and invisible

"No, it was that girl, Their 'good luck charm'." Ben as Nanomech flew over to her and he shot green orbs of electricity at her but they were only in very, very small forms and this barely hurt her.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" she clapped her hands on him and Ben fell to the ground.

Aang meanwhile had made an air swipe with his staff that forced the Guys in White to a wall.

The techadons had their blasters aimed at the girl. She spun and made an electric pink wave that destroyed the Techadons as they fell to pieces, she landed back on the ground and did a gymnast like pose.

Katara saw what was happening. "Aang, take care of Vlad. I'll deal with the good luck charm!" she ran from Vlad and she made a water whip that grabbed the girl on her left leg.

"Nice try." her eyes suddenly glowed pink and the water dissipated and fell onto the ground she rushed towards Katara and she threw a spinning roundhouse kick to the waterbender which made her fall.

Katara quicly got back up to her feet and she made water whips in her hands and she began trying to whip the girl but she was missing her, as it was seen that this girl was quite agile as she was dodging all of her water strike. "You move almost as fast as Ty Lee!" she yelled.

"The chi blocker? Why thank you!" she swiped her arm and sent another pink energy wave towards Katara, but she sidestepped it and saw the girl had jumped into the air but she used her water whip to grab her.

"I said _almost_ as fast." Katara smirked and she threw the girl back to the ground and she landed on her back. The waterbender then made a wave that threw the girl to the wall and she froze the water keeping her on the wall above the ground.

The girl smirked and the ice began cracking, the ice shattered and she sprinted to Katara and she was dodging ice shards that were created by her and shot a wave of pink energy at Katara and she was hit and she slid back. She slowly got up but glowing green bolo was tied at her feet and she faced an electric shock and she fell to the ground and was unconscious.

Aang saw this and he shot an arc of fire towards Vlad and he was hit. Aang sensed the girl from behind and he made an earth wave spread to her, but she shot an pink electric arc of energy and it shattered the rocks to pieces. "How did you do that?"

"That's on a need to know basis." Aang looked around and he saw that he was surrounded. He looked up and he saw a boy with red hair, it was the same boy that Raven had seen before. "Who is that?" he asked himself and he was suddenly hit with an two green and magenta ecto beams and he crashed into the wall and he was dazed as he fell to the ground.

"That was easier than I thought. The Avatar and the plumbers must be getting rusty." Plasmius said and a black ring had formed around his torso and he transformed back to his human form. He picked up the package. "Well considering there were easier ways to get what we needed, I'd say this was a success." He looked to the girl. "Oh and Jinx, that was quite a display, easily subduing the legendary Ben Tennyson. You must be proud of yourself."

Jinx smirked at Vlad's words. "It was nothing, too easy in fact." they all heard the sound of the Omnitrix timing out and they saw that Ben was back to his normal form and he was still unconscious. Aang meanwhile was weakly getting back to his feet.

"We should get going, we don't want to keep the big boss waiting." Vlad transformed back to his ghost form and he lifted Jinx and they both flew into the air. The Guys in White had ecto jet packs and they flew up following Vlad and Jinx.

* * *

 **Unknown Territory - Unknown Location**  
Moaning and groaning was heard and the crashing of waves were also apparent. Eyes began to flicker open revealing a blurry pink mass in front of the person. The person opened their eyes and saw a pink lion in front of her and it yawned and the person revealed to be Raven had backed away from the pink lion and she saw that she was on a beach. "Who...? Where?" she looked at her right arm and saw some scars on it and that the clothing that was around that arm had looked like it was vaporized.

"It's okay, he's a friend." a boyish voice said and she looked to her right and he saw a boy who was slightly short and slightly plump, had short, brown lumpy hair, he wore a pink shirt with a yellow five pointed star on it, blue jeans that were folded at the bottom and had pink sandals.

"Who? Where?" Raven aimlessly asked as she was still slightly dazed.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a deep female voice exclaimed three figures had landed on the beach a distance away from Raven. The woman who yelled at Raven had black hair that was shaped like an afro cube. She had dark pinkish brown skin. She wore a black and red body suit with a pink and magenta star covering her chest, she had cube shoulder pad as well and she. She wore triangular shades over her eyes, she had long black gloves that only covered he middle finger. Finally she had pinkish red Garnet gemstones embedded in her palms.

Next to her was a slender woman with had light blue eyes and had peach coloured hair that was in a unusal style she had pale white skin and she wore a light blue tunic with a gold star on the chest and a cyan ribbon that was tied to her waist, she has short orange leggings and pink socks with light blue flats, she also had a sharp nose and had a white Pearl gemstone embedded in her forehead.

At the other end was the shortest of the three, she had long purplish white hair which covered her left eye she had lilac purple skin and wore an off the right shoulder purplish grey tunic with a black tank top underneath she wore black legging with white boots and she had a five pointed star cut out on her legging where her knees would be. She had an Amethyst gem stone embedded on her chest

"Steven! Get away from her, she's part demon and not supposed to be here!" the tall woman said.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" the boy known as Steven said.

"No time to explain Steven, just get inside!" the slender woman sternly said.

"I don't know how or why you're here, but you're getting out the hard way. Gems Weapons!" the tall woman yelled.

The tall woman summoned a pair of red gauntlets with gemstones appearing where the knuckles would be, there was a yellow five pointed star on top of them.

The slender woman cupped her hands near her forehead and she pulled a white and light blue bladed spear from her Pearl Gemstone.

The shorter girl put her right hand by her Amethyst gemstone and pulled out a violet whip that split three ways and each had gemstones of the same type as the one on her chest.

"I am not in the mood for this..." Raven said and she rubbed her temples, her eyes were covered by a white glow, and her hands were now surrounded in black energy circles. "If this is how it's going to be, I'll take on three of you!" Raven exclaimed as she had now already had it settled in her mind that she would have to fight the three mysterious in front of her.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well I am certainly liking how this rewrite is turning out. How about you? Anyway time for some explanations.**

 **Tidbits: If you have read Destroy All Dimensions, you would know that the different realities (cartoons) have now become one world, so I wont go too much into that. I would also like to clarify that for each of the shows that are included I have chosen a starting point from which the story will start from with relation to each of the cartoons involved in the story, and I will explain each one so there will be less confusion.**

 _ **Ben 10 Omniverse**_ ** _:_ It is kind of mixed up at the moment, for example; Exo-Skull and Subdora don't appear before the Rooters Arc but their appearance is important to the story-line. Ben in [** ** _this_ ]** __ **canon has no idea the Rooters exist yet so the story will take place starting from ("** _ **The Rooters of all Evil"**_ **)**

 _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ ** _:_ The story takes place before (" _Last Day of Summer_ ") **

_**Teen Titans:**_ **The story will take place after ("** _ **The End Part 3**_ **") Where Trigon is defeated. I don't plan to include the entirety of the Brotherhood of Evil as an antagonist group in the story, some of their members will make an appearance but I wont say who. The reason is because it will be way to much for me to work with, if you add that to all the other villains I planned to use.**

 _ **Steven Universe:**_ **The story will take place between and starting from ("** _ **On the Run**_ **") and ("** _ **The Return**_ **") Which explains why Garnet and Amethyst aren't in their new regenerated forms.**

 **The rest which is (Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja, Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Generator Rex) wont be affected since they will just have their characters feature in the story.**

* * *

 **Now I'm going to answer some possible Q/A's that I predict I may get in the reviews to I can answer your questions that you may have.**

 **Q: Will you pair up Danny x Katara and Ty-Lee x Rex?**  
 **A: This is a question I get a lot and Yes, that is the plan, from the spoilers I left in Destroy All Dimensions they will happen. I also planned for some other cross pairings. Of course I'd never tell you, but if you have some new ideas for a cross pairing for the characters included in the story, please PM them to me, or Guests readers leave them in a review.**

 **Q: Will there be new Airbenders like in the scrapped story?**  
 **A: Sadly no, I already have big plans for Aang, and he is the only Airbender so having him teach the new Airbenders will just be again be too much to work with, so that is out.**

 **Did I leave anything out? Do you still have some unanswered questions? PM or leave them in a Review and I will do my best to answer them without giving away spoilers, in a PM or a future chapter update.**

 **Until then have a goodnight/day everybody**

* * *

 **Next Episode: A New Beginning Part 2**


	2. A New Beginning Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters seen in this story accept OC's I add like Malevolence and Christiana**_

* * *

 **United Republic - Beach City**  
An explosion of sand was seen and Raven with black circles around her hands and she blasted a beam of black energy at Amethyst and she rolled on the sand. Pearl with her bladed staff sprinted to Raven but the half-demon girl had made an energy barrier and she kicked the white Gem back. She saw Garnet sprinting to her and she made another square energy barrier but the Gem had shattered it with her right Gauntlet and Raven slid back on her feet.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she made a huge whip that was going to hit the three but Garnet held it back back with her left hand and she glared at Raven. "What do you want with me!?" she yelled and she blasted many tendrils at the Gems but Pearl had avoided them by dancing around them. Amethyst pulled out another whip from her gem and she blocked the tendrils sent by Raven by lashing at them.

Garnet sprinted to Raven and she clenched her fist and she punched Raven and she slid back. Raven slowly got back up. Suddenly a rock that was surrounded by black energy and she threw it to the three gems.

"Guys stop this!" Steven yelled.

Garnet threw Amethyst at the rock and she headbutted it and the rock shattered and she was still speeding to Raven, but she made a back blast of energy engulf Amethyst and she bounced on the sand and lied on her back.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled aimed her spear at Raven and she blasted a huge white energy blast but Raven blasted a black energy ball of the same size at the white blast and there was a huge explosion.

"What do we want with you?" Garnet said. "You're not supposed to be here in this part of the world! You are a contradiction to the timeline!" she yelled and she ran towards her. Raven hovered up and she was surrounded in a circle of black energy and she blasted a huge blast of energy but Garnet dodged the blast and she jumped up into the air to meet Raven.

Raven's eyes were surrounded by white energy and she made a huge orb of black energy and she made it collide with Garnet as she met with her and there was an explosion and Raven fell to the water. She slowly got up and saw Pearl running on the water towards her. He eyes glowed white and she slammed her arms in the water and many solid tendrils came out and this slowed Pearl down even though she was slicing past the tendrils with her bladed staff. Raven was getting mad and her eyes had now split into four and they were glowing red, she spun in the water and flung two sharp tendrils and Pearl jumped over both of them and she summoned another bladed staff and Raven made a hemispherical barrier and she turned it into a huge burst of energy and this sent Pearl shooting back to the beach.

Steven saw this and he glared at the scene in front of him. Garnet slightly increased the size of her right gauntlet and ran towards Raven who was still in the water. Raven's eyes were back to normal now and she saw the red Gem sprinting towards her.

In response she made huge shadowy fists out of dark energy that were almost twice the size of Garnet's gauntlets and she flew to punch Garnet with them and as the two were flying to collide their attacks against each other. Suddenly Steven was in between the two and he formed a pink spherical energy bubble around himself after his pink gem glowed and he took the force of the two attacks despite the efforts of the two combatants to try and stop their attacks. Amazingly he stood tall after the attack with some scratches, his bubble however had disintegrated from absorbing the force of the two attacks.

"This is not how we should do things!" the boy yelled. "We shouldn't fight each other just because we don't know who or what the other person is. If we are going to figure out what is going on. There is only one way to do it! Together."

Pearl walked to the scene. "Steven is right, to be fair we don't know what is going on."

Garnet made her gauntlets disappear. "Okay, first thing is first. What's your name?" she asked as she adjusted her shades that covered her eyes.

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction**  
 **Arc 1: The Coming Storm**  
 **Episode 2: A New Beginning Part 2**

* * *

 **United Republic - Danwood**  
 **Plumber HQ**  
Stacy, June and Ty Lee return to the Plumber base, and they have Doofensmirtz in handcuffs. Pataliday sees them and he walks up to the three.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Terrible, we found out what those guys were up to, but we got our butts kicked afterwards!" June grumpily said.

Stacy began to explain. "We found out that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had constructed a time machine and we did our best to stop them but-"

"These guys called Exo-Skull and Subdora had come from nowhere and they had taken the time machine." Ty Lee finished.

"At the moment we could only catch, Doofensmirtz of the people who made the thing, but the leader... I believe his name was Rodney had escaped."

Max walked into the room. "Ah I see you three are back, how did your first mission go?" Max asked.

"Do we have to go over this again?" June asked.

"I'll explain the details later, but we're going to keep this Mr. Doofensmirtz here so we can question him." Pataliday said.

"Uh actually. Its Doctor Heinz Doofensmirtz, seriously if you're going to call me by name, at least have the decency to get it right." Heinz said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"I vote we put him in Malevolence's cell just to shut him up." June said glaring at the doctor.

They saw another door open and Ben, Katara and Aang had walked into the main room. "I swear when I'm going to have a strong word with Argit when I find him." Ben said as the three walked in.

Ben saw Stacy's team and he saw June and he immediately blushed. "Uh June?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Uh hi?"

"First time you've seen me in months and that is all ya have to say to me?" she said with a playful anger as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, uh sorry."

"Ah, I'm just playin' with ya Ben." both groups walked to each and both Ben and June hugged each other. "I missed you y'know."

"Yeah, same here." Ben replied.

"Aww, nothing like impending global disaster to bring to people back together." Stacy said. Both June and Ben let go of each other.

Aang walked in between the two groups. "Anyway, I think we really need to talk about things. We got attacked by Plasmius, two guys calling themselves, 'The Guys in White.'"

"And this girl that was called Jinx, she had powers that made us... unlucky. Like very unlucky." Katara added.

"Seem a little too convenient don't you think. Us getting attacked almost at the same time on the same day." Stacy said.

"A little too suspicious if you ask me." June said and both her and Ben shared similar looked of sudden shock. "You thinking, what I'm thinking?" June asked and Ben nodded.

Both her and Ben ran through the Plumber base.

"Where are those two going?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Aang said.

Meanwhile Ben and Juniper got to the prison cells within the Plumber base and they all see that Malevolence was still in his cell and he was in his human form and was now dressed in a white, tight fitting jumpsuit and he had much smaller horns in comparison to the ones he had back when he was attempting to take over the Multiverse. His styled hair was now loose and was hanging over his face covering his eyes.

"Ugh!" June exclaimed. "That's Malevolence? Wow, Six Months have haven't been kind to him."

"If it were up to me, he would be rotting in the Null Void, but the Plumbers feel he wasn't guilty of much, but we know exactly what he is capable of." Ben said as he glared at the Osmosian.

Soon the others joined up with them and they all saw Malevolence secured in his cell. "So, you thought that-" Ty Lee began but June walked close to the cell.

"I'm not buying it though. I know he's at the centre of all this." she walked to the green glass of the cell. "Hey buddy!" she yelled getting Malevolence's attention. "Don't try and pretend to be weak and powerless! I'm on to you!" she yelled as she was poking the glass of his cell.

"That's enough Juniper." Max said as he walked to the group. "I can assure you that Malevolence is no threat at this time, we did discover that he is an Osmosian, however as long as we keep him away from any energy he is powerless, plus Aang took his bending away at the South Pole six months ago."

They all heard footsteps and they all saw a tall bipedal figure in a blue proto-tech armor walking up to them. "Hello everybody. I trust everyone is doing well."

"Well, not as good as we would hope, nice to see you again Rook." Stacy greeted. "How was Revannah?"

"My time there was enjoyable, you were right Stacy, taking a two month vacation to my home planet was exactly what I needed."

"It's the least I can do, oh and thanks for sending June and Ty my way. Really appreciated."

"You are most welcome Stacy, now may I ask, what the situation is?" Rook asked.

"Two of our teams got attacked, we think _**he**_ has something to do with it." Katara said.

"But that would be impossible, Malevolence has not attempted an escape in the six months he had been imprisoned in the Plumber base. Besides, he is powerless and has no firebending, if he had gotten out, he would have been quickly subdued." Rook explained.

"Look, I know but. I would feel a lot safer if we knew once and for all that he is not, even indirectly involved in the attacks that our groups faced earlier, I suggest we interrogate him." June suggested.

"I agree, if we know what he is capable of and this is exactly the type of thing that he would want to do." Ben said.

Rook then spoke up. "I understand your concern, and I am for the interrogation just to ease our minds, but thinking about it logically, Malevolence would have had no contact with the outside world in any way, not to mention he is stripped of all communications as well. It would be very difficult for Malevolence to orchestrate something from inside, especially since he is without his powers. All I am saying is we should not jump to conclusions."

"I think Rook is right." Max said. "If this isn't Malevolence's doing then we have to investigate these incidences so that we may be able to learn the bigger picture of this."

* * *

 **United Republic - Jump City**  
 **Titans Tower**  
Inside the Titans Tower Cyborg was on the Titans' main computer now trying to scan for Raven's Titan communicator signal but he wasn't having much luck in doing so. Robin walked into the Ops room and confronted Cyborg.

"Well any luck?" he asked.

"Nope, but its so weird. We can see every Communicator of every Titan on Earth, except for Raven's." Cyborg said.

"Perhaps it could have been damaged." Robin figured while crossing his arms.

"That, or she could be on a different planet, or dimension all together which would be even worse."

"Well we first have to make sure whether she is on Earth or not. If we can figure that part out at least, then we'll be closer to finding her."

"Lets think about this, if Raven was on Earth. She can always fly back to Jump City." Robin figured.

"Yeah, only if she knew where she was and where she would be going. Finding her is not going to be easy."

"At this point keep scanning for her communicator, it is the only thing we have going for us at the moment." Robin said.

"Will do." Cyborg continued to work on the computer to look for Raven.

The alarms in the building had gone off again and all Starfire and Beast Boy had rushed into the room.

"What is the emergency?" Starfire asked.

They all looked to the television screen and saw another rampaging Time Beast. "OH Man those things don't know when to quit!" Beast Boy yelled in annoyance.

"No wait, this could work to our advantage." Robin said.

"How dude?"

"Think about it, Raven defeated two of the last Time Beasts before she disappeared. So that means that these things can lead us to a clue on where Raven is." Robin said.

"Okay, well what are we waiting for lets go find that thing!" Beast Boy yelled.

...

In a the middle of the Central Park in Jump City a Temporal Beast was running through the area and he just touched a tree and it had aged and all of its leaves fell off and soon it turned to dust.

People were panicking and they ran from the beast and suddenly a light red pillar of light had appeared and three figures had exited the pillar of light and one of them was a warrior looking person who wore a brown martial arts top with a black and red sash going around his torso, he had a long sleeve olive green vest underneath it and he had light brown gloves. He wore a long white skirt that covered his feet and had a black martial arts belt around it and he wore wooden sandals. He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and had two bangs on the side of his face, one of his bangs was white in colour. He had looked Chinese in origin. This was the former Te-Xuan-Ze, Kai Yee.

To the side of him. Was a woman who was slender and she was light skinned and had short black hair and sky blue eyes. She wore red lipstick on her lips. Her outfit was a sleeveless red jump suit with black belts that lined her torso, she had long black boots and she had long black gloves. She was Madame Rouge.

Finally the last figure was a pale teenage girl who wore a white collared t-shirt with a red skirt, she had short purplish black hair and she had pale green eyes. Her most disturbing features was that along with her two arms, she had an extra set that looking like her main functioning ones and they were more bigger in proportion to the set below them. This was the EVO, Breach.

The three took a look that their surroundings and Madame Rouge was holding a small remote in her right hand.

"I grow tired of this, vatching the boss' pets." Madame Rouge said with a French Accent.

"Well if you don't like it you can tell him that. This is also a huge waste of my time too. But since we have been promised a fight, I'm going to follow him for now." Kai Yee said.

Breach said nothing and saw they saw the Time Beast rampaging through the park. Soon the Time Beast was hit with a lime green energy projection. "It seems my new toys have arrived." Breach said with an evil smile on her face.

The Titans saw the time beast. "Okay Titans if we can defeat it, it may create a portal that might lead us to Raven." Robin said. However white energy needles were speeding to them.

"Look out!" Starfire yelled and she made a lime green hemispherical barrier and the needles exploded off them.

"Time Beasts can't do that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That's because it didn't come from the Time Beast!" Robin said and he glared at the three figure that had appeared in front of them.

"Right vou are Boy Vonder!" Madame Rouge said.

"Madame Rouge!" Beast Boy and Robin said angrily.

"Are you telling me the Brotherhood of Evil are involved in this!?" the green Titan asked.

"I vill let you vind out vor yourself!" Madame Rouge said and she slightly enlarged her right fist and stretched to punch Robin but Cyborg jumped in front of him and he threw a punch of his own which blocked her's.

"One of us has to go for the Time Beast! It could be our only link to Raven!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'll do it!" Beast Boy yelled he transformed into a Ram and he bashed head first into the Time Beast and he flew to a tree.

Robin sprinted to Kai Yee and he threw a punch to him but he blocked it with his left hand. "This is seriously the best that you have, you are nothing more than a mere insect!" he began to crush Robin's hand and he picked him up by the arm and threw him up into the air. His arms glowed white and he flung massive amounts of white energy needles at Robin, but the Boy Wonder threw three explosive disks at the energy needles and detonated them.

"So who are you and what's your deal!?" Robin asked as he landed on the ground and he pulled out his metallic bow-staff.

"You're not in the position to be asking those questions!" he then became surrounded in an orange aura and he charged towards Robin and was throwing fast kicks to Robin, but he was avoiding them, and Kai outstretched his arm and he a blasted flurry of pellet sized energy beams at Robin however he was deflecting them with his Bow-Staff by spinning it continuously. Kai then raised his hand in the air and he made two swords come out of mid air in a orange energy in each of his hands and the blades began to radiate orange energy and he sprinted to Robin and began trying to slice him but the Boy Wonder was avoiding them and Kai then threw more white needles at Robin but he deflected them as well by swinging his bow staff but he saw that it was getting worn from all the energy blasts it had to deflect. Soon the Te-Xuan-Ze had sprinted to Robin and he threw a punch which was blocked by Robin since he crossed arms. Kai seeing the opportunity engulfed his left foot in orange energy and he backflipped and used this foot to kick Robin into the air and following his attack, he then created an orange wheel of energy and he threw it at Robin and it grinded against him and before he was about to fall he was caught by Starfire and she glared at Breach and she shot lime green energy beams from her eyes, but Breach swung her right arm and a maroon wormhole had formed and the beam traveled through it. A maroon wormhole appeared behind Robin and Starfire and the same energy blast Starfire had shot had now hit them both after it traveled through the wormhole and this shot them out of the sky.

"You are way out of your league." Kai said as he readied to use his blades.

Starfire's eyes glowed and were covered by a light green glow. Her hands glowed and she shot a flurry of Starbolts at Kai but a maroon wormhole appeared and it re-appeared behind Starfire and Robin.

"Get down!" Robin exclaimed and the energy blasts had almost hit them both but Robin forced both of them to the ground. "We're going to have to fight them head on, if you use energy blasts, she'll suck them into her wormhole and use them against us. I'll handle the wormhole girl. You stick to him!" Robin said pointing at Kai Yee.

"I understand." Starfire replied as she nodded.

"Don't think you can beat us, you insects!" Kai exclaimed and he was covered in an orange aura and he sped to Robin but Starfire appeared in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. "Yes, now you are an opponent worthy of my time!" Starfire surrounded her hands in light green circles of energy and Kai had his surrounded by orange aura and both slammed their hands into each other's and their fingers locked and orange and green electricity began to rage and Starfire was proving to be superior in strength as she was pushing Kai Yee back but only slightly. "Impressive." he let go and jumped back and he was blasted by a large beam of light green energy. Kai slid back as he put his arm up to protect himself.

Meanwhile Cyborg blasted a light blue sonic beam at Madame Rouge but she stretched her body and avoided the beam. "How typical!" she stretched her arm and she made her hand large and made a fist and punched Cyborg and he flew to a tree and the leaves fell onto of him. He got up and he fired missiles from his chest but Rouge easily avoided them as she swerved her body around the missiles and she jumped and kicked Cyborg in the face. "Vou are making zhis too easy!" she said with a smirk. She however saw the body of the Time Beast flying towards her and she arched her back backwards and avoided the hit and it landed on its feet and it growled.

A loud growl was heard and Rouge looked back and saw Beast Boy in his Gorrila form and he had punched Rouge in the face and she slid on her back but she rolled on to her feet before she stopped sliding. A light blue sonic beam was fired at both the Time Beast and Rouge and an explosion was made. "Ah yeah! We did it!" Beast Boy exclaimed and both he and Cyborg hi-fived.

Rouge jumped out of the dust cloud and she glared at the two. "Ve are going to make sure zhat ve erase you from History!" the Temporal Beast ran towards Cyborg and Beast Boy and tried to attack them and Beast Boy transformed into a Pteranodon and lifted Cyborg up from the Time Beast. He dropped him above Rouge and he slammed into her, Rouge punched Cyborg in the face and Cyborg did the same as well and he transformed his left arm into a sonic blaster and put it to her midsection and it was about to fire but Rouge made a hole in her torso and Cyborg's sonic cannon fired through it. She grabbed Cyborg and she rolled onto her back and she kicked him in the stomach and this sent him flying back and he landed on his back.

Beast Boy had avoided a red blast from the Time Beast and he glared at it. "Dude! Knock it off!" he exclaimed. He turned into Rhino and he charged to the Time Beast while it was charging to him. Both rammed into each other and they flew back.

Robin was trying to fight against Breach and he dodged two uppercuts from Breach's over sized arms and he roundhouse kicked her. She stepped back and she smirked and a wormhole appeared below her and she sank into it and Robin missed as he tried to punch her. He looked around. "Where did she go?" a maroon wormhole appeared under him and one of her large fists had punched him up into the air and another wormhole appeared in midair where Robin was and Breach flew out and kicked him in the face and he slammed into the ground.

"I enjoy playing with you." Breach said with an evil giggle.

"You're really starting to bug me!" Robin threw three Flash Bombs at her and she was momentarily blinded and she rubbed her eyes and she saw Robin rushing to her and she was punched by Robin's right fist and she slid back and rubbed her face. Robin threw a Birdarang at her and she staggered back from the blunt hit and glared at him.

Robin suddenly thought of something. "Beast Boy lure the Time Beast here!" The Titan in question was just rammed by the very beast in his Tiger form.

"Are you serious?!" he yelled as he got up and he quickly turned into a Cheetah and he blew a raspberry at the Time Beast. "Bet ya can't catch me!" he exclaimed and it was then sprinting after Beast Boy. But Robin threw a Birderang to it that hit the side of its face.

"Over here!" Robin yelled and it was soon chasing after Robin. Meanwhile he was running towards Breach.

"You're my toy now!" she launched a wormhole towards Robin but he jumped up and the Time Beast was caught in the wormhole.

"NO!" Breach yelled and she fell to her knees. "It is aging my stuff." she said after she dragged it into her Pocket Dimension.

"Whats up with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"NO GET OUT!" she exclaimed and she threw it out through a wormhole and it pounced towards Rouge and it was on top of her and she threw it off and glared at Breach.

"Vou useless brat!" she yelled and she sprinted to Breach and she punched her and she flew through two trees and she was unconscious.

"Kai Yee, get ze girl, ve are leaving." she pressed a remote the size of a 9V battery and she pressed the button and the Time Beast teleported.

Kai meanwhile saw Starfire flying to her and he made a wind shockwave push her back and he picked up Breach who was knocked out. Rouge pressed the same button twice and shooting down from the sky was a pillar of red light and they began walking into it.

"No way I'm letting you get away!" Beast Boy yelled and he transformed into a cheetah and ran towards the red pillar.

"Beast Boy wait!" Robin yelled and he ran into the pillar as he chased after Madame Rouge and Kai Yee.

The light red pillar of light disappeared.

"What! Why did Beast Boy do that!?" Cyborg yelled.

"To find Raven, and to stop Madame Rouge I'll bet. We have to track him, odds are we find him, we find Raven." Robin said.

* * *

 **United Republic - Amity Park**  
In the city of Amity Park a boy who had black hair, blue eyes with light skin and he was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers. He had his backpack on him and he was walking to his home. The boy was Danny Fenton

He walked past an alley and the clashing of trash cans was heard and he walked into the alley and he saw a teen girl who had a purplish black, crop top with silver gauntlets. A short skirt of the same colour and she wore long purplish, black boots. The rest of her exposed skin was covered by a silver coloured fabric that she wore under her clothes. She had pale orange like skin, Japanese shaped eyes and had purple eyes with small purple eye brows, she had long black hair that stretched to her torso.

Danny had ran to her and she saw that she looked like she was struggling to get up. "Hey are you okay?" he asked. She looked to him and she smirked and her eyes glowed lilac and she smirked and suddenly she shot narrow lilac beams from her eyes and this just missed Danny. "What's the big idea?" Danny asked.

"The big idea? Is that I am after you, ghost boy." she said. The girl saying this was Blackfire

"I don't know who you are, but you can't be good news."

"Oh really? You think!?" she levitated and her hands were surrounded in circles of lilac energy and she blasted lilac beam made of Blackbolts towards dodged the attack and he dropped his backpack on the ground.

"I'm going ghost!" he exclaimed and a huge white ring had appeared around him and he his outfit now changed into a black and white jumpsuit where he was white gloves, white boots and the area at his upper chest was white as well and he had a white belt like colouring around his torso the rest of his outfit was black and he had a ghostly 'DP' symbol on his chest. His skin had now become slightly more tanned his eyes had shifted to a neon green and his black hair had become white. "Now who are you?!"

"Sorry, but that is on a need to know basis." she slowly floated to the ground. "That's a shame though, you are kind of cute." she flirted and she sped to Danny and he rushed to her as well and both of their fists connected and this made a huge white shockwave.

...

 **United Republic - Norrisville**  
 **Downtown**  
Not far from Amity Park, two boys were walking down the street on their way to the McFist-O-Plex. One of them was taller than the other and he was light skinned with dark purple, spiky hair. He had dark blue eyes. He wore a red and white shirt with black jeans, with purple sneakers, he had a navy blue colour jacket. He was Randy Cunningham.

The boy next to him was chubbier than his companion. he wore a blue shirt with a blue squid face on it, he wore olive coloured cargo pants, and red sneakers. He had a light blue jacket with rolled up sleeves. He had brown eyes and orange hair. He was Howard Weinerman.

"Why are you suddenly interested in everything McFist is up to all of a sudden?" Howard asked

"Because he could be teaming up with villains again, so I have to keep an eye on him." Randy replied.

"What do you mean teaming up with villains again?"

"Remember the story I told you a months back."

"Oh you mean how we are in a different universe now?" Howard said as he chuckled. "And I thought I was supposed to be the funny one, it was just a dream dude, and if it is true, how are you going to prove it?"

"Y'know what I'm going to forget about that universal stuff for now. Lets just see a movie already!" Randy excitedly said and Howard hi-fived him and as they got close to McFist-O-Plex they saw a person who looked like a teen girl and she had tanned skin and wore a short green kimono with a belt covering all of her waist. She had pointy black boots and had claws sticking out of her kimono sleeves. She had two long streams of black hair and they were tied at the bottom with long green bandages which was the same material as the belt. Lastly she had a mask that portrays a cat mask that shows the Chesire cat smile.

"Woah, Cunningham you seen her anywhere before?" Howard asked.

"No, I don't think so?" Randy said.

"Well, time to turn on the Weinerman charm." he confidently said as he adjusted his hair and walked to the girl. "Well how do you do, the name is Weinerman, Howard Weinerman." he flirtingly said and the girl turned her attention to Randy. Her leg suddenly kicked Howard in the stomach and he fell to his knees. "Okay, I get it you want to take it slow..." Howard weakly said.

The girl was speeding to him and she gave a quick spin kick and Randy and he fell on his back and got up to his knees and the people watching had seen what was happening and they all began to look at the scene.

Howard then decided to make a distraction. "Look everybody! It's the Ninja!" He yelled and pointed far down the street. This even got the girl's attention and this gave Randy enough time to sprint to an alley and he put on the Ninja mask and transformed into the Ninja.

"Hey, we don't see the Ninja!" one of the citizens said.

"SMOKEBOMB!" they all heard and the Norrisville Ninja was on top of a building in a black, red accented ninja suit with a red scarf. "Now that I have all of you attention. Time for the Ninja to kick some butt!" he jumped down the building to the masked girl and he jumped down to her and she slightly back away as she hit the ground and this gave Randy an opening and he kicked her in the stomach and she balanced and pushed off her right hand and landed perfectly on her feet. She gestured Randy to attack. "Not much of the talking type, are you?" Randy asked rhetorically and he pulled out his Ninja sword and sprinted to the masked girl and she readied her claws and sprinted to Randy and both her claws and his sword collided and sparks flew and they were trying to push each other back.

...

 **United Republic - Amity Park**  
 **Axion Labs**  
Axion Labs in Amity Park was purchased by the Plumbers and it served as their secret headquarters in Amity Park, this also allowed them to keep a close eye on Norrisville which wasn't too far.

Walking towards the base was a teenage girl who was had slightly tanned skin, long brown, messy hair that was tied in a thick ponytail with an orange band. She wore long sleeved light brown shirt, with olive green jeans and brown sandals. She had three black claw like objects on the neck of her shirt. She was Lila Sasquach, she was one of those who wasn't involved in the final battle with Malevolence so her memory had been altered too, but she believed June as soon as she told her everything.

She was carrying quite a large backpack to Axion Labs and she stopped for a second and she roundhouse kicked a rock that was flying to her and it shattered to pieces. Lila had dropped her bag on the ground and began to growl at the girl who she saw.

This girl had big blue eyes with long blonde hair and wore a grey shirt with a white shirt underneath, with blue shorts and brown boots, she also wore brown gloves and had goggles that were on her forehead. She was Tara Markov otherwise known as 'Terra'

"Next time you want to sneak up on me try masking your scent. I could smell you a mile away!" Lila said.

"I'll keep that in mind after I defeat you." Terra said as her eyes glowed yelled and her right hand was surrounded in a yellow aura and two huge slabs of the road had been thrown to Lila but she jumped up and on one of the floating rocks jumped to the other on all fours and she got close to Terra and she punched the ground that was close to Terra and she flew back and landed on her back and slid away from the Sasquach.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Lila asked and this only frustrated Terra even more and her eyes were engulfed in a yellow glow again and the ground that Lila was standing on had risen up into the air and she nearly lost her balance and saw a rock speeding towards her and it hit her in the face and she flipped three times before landing on her feet. Terra had made a slab of earth rise from the ground and she rode on it like a hoverboard and it was surrounded in a yellow aura and she got close to Lila and was going to kick it into Lila but before this could happen Lila had punched it to pieces and Terra was in front of her and Lila threw a punch to her but the blonde had blocked it with both hands and she slightly slid back and her blonde hair began to float in the air and it as well as her eyes were surrounded in a yellow aura and she made six slabs of rock rise up and threw them to Lila who managed to punch two of them as she was running to the attack but the other four hit her and she along with the rocks hit a building and it was about to collapse the building was going to implode and there were people panicking and running for their very lives. She saw a woman falling to the ground and she caught her. "Get out of here, you're in danger!" Lila yelled and she did and tried to get far away from the building, she then saw a man who yelled out for help and said that he was trapped. "Hang on!" she ran inside the crumbling building and she grabbed the man and put him over her shoulder and she saw an open window and jumped out from the second floor and she landed on the ground while making a dent in the ground. "There, you're safe now." she said. The Man panicked and ran. She glared at Terra as the building imploded and the street was now completely empty.

Terra looked pretty shaken up at what had just happened. "Get a grip on your powers, you could have seriously hurt someone!" Lila yelled. "I'm taking you down!" she lifted a fire hydrant and as the water spewed out she threw it towards Terra but she made a rock wall that rose from the ground and the hydrant deflected off the wall and the wall suddenly shattered as Lila had kicked through it and Terra rolled backwards and got to her feet but was a slight distance away from Lila.

"Time to finish this." Lila said to herself as she walked towards Terra.

...

Elsewhere in Amity Park Danny if flying through the air and he makes himself invisible and intangible and three balls of lilac energy had passed through him. "Okay, you're a crazy girl that wants me dead. I get that, but who sent you?" Danny said and he flew up and Blackfire had kicked the building Danny was floating by.

"Why should I tell you that?!" she yelled as she fired lilac beams from her eyes up to Danny but he avoided them.

"Fine, either way. I'm still kicking your butt!" he flew down at full speed and he punched Blackfire to the ground and she slammed into it with a huge bang. Danny stood on the ground looking at her and he prepared to fight her again. "Well you're not a ghost. I can tell that much."

"Duh, I'm not dead. But soon you will be!" her hands and feet were surrounded in lilac circles of energy and she sped to Danny and punched him and once he was slightly dazed she gave him a spin kick that sent him to a car. He opened his eyes and he saw her flipping twice and prepared to punch him but his hands were surrounded in a green ecto aura and he fired a ghost ray at her and she was forced her back and she fell to the her knees. "You're pretty good ghost boy." Blackfire complimented.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Its whatever you want it to be, but I want to make sure that I am ready."

"Ready for what?"

"My business!" she got to feet and her right hand was surrounded in lilac energy and Danny's right hand was surrounded in a green ecto aura and Blackfire fired a huge beam of lilac energy while Danny had shot a beam of green ecto energy and the beams had met and they were battling for dominance. Both combatants had added their left hands to add more power to their beams and Blackfire's Blackbolts were beating Danny's ghost rays.

"Hey! Mystery girl!" a girlish voice yelled and a two green ecto disks were being thrown to her and they hit their target and Blackfire stopped firing her Blackbolts and Danny's green ecto ghost rays had engulfed her and she flew into a car. "Looks like you needed some help." the voice said and another half-ghost had hovered in the air above Danny.

She was dressed in black and white diagonally split long sleeved shirt that showed her midriff, she also wore black and white pants, she had white boots. She had a white glove on her left hand and a black one on her right.

"Dani? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"You know its not like I have anywhere to go, plus anything to get into a real battle again." Blackfire was seen getting to her feet and she shot lilac energy beams from her eyes. But Dani turned intangible and the beam had traveled through her. Dani charged a ball of ecto energy in her two hands and shot the energy ball at Blackfire but she made a lilac energy barrier to protect herself.

Dani landed to the ground and both her and Danny faced Blackfire. "This ends now!" Dani's neon green eyes turned blue and she her hands were now surrounded in a blue ecto aura and she fired a blue freezing beam that Blackfire blocked with her energy barrier and it froze it and it soon shattered. Dani was feeling slightly dizzy and shook her head and shivered.

"Woah, be careful. You still haven't mastered your ice powers yet." Danny warned.

"R-right." Dani replied while shivering but she quickly warmed herself up.

"I have had enough of this you Zorkmorking Clorbags!" Blackfire yelled.

"Uh... what?" Dani said confused by what Blackfire said.

...

 **United Republic - Norrisville**  
 **Downtown**  
Randy is at the moment avoiding Chesire's blades and he felt a scratch as one of her blades had scratched his arm. "Not good." Randy said to himself. "Ninja Tripping Balls!" Randy yelled and he threw a ninja ball to the ground in front of Cheshire as she was charging to him and she was slipping on the balls that had split into many smaller ones. Randy used this opportunity and kick her into the air and she balanced herself and she landed on the ground with her feet and she began running down it. Randy pulled out his Ninja Sai and he sprinted to Cheshire who blocked his Sai jabs with her claws.

Soon the girl kicked Randy in the gut numerous times and he quickly ducked before she could impale him and he punched her away from him but she still slid back on her feet. "So you just wont give up will you." Randy pulled out his Ninjato sword and he charged to Cheshire and he was throwing fast slices and he even managed to slice off bits of her hair. The girl pirouetted and both of her pony tails had hit Randy in the face and she sliced the grip of his sword and forced it off and disarmed him. The sword hit the ground with a clang. She kicked Randy to the ground and she stepped on his arms to prevent them from moving.

A purple ghost ray was seen and it hit Cheshire and she flipped back onto her hands and flipped to her feet. She and Randy saw a girl who was in a in a black and red technologically enhanced body suit with a red helmet. This girl was on a board that has a semi-like V appearance and she had dark skin and had sea green eyes. "Getting into trouble again?" the girl asked. She was Valarie Gray.

"Can we talk about this later, when some crazy girl isn't trying to kill me." Randy said and both he and both he and Valarie prepared to battle against Cheshire.

...

 **United Republic - Amity Park  
** **Axion Labs  
** Terra makes small rocks clump together and she throws the huge clump of magnetize to Lila and she crossed her arms and it hits her and she slides back on her feet and growls at Terra. "So what's your deal?" Lila asked.

"This is all so I can gain better control of my powers. That what the Proctor promised me, that if I did what he said, he will tell me how to gain better control of her powers." Terra said.

"Who's the Proctor?" Lila asked suddenly an orange 'X' shaped laser projectile had slammed into her and they exploded into her and she landed on her back and glared at he figure and he had walked towards Terra.

"Remember what you said about people sneaking up on you?" the figure mocked. He was wearing a black bodysuit that has a red 'x' placed right over his left pectoral muscle, an ash-gray utility belt with matching gloves that have red 'Xs' on the palms and back of the hands, a pair of black boots, he also had a black cape with a grey interior. His mask looked like a white skull and a red 'X' was on the forehead of the mask. "Proctor's not going to like that, Terra." the person said. This was Red X. "Then again, I'm not one for following the crab case, but the job has to be done. So lets quickly take down this wild girl and get it over and done with."

"Two against one huh?" Lila asked.

"Got a problem with that, cutie?" Red X asked as he held a red shuriken in the shape of an X. Lila fake gagged at Red X trying to flirt with her

"I was going to mention that you're going to need more fighters." Lila said.

"Awfully confident, lets see if you can back it up." he sprinted to Lila and he throws his Shurikens at her. She avoids then easily and she runs on all fours and she punches Red X and he flies back to the ground next to Terra and gets to his feet. "Haha, I think I might enjoy this." Red X said with a chuckle. He looked to Terra. "Hope you can keep up this time."

* * *

 **United Republic - Beach City**  
Raven at moment was walking around Beach City on her own, Steven wanted to show her around but she insisted that she will go around by herself. After her fight against the Crystal Gems earlier, Steven told her about them, however she suspected that they weren't being completely honest with him, because she was aware of the Rebellion that took place on Earth five thousand years ago that was lead by Rose Quartz, it was a story that had became known to most species of the universe, she remembered that her mother had told her about the Crystal Gems. Raven decided not to say anything in case she would draw attention to herself.

She was walking on the beach and she had sensed two figures following her and she walked to the area where she was teleported to and she stopped. And she looked at a giant boulder on the beach. "Don't try and hide from me, I know you two have been following me." Raven said and a purple cat with an Amethyst Gemstone in its head had walked out from behind the boulder. Pearl had walked out from behind it as well.

"Oh that where I left... uh, Steven's cat." Pearl said however she said it in a tone that screamed out that she was lying.

Raven in response narrowed her eyes and her. Amethyst transformed from her cat form and was in her normal form. "Steven's cat, really?" Amethyst asked glaring at the white Gem meanwhile she saw Raven glaring at both of them. "Oh hiya Rae."

"Why were you two following me?" she asked.

Pearl sighed. "Garnet told us to, while she left to go on a mission."

"So she told you to spy on me, because I'm what, some sort of threat?" Raven asked.

"Yep pretty much." Amethyst simply said.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled.

"What, its not like she's not going to find out, plus what else were we supposed to say?" the Purple Gem argued.

"So, why am I being watched?"

"Garnet told us that you somehow found a way to dodge her Future Vision, normally she would have seen forseen an event like you coming here."

"Assuming that this 'Future Vision' allows her to see visions of the future. It would make sense why she told me I was a contradiction to the Timeline... Where is she now?"

"We don't know, that is Garnet's business." Pearl said.

"Right and I'm supposed to trust someone like that." she sarcastically said. Raven sighed. "Fine then, have you two noticed any time or universal related anomalies, y'know something that doesn't belong in this era, Time Beasts for example."

"Universal ano-what...?" Amethyst asked.

"I have heard of a lot of spacial lifeforms and anomalies but never a Time Beast before." Pearl said. "As for time and universal distortions, we haven't noticed any."

"Well it was a pair of Time Beasts that sent me here, but instead of moving forward or backward in time. I was taken here, and I'm sure that I'm in the same era as I was before, I just have no idea where I am."

A weird humming noise is heard and the three look to the direction it was coming from and they saw a four legged creature that looked mechanical and it had huge pods sticking out from its back and they were green and silver. "What are those?" Amethyst asked.

"You really want to stand here and find out?" Raven's hands were surrounded in black circles of energy and she blasted an arc shaped energy blast that sliced the creature in half. Raven saw that it literally made a small rip in reality and behind it was a swirling red wormhole. However the rips closed fairly quickly.

"Freaky..." Amethyst said and they all saw the same rips in reality and this time two of the beasts had exited the portal. "I got it!" Amethyst placed her right hand by her Gemstone and she pulled out her whip and she flung it at the beast and she lifed it into the air and soon slammed it on top of the other one. "Uh Pearl... they aren't dropping gems." Amethyst worringly said. "Hey you think this is the work of Peridot?" she asked.

"That's impossible, Garnet destroyed the Homeworld Warp, there is no way that she could have sent them here, from where ever she is right now."

Above them a rip was seen and three of those beasts appear. "There is no end to these things." Raven said sounding annoyed and she shot an energy beam at the boulder that Amethyst and Pearl were hiding behind and she dropped it on one of the machines, Pearl put both her hands to her Gemstone and brought out her bladed lance and she moved in a dance like motion and sliced the pods of the creature. Amethyst simply sliced the last one with her whip and it was now destroyed. "This is crazy, why do they keep coming back?" Raven asked. A rip appeared on the ground a further distance away from them and four more came out and they blasted greenish white balls of energy at the three.

Raven made a hemispherical barrier that protected them from the attacks. Raven's eyes were now engulfed in a white glow and she outstretched her hand. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a black energy beam was speeding to the beasts and it split into four and it engulfed them in black circles and she made them float up into the air. Pearl aimed her spear at the four of the beasts that were kept in the air and the end of her bladed lance glowed and a blinding white ball of energy had begun charging and it fired towards the beasts and this caused an explosion and their parts were being rained down. "Well, they aren't showing up anywhere else, either someone is after you guys, or these things are after me. Appearing then re-appearing while multiplying is too much of a coincidence."

Behind them Amethyst had just sliced another two of the beasts with her whip. "Well I can go at this all day because they are just easy to beat." she saw a third one coming out and she threw her whip at it and the crystal blades couldn't slice it this time. "Huh? But I thought..."

When five more came out Pearl was preparing another charged blast at them and she fired it at them, but she was surprised when they walked out of the white dust cloud with little to no scratches. "Not only are more coming out with each wormhole, but they seem to be learning, my energy projections aren't having an effect on them anymore." Pearl said as she avoided a slash from one of the beasts front legs.

"If we can't beat them, we need to go straight for the source, destoy whatever is making these things." Raven suggested

"You don't mean what I think you mean." Amethyst said.

"Jumping into one of the wormholes! No way that is way too dangerous!" Pearl argued.

"Well I'm all for the idea." Amethyst said getting exited.

"Besides, I don't see you coming up with anything." Raven said.

"Oh yeah, well..." one of the beasts had tried to pounce on Pearl but she impaled it with her bladed lance and the weapon soon disappeared afterwards. "Okay fine, but make sure that you hurry up and stop this, I'll hold them back from the city for as long as I can."

Raven nodded and they saw a wormhole open and only one came out of the rip in reality. "Ready?" Raven asked looking to the Purple gem.

Amethyst chuckled in response. "Ha! I was born ready!" Raven shot an energy beam to engulf the beast and sent it upwards and Amethyst met it in the air and headbutted it back to the ground and it landed on its back. Raven made a black circle around the rip to keep it from closing. "Woo hoo!" Amethyst yelled as she jumped into the location. Raven took a look at Pearl who was fighting off the beasts on her own before walking into the wormhole. Soon is closed and it was just Pearl left.

"Okay, so its just you and me now... ha ha." she laughed akwardly as she pulled out two bladed lances to hold in both her hands.

...

 **Unknown Territory - Unknown Location**  
Amethyst and Raven were now in a large hall that had red lighting on the ceilings and on the walls.

"Raven, any ideas on where we are?" Amethyst asked.

"Not a clue. We just have to find the source that is sending those mechanical monstrosities to us." Raven replied. They both hear laughter in the background of the area. "I've heard that laugh before." C'mon Raven flew down the wall and Amethyst was walking behind her.

* * *

 **Unknown Territory - Null Void**  
A light red pillar of light had appeared and Beast Boy walked out of it. "Woah, where am I?" he said to himself and in the distance he saw something interesting happening. "If I'm going to be sneaking around..." Beast Boy transformed into a green mouse and he then ran behind a big boulder and he saw a person who was dressed in an orange armor that had the letter 'N' planted on the chest and he was also wearing an orange helmet and a yellow visor.

Beast Boy saw him lifting a dark sphere and it looked heavy to him, what was also interesting was that the sphere had several wide red cracks in it. And he also saw Vlad in his normal form and the Guys in White, holding Anti-Ghost weapons escorting him.

They had put the sphere in a very complicated, technological cylinder and the lights on the cylinder glowed green to show capture.

The person in the orange armor was now carrying the large cylinder. Vlad began to speak. "Now, that we have the Alpha. Our next objective would be to capture Ceasar Salazar"

They soon disappear into a pillar of light purple light. Beast Boy had transformed back into his regular form and saw everything that had happened. "The Alpha? Ceasar whatshisname? I gotta find a way out of this place." Beast Boy began walking through the Null Void in his attempt to find a way back home.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, here and her are some the explanations for this chapter.**

 **Tidbits: For Chesire, I went with her design from Teen Titans, instead of from Young Justice, So she may not even talk for the rest of the story, I say** _ **may**_ **so it might not stay that way. As for how Raven knew about the Rebellion that did take place on that Earth 5000 years ago, this is because in** _ **this**_ **universe most alien life in the cosmos have heard of Rose Quartz leading the Rebellion against the Homeworld Gems and they have told the story and passed it down through generations. Ironically, most humans are unaware that Gems even exist.**

* * *

 **Now here are some Q/A for questions that can be answered at this time.**

 **Q: Do the Crystal Gems know of the other heroes in this dimension/reality?**  
 **A: Yes and No. Actually they only know of the ones that have made a big enough impact on the Earth. Those would be Ben Tennyson (Saved/recreated the universe), Rex Salazar (Cured EVOs after the Nanite Event), Aang (He is the Avatar) and Danny Phantom (His idea saved Earth from the Disasteroid).**

 **Q: With Team Avatar in the modern world now, shouldn't they be wearing modern clothes?**  
 **A: To be honest I gave little thought to this factor, but I realize it was a goof on my part though this will be rectified as their appearances will change soon.**

 **Q: Will Korra return?**  
 **A: No, for both. I don't plan to include the Legend of Korra in this story.**

 **I also have planned out all the villains to appear in this story. The story will be divided into three sections/Arcs, each with its main villain/s.**

 **If you have any questions please leave them and I'll answer the ones that won't give away too many spoilers.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you next time.**

* * *

 **Next Episode: A New Beginning Part 3**


	3. A New Beginning Part 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this story accept OC's I add like Malevolence and Christiana**_

* * *

 **United Republic - Amity Park  
** In the city of Amity Park, a battle is currently taking place and a Lila is thrown through the doors of the Nasty Burger fast food restaurant, she gets up before glaring at Red X and Terra. The former throws an X-Shuriken at her but she ducks under it and lifts an entire table and throws it to the both of them. Terra jumps over it while Red X is hit and he flies out of the doors of the Nasty Burger. Lila looks to all the teenagers that were still eating their meals.

"If I were you I'd get out now!" Lila yelled and she jumped on one of the tables and dug her claws inside the wood and she roared just to look scary. All the teens then ran out of the Nasty Burger and it was just Terra and Lila inside. Terra made boulders rise through the floor of the Nasty Burger and two of them sped to Lila. But she simply punched them to pieces. "Who is this Proctor that you talked about?!"

"I can't reveal that!"

"Then I'll have to beat it out of you!" Lila rushed to Terra and threw a punch but Terra blocked it by crossing her arms and she arched her back, backwards whild landing on her hands and her foot kicked Lila's chin as her body followed and this Lila stagger back. Terra punched her and Lila slid back. She was engulfed in a yellow aura and her eyes glowed yellow and she encased Lila in a sphere of rocks and stones that magnetized to each other. Punches were heard from inside the rock sphere and Lila had punched her arm through it and she forced herself out of the sphere and she panted and she got on all fours ran over to Terra but Red X suddenly appeared in front of her and threw a roundhouse kick to her that sent her over the counter and into the kitchen.

She slid on the floor and she saw the teenage manager cowering in the corner. "What are you still doing here!?" Lila asked.

"I couldn't get out when I had the chance." He replied in a scared tone.

Both Terra and Red X burst through the doors. "While I would love to continue this dance, we have a schedule to keep." Red X said and Lila looked to her left and she saw a tub full of packets of Nasty Sauce.

"I dunno. I think I good for one last number." Lila replied with a smirk

"Hahaha, you asked for it!" the X's in his palms right palm glowed and he shot an X shaped orange glowing explosive towards Lila.

"Fell for it!" Lila grabbed a handful of packets full of Nasty Sauce and threw it at the X shaped explosive and this caused a tremendous explosion that blew through the roof of the Nasty Burger. Terra and Red X were now covered in splotches of Nasty Sauce that had rained on them. Terra tried rubbing her eyes after the sauce had flown into them.

"What did you!?" Red X yelled.

"Everyone knows how explosive Nasty Sauce is when it gets super hot. Which will make it easier for me to do this!" she kicks Terra out of the kitchen and grabs Red X and throws him through the blown roof of the Nasty Burger and he landed on his back on the ground outside the Nasty Burger. Lila jumps onto the roof and sees him getting up, he throws an X shuriken to her which she dodges but it slices through her red band keeping her hair in a ponytail and she jumped down to the ground close to Red X and when she hit the ground she slammed her fists into the ground and this made a shockwave that forced the masked teen back into the road. Lila felt a boulder slam into her back and she looked back and saw Terra and her eyes were engulfed in a yellow glow. "Don't you guys know when to quit!?" She sprinted to Terra while she was throwing rocks made of fists and the yellow glow in her eyes died down and minor tremors were unintentionally created and when Lila had dodged all the fists and her fist connected with Terra's arms as she tried to block it but Lila ducked down and swiped Terra with her legs and the girl fell to the ground. Terra made the earth around her body rise and rode it like a board to where Red X was.

The three were now locked in a standoff Lila was getting ready to sprint to the both of them but a green blast of ecto energy was thrown at Red X and he fell to his back.

"Oh now what?!" he exclaimed.

"That's far enough!" said a teen girl with light skin and long orange hair that goes down to her hips; she also had an aqua headband. Her clothing consisted of a long sleeve black shirt with aqua pants, and black flats. She was wearing black gloves with the Fenton Wrist rays attached to them. "Now step away from my friend!" she blasted two green ecto beams at them and Terra made a barrier to block the beams from hitting them but Lila had jumped over the wall and was behind Terra and she kicked her against her own wall.

Red X had X shaped shurikens in his hands and he jumped away from Lila. "I grow tired of this!" He threw them but the other teen from before shot green ecto beams from her wrist rays which had deflected them away from Lila. The Sasquatch girl smirked at Red X and she clenched her fists.

" _I've seen enough._ " A voice from Red X's earpiece said. " _Take your friend and leave before you lose!_ " it said angrily. It sounded like a female voice.

"Understood." He blasted an X shaped projectile at Lila and when it hit her stomach she was faced with an electric shock and was surrounded in red bolts of electricity, this gave Terra the chance to retreat from the Sasquatch. "I enjoyed our dance animal girl, we should do it again sometime." A red pillar of light had appeared and Red X walked into it and Terra followed and they had disappeared.

The orange haired teen ran over to Lila. "Lila, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jazz. But those two are a handful." Lila got up to her feet. "What did they want?"

"Who knows? If they were trying to get something from our plumber base, they would tried to sneak inside, but we didn't find any intruders, and we checked out inventory, we still have everything. Not to mention we didn't lose any data from our database." Jazz replied.

"That girl Terra…"

"What?"

"Whoever sent them here goes by the name of Proctor, know anything about that?" Lila asked.

Jazz put her pointing finger of her right hand to her chin. "Proctor… proctor… Well within the plumbers there is a Proctor rank. I'm not too sure on how much significance that holds for our situation." Jazz explained.

Lila had quickly thought of something. "You think those two could be Plumbers?"

"I highly doubt it." Jazz said dismissing Lila's claim. "If they were, then my mom and Magister Tennyson would be aware of this Proctor person, though we may find ourselves having to look into it. But whatever it is, it has to be something big."

"How so?" the fur-less Sasquatch asked.

"…Because you weren't the only one who was attacked. Danny and Dani were attacked and are still fighting elsewhere in Amity Park. Plus Randy also got attacked in Norrisville, but Valarie is currently helping him out."

"I'm going to help Danny." Lila was about to run off.

"No! Mom told me to bring you back to the base as soon as I helped you, with our agents split; we are stretched thin at the Plumber base so we could have some trouble defending the base if we get attacked directly."

"Okay I got it. I'll head back, but what are you going to do?"

"Valarie should be able to help out Randy. I'm going to head to Norrisville and pick them up. Danny and Dani can fly back to the headquarters once they have neutralized their attackers.

"What if they can't." Lila said.

" _She has a point y'know."_ They both heard and Jazz pressed her earpiece.

"Tucker, aren't you supposed to be tracking everyone?"

"Yeah, except that the two Dannys trackers went off line. If I can send you the co-ordinates of their last know location will one of you check it out."

Jazz sighed. "Looks like you're up Lila. I'll see you back at base." Jazz ran off and entered the Fenton Ghost hunting RV and began to drive towards Norrisville.

Tucker began to talk to Lila through her earpiece. _"Okay Lila, I'll just tell you of their last-"_

"No need." She interrupted. "I can sniff them out."

" _But you don't have any of their clothing or anything that belongs to them on you to find them."_ Tucker said and Lila quickly facepalmed.

"I totally forgot about that."

" _Don't worry, happens to the best of us. I'll give you those locations in no time."_

"Okay, thanks Tuck." She replied and she looked into the distance as the sun was beginning to set into the horizon. "What could we have dragged ourselves into?"

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 1: The Coming Storm  
Episode 3: A New Beginning Part 3**

* * *

 **United Republic – Norrisville  
Downtown  
**Cheshire was chasing Randy through an alley and the Ninja reached a dead end and he glared at the masked girl.

"Alright, you really wanna do this the hard way?" Randy pulled out a sword and Cheshire showed her claw like blades and charged towards Randy. The ninja had blocked her blade strikes with he sword and he swiped it towards her but she frontflipped over the blade and she kicked Randy to the wall of the alley. This was seen from outside the alley on a roof and it was now through a red visor and there was a target that was locking on Cheshire. Valerie was on the building and she aimed her wrist cannon at Cheshire and it fired a purple ecto ray at her and this had made contact with her and she fell on to her back but quickly got back to her feet and she looked at Valerie in her suit. She had seen three Ninja Rings speeding to her and she avoided two of them and she deflected the last one with her blades and it landed in front of Randy. "Woah! Okay, I get it you're dangerous. So I'll have to do the same!" He jumped and hung onto a gutter and climbed onto the roof. "Ninja Air Fist!" he exclaimed and shot a fist made of light blue air and Cheshire jumped over it and performed a piroette in the air and she landed on the roof of a short roof and she charged towards Randy and she slashed past his chest and this made three slashes through his ninja suit which showed his bare skin. Randy threw his ninja scarf to a street lamp outside of the alley and was now in the street and Cheshire had followed and Randy. He pulled out his Ninja Sai and he sprinted to Cheshire and she held her stance.

However a purple ecto beam had hit the space in between them. Valerie jumped to the ground and she glared at Cheshire and she crunched her fists she shot a look towards the masked girl.

"So, you like to fight with swords huh?" She looked to Randy. "Give me those tiny swords."

"What my Sai, but…"

"I have a plan to beat her, now hand them over!" Randy handed her the Sai and she sprinted to the masked girl and both girls blades clashed and Valerie swiped her leg and Cheshire fell to her back and she rolled away from Valerie and she charged to her and threw a swipe with her left arm but Valerie had blocked it with arm and she jumped up high and a purple lightning materialized underneath her feet and her V shaped board had appeared under her feet and the afterburners on her board ignited and she charged towards Cheshire and she prepared to face Valerie's attack but suddenly a light blue reflective barrier appeared in front of Valerie and she made it bash into Cheshire and she flew to a building and she weakly stood up and she fell to her knees. Valerie was surrounded by a swirling purple energy and the suit had materialized off her and she was wearing a light yellow off she shoulder short sleeve shirt with a black tank top underneath, she had an orange skirt and white shoes with orange socks.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as he ran over to her.

"She's done." Valarie said as she handed Randy's Sai back to her.

Cheshire stood and a red pillar of light had appeared behind her and she sprinted to it while she held her arm.

"She's getting away!" Randy began to run to the gate but Valerie held his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Forget it! You go in there. The portal will take you to a different location from her destination, and that's the last thing we need."

The red pillar of light had disappeared and Randy had lifted his Ninja Mask off him taking the suit off him and they both heard a vehicle stopped behind them and they saw Jazz getting out of the Fenton RV and she held an Ecto Bazooka. "Huh? Oh you guys are finished here?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, who was that girl?" Randy asked.

"The better question is who, are these guys!?" Howard asked now coming into the comotion

A purple ghost ray had hit Howard and he fell unconscious and smoke was rising from an Ecto gun that Valerie was holding. "Don't worry I had it set on stun."

"Friend of yours?" Jazz asked locking her eyes on Randy.

"Yeah, he still doesn't know about the whole Plumber thing."

"I prefer it we keep it that way. We'll take him home and then we'll re-group with the others at headquarters."

"What else do we have to worry about?" Valerie asked as she began to drag Howard to the RV.

"Danny and Dani are fighting against someone. Lila has gone to help the two of them. Hopefully we will have a better idea of what's going when we all regroup. Has that girl said anything to you?"

"She didn't say a single word; she just talked with those claws of hers." Randy said

"Let's just hope Lila gets my little brother out of there."

* * *

 **United Republic – Amity Park  
** A yell was heard the Tameranian, Blackfire had been falling to the ground, her fists were engulfed in a lilac energy and she slammed them onto the road which made a large light purple hemispherical burst of energy, both Danny and Dani had made circular green ghost barriers to protect themselves from the energy blast but it proved to be too much as they had both shattered and both half ghosts fell to their knees. They both saw Blackfire flying to them, Danny got up, his right hand was now surrounded in green ecto energy and he was about to throw a punch to her however she was too fast and threw a punch to him, he flew back and hit a street lamp.

Dani got up and saw Blackfire walk up to her. She began to shiver. "Oh man, not now!" she said. Dani unleashed her ice energy which froze most of the objects around her.

"What's up with all the ice!?"Blackfire asked.

Dani weakly got up. "I can't lose to you!" she blasted a ghost ray at Blackfire and she was hit and she grinded back. Dani jumped towards Blackfire and spun kicked her, the Tameranian blocked the hit with her right arm and this made her stagger back. She faced two ecto disks and soon Dani had grabbed her arm and she threw the girl through a high-rise building and she fell to the ground Dani flew over her and shot green ghost rays from her hands and Blackfire countered by firing a stream of Blackbolts from her hands and they collided with Dani's and they had easily beaten Dani's attack and the half ghost was hit and she fell to the ground and she got to her feet slowly and she had a few tears in her jumpsuit. As she got up a ring had materialized around her torso and this had transformed her into her normal human half, she collapsed to the ground and her eyes had closed as she now lost consciousness.

Blackfire smirked and she walked to finish off Dani but she saw Danny speeding to her.

"Hey, get away from her!" he exclaimed and he punched her and she flew to a car.

He flew to Dani and he tried to wake her but she wouldn't get up. Blackfire began blasting flurry of Blackbolts at the both of them. Danny made a hemispherical ecto barrier. "Yield ghost boy!" Blackfire yelled with a wide smirk on her face.

"Yield to this!" a female voice exclaimed and the Tameranian had faced a blunt force to her head and she flew to a building and Lila was holding a 'yield' sign ironically.

"I gotta say, you're getting better at those puns." Danny commented.

"Whatever, is Dani hurt?" she asked.

"She doesn't look to bad, but no matter how much we fight this girl, she doesn't go down."

"Relax." Lila clenched her fists and she clicked her neck as she tilted it to both sides. "This won't take too long."

"Don't make light of me, pathetic insect!" Blackfire yelled. Her eyes glowed lilac and she shot sharp eye beams made of the same energy towards Lila and she was hit and she was on one knee.

"T-that all you got." Lila ran to the alien on all fours and was dodging Blackfire's blackbolts with little difficulty and she jumped and she slammed her fists on her and there was a huge smoke cloud as both girls had hit the floor through the dust Blackfire was seen lifting Lila's hands and both girls were snarling at each other. Blackfire kicked the sasquatch away from her and she flew up and her hands were engulfed in circles of lilac energy and she shot a huge beam of the same colour towards the three but Danny made an ecto barrier to block the beam to which the barrier exploded. Blackfire flew to them and aimed to finish them off but her fist was grabbed by Lila. The sasquatch proceeded jump high in the air while holding Blackfire's hand and she had tossed her back to the hard concrete which exploded to pieces around the impact area where Blackfire had landed.

Lila landed on her feet and she had fallen to one knee and her right fist had punched the ground as she was now running out of steam and knew she couldn't battle with Blackfire forever and was also aware that Danny was running low on power too. "Danny, you good for a ghostly wail?" Lila asked.

"Yes, but once I do that, my power will be gone, not that it would make a difference with how she's able to take hits, she had easily taken my ghostly wail and had enough left to take us both down." Danny said.

"Right, so we can't beat her like this." Lila figured

"At the same time, we can't just leave her to do whatever she wants with the city." Danny countered.

"Then we both have to hit her with everything we got, but not all at once."

After Lila had said this he had flown to Blackfire at full speed with his ghostly tail showing and he flew through her after turning intangible. Ice crystals had now spread from the spot where Danny flew through her and her entire body save for her head was encased in an icy prison.

"What is this!?" she angrily asked.

"It's the end of you!" Lila yelled. She ran on two feet and launched and her fist made contact with Blackfire's gut and this made the ice crystals shatter and she slid back however as she did Danny flew out of the ground and his hands were now glowing green with green electric sparks and he placed her palms on her and she screamed out in pain as Danny's ghost stinger was inflicting damage. She fell to the knees. Lila was again sprinting to her. Blackfire's eyes were encased by a lilac glow and she threw a power stream of lilac energy that impacted Lila and she slid back while taking the energy blast. Danny glared at her and his hand were letting out a green ecto energy. He shot the most powerful ecto beam he could at the Tameranian.

"So we're playing this again!" Blackfire responded with her own beam of blackbolts which made contact with Danny's ecto beam and the two energies were in equilibrium for a slight moment before Danny's was getting beaten. Danny let out all of his energy, but he was later engulfed by Blackfire's beam and fell to his knees. A ring appeared around his torso and transformed him back to his human half and he to his stomach with some bruises on his skin. She took a look at Lila who was standing as tall as she could but wasn't fully standing up, revealing that she was hurt. "This will be easy!"

" _That will be enough."_ A voice said on Blackfire's earpiece. _"Return to base immediately."_

"Well, today is your lucky day." A red pillar of light had appeared behind her. "You get to fight another day, but not for long. We will return!" Blackfire threatened and she disappeared into the pillar of light. Lila was panting from exhaustion as she had to fight Terra, Red X and now Blackfire all in the same day with little rest and it looked to be taking its toll. She had collapsed to her stomach and passes out.

* * *

 **Unknown Territory - Unknown Location  
** In this unknown area, both Raven and Amethyst had been walking down the several halls for several minutes along the way, they have seen nothing but metallic walls with glass cages holding nothing as of yet.

As the two were walking Amethyst decided to break the silence between them. "So… you were brought here from another location right?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me telling all this to you guys?"

"Sometimes I just choose not to listen, my mind sort of wanders."

"Yeah I thought so, anyway so why haven't you or the other Gems told Steven about the rebellion? And what happened to Rose Quartz?" she asked and Amethyst stopped walking.

"I… dunno what you're talking about?" Amethyst said however her cheeks were blushing a plum colour while she had said this.

"Don't play dumb, the rebellion against the Homeworld Gems. You were there, weren't you?"

Amethyst suddenly stopped walking and her hair had now covered her eyes. "You're better off asking Garnet or Pearl about that stuff. I'm just a Parasite so what would I know?"

That comment completely threw Raven off guard, she knew that there was always something 'off' about Amethyst when she had first laid eyes on her when she had sensed her emotions, though she knew Amethyst wouldn't be the happiest Gem if she revealed she could read her emotions without her knowing it.

"If you don't know what happened, then where do you fit in all of this?" Raven asked.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I fit at all."

"So you're being cryptic now?"

"This is all you'll know from me, I was not supposed to exist in the first place." Raven had tried to piece together all that Amethyst had said, but the purple gem wouldn't give her the time to do so. "C'mon, let's do what we came here to do already."

With more questions on her mind, Raven decided to push them back and focus on the task at hand.

It felt like hours as they moved through the area. They now were seeing smaller beasts that were caged and looked like they were being examined by floating drones. They hear loud roars and see cages now containing mechanical quadruped animal-like figures that looked like failed experiments or prototype models of a much more powerful beast.

Raven notices the similarities between the beasts in cages and the ones that they fought back in Beach City. "Don't these things look familiar?"

Amethyst took a long look at the beasts that were in cages. "Now that you mention it, they look like those things that we fought against."

"I'm beginning to think that whoever sent these things here, wanted them to defeat the Crystal Gems."

"What makes you say that?"

"Gems made their way onto Earth more than five thousand years ago and after the war, you kept your existence a secret. What normal person would know of your existence, you would look like ordinary humans anyway?"

"You think whoever planned this would have to know about us?"

"Yes, or at the very least is aware of your existence and think you're a threat to Earth or whatever it is they are planning. That or it could be me they are after."

"It doesn't matter, we're about to find out anyways."Ametheyst pointed to a huge machine that looked like it was assembling the beast that took shape of the dimensional beasts. "What is that thing doing?"

"It's building them no doubt, so whoever is in charge of sending those things to Beach City must be here somewhere." Raven carefully looked around the room and she had a suspision of something. She charged a black ball of energy in her left hand and she threw it to the wall of the hallway in front of them. The lights of the hall in front of them changed colour and shifted to red and a flurry of red lasers were raining from every direction, from the walls, ceiling and even the floor.

Amethyst cringed at the sight in front of them. "Ooh, that could have been us."

"Of course, a place that is building death machines has to have their factories booby trapped. Hopefully we can run into whoever is in charge."

"And we can kick his butt!"

They walked through the hall that was already triggered and they entered a huge room with red lighting, there was a gigantic red orb flowing with energy near the ceiling. "That has to be what is powering the whole place."

"Well what are we waiting for…?" Amethyst was now covered in a purplish white glow and she shape shifted into her Purple Puma form. "Let's smash it!" she ran to the red energy core, raised her arms as she prepared to slam her arms into the core to shatter it, however a huge pale brown figure with red eyes, a long tail, a red sash and also wearing a black underwear had shoulder bashed her, Raven stopped her momentum in mid-air and placed her to the ground. "Who are you!?" Amethyst exclaimed while she shapeshifted back to her normal human form.

They had also noticed that the huge figure had a peculiar symbol on its sash. It was surrounded by a protruding silver ring and it was a red hourglass shape with a black background.

"You won't need to know that after you're dead!" the figure exclaimed. He raised his arms above his head and was about to proceed slamming his fists onto both of the girls.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed and she covered her hands in circles of her black energy and created a hemispherical barrier that protected both her and Amethyst from the large creatures melee strike. The shield had shattered but managed to keep both girls safe from harm.

Amethyst pulled out two of her energy whips from her chest before lashing them towards the creature, restricting the use of his arms. Once that was achieved, Raven's eyes were now covered in a white glow and she shot a powerful beam of black energy at the huge beast, he flew into the power core. Before getting up he gave a little laugh. "At least this won't be too easy." He commented.

"'Easy' will be the last thing you'll be thinking about when we're done with you!" Amethyst commented

"Charming, but you should know you are way out of your league."

A green orb was seen materializing and appearing from that was a boy who was bald and short and was wearing a green one piece suit with shoes and had a grey machine on his chest that had harnesses on it. He had green goggles on his head. He flew over the huge figure. "Albedo, How did these guys find this place!?"

"That matters little now, what matters is that we crush their bodies to dust." He said as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Hahaha! Go ahead and try!" Amethyst exclaimed. She threw cracked her whips towards the boy but suddenly mechanical wings had sprouted from his back and he flew up. Raven sent a black energy beam at the boy who fell to the ground after the hit.

"So what's you game in this Gizmo?" Raven asked.

"If I were to tell you that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" He replied. A small rocket launcher had come out from his harness and fired rocketed projectiles to the half-demon. She was hovering above the ground and was avoiding the missile strikes. Gizmo pulled out a video game controller from his back and suddenly darts were being fired at Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's eyes glowed white and her hands were engulfed in a black glow this glow extended to the darts speeding to the girl, once she stopped them with her power, she made them fall to the ground and proceeded to fly to Gizmo. In response he made mechanical wings spread from his harness and flew up to get away from Raven.

Albedo had swiped his tail at Amethyst which caused her to fly back to a wall. He walked up to her in his Negative Humungasuar form. "Face it; you can't beat me, even if you are a gem."

"Yeah, well you'd think that wouldn't you." Amethyst said. Soon she was engulfed in a bright glow and she had transformed into Humungasuar too but with a purple and lilac colour palette. The Hourglass symbol was now purple instead of red and her Amethyst gem could be seen on her chest. "Now that we evened the playing field!" she sprinted to Albedo and shoulder charged him and they both crashed into through a wall. Amethyst was punched back out of the wall. "Oh you are really asking for it!" Amethyst sped to Albedo and punched his chest but as she did a red glow was seen and her fist had passed through it and saw Albedo was now a red humanoid shaped pile of goo. There was an anti-gravity generator that was floating above him. Amethyst tried to move her fist from his chest but it was stuck.

"Can't move it can you?" soon she felt her arm burning and quickly pulled it out of Negative Goop.

"I am indestructible in this form, you can't beat me!" the Anti-gravity generator collected Albedo and made him fly towards Amethyst. She dodged him and he slammed into a wall but collected himself after the impact. Amethyst quickly realized something.

"Indestructible, we'll see about that." She shape shifted into her regular form and summoned a whip from her chest and flung it to one of the pipes on the roof. She swung on her whip and kicked the anti-gravity generator away from Negative Goop by two feet he lost his humanoid shape and fell to the ground. Amethyst picked it up. "…So much for your indestructibility." Amethyst picked up the anti-gravity generator and pressed on the red and black hourglass symbol to figure out how it works, she was faced with an electric shock and this transformed Albedo into a an eleven year old kid with a red and black accented shirt with grey pants and white and black shoes, he had white hair and red eyes. "Hold on? Are you just some kid?!" Amethyst asked.

"I just look that way. I am actually a Galvan that is hundreds of years old."

"Whatever you say kid." Amethyst said.

"You are finished gem!" Albedo without touching his repaired Ultimatrix had transformed into a new form that actually resembled Amethyst but with a more red and maroon colour pallet, shorter white hair and red eyes. His clothes resembled Amethyst's but they missed the star cut outs on the pants. The Ultimatrix symbol was on his forehead chest and a bright red gem in the same shape as Amethyst's was located on his chest, the same place where Amethyst's gem would be located. "It would seem that my Ultimatrix had absorbed your DNA when you messed the anti-gravity generator." He said now also sounding like Amethyst.

"What are you talking about?" Amethyst glared at Albedo. "Doesn't matter, all I know is that now you're finished!" Amethyst performed her spin dash and rolled towards Albedo as her long hair was covering her entire body and collided with Negative Amethyst. The purple gem was kicked away from Albedo and he dusted himself off.

"Let's see what this form can do!" he placed his hand by his bright red gem but there was no glow and nothing happened. "How is this possible?" he asked.

"Yeah, you may have the DN… whatever of my Gem, but unless you know how to fight like me. You can't win against the original!" Amethyst summoned a whip from her gem with her right hand and cracked it to Albedo and it wrapped around his body, he was then thrown halfway across the room into the wall.

Negative Amethyst got back up and glared at the real Amethyst. Gizmo had flew close to him and slid on his back. "We gotta get out of here! We're getting creamed out here!" Gizmo yelled.

"No we can't afford to leave! We have to be able to beat her!" Albedo said pointing at Raven. "According to the boss she will be the one who could change history."

"Change history… What are you talking about?" Raven asked

"Make it quick." Gizmo said and Albedo transformed into Negative Gravattack. His outstretched right hand was surrounded in a red flowing circular energy. He threw them both to the wall by planting huge gravitational force on them. "I'll going to report to the boss, make sure they don't escape!" Gizmo flew out of what looked like a hatch at a point on the ceiling.

"Escape is not going to a possibility, when I crush your bones to dust!" Albedo exclaimed.

Raven's eyes glowed a very bright white and a huge black hemisphere going from her had darkened the entire room with darkness energy and this forced Albedo back.

When the darkness lifted Raven lifted part of the floor that was surrounded by a black aura, she threw it towards Negative Gravattack who managed to stop it from hitting him by using his gravity powers. However he was unable to see where Amethyst was.

"Hey ugly rock guy!" she exclaimed while holding two whips. The purple gem fell from the room and she planted her feet on her face. She jumped towards Raven and slid back. She cracked both her whips which wrapped themselves around his arms.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Albedo asked.

"No, but I expect this to hurt!" Amethyst made both her whips whiplash, light purple energy was travelling through them and the purple energy spread to Gravattack which made a huge purple explosion of purple energy making a lilac smoke cloud. Raven floated upwards and outstretched both her arms forwards while her eyes were covered by a white glow. She fired a huge stream of black energy at Galilean. When the smoke cleared Albedo looked weakened as smoke was coming from the core on his stomach.

"You are really starting to annoy me." he transformed into Negative Artiguana. He shot a freeze ray towards the girls. Who managed to avoid them.

"Okay, you're clearly not a Gem, and you're way to powerful to be a human." Amethyst figured.

"He's some kind of shape shifter, but that doesn't matter right now." Raven said. Albedo quickly transformed into Artiquana's ultimate form. Once he did he fired powerful freeze rays from his cannons, they impacted Amethyst and froze her solid. "Amethyst!"

He proceeded to try and freeze Raven, but she was flying around his freeze rays. He shot powerful beams of ice which forced him back across the floor. Raven made a black hemispherical barrier which froze and fell apart. Albedo began slowly walking to Raven but the frozen form of Amethyst was now glowing light purple. Soon the ice block shattered and Amethyst was now in her Humangasaur form again and proceeded to punch Albedo so hard that he flew to the other side of the area, he was now out cold and his Ultimatrix transformed him back to his human form. Amethyst turned back to her form.

"So… are we done here?" the purple gem asked.

"Not quite, that machine over there is still churning out those beasts remember?" Raven said.

"Oh, no problem." Amethyst cracked her knuckles, jumped up and smashed the red orb on the ceiling into pieces. "Now are we done?" as she said that a rift that lead back to Beach City was created.

"I would think so." both were about to walk through the rift.

"Now why did these guys say you could change history?"

"As if I know. Though I have a suspicion that we are far from finding out what is truly going on here."

"Okay, I guess we can leave that alone for now. "

"Hey, thanks for coming with me, after how we all go introduced, I didn't think you would trust me."

"No biggie. We got to kick butt so I'm happy."

They both walked through the rift and they were now transported back to Beach City.

* * *

 **United Republic – Providence HQ**  
Inside a building which looked like a headquarters from the outside. On the airstrip that allowed jets to fly in and out of the base a latino teenage boy with slightly upward spiked hair with goggles strapped to his head. He was wearing a black shirt with an orange and white accented jacket. He was very dark blue jeans with geometric accents. His shoes were dark blue with similar geometric accents that were on his pants. He had black gloves with orange accents. He had dark blue eyes with dark hair and tanned skin.

Rex was looking out to the distance. Since the six months after Malevolence's defeat, he had gone back to working with providence, however not many EVOs were surfacing all over the world, so he did have a lot of free time on his hands. Even though he has known for some months that Malevolence had been defeated for good, he couldn't help but feel something was about to happen and it was something big, this gave Rex a feeling similar to that of calm before the storm.

A person who was wearing sunglasses and a green a dark green suit with a white shirt and a black tie with black shoes walked up behind Rex. "Rex, is something on your mind?"

"Well... has things seemed quiet to you?" Rex asked.

"Providence hasn't reported any serious EVO sightings in the past few months. So yes it has been quiet. Why do you ask?"

"I still can't believe Malevolence is defeated for good."

"So you're still talking about this Malevolence person, you should know that I did a background check, there is no historical evidence of anyone called Malevolence ever existing."

"Well that makes sense, all that happened in an alternate universe from this one. That and you had your memories altered so you wouldn't remember everything that happened." Rex explained.

"Look, it's not that I don't believe you, but the possibility of all of that happening is very rare." They both hear the alarm going off "We have to go." they both make their way back inside the Providence headquarters.

They met up with White Knight, Holiday and Bobo in the main control center of the headquarters. "What's going on?" Rex asked as he and Six ran through the automatic doors.

"See for yourself." White Knight said and he pointed the huge screen which displayed a black coloured version of The Keep. The ship was approaching the Providence headquarters.

"Black Knight! She's back!" Rex growled.

"Providence, he have to stop meeting like this." Black Knight said as her face appeared on the monitor that showed her ship.

"What's your game this time, Black!?" Rex asked.

"I come bearing a simple request. We want you to hand over Ceasar to us, and we will leave, that is all."

"You really think I'll just hand over my brother!?" Rex exclaimed. "Sure, we'll hand him over… Over my dead body!"

"I was hoping you would say that." Black Knight said with a smirk. When the screen turned to Static, huge purple and magenta laser turrets on the sides grew out of The Black Keep. Inside, firing the turrets were Billy Billions and his robot sidekick, Mazuma.

Inside the Providence headquarters the building was shaking as orange energy beams were impacting the building. "Deploy all defenses!" White Knight ordered. "We'll make sure that they don't even lay a hand on Ceasar!"

* * *

 **Unknown Territory - Null Void  
** Beast Boy was roaming around in the Null Void after he chased after Madame Rouge and her lackeys. He later sees a huge futuristic building in the distance. "What is that?" he asked himself. "Maybe those guys who live there can help me get out of here." Beast Boy figured. He begins running to the building and he begins to see more what the overall landscape of the area looked like. Is looked like a wasteland that was in the furthest reaches of space.

As he got closer to the building he begins to see figures ahead of him that look like people that were moving supplies from what looked like a space transport. "Hey, who are those guys?" Beast Boy asked himself. He soon saw a figure that he recognized from a single glance. "No way! Is that…?" He runs down the small hill that he was on top of to get down to the people below. "TERRA!" he exclaimed.

The figures which turned out to be Terra, Red X, Blackfire and Cheshire had noticed his presence. Red X was the first to notice him. "Impossible, that's Beast Boy! One of the Titans!" he exclaimed.

Beast Boy gets to the group and is slightly panting. "Terra I thought I wouldn't see you again!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing hanging out with these guys?" he asked.

The second after he asked the question. Cheshire had risen her claws to prepare for an attack. Terra saw this and looked to her.

"If he is here, that means the other Titans can't be far behind." Blackfire said.

"Stand down, I'll handle this." Terra said. "Can I talk you in private?" she asked Beast Boy.

"Of course." they both walked to where they were now out of earshot from the others. "So what's going on, are you undercover or something?"

Terra put her hands on his upper chest and lifted him up by his jump suit. "Why are you here!?" she said with a slightly scary tone in her voice.

"I don't know… I was chasing someone and I ended up here, but look we gotta get out of here, Terra!"

"Ok. One; I don't even know you, and two, my name is Tara not Terra!"

"What do you mean you don't know me is this some kind of sick joke? Listen you gotta come with me so we can get out of here."

"No! This is where I belong and you better leave this place before you get hurt."

"Terra, you really don't remember me?" Beast Boy asked.

Tara pushed him back to the ground and he lands on his rear. "Stop calling me Terra!" she exclaimed. "You must have me confused with someone else. If you don't leave now. I can't guarantee you that you will leave this place alive."

"But I can't! I don't know how to get out of here!" he exclaimed.

"Stand still." Tara ordered. She lowered her goggles down to her eyes and the lenses glowed blue and they scanned Beast Boy, from this scan the goggles had told her the location and time of the last area he came from. She moves them back up to her forehead. "Okay I know where you came from. Jump City, part of the United Republic on planet Earth."

"That's awesome, so how are we going to get there?" Beast Boy asked now getting excited that he was about to leave the Null Void.

" _We_ aren't going anywhere! _You_ are going back to Earth and will forget everything you saw here." she said glaring at Beast Boy. She dropped a spherical mine which rolled under Beast Boy. It opened and released a huge blue pillar of light. Beast Boy felt he was getting teleported.

"Wait! Terra!" he exclaimed. However the blue pillar of light had successfully taken him away from the Null Void. Tara sighed, she picked up the dimensional mine and walked back to her group.

* * *

 **United Republic – Providence HQ  
** Inside the Providence Headquarters. Rex is blown through the doors of the Petting Zoo. He gets back up to his feet and sees the silhouette of Black Knight with her light purple energy blade as her right arm. "Get up, Rex. I haven't even started." she said with a smirk while all the EVOs who were there had escaped. She ran towards him, he rolled away and he built his whip while a dynamo grew on his back. He threw the whip towards Black Knight who swiftly dodged it. She built a glowing pink plasma rifle on her left arm. Rex was jumping away from the blasts. He hid behind a wall and he rose up and his right arm had become the Slam Cannon and he fired a ball mixed with twisted metals and debris to Black Knight, this hit her and she rolled backwards on the floor but back onto her feet.

Her right arm had built a long energy mace. She whipped Rex who formed his Smackhands and began blocking the hits. While his smackhands were built, his turbine powered pack had formed on his back and he flew towards Black Knight and he threw a powerful punch to her which made her impact the wall making a dent. She slowly got up and saw Rex now generated his large orange sword. Black saw this and she made a smaller purple energy blade replace her right hand and her eyes were now glowing light and there were geometric marking on her face that glowed purple as well. She charged to Rex and both of their swords collided Black Knight's purple energy based sword soon sliced clean through Rex's sword once this happened she was behind him and she had formed her Plasma cannon and shot Rex in the back. He slid on his stomach towards the wall.

More explosion were heard in the base. "You know this would have been easier if you had just handed Ceasar over easily."

"Not going to happen!" Rex said while glaring at Black Knight, he got up and built his Smackhands preparing to fight again.

"Fine, but you had your chance." suddenly Plasmius appeared next to Black Knight and fired a purple ghost ray at Rex which he blocked with his Smackhands but the beam destroyed them in the process creating a lot of grey smoke. A revving sound was heard and Rex came speeding out through the smoke on his bike and rammed into Plasmius. Rex abruptly stopped and this sent the half ghost to the wall. He built his huge omega nunchucks, he swung them towards Plasmius who turned intangible, his fist was surrounded in purple ecto energy. Rex was hit by the strike which made him slide back. He saw Plasmius was speeding to him, mid-flight. Rex built his huge metallic boots and used them to propel himself high into the air so Plasmius' punch would miss. When the half ghost looked behind him he saw Rex attacking him with a large whip with a powered dynamo on his back. The whip wrapped around Plasmius and sent blue electric shocks at the ghost through the wire. Once Plasmius felt the shock his eyes glowed red he planted both his hands on the whip and he sent a purple electric current through the whip. This current shocked Rex and as he felt the electricity surging through his body his nanites terminated the build and it fell apart bringing Rex down to his knees.

"So you're teaming up with Black Knight this time Plasmius?!" Rex angrily said.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we met, perhaps I hit you on the head too hard." the half ghost replied. He shot a magenta ghost ray from his hand. Rex created navy blue gauntlets and he raised his right arm and the circle on the wrist of the gauntlet created a medium sized blue circular energy barrier that was made from highly energized atoms. Plasmius' ghost ray was deflected to the right. Black Knight followed by firing at Rex with her built Plasma Rifle. Rex made two circular barriers which were deflecting the attacks.

Black Knight built her light purple plasma sword and charged to Rex who was using he barrier to block the strikes. His arms returned to normal and he built the Boogie Pack and he turned the turbines to face both Plasmius and Black Knight. The winds blew them back a distance away from Rex. Once this was achieved. Rex built the Slam Cannon and he loaded it with concrete from the floor. He fired it towards Black Knight, before it hit her Plasmius was behind her and he turned her invisible and intangible by touching her shoulder. The compressed projectile passed through them. Rex grit his teeth and created his smackhands and the Boogie Pack which made him fly towards both Plasmius and Black Knight but Plasmius created a hemispherical magenta barrier which blocked Rex's attack. Black Knight turned her right arm into her energy whip. She threw it towards Rex and it slapped him on the face and he fell to his rear.

"Man, I don't get it. The plumbers should be here by now." Rex said to himself.

"If those Red Spots are on the way, then we better finish this off!" Black Knight said with a smirk. Her eyes glowed purple and her legs transformed into plasma boots with spaces in between she ran towards Rex however her run made her a black blur which allowed her to punch Rex over and over in quick succession. Black Knight ended her run and she was aiming her purple plasma rifle at Rex and fired it while she was running fast and he was hit by every single blast. He had some scratches on his jacket. Behind him Plasmius he hovered in the air and began to spin at a very fast speed soon he makes a huge magenta ghost tornado and it made huge gusting winds that blew Rex far off to a wall which he hit hard.

He rubbed his head and he saw that Plasmius was floating above him, he lifted Rex up by the tug of his shirt. "Looks like you weren't strong enough to beat us on your own kid!" the ghost said. His free hand was surrounded by purple energy. He punched Rex through the wall of the Petting Zoo and was now unconscious.

"Well now that this is done. Lets obtain what we came here for." Black Knight said.

Plasmius followed her as they left to find Ceasar

…

Rex's eyes flickered open and he saw that he had been slammed through a wall. He got up. "Man, that's going to hurt for a while." He quickly gasped. "Ceasar!" he ran through the halls. Eventually he got to his brother's room but found nothing as it was empty. "They got him, and it's all my fault!" he angrily said.

He ran to the control of the Providence headquarters. He saw that everyone except White Knight had some of their bodies wrapped in bandages. White Knight had some scratches in his armor

"You don't have to tell me. They got him didn't they?" Rex said.

"We're sorry Rex. They were too powerful, Black Knight has enlisted some powerful help on her side." Holiday said.

Rex glared at White Knight. "Why didn't you call the Plumbers!? If they were here we would have handled the situation better!" Rex angrily said.

"We didn't call them because it would have taken them time to get here. Plus they are an intergalactic police force. We have to learn how to solve our problems without them."

"But Ceasar would still be here! We have to come up with a plan to get him back!"

"First of all Rex, we don't know where he is! Secondly I don't want to have to start a war all because of one person. We'll get him back eventually, for now we have to keep an eye on their activity, if we can find them. But we shouldn't be hasty, otherwise they'll be on to us."

Rex stomped from the bridge as the automatic door opened. Rex entered his room and he planted his body on his bed and gave out a slight moan. He heard his cellphone ringing. He saw the caller ID was Stacy. He answered the call.

"Hey Stacy, what's up?" Rex said.

"Well, we had some crazy stuff happen on our end. Oh and if you're worried about Malevolence, he's still imprisoned here, but Ben and June still suspect him."

"To be honest I still do, Black Providence kidnapped by brother, and I'm pretty sure Malevolence had something to do with it."

"That doesn't make sense, he's been right here the whole time."

"Maybe he's sending telepathic messages to his allies… or something…"

Stacy furrowed her eye brows. "His powers are gone remember?"

"Now Plasmius and Black Knight have teamed up."

"Hold on, Ben and the others come into contact with Vlad not long ago."

"Then all of this would be connected somehow." Rex figured. "But who could be in charge of this whole thing? Malevolence is imprisoned right now."

"I don't think it's that simple." Stacy figured.

"How do you figure?"

"Could it be that someone else is in charge of all the weird stuff that is going on."

"Other weird stuff…?"

"The Plumbers in Amity Park and Norrisville were attacked recently, there is also what happened at the Danwood Mall. These guys calling themselves Subdora and Exo-Skull had stolen a machine that a group of Danwood evil scientists made. It was a time machine, it also allowed the user to be able to see different realities."

"You think Black Knight organized this?"

"I don't know much about her so I can't really say."

"Something is going on, and we need to stop it before the Earth is under threat again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but what can we do now? Moreover where do we start?"

"First things first, I think it's time for a reunion." Rex said.

"What! Rex you can't just leave Providence right now. Something big could be happening soon-"

"Which makes it even more important that we stop it before it happens. They took my brother, and I'm pretty sure it has to be Nanite related. Now will you help me or not?"

Stacy sighed. "You've backed me into a corner you know that. The others and I will be waiting in Danwood."

"Thanks Stace."

"By the way Rex… there has been someone here who has been wanting to talk you desperately…"

"Really who?" he asked, oblivious to who would want to talk to him.

"Four Months and you already forgot about me!?" a voice very familiar to Rex had said through Stacy's phone. Rex blushed the second he heard the voice.

"Is that… Ty Lee. Oh man, I've missed you! But what are you doing at Plumber headquarters?"

"Well Rook got me and June to be Stacy's partners. I loved being with the Kyoshi Warriors, but when the Plumbers came and picked me up. How could I say no?"

"Oh that's great. Look I'll be heading over to Danwood soon so I'll be able to see you again."

"Really!? That is great."

"And hey, maybe we can find some time for… I don't know just the two of us?" Rex said.

"I'd like that Rex. I really would. Look, ever since we met back in the old Earth, I've felt a connection to you… and well I think I've figured out why-" As Ty Lee was saying this. Rex looked at the time and saw it was heading for nightfall. Meanwhile Ty Lee was madly blushing on the other end. "Rex, I think I-"

A knock was heard on Rex's door. "Uh just a second." Rex said.

Six was standing in the door frame. "Rex, we have to talk."

"Uh sure, just give me a second okay." Rex said. He closed his door and began talking to Ty Lee again. "Sorry 'bout that, now what were you saying?"

"Uh… oh nothing important." Ty Lee lied.

"Well we'll talk tomorrow, how's that sound?"

"Yeah sounds great…" Ty Lee said with less enthusiasm.

Six walked into the room. "Is that a conversation I should know about?"

"No, not really." Rex replied

* * *

 **United Republic - Danwood**  
 **Plumber HQ** **  
**"What was that!?" Stacy asked looking at Ty Lee.

"Sorry. I'm usually never this nervous when I'm talking to guys."

"No, but just when you're talking to Rex?"

"I'll admit that I have feelings for him, but… I don't know, I just can't tell him just yet."

"Well I don't blame you. C'mon they said they were going to ask Malevolence questions to see if he breaks."

"Oh, well wait up." they both headed for the prison in the Plumber base.

* * *

 **United Republic - Beach City  
** Near the beach where Raven and Amethyst had disappeared. Pearl was surrounded by a dozen dimensional beasts. She was panting and was balancing herself using her bladed spear. "This is crazy! How can I fight like this…? Where is Garnet?" as they walked towards her, they collapsed and lost power. "What just happened?"

A rift had appeared a small distance away from the white Gem. Raven and Ametheyt had walked out of the rift.

"Looks like we did it!" Amethyst exclaimed. Looking at the deactivated drones on the sand.

"Thank you, you two. Another second and I would have been a goner." Pearl thanked.

"So Rae. What happens now?"

"There's something I want to know. Garnet, I sensed two different emotions inside her, care to tell me why?"

"Look I appreciate you helping us out with this problem, but that is Garnet's business and I'm not going to just tell you."

"I figured you wouldn't but at the moment. I'll choose not to trust her." Raven's eyes soon glowed white for no reason, she began to float upwards

Steven walked to the group. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well we just got back from fighting a couple of weird guys, then _this_ happened to Raven." Amethyst said.

Inside Raven's mind she was having a vision. It appeared she was having a fight with a bald monk looking kid with arrows all over his body. The vision then shifted to a powerful ghost with flaming white hair and a black and white jumpsuit firing a powerful green ecto beam towards Steven who formed a bubble over himself and a dark skinned girl of similar height. When the ghost ray hit it created an explosion. The explosion covered her vision. Raven now saw herself in a huge area that looked like space, she saw many broken or destroyed items on the floor of a rocky path. She saw orange mechanical pieces all over the place, some torn fabrics of what looked like clothing. As she walked further down the path a sight caught her by surprise. She saw shattered shards of Gemstones, and sees other figures of people that she didn't know as they lied motionless on the ground, these people comprised of the Plumbers and others from Providence. The sight Raven saw next shocked her. "No…" Raven whispered. She ran to the lifeless bodies of the rest of the Teen Titans. She ran to them and saw that Robin was still alive, but he looked very weak with bruises and tears all over his suit. "Robin! Are you okay!?"

"R-raven…"

"Robin, please tell me what happened?" Raven asked worrying for him.

"Y-you have to get out of here… or you'll get killed too…"

"Killed…? By who…?" Raven asked.

She looked ahead of her and saw a huge red humanoid figure with brown horns and another huge figure that looked like a humanoid that was red and transparent and had white eyes and was made completely of nanites.

"This is the future…" Raven heard she looked to her side and saw the robed boy with red hair from her earlier encounters.

"You again! What do you mean 'this is the future!?'"

"This is the eventual fate of this timeline."

"Is this what you meant? These are the forces that will destroy the timeline?"

"If you cannot stop this. This will be the fate of those who preside in this timeline. You are one of the two who might have a chance of saving the timeline from destruction."

"There is someone else like me, hold on are you telling me that this actually happened." the boy nodded. "So is this a warning, but you clearly came back in time didn't you? Can't you do something to prevent this from happening?"

"I am a being that is unaffected by the ripples of Time and Space. My kind exist outside of time, but are observers within it."

"Okay enough with your cryptic answers, first off what is your name?!"

"If you wish to address me in a manner that humans typically do. Then you may address me as, Umbra."

"Okay, Umbra. Tell me. Is this the future that is going to happen to this timeline?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if this is the case, who is this second person that is supposed to help me?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Why not?"

"I am but an observer, I only observe events that transpire."

"If that is true then why are you doing all this? Why are you talking to me?" The boy suddenly disappeared and Raven saw nothing but blackness around her. She hears voices which makes her hold her head. "Why is this happening?"

"RAVEN!" in the real world Raven opened her eyes quickly and sat up. "You had us worried there. You okay?" Amethyst asked.

Raven got to her feet. "I want to be alone for a while. Don't follow me." Raven floated along the beach to another area. Steven had a concerned look on his face.

* * *

 **United Republic - Danwood**  
 **Plumber HQ  
** Inside Malevolence's prison cell Kevin, June, Ben and Max were trying to get information out of him. "You're not fooling anyone, we know you remember every single thing you did!" Ben exclaimed.

"I assure you that I know not of what you are telling me, and my name is not Malevolence. I only stole the Anihilaarg because the entire world wanted me dead, so I opted to destroy the entire universe. I didn't plan on going down alone."

"If you're lying… so help me!" June began as she readied to punch him.

"He's not lying and he's sticking to the story he's been telling us for the past two hours." Kevin said.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Max said.

"Okay, but one more question. What do you know about a girl named Mandy?" Ben asked

"I do not know about this girl you are talking about, however I keep seeing visions of myself destroying people and having vast amounts of power. What I would do I had obtained said power." he said with a smirk

"You already did! And you did horrible things!" June exclaimed.

"C'mon let's give the guy a break." Max said.

Soon they were all out of the prison cell and all the agents began talking with one another.

"So what do we do now?" Ty Lee asked.

"Let me try something?" Aang said he walked into the cell. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to try something."

Malevolence didn't say anything and he allowed Aang to do what he needed to do. Aang planted his hands on Malevolence's chest and forehead in order to energybend him to see what he could find deep within his mind. Aang's eyes glowed white, but instead he was seeing visions.

In his mind he saw that he was fighting against Madame Rouge and Charmcaster, the vision shifted to him seeing Katara with someone holding hands with them. This person was revealed to be Danny. The vision shifted to himself and the Plumbers fighting against some alien looking figures in Black Proto-Tech armor. The person who looked like he had the head of a Cerebrocrustacean was talking. However the vision didn't allow Aang to hear anything so her tried to read his lips but he couldn't.

Aang woke up from the vision. He didn't say anything to Malevolence and simply walked out of the prison. He took a look at Katara and got slightly depressed. "So what did you see?" Rook asked.

"If there is one thing I know for sure. Is that dangerous people are coming and that is going to happen very soon." Aang said. "I have a gut feeling that we should also hide Malevolence, considering his involvement in what he did and how dangerous those guys are, it would be the safer approach."

"Are you sure they will come after him?" Max asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I'd rather not take the risk." Aang said. "I don't know when they will come but-"

"I understand, we'll make preparations to achieve this." Max said.

Katara walked over to Aang. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just want to end all this as soon as possible. Then hopefully change things back to the way they were."

Katara didn't know what Aang meant by that but she assumed he knew what he was doing and what was the best solution.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **A/N:** _ **Sorry for keeping you wait guys. Hope this chapter reached expectations.**_

* * *

 _ **Tidbits: In the Danny Phantom series, Dani displayed the possibility of having ice powers like Danny because of her ghost sense. Plus since she is supposed to be a clone of Danny the possibility exists that she may have ice powers. So I have given her Ice powers in the story.**_

 _ **Now for some Q/A's**_

 _ **Q: Who will be the next Avatar?  
A: Korra who is yet to have been born in the new universe will still be the new Avatar. I just don't plan to have any ALOK characters appear.**_

 _ **Q: Does this take place before Steven met Jasper  
A: Yes it does. At the moment Earth has only seen the existence of Lapis Lazuli and Peridot. **_

_**Q: Does Valarie still hate Danny?  
A: She knew of his identity after the disasteroid incident. So she doesn't in this story**_

 _ **Q: Will there be new fusions between heroes?  
A: You bet there will be.**_

 _ **Q: How old are Gwen and Kevin?  
A: They are still the same age, even though Ben is younger, this will be explained in further chapters.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time.**_

* * *

 **Next Episode: The Rooters of all Evil**


	4. The Rooters of All Evil

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this story accept OC's I add like Malevolence, Christiana and Umbra_**

* * *

 **United Republic - Danwood**  
 **Plumber HQ  
** Stacy had arrived at the Plumber base at the start of a new day however when she walked into the main command center, she saw that many of the Plumbers looked like they were panicking. They were running around the base in deep fear. She prepared her Proto-Tool in its blaster mode and looked around the room. When she saw Rook she ran over to him.

"Uh, Rook! What's going on?!" Stacy asked.

"Stacy! You are here."

"Yes, but where's the fire?" she asked referring to the panicking Plumbers.

"I do not see any fire…" Before Stacy could say anything, Rook had put together what she meant. "Was that another human expression?"

"Okay! Let me rephrase that. What's happening?"

"The Null Void projector has just turned on by itself!" Rook exclaimed.

"Right… my guess is it's not supposed to do that, right?"

"Precisely."

They see Max running to the Null Void projector room with a blaster in his hands. "Stacy, Rook this way. The other Plumber agents are at the projector room!"

"You heard the man!" Stacy and Rook followed Max to the Projector room.

Once they arrive in the Null Void projector room, all the Plumbers with blasters were aiming at the swirling red and white vortex. Ben had his hand over the Omnitrix, Katara had a water whip ready to attack, June, Aang and Ty Lee were in a fighting stance gazing into the portal. She had also seen Rook was aiming his Proto Tool into the portal in blaster mode.

"Well I guess better be prepared." Stacy transformed her Proto Tool to its Bow mode and an orange laser acting at the string. She pulled back on a laser arrow waiting to fire whatever emerged from the portal.

Movement was seen coming from the portal and coming out of it first was a buff figure who was human, had grey hair tied in a ponytail, along with bushy grey beard. He had dark eyes and was wearing Proto-Tech armor like Rook but it had a black colour scheme.

"Hey what's shaken Maxie!?" the figure said.

"Phil!" Max and Ben hissed.

"Uh, who?" Ty Lee asked as Max lowered his blaster.

"Something tells me that you're better off not knowing." June said still in her fighting stance.

A second figure was about to exit the portal. "He's not the only one with a surprise appearance." The female voice said which Ty Lee immediately recognized.

"I know that voice… wait it couldn't be…" Ty Lee began.

The second figure to exit the portal was Azula. "What's going on Ty Lee? Or is it Ty now?" Azula asked with a smirk as she wore the same Proto-Tech Armor as Phil.

"Azula!?" Aang exclaimed. "But how!? In this reality you're…"

"…In a mental institution in the Fire Nation, yeah... I know." Azula finished.

"That means you must be the Azula from the original universe." Ben figured.

"But how is that possible?" Katara asked.

"Oh It is so satisfying to see your minds try to put together what is going on here."

"That is enough Azula." A voice said and four more figures came out of the portal. One of them, who looked human but had a face that resembled Ben's alien, NRG. The second figure was a female and was a cross between a human and what looked like Jetray who had a magenta skin colour. The third figure looked to be normal and he had a black and orange mask on his face the colours were split vertically. Finally the leader who was slimmer, looked like a human but with a pink face and the cranium of a Cerebrocrustacean. His fingers were a maroon colour. "Gentlemen, Ladies. We are the Rooters and this base is under our absolute control."

Ben glared at the leader. "Oh like we'll let that happen!" Ben was about to activate his omnitrix, Aang pulled out his glider/staff, Katara prepares to use her water skin, Stacy begins to pull tighter on her plasma bow.

"Everyone, Stand Down!" Max commanded.

"You're joking, right?" Stacy said.

"But Grandpa." Ben began.

"Everyone. That is an order. Stand Down!" Max sternly said.

All the plumbers brought down their weapons and stood down from their fighting stances. The leader of the Rooters grinned at the outcome.

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 1: The Coming Storm  
Episode 4: The Rooters of All Evil**

* * *

 **United Republic – Danwood  
Plumber HQ  
**Stacy and Ben looked displeased with what was now happening. "Like Ben said, no way are we just going to let you just come and do whatever you want!" she took her Proto-Tool and aimed it still in bow mode

"Stacy! I won't tell you again, As magister I won't let you disobey a direct order! Whatever Servantis says is an order!" Max said glaring at Stacy.

This made her flinch which caused her to place her weapon back onto her shoulder in its regular shape.

"Thank you Magister Tennyson." Servantis said. "Now as for our intrusion. We have come to collect Kevin Levin and one of your prisoners I believe his name is Malevolence." The second he said that Ben and June shot glares at the group. He looked to Magister Patalliday. "Do you know where they are?"

"Uh I don't believe I do, sir." Patalliday said. Not believing him, Servantis walked over to Patalliday and he opened his cranium and he shot small pink electric blasts at his head while reading his mind in the process.

"Kevin Levin doesn't appear to be on this base, and according to his mind. Malevolence has recently escaped."

"That seems too convenient…" Azula figured. "They must be hiding them!" she accused. She looked to a space between Ben and Ty Lee. "Just as I thought, the Te-Xuan-Ze girl is missing. She must be hiding them."

"Ehem." They heard and June was leaning on the doorway to the Null Void projector room. She glared at Azula. "I'm hiding who now!?"

"Never mind."

Ben looked to Max. "Grandpa Max, are we seriously going to just let them do what they want?"

"Sorry guys, we can't do anything. The Rooters are the Black-Ops wing of the Plumbers." Max explained.

"So they're Black Plumbers?" Stacy asked.

"The Rooters answer only to the High Protectorate, and only the Magistrata outranks the Proctor."

"This means that the only one who can order us is the Magistrata herself." Servantis said. "Now back to my investigation. He looked to Stacy. "You look new around here, but I'm sure you would know a lot about what's going on." His cranium opened again and pink electric bolts were now striking Stacy's head and she was wincing in pain.

"Stacy!" Ben and Aang yelled. They were about to spring into action but Max put his arm in front of them and shook his head. The shocks had ceased, that aftereffects caused Stacy to fall to her knees and put her hand on her head as if recovering from a headache.

"Interesting, it seems she doesn't know the whereabouts of Kevin Levin, or Malevolence. Though there is constant though of someone named 'Candace'." Servantis discovered.

"Stacy is new around here; she is still getting to grips with the job. Now stop harming my team." Max requested. "As for Kevin Levin and Malevolence. I can send my best agents on the job, Blukic and Driba."

"We're your best agents?" Driba asked.

"Yes, now get to work on finding Kevin and Malevolence." Max said adding extra emphasis on the word 'finding'.

"Oh yes, we will get right to that." Driba said.

"Yeah, those two will be found very soon, Magister." Blukic said.

"You didn't have to say that, I already had things covered!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!

"Yes I did!"

They continued to argue and Max called Rook and Stacy's attention. "Rook, Stacy would you escort Servantis and Phil to where they can rest for a while."

"Of course Magister Tennyson." Rook said.

"Wait." Servantis said. "Slade, you're coming with us. Swift, Leander, Azula. Stay here and watch them!" he ordered. When they were being escorted to the room, Stacy was glaring at Servantis.

Once Servantis, Slade and Phil are out of earshot. Swift looks at the group and sees that Ty Lee is missing. "The chi-blocker! She's escaped!" she exclaimed. However Ty Lee landed behind her and threw four light jabs with her knuckles to her back causing Swift to fall to the ground.

"You're a fool Ty Lee!" Azula exclaimed. She blasted huge blue flames at her but a huge blast of air intercepted the fire.

"Now!" Aang exclaimed.

"Finally!" Ben exclaimed. He activated his omnitrix and transformed into Water Hazard. "Let's see how your flames deal with this!" He shot a huge jet of water at Azula which engulfed her and forced her to the wall.

Leander fired an orange nuclear blast from his grilles but Katara made a thick water whip block his blast from hitting Ben and made a thick lasso of water wrap around his legs which made him fall after Katara pulled on it.

"Are we done here?" Ty Lee asked while still standing close to Swift. Her tail end was glowing a very light red and blasted a beam from her tail which nearly hit the Chi blocker. This made her run from Swift and towards the others.

Azula got up and looked incredibly angry, so much so that her hands were engulfed in blue fire. The strange thing was that the flames looked to be growing on her arms, soon her whole body followed and her skin looked to be burning off.

"Uh should we be worried?" Ben as Water Hazard asked. The flames disappeared and her body had drastically changed. Her body looked to be made of very dark red rocks with light blue coloured magma lining the cracks in the rocks. Her hands and feet were made of the same plasma. Her face looked to be a rock with huge light blue flames covering it and the flames spewing from the top of her head were quite long.

"I would be very worried!" Azula said and made a huge fireball and while generating the flames, the sounds of a Pyronite generating fire was heard. She tossed the huge fireball at the group but before it could engulf them, Katara and Water Hazard shot water at the fireball to create a huge steam cloud. Katara cleared the smoke cloud around her friends and Ben's omnitrix timed out.

"This is a bad dream. Azula is half Heatblast!?" Ben exclaimed.

"Let's not worry about that right now! We have to get out of here!" Aang took out his bison whistle and blew on it as hard as he could. As soon as he blew on it Appa came crashing through the ceiling and landed on the ground. "Nice to see you again buddy!"

"Yeah that's great, but what are we going to do about the psycho Firebender coming straight for us!?" Ben asked as Azula was propelling herself towards the group while blasting huge blue flames from her palms.

Appa turned around and he slammed his tail into the ground making a huge wave of air which shot Azula back to the wall of the room. She was back to her human form after the impact.

"I think now is a good time to leave!" Ty Lee said. The four got on board the Sky Bison.

Leander was rushing towards them and was firing nuclear blasts from his grilles and Aang was making air swipes to deflect the rays.

Ben looked to June was looked to be staying with the other plumbers. "June, hold down the fort while we're gone!"

"You got it!" she replied with a smirk.

"Appa Yip yip!" Aang yelled. Appa flew out of the hole he had created earlier and Aang was holding his reins as they flew away and out of the plumber base as they had successfully made their escape.

* * *

 **United Republic – Providence HQ  
** Inside the hangar of the Providence HQ. Rex had an orange backpack on his back and was dressed in a tight black spy like suit. He looks for a jet and he sees one.

"Jackpot!" he says to himself. He climbs onto the wing and places his palm flat on the wing expecting the cockpit to open. When it didn't he tried to force it open with his hands. "I don't get it! I had no problems with opening these things before."

"That's because we made it so your Nanites can't control our technology." A voice said. Six walked into the hangar.

"And why would Providence do that?" Rex asked.

"This was put in place so you couldn't go on joyrides with our hardware. That and we couldn't be crippled in case you turned against us. Even if the world is safe, White Knight doesn't want to take any risks."

"Is it just my Nanites that White is blocking?"

"No. Just yours and Black Knight's Nanites. Rex, what's going on? I suspect your weren't planning to go on a joyride."

"I'm going out to find Ceasar." Rex replied.

"Rex, you do realize what you are doing?" Six said.

"If Providence won't find my brother. Then I will."

"He was taken by Black Knight, and her base could be anywhere in the world by now. Where would you even start looking?"

"I wasn't planning on doing it alone. If I'm going to go against Black Knight, I'm going to need some help, and I know just where to find it." Rex pressed the button on the wall which opened the hangar hatch. "I'm leaving to find my brother, as long as Providence stays out of the fighting, they won't get involved.

"What fighting are you talking about?" Six asked.

"Anything that is Plumber related, but since White Knight wants to stay out of it anyway, I don't have to worry about it. I'm going to leave for a while, with almost no EVOs out there, Providence isn't busy these days, and I can be pretty sure that you guys can handle all the new EVOs that pop up."

"Do you know if you'll be coming back?"

"I can't say for sure. But I know that my brother needs me, and I'm not going to sit around while Providence does nothing."

"Careful out there, you may not know what is waiting for you out there." Six warned.

"This isn't the first time, I've run away from Providence, Six. I'll be fine Plus I also need to know if we put Malevolence away for good, if not then the world will be in trouble again." Rex generates his Omega board with his feet. He flies out of the hatch while Six looks on.

* * *

 **United Republic – Beach City  
** After having terrifying visions the day before. Raven was near the lighthouse on the hill. She was meditating while repeating her mantra in order to fully understand the situation. She stopped levitating and while she sat down with her legs crossed, she placed her hands on her head in a frustrating manner. "Nothing makes sense! Why is all of this happening?"

She sensed someone behind her. She looked behind her and she saw a figure that looked to be her height. It had the exact same dark blue cloak that Raven had. She saw that it was a feminine figure and she wore black tights that extended past her knees, below that were a pair of orange flats on her feet, her upper body couldn't be seen because of the cloak. Raven was able to see her grey eyes.

"Well you could say that everything happens for a reason, but it's not that simple anymore." The feminine figure said. The sound of her voice gave Raven the impression that she was a similar age to her.

"What are you? Are you another observer of the Timeline?" Raven asked.

"…If you mean Genesapiens? Then no, and I can't reveal who I am."

"As if there wasn't enough weird things going on. So if you can't tell me who you are. Why are you here?"

"You don't have to worry about who I am. To you right now, I'm your friend. As for why I'm here, I needed to give you this." She handed Raven a flat stone that had a carving of a date on it as well as a map of the current world. On the map, an island was circled in red marker. "There is an isolated island that is in off the coast in Earth Kingdom territory. You have to be on this island, on the exact date and time I've given you."

"Why? What's going to happen there?"

"You're going to have to find out yourself."

Raven looked at the date. "No! I want answers! Huh?" Raven had seen that the girl had disappeared from her vision "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, but if my Father really is the main threat in this Timeline, then how does he come back…? I did kill him which freed me from the Mark of Scath… so how is he going to…?"

"Raven!" she heard. When Raven looked behind her she saw Steven with Connie and Lion to his side.

"I thought I told you guys to leave me alone." Raven said while giving a light glare.

"Well I was just worried about you." Steven replied.

"Well don't be. I want to be alone; I have to figure some things out."

"I suspect you're not being completely honest with us." Connie suspected.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything. I'm a Gem remember?"

"Yes, and a human. You told me that… Which should be impossible by the way. Gems can't have offspring, so I'm still curious as to how… and why Rose Quartz did that."

"Look, we're just worried about you. Maybe if you come back with me, then maybe the Gems can figure something out."

"Sorry Steven, but I can't fully trust them; especially since they haven't told you _everything_ about the Gem Homeworld."

"The Gem Homeworld? What didn't they tell me?" Steven asked.

"Don't ask me… it's not my place to say." Raven suddenly got a headache, felt dizzy for a moment and held her head.

"Are you okay?" Connie asked while Lion began to growl at her.

"I'm fine, I just thought I…" suddenly a green ghost ray is fired towards Raven.

"Raven watch out!" Steven yelled. He rolled in front of her crossed his arms which forced his gem to glow. He created a pink sphere around the both of them which blocked the beam as it exploded on Steven's bubble shield.

"What are you doing!?" Raven angrily asked.

"Helping you!"

"I don't remember asking for your help!"

When the smoke cleared, Steven let down his bubble shield. They all saw Danny Fenton's evil alternate reality counterpart. He smirks while looking at Raven. "It looks like we found our target."

"Great another lackey who wants to kill me." Raven sarcastically said. She flew up to meet Dan in the air. "So who sent you? Was it my father?"

"Trigon is dead you fool, you're the one who killed him." Dan replied. "However the person who released me from Clockwork's prison said that you in particular are a threat and must be eliminated." Dan's hands were now surrounded in a green glow.

"I guess you're not going to tell me who your boss is."

"Now where would the fun in that be?" He shot a huge ecto blast towards Raven from his fist, which she managed to block by creating a black hemispherical barrier in front of her. Raven shot an angry glare at Dan.

* * *

 **United Republic – Amity Park  
Axion Labs  
**Inside the Amity Park plumber base, Maddie Fenton was inside the main control centre which had a blue lighting to it as opposed to the one in Danwood which was green.

Inside the infirmary of the base Danny's eyes shot open and he got up abruptly. He saw that he was inside the infirmary and not in the streets of Amity Park fighting against that crazy girl who was trying to kill him. "What the…" he felt a hand rest on his chest and saw his older sister Jazz looking down at him,

"Easy little brother." Jazz said.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"I'll tell you, we got our butts kicked is what happened." The source of the voice was Dani. She was sitting on the ground reading a comic book.

"What happened after that?"

"I don't know, but that girl was probably feeling generous and decided to let us go?"

"Maybe Lila might know." Danny figured.

"Well, now's not the best time." Jazz said. Danny looked to the bed next to his and saw Lila was unconscious.

"What happened to her?"

"She had to fight against two attackers by the Nasty Burger, and also against that girl who was trying to kill you. It took a lot out of her, so she is still recovering."

"She came from another fight… but she doesn't have ghost powers what makes her think she can take on a crazy girl with weird powers?"

"She's not a human remember? Lila is a Sasquatch but she shaved off all her fur so she would look human. I was worried this would happen."

"Is she alright?"

"She had a few bruises when we were bringing her back, but nothing too serious. I would prefer she rest a little before we send her out again."

A female voice spoke out. "That probably wouldn't be a good idea." Valerie walked into the infirmary.

"Why not?" Jazz asked.

"Your mom and my dad are in the process of finding out who attacked us, and right now it's not looking good."

"How come?" Dani asked.

They all heard a slight moan coming from Lila as her sleep was abruptly ended. "Lila? You're awake?" Jazz asked

"I am now. Next time, don't talk about a world ending crisis when someone's trying to sleep." The shaved Sasquatch said scratching her head.

"Oh Lila sorry for waking you."

"It's no problem. So what were you guys talking about?"

"We were going on about who were the guys that attacked us. Dani figured you might know something since you were the last to be conscious when that girl with superpowers beat you guys." Valarie explained.

"She didn't say much. That girl left before she could destroy me." Lila revealed. "You think they will come back?"

"Yep, that's how these things work." Danny said. "Some new bad guy comes along, if we lose to them, we find a big weakness, we have some huge fight and we win. Simple."

"You make it sound too simple, and even with the three of us, we couldn't even faze her. She was incredibly powerful. Do we know anything about the guys that attacked us?"

"My mom is looking into it now." Jazz said.

Suddenly coming in the doorway was Sokka with a sword attached to his back. He wore a navy blue coat with black jeans and brown water tribe shoes. He still had his ponytail and was growing a small beard. "Hey guys, Magister Fenton needs us in the control centre." He said.

"You still have that ponytail?" Valarie asked with a smirk.

"Why do you people call it that? It is a warrior's wolf tail! Its more manly than a _ponytail._ " Sokka frustratingly said.

"Yeah… sure it is." Valarie said in a sarcastic tone.

"What does my mom want?" Jazz asked.

"She figured out who the guys that attacked us were." Sokka replied.

"Okay, let's see what she found." Valarie said.

…

Inside the Amity Park Plumber base control centre that was brightened by cyan blue lighting. Maddie or Magister Fenton was dressed in her cyan jumpsuit with her red rimmed goggle mask over her face. Beside her was her husband; Jack Fenton. He was a plump man who wore an orange jumpsuit, he was light skinned with dark blue eyes. He had hair that was black and grey. He was holding a half-eaten hero sandwich in his right hand.

Tucker was seated by one of the huge supercomputers in the room. Randy was in the room as the others made their way there.

"Nice to see ya again!" Jack happily said.

"You guys are finally here." Randy said in an impatient tone.

Maddie looked at all of them as well as several other Plumber personnel in the room. "Everyone, we have identified our attackers from yesterday that went after our agents." She revealed. "Tucker…"

"You got it." Tucker made the face of Red X show.

"So its him…" Lila muttered.

"We don't know much about this guy." Tucker began. "He goes by the name Red X, and the suit that gives him his powers is powered by an chemical compound called Xenothium."

"Right… and would you mind explaining that for the rest of us who slept through science class?" Randy said.

"Xenothium is an unstable and dangerous compound that should be very hard to find." Tucker said.

"If that is the case, where is Red X getting the stuff from?" Lila asked.

"I don't know, but whoever he is working for. There is a good chance that they know how to get the stuff without any troubles."

"Okay, so this Red X is a person in a super powered suit, anything else we need to know?" Sokka asked.

"He hasn't been witnessed doing anything world destroying dangerous." Maddie said. "It's likely he's just a common thief."

"So that's Red X. What about the others?" Danny asked.

Tucker typed on the computer and Cheshire's face appeared. "This is Cheshire, she's one of the criminals that have been on the Plumber database for a while, but she had always avoided capture. She's fast and deadly." The next face which was Terra appeared on the screen. "This girl's name is Terra, but that is all we know. According to what Jazz said, she has Earth based powers."

"So…" Sokka began. "She's an Earthbender?"

"Not necessarily…" Jazz said. "Her eyes glow when she uses her powers… and she may not have full control of them."

"So not an earthbender… got it. Anything else."

"No, strangely enough…" Tucker said.

The screen now changed to Blackfire's face. "Lastly we have Blackfire, from what we looked up. She is an intergalactic villain who was banished from her home planet." Maddie said. "She is part of a species that are called Tamaranians, they possess incredible strength and durability."

"So that explains why we couldn't beat her." Danny figured.

"Or she could be ghost… just saying." Jack said almost finishing his hero sandwitch

"For that last time Jack. Blackfire is not a ghost." Maddie said putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Wait, that girl Terra said something about a Proctor. Know anyone like that?" Lila asked.

"There is only one we know who has a title like that." Tucker said. He brought up the face of Servantis. "His name is Proctor Servantis, apparently he's some big shot and leads a team of Plumber black ops guys. Unfortunately, we don't know enough about him and our plumber computers don't have access to that information." Tucker revealed.

"So their Black Plumbers?" Randy asked.

"Like I said Lila, they're not evil plumbers." Jazz said.

"Call it animal instinct, but I don't think we should trust this Proctor Servantis guy." Lila said with a slight growl.

* * *

 **United Republic – Danwood  
Plumber HQ  
**Blukic, Driba, Rook and Stacy were in a room with Servanti, Phil and Slade. The two Galvans were working on 'finding' Kevin and Malevolence. They were typing on a computer which was connected to the monitor in the room.

"Are you sure, you can find the targets for us." Slade asked in a threatening tone.

"O-of course we can!" Driba said. "All we have to do is…" Driba began playing with the wires.

"What! You're doing it wrong!" Blukic argued.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

As they continued arguing, Servantis was looking more annoyed while Stacy giggled at the Galvans actions.

"Enough!" Servantis exclaimed. "Can you locate Kevin Levin and Malevolence or not!?"

"Don't worry we have finished the calibration and we should be getting the location of Malevolence and Kevin's Plumber badge right now!" Driba said. They fiddled with more wires and the monitor changed but they were actually wired to the cameras that were in the very room they were in.

"Hmm, this may take a little while." Blukic said.

Servantis gets even more annoyed and he opens his cranium in rage and growls at the two Galvans while electricity sparks around his brain. Rook decides to intervene. "Servantis, if I may." Rook began, getting the attention of the Proctor. "I could not help but notice the similarities between your Proto-Tech armor and mine."

"Yes indeed, we are the ones who designed your Proto tech armor and tested it in the most harshest conditions imaginable… in the Null Void."

"Cool!" Stacy remarked. "You know where I can get one of those?"

Phil smirked at her. "You're too weak to own that kind of armor. A weakling like you with that kind of equipment is unthinkable."

Stacy got mad and she turned her Proto-Tool into a plasma blade. "I'll show you who's weak!" she angrily said getting close to Phil.

"Stacy! Stand down!" Rook said in a stern tone.

"But he said…"

"It does not matter what he said, you should not let people provoke you so easily."

Stacy sighed. "Yes. I understand."

Suddenly. Azula walks to the room. "Servantis, Ben Tennyson, the Avatar and his friends had escaped."

"That is it! Where is Max Tennyson!" Servantis, Slade, Phil and Azula left to find Max.

"This is bad, we should warn him." Stacy said. Rook nodded in response.

Both Plumbers run to get to the control centre but they find Phil is holding down Max while Servantis was about to read his mind.

"Hey back off!" Stacy yelled, she aimed her Proto-Tool at Servantis in blaster mode but an azure fireball shot it off her hands.

"Don't interfere!" Azula commanded.

Pink electric bolts were spreading from Servantis' open cranium to Max's forehead. "Trying to resist Max? You're only making it harder on yourself." The pink electric bolts grew in thickness and Max was screaming.

Stacy tried to run to him but Rook held her back so she wouldn't get hurt. Servantis got all the information that he needed from Max, his electric bolts retreated to his brain, after that he closed his cranium. "We have Ben Tennyson's location we just need to find the location of Malevolence from someone."

"Hey! Let me go!" a yell was heard and Azula was holding June. "You better let me go or so help me I'll kick your butt into next week!" June threatened.

"This one was caught trying to escape, I figure she may know where Malevolence is."

Servantis smirked as Azula threw June to the ground. The Proctor's cranium opened and shot a pink bolt of electricity at June's forhead, but Servantis found something odd and immediately stopped reading her mind. He pointed a finger at her. "She is not who she says she is! She is not Juniper Lee!" 'June' giggles as she stood up.

"Psych!" she exclaimed and 'June' turned to mud and Shapeshifted to a girl was wearing a shortsleeved black dress with a star on her chest, it had a red collar. She had thigh high white socks with a single red stripe at the top with black sneakers covering her feet. She was light skinned and had medium long blonde hair which was kept together in a red band. Finally her eyes were purple. This was Lucy Mann, the first Lenopan or 'Sludgepuppy alien' to join the Plumbers.

"A Lenopan?!" Servantis exclaimed. "We were tricked!"

"Hey, Surf 'n' turf!" Stacy mocked. "Good luck finding June, because no one knows where she is."

Servantis grit his teeth. "I grow tired of these games!" he angrily exclaimed. "Swift, search for Juniper Lee, if she slipped through then that must mean she must have Malevolence or know where he is."

"Yes, Proctor." Swift flew through the hole that Appa made earlier.

"Phil, watch the base. Azula, Leander, Slade. We are going to find Ben Tennyson." Servantis said as the four began to leave the Plumber base.

…

Meanwhile above the city of Danwood; Ben, Aang, Katara and Ty Lee were flying on Appa in order to find Kevin and put as much distance between themselves and the Rooters.

"You think we got away from them?" Ty Lee asked.

"It's not going to matter, when they figure out what's going on, they'll eventually come to us. I can only just hope we got a good head-start on them." Aang said. "Ben, are you sure this is the place?" Aang asked.

"Yes I'm sure, we gotta make this quick before the Rooters show up." Ben said. When Appa landed they all get off him and run to a garage that was close. The Place was called. 'Paik's Body Shop' "Kevin!" Ben yelled getting Kevin and Zed's attention.

"Ben? What are you doing out here? And why are you still a kid?" Kevin asked.

"No time to explain, The Rooters are coming after you!" he exclaimed in a slight panic.

"The Rooters? Never heard of them, you should probably call Gwendolyn."

Before Ben can do anything else a blue bolt of lightning streaks past them and hits a metal in the garage. "It's them!" Katara exclaimed. Appa was seen flying to a safe place as the Rooters appeared.

"Rooters! Capture Kevin Levin!" Servantis ordered.

"With Pleasure." Azula evilly said while holding a ball of azure flames in her right hand.

"Surrender, Resistance is futile!"

"So is saying 'Resistance is futile!'" Aang muttered. "I'm going after Servantis!" he charges to Servantis and swings his staff making a huge wave of air blow away the Hybrid Cerebrocrustacean, but his agility allowed him to land on his feet.

When Azula shoots a huge ball of fire at the group, a mass of water from Katara's water skin was able to block the fireball. "Don't worry about Azula. I can handle her."

"Then I've got the NRG guy." Ben activates his omnitrix and pressed the core and transforms into Chromastone (Alien Force Appearance) Leander shoots an orange nuclear beam from his grilles which Ben blocks and absorbs by crossing his arms. He shoot a multicoloured beam at Leander which forced him back.

"That leaves you and me, little girl." Slade said with an intimidating stare. Ty Lee ran to Slade before attempting to chi-block his right arm, but her jab missed and Slade was on her side. "Looking for me?" he backhanded her forcing the acrobat to crash into some nearby oil barrels. She got back up rather quickly before rushing back to Slade.

Azula was happily blasting wave after wave of flames to Katara who was having a hard time blocking them with her water.

"Let's make this more interesting shall we?" Azula charged up some lighting in her fingers and shot it to Katara. The waterbender rolled down to the ground to avoid being struck by the lightning. Katara formed ice daggers in her hands from the air before throwing them to Azula. As they flew to the firebender she transformed into her Pyronite form, melting the ice crystals before they could do any damage to her. "Servantis said we had to capture Kevin, but he said nothing about not killing you!" she shot a powerful stream of fire from her right hand which Katara dodged, the fireball hit the side of the garage causing an explosion. Katara saw the blue fire turning orange and glared towards Azula, however they Pyronite hybrid was distracted as a multicoloured hit her from behind which forced her to the ground. Katara shot a big stream of water to Azula which hit her and put out some of her flames, taking advantage of her Pyronite weakness.

"You're welcome." She heard Ben say as Chromastone but he was punched from behind by Leander before being shot with a nuclear blast putting him off balance allowing him to be punched in the face.

Katara watched while Ben struggled, she prepared to use her water against Leander but a wall blue flames stopped her in her tracks. "Sorry, your fight is with me." Azula jet propelled herself to the waterbender.

Meanwhile Ty Lee was thrown but landed and slid on her feet. She saw Slade rushing to her. She rolled in between his legs when she was behind him she, threw a jab to his back which normally would have stunned her victim, but in this case Slade wasn't effected as he turned around, her eyes grew wide. "You really think your pathetic chi-blocking technique will work on me? Here's a secret, you can't chi-block crystal." Slade's right arm transformed into a crystalline arm that would be seen on a Petrosapien. He shaped his hand to form a ball chain before slamming it where Ty Lee was standing, he however missed because Ty Lee flipped in the air before landing on her feet. She ran to Slade who again missed striking her with his Petrosapien arm, she dropped kicked Slade's chest which made him stumble slightly, once that happened he saw a pink blur rushing to him and that blur had threw a spinning kick to his face which had managed to chip off a small part of his mask. Slade slightly chuckled after seeing that piece fall to the ground. "You're determined. I'll give you that." His right arm turned back to normal. "…But if you want to beat me, you're going to have to be a lot more creative."

"You mean… this creative!" Ty Lee rushed to Slade in a predicable moving pattern. He grabbed her neck before slamming her into the ground she struggled to her his hand off her neck.

"Not very creative…"

Ty Lee struggled and her eyes grew wide as she saw something above her that was behind Slade. "And what the heck is that!?" when Slade looked behind him, it caused him to drop his guard for a second before Ty Lee could get out of his grip, after this she jabbed his right shin which caused it to become dead and Slade struggled to stand properly. "I mean that creative… unless you turn your limb into crystal I can still Chi-block you. Who's creative now?" she charged to him ready to continue fighting him.

Aang avoided a pink electric bolt from Servantis' open brain. "I always knew something was up with you!" Aang exclaimed.

"And how do you figure?" he ran to Aang, likely to engage in close combat. When Servantis decided to get close, Aang made a wave of earth shoot Servantis away from him. When he landed on his back, he made a huge boulder fly to Aang after covering it in a pink outline. Aang however punched the rock with his fist, this caused a huge smoke cloud, Servantis used this to his advantage and rushed at Aang before telekinetically lifting him above the ground. The Avatar was slightly confused and was thrown to the side of the garage, after Aang fell to the ground he slowly got up and sprinted to Servantis in a very fast motion and tripped the Cerebrocrustacean hybrid to his feet. Servantis angrily got up before Aang made a pillar shoot him towards the garage. He opened his cranium before shooting a powerful electric beam to Aang. The Avatar stood ready to face the bean and he absorbed it into his left finger tips, after that he redirected the electrical energy through his body and out of his other arm that was pointed at Servantis. This surprised the Cerebrocrustacean hybrid and he was struck by his own attack. "I have had enough of this!" he pushes Aang back with a telekinetic force throwing him back a fair distance.

"Hey!" Kevin yells. He absorbs a red material before turning his right hand into a mallet. His swing missed Servantis, and as he got back up from ducking, Kevin decides to headbutt him which causes him to involuntarily absorb Servantis' powers. Pink electric sparks went seeped into Kevin's head. "Servantis…" Kevin muttered. "I know everything!" he hit the Proctor in the gut, as he slid back he saw Aang with his staff speeding to Servantis, he swung a burst of air which sent him flying only to land on his feet.

Katara avoided a huge blast of fire from Azula. "I suggest we get out of here!" Katara yelled. When Aang heard this he made a huge cyclone of air form around all of them, when the cyclone was blowing fully dust was mixed with air, blinding the Rooters for a short time.

The sound of a car engine was heard, and the sound of Ben's Omnitrix timing out. Ben jumped in with Kevin and Zed while the others were on Appa.

"Yip-Yip!" they heard. The dust cleared, their eyes were greeted to seeing them escape in Kevin's car and Appa.

Servantis grit his teeth. "After them!" he exclaimed. The Rooters ran back to their tank to follow their targets.

* * *

 **United Republic – Beach City  
** Raven and Dan were high in the sky above Beach City. When Dan sees an opening his right fist becomes surrounded in green ecto energy. Raven's eyes shone white; her outstretched right hand was engulfed in black energy which fired oval shaped black energy bolts at Dan. The ghost turned to smoke which allowed him to avoid the energy blasts. He punched Raven causing her to flip three times in the air. When she regained control of herself her eyes glowed again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" once she completed the incantation she flung curving beams, they made their mark but Dan remained flying in the air not taking much of a scratch.

"Really is that all? I was honestly expecting more from the daughter of Trigon." Dan mocked while maintaining a scowl.

Raven blasted a huge black beam that engulfed Dan, this caused him to fall to the ground. "Who are you?! Why are you here!?" Raven asked as the ghost got up from the dock. The half demon stood over Dan while she asked the question.

"You're seen the visions, right?" Dan asked with a smirk. Him seeing this caused Raven to drop her guard giving Dan the chance to get a hit on Raven. He took his chance; he punched Raven in the chin sending her flying back into the air. When Dan meets her in the air he levitates a small distance from her. "In order for our plan to work, you must be out of the picture." Raven charged a huge ball of dark energy and threw it to Dan. The ghost was able to punch it before it exploded in his face. He again didn't seem to be affected by Raven's attack. "Are you even trying?!" Dan split himself and Raven's vision was filled with the image of four Dan's. They all flew to her to get an attack in but Raven secured herself in a black sphere of energy, after the shield held them back from their physical attacks, they each shot a powerful green ghost ray which shattered Raven's shield when she was exposed a clone was behind her, he grabbed her left arm and used his ghost stinger, shocking Raven's entire body. She levitated in the air while looking weak.

Dan smirked and threw a powerful punch to her, sending her down to the dock. Raven crashed into the Beach City Funland, destroying the Ferris Wheel in the process. One of the workers Mr. Smiley ran to see what was going on.

"Hey! You're not Steven or his weird friends!" the employee said. Raven got up only to see Dan charging to her with his ghostly tail showing. Raven levitated and the entire Ferris wheel turned black as screaming people ran away from the battle. Raven threw the entire Ferris Wheel at Dan's direction scoring a direct hit. The Ferris wheel was now in the ocean while Dan levitated in the air. He gently floated to the ground. Raven shot sharp tendrils towards Dan.

The ghost opened his glowing red eyes before taking a deep breath. He unleashed a very loud Ghostly Wail which was powered by green ecto shockwave. As this wave was speeding to Raven, it stopped her attack and destroyed several buildings like 'Beach Citywalk Fries' and 'Fish Stew Pizza'. Both buildings now had green fire shooting from their remains. The owners of both stores came out and saw the carnage one of the people who had blonde hair shaped like curly fries took out his phone and filmed Dan

"This is _so_ going on my blog!" he cheered happily as he took pictures of both Raven and Dan.

"Ronaldo! Come on!" the person assumed to be his little brother said.

"And miss reporting on the weird? I think not!" Ronaldo replied both brothers dodged a green ghost ray. When Raven saw this, her influence caused the sign that was over the fastfood joint to become surrounded in a black energy, she hit Dan with the sign causing him to fly to the ocean.

Raven looked at the two families. "Don't just stand there! The guy I'm fighting has no qualms about killing innocent people. So get out of here!" When she ducked under a ghost ray, she flew to the source as Dan flew out of the water as his body was dripping it.

"Raven, you cannot beat me unless you unleash your full potential. Or are you afraid that your true demon rage will show?" Raven was shocked that Dan knew so much about her even though they had only just met.

"H-how do you-" Dan got another cheap shot in the form of a punch which sent Raven to the Beach that wasn't too far from the Temple. After grinding in the sand, she got up to see Dan charging a huge ball or ecto energy.

"Goodbye Raven." He said before he threw the huge energy ball.

Raven braced herself but a shadow had grown over her and she saw her vision was replaced with a pink background. When the ball of energy hit, a huge explosion was seen and Raven saw she was still alive because Steven had summoned his bubble shield to absorb the energy. "S-Steven?"

"You okay, Raven?" the hybrid Gem asked.

"Yes, but what are you doing out here?"

"I'm helping you, and you can't stop me." Steven declared. Raven sat on the beach sand in awe of his power or rather the power he had inherited from his mother.

"Impressive boy, too bad, you're getting in the way." Dan said before he sped to Steven.

"No!" Raven screamed as she made a flat construct in front of Steven but Dan sped through it by turning intangible. When Dan targeted to punch Steven. The boy summoned his shield from his left arm which blocked the punch and made a shockwave that forced Dan back a far distance. Raven saw Connie running to meet the both of them.

"Steven, are you okay?" Connie yelled. Dan glared at Steven after his shield forced him back. Dan shot a huge green and white ecto beam at both Steven and Connie. Steven made another bubble shield that protected him and Connie, when the ghost ray hit, it exploded into pieces and Steven was on the ground with some bruises on his body.

Raven looked to Connie. "Take his to a safe place. I'm going to end this!" Raven said.

"You're going to end this? You can't even hurt me, what do you hope to accomplish?" Dan asked. Raven's hands were covered in circles of dark energy, she shot two clawed arms to trap Dan but he turned invisible and intangible as he phased through the arms. "You cannot hope to defeat me." Raven let her anger emotion take over as her eyes shone red and they split into four eyes with sharp corners. Raven floated upwards and Tendrils sped to Dan and they held his body in the air, red electricity was going through the tendrils and they shocked Dan this caused him to fall to the ground. When he got up, he saw Raven looking at him, her hands were surrounded in red energy, she shot a huge red beam from both her hands the beams combined, sending Dan into the water. Raven's eyes return to normal and she sees Dan flying up from the water and disappearing into a red pillar of light. Raven sighed in slight fatigue and leaned on the rocks behind her. Both Steven and Connie ran to her.

"Raven!" they both yelled.

"Why are you both still here?" she sternly asked.

"Steven wanted to make sure you were okay." Connie said.

"You're lucky he didn't get the chance to shatter your gemstone, otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"But he's gone now right?" Steven asked.

"Yes… for now anyway. I have to leave, there might be more of those guys that are coming after me and I don't want innocent people getting in the way."

"Is there anything we can do?" Steven asked.

"Yes, stay out of my way, don't get involved and keep the Gems off my back. I get the feeling that the Pearl and Garnet don't trust me yet." Raven looked to the both of them. "Also, if I were you. I'd prepare for the worst." Raven levitated high into the air before she flew to leave Beach City.

"Connie, what do you think she meant by that?" Steven asked.

"I don't know, but I can only guess it is a warning of things to come." Connie replied.

* * *

 **United Republic – Danwood  
** Meantime Kevin, Ben, Aang, Katara and Ty Lee were still trying to escape The Rooters. Inside Kevin's car was Kevin himself, Zed and Ben.

Kevin looked at Ben. "You still haven't found a cure for that aging spell that was used on you?"

Ben looked surprised that Kevin actually knew. "Wait, how did you know?" he asked.

"Max told me when he found out from your Asian friend's Grandmother."

"Oh right, I should have guessed." Ben said playing along knowing that it was part of the events that he didn't know of that took place in the creation of the New Earth.

"Also, about the Rooters, I met them after I escaped from the Null Void." Kevin said as he began to explain. "They were a group in the Null Void which conducted experiments with humans and aliens. They used my Osmosian powers to fuse humans with aliens, like a conduit or a crucible or something like that. They were the ones who turned the Plumber kids into alien hybrids, after we failed to destroy you the first time, I fled But before I left I heard Servantis saying something about a new team."

"And so they want Malevolence because of his Osmosian powers." Ben figured.

"Remind me who this Malevolence guy is?"

"He's an evil villain that wanted to take over the entire multiverse, and eventually tried to destroy it, he's probably the worst villain I've had to face, other than Vilgax and Diagon, anyway we beat him but he claims to have no memory of everything he's done."

"Okay, if you faced someone like that, I would remember that, and if the Rooters are looking for him, do you know where he is?"

"No. No one in the Plumbers knows where he is except for June, we had to do it like that so Servantis couldn't figure out our plan." Suddenly their conversation is interrupted by a huge blast that was in front of them. The road was cut so they couldn't move any further. Kevin crashed his car into the ditch that was created by the beam. Ben, Kevin and Zed got out seeing Swift hovering above them. They later saw the Rooter's tank moving through the trees and landing on the road. Getting out of the tank was Servantis, Azula, Leander, and Slade.

Appa lands on the bridge while giving a loud roar and Aang, Ty Lee, and Katara get off him. "These guys don't know when to quit do they!?" Ty Lee asked.

"Then we'll just send them packing… Its hero time!" Ben slammed his omnitrix and he transforms into a bipedal winged lemur with green reptilian eyes and the omnitrix was on his back. He looked confused and began making lemur chirps.

"Please tell me you didn't just transform into Momo." Katara said pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Ben as a Winged Lemur flew up and he avoided Swift's blasts from her eyes and tail. Seeing that he isn't completely helpless, he flies to Swift but she slaps him with her tail and he is thrown to boulders, soon he is blasted by beams from Swift's eyes as soon as he regained motion.

"Ben!" Katara worriedly yelled but she was surrounded in a circle of blue flames.

"Going somewhere? Not on my watch!" Azula said as she was in her normal human form. Before she could do anything else Zed charged into her forcing her to the ground. Zed stood over her growling in her face. "Get off me you stupid mutt!" Azula shifted to her Pyronite form and blasted Zed off of her, the alien canine slid to the side of the road.

Katara was going to rush Azula as her arms were surrounded by huge whips of water but before she could do anything to Azula she was blasted in the forehead by an electric blast from Servantis knocking her unconscious.

"Katara!" Aang worriedly yelled. He did a battle cry while sprinting over to Servantis and created a huge vertical fire arc but it was blocked after Servantis opened his cranium and made a pink energy barrier to block the attack.

Kevin absorbed the railing of the highway he was now a silver colour and turned his right hand into a flat hammer. He sprinted to Leander trying to get a hit on him, but his run was slowed by Swift as she was blasting orange beams at Kevin who was blocking them by guarding his face with his arms. However while he guarded he failed to see Leander sprinting to him, he was punched in the face and after he slid back he faced a powerful blast from Leander's grills which forced him to his back.

"This isn't looking to good." Ty Lee commented. She started dodging crystal shards that was shot from Slade's right arm. When she was confident she could easily dodge them she ran fast to Slade while avoiding his crystal shards. When Slade could see that she was too fast, he punched the ground and sent pillars of crystals speeding to Ty Lee which kept her off balance and when she was caught in it, this sent her into the air, Slade saw the opportunity and met her in the air and punched her hard to the ground, she weakly tried to get up the masked villain but stepped on her keeping her to the ground.

"Don't bother getting up, all of you have lost this battle." Slade said.

Aang was left and Servantis was charging towards him to kick him but when he missed he blew a gust of wind to force himself into the sky, little did he know that Swift was behind him and she proceeded to blast Aang from the sky and into the ground. He got up and saw the Rooters looking down at him. "Lets get this over with." Servantis opened his cranium and shot an electric blast at Aang, knocking him out. Ben's omnitrix timed out and he transformed back to his human self.

They are all taken to the Rooters tank where it made a course for the Plumber's base. Zed got up and he started following the tank through the city, Appa flew after the tank.

…

Later the Tank had entered the doors of the Plumber base. Inside the huge room were Max, Rook, Lucy, Stacy, Blukic and Driba the galvans were on Rook's shoulders. The back of the tank opens and Ben, Aang, Katara, Ty Lee and Kevin are in laser cuffs. The rest of the Rooters were walking behind them.

"Proctor." Swift began. "Why didn't we finish them when we had the chance?" she asked.

"Patience Swift, they are a lot more powerful than we know." Servantis said.

"I highly doubt it." Slade said. "We should have put them out of their misery and taken the Osmosian back here."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that?" Ty Lee said. "What do you want with Kevin and Malevolence anyway?"

"I guess you weren't there when we explained that part." Kevin said. "It's because we're both Osmosians, but Osmosians aren't aliens and there is no Osmos V… right Servantis." He looked to the leader of the Rooters.

"Wait, Osmosians aren't aliens!?" Ben asked.

"That is correct." Servantis confirmed. "'Osmosian' is a term I have created to describe humans with a unique genetic component. Each Osmosian has different abilities both Kevin and Malevolence's ability was absorbsion which made them valuable for my uses. We use them in order to give alien abilities to humans as you can see."

"But how?" Aang asked.

"After Kevin left we realized we needed a new Osmosian conduit. We came across a figure in the Null Void who called himself Malevolence, he said that he wanted vengeance. We lied and said we could help him achieve it, at the same time we came across Azula and Slade who have heard of our cause. Natrurally we gave them alien abilities as well. Malevolence escaped, but I wiped his memory and replaced it with what you know."

"So Malevolence _is_ still evil! I was right!" Ben exclaimed.

"But why turn humans into aliens?" Katara asked. "

"Because a war is coming." Slade answered "Well two wars in actual fact, and we need that power to win both of those wars."

Servantis walked close to Ben. "These wars that we will be fighting will be against enemies you can't even imagine."

"Then why don't we work together. If this enemy is so powerful we can try and beat them as a team?" Aang suggested.

"Don't believe them Aang, these enemies they are talking about don't exist. It's all smoke and mirrors, a lie made for the Magistrata to keep the Rooters in business."

"Then don't you think the big cheese of the Plumbers would have figured it out before we did?" Stacy wondered.

"They have been planting false memories." Max accused.

"How many partners did you think you had, Max?" Phil asked

"One that I would like to forget." Max replied

"If you will excuse us, we shall leave for the Null Void with our prize." Servantis said

Max grabbed Servantis by the shoulder and turned him around. "Wait, we're not done here. I never met Devin Levin and our partnership was just a false memory created by you just so that I could keep an eye on Kevin!" Max quickly figured out.

Servantis looks at Phil. "Why did you have to rub it in? Yes it is true, I have created that and other memories."

"Yeah I figured, I ended up having to babysit those Plumber's kids who turned out to be your alien experiments and you wiped Malevolence's and altered it just you could have us capture him for you!" Max angrily said. "You're nothing but a headcase! Kevin stays, you've overstayed your welcome, now get out of my shop!"

Phil transforms into his Terroranchula form and he punches Max to the ground. Soon a dark blue blur ran through the entrance of the room, the blur was Zed and it bit Phil in the arm where he screamed. Zed jumped off and ran to Kevin.

"Good girl." Kevin complimented. Soon Appa crashed through the roof of the base before landing hard on the ground.

"Hold still!" Stacy yelled ,she had her Proto Tool in blaster mode and shot all of their laser cuffs.

"Get them!" Servantis yelled.

Swift flies up and blasts her orange beams at the group. Ty Lee grabs Ben's hand the drags them both to cover. She activates the omnitrix.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Turning you into an alien that won't lose in three seconds." She replied as she cycled through Ben's aliens.

"Are you saying you don't trust me to turn into the right alien?"

"For now… yes!" the dial showed a face. "Hey this one looks good!" she pressed the omnitrix core and Ben now transformed into Echo Echo.

"Okay… I can… work…with this!" Ben said before he jumped into the battle. Azula and Slade were about to double team Katara but four Echo Echos landed in front of her and they let out a sonic scream which pushed them back. "You're… welcome."

Ty Lee is dodging blasts from Leander and while he is distracted Katara makes a water whip that wraps around his leg and throws him across the room.

Stacy is trying to shoot down Swift who was proving too fast. Rook shot a laser net at she blasted it to pieces with her tail beam. "Man we just can't get to her."

"Maybe you can't…" Lucy said before she shifted into her humanoid Lenopan form, she shot a stream of her sludge to Swift who got caught in it. She was sent flying to the ground, she struggled to get the sludge off her when she hit the floor.

Max was fighting against Phil who was still in his alien form, when Phil missed a punch Max threw a punch to his face making his step back slightly. He shot a long web from his hands which restrained Max's wrists. "This is the end Maxie!" Phil said as he was about to punch Max but he felt something or someone cling onto his back.

"Sounds like you got it backwards!" Ty Lee said she jabbed two of her fingers between his neck and shoulder this paralyzed Phil and he fell to the ground in a heavy slam. "That should keep him down for a while.

Azula was laughing as she was blasting everyone with fireball in her Pyronite form. She saw Ben in front of her. She made a sharp wave of fire at Ben and he disingetrated into tiny pieces of silicone. "Well that was easy."

"Not… quite…" she heard. When she looked behind her she saw seven Echo Echo's behind her. "Wall… of… SOUND!" Ben made a huge combination of shock waves that engulfed her and sent her back to the rest of the Rooters. Ben's omnitrix timed out and he returned to his human form he saw Aang walk in front of him.

"I'll finish them off." His arrows glowed white and he quickly made a huge wind cyclone that sucked up all the Rooters they cyclone grows in strength and when it is about to hit the ceiling it completely exploded chucking the Rooters through several areas of the room. When the attack subsided Aang was out of the Avatar State

Servantis who landed on the huge tank gets up and lands near Aang with an angry look on his face. "How dare you…" he looks around and sees that Kevin is nowhere to be found. "Where is Levin."

"Don't know." Ben said Servantis zaps Ben's forehead and finds nothing on Kevin's whereabouts.

"What about you!" he said looking at Max.

"Me? I don't have a clue." Max replied and when Servantis read his mind, he didn't find anything as well.

He angrily turned to Aang but Slade grabbed Servantis' shoulder. "Proctor, we have business elsewhere to tend to."

"This isn't over, we will return." Servantis said.

"And I'll be waiting for you. I won't rest till you guys are done for good." A portal is made the Rooters cross through it with Azula dragging Phil by his legs into the Null Void.

"They're gone, for now." Max said.

"Yes, but we must never know of Kevin Levin's whereabouts again." Rook stated.

"Or June's for that matter." Ben added.

Aang walks over to Max. "Listen, I have to go somewhere."

"What for?" Max asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is that something big is about to happen and I need to find something out. I want to know how much of the world has changed."

"Well there really isn't any reason for me to keep you here."

"Thanks." He looked to everyone else. "Sorry I have to leave like this, but I just have to-"

"Hey, you do what you gotta do, we'll be alright on our end." Ben said.

Aang nodded and walked over to Appa, and after jumping onto his head he held his reins. He heard Katara running to him and yelling his name. "Will you be coming back?"

"I can't be sure about that, but I'll try once I have everything figured out." He flew out through the tunnel that Appa followed the tank in. As the Bison was flying through it, he slowed and gave a loud roar. "What is it buddy?" Aang quickly eyed the same cloaked girl that had visited Raven earlier. Appa stopped, allowing Aang to safely get off. Appa caught a whiff of the girl and licked her causing the girl to slightly giggle. "Who are you? Appa just doesn't lick anybody he meets."

"Maybe he knows that I am a friend, and that's all I am."

"I'm not convinced, who are you and what do you want?" Aang asked demanding answers from the girl.

"Well, I can't tell you who I am, but what I can do is tell you why I'm here. You're trying to find out the truth, right? If you're still into that…" she handed Aang a map of the current world. "Something is going on an island in Earth Kingdom territory, the one I circled. You have to go there on this date." She handed Aang a rock carving with a carved date on it. "Once you do, it will bring you closer to the truth, and what you are looking for."

Aang eyed all the information she had given him. "How do I know that I won't be walking into a trap?"

"Hey, Appa licked me didn't he? That must mean I'm trust worthy, right?" Aang didn't respond and jumped back on Appa. "You better hope you're not tricking me… huh?" he saw that the girl disappeared. He saw the stuff she gave her was still in his hands. "That was weird, but if Appa trusts her, then I guess it is worth looking into." He continued to lead Appa through the tunnel and eventually out of the Plumber base and into the sky.

* * *

 **Earth Kingdom – Unknown Location  
** It was approaching sunset. Rex was flying through the sky and made it to a small town in hopes he could find the person he was looking for.

When he heard familiar yelling he figured he should follow the source of the familiar yelling. He got to a building that wasn't very big. Rex walked into the building after opening the doors, he saw four figures in front of him but could only recognize one.

One of the figures grew a smirk and walked from the rest of group. "It's funny. I was hoping I wouldn't get roped into another save the world thing and yet here you are."

"It's nice to see you too, Toph." Rex replied.

"Whatever, so now that you are here? What do you need help with?" she asked sitting at a table in the building.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry for making you guys wait**_

 _ **Tidbits: To clarify, Slade is a fusion between himself and Petrosapien (Diamond Head). After Malevolence activated the Annihilaarg in the Old Earth he was transported to the Null Void in the New Earth along with Azula, he was used to make Azula and Slade's fusions and he ran away and Servantis replaced his memories before he escaped. All the villains born in the new Earth have no memories of what happened in the Old Earth. This chapter/episode was based off of the Ben 10: Omniverse episode of the same title.**_

 _ **Now to answer some Q/A's again.**_

 _ **Q: Am I going to include**_ _ **Kim Possible, American Dragon Jake Long, and Lilo and Stitch in this crossover?  
A: Those sound very interesting, but I'm not going to include American Dragon because I haven't watched it in a long time and don't remember much from it, and I won't include Kim Possible because of the same reason also I never watch a lot of KP when I was a kid. Lilo and Stitch sounds interesting, but while I can include it, doesn't mean I will. I'll need to think of someway to fit them into the storyline, but I am on and off thinking how they will fit into it. So it may or may not be featured.**_

 _ **Q:**_ _ **Are you going to have cyborg fight brother blood like in the Titans east episode?  
A: Brother Blood? Well to be honest he didn't jump out to me as an obvious villain to add but after looking him up I've decided to add him to the villain list. Other than that I won't reveal more.**_

 _ **Q: So what of Billy, Mandy, and Grim in this merged universe?  
A: They haven't been seen yet in this merged universe, though they do exist in the New Earth.**_

 _ **Q: If the Rooters were made to destroy Ben. Do they know about the other heroes and if so, why do they still focus on Ben?  
A: You'll get your next answer in the next chapter, but that is all I'm going to say.**_

 _ **Q: Crosspairing ideas: CyborgxVanessa and DanixFerb?  
A: CyborgxVanessa could be an interesting one to look at but I have already planned to pair Dani with someone else.**_

 _ **Again I'd like to apologize for making you guys wait and I hope you look forward to the next chapter. And I'll try not to keep you waiting considering the title for the next chapter/episode. See you next time.**_

* * *

 **Next Episode: Garnet's Assult**


	5. Garnet's Assualt

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this story accept OC's I add like Malevolence, Christiana and Umbra**_

* * *

 **Null Void  
Rooters' HQ  
**A red portal appears close to the Rooters' Headquarters, walking through said portal were the Rooters themselves, fresh from their defeat back in Danwood. At the back of the group, Azula was pulling Phil by his legs because he was still Chi-blocked from Ty Lee's attack.

"Why do I have to be the one who has to drag him around?" Azula complained.

"Silence!" Servantis hissed, still sore from failing to acquire Malevolence and Kevin.

"All I am saying is that could have gone better."

"It would have succeeded if the Avatar hadn't seen us coming. They easily planned for our attack. That is why the Lenopan disguised herself as the Te-Xuan-Ze so she could make off with Malevolence."

"So what is the plan now, crab man?"

"Don't worry, the next stage of our plan is about to arrive." The Null Void warp pad powered to life and Garnet appeared on it. "Garnet you came."

"This better be good." The Gem said adjusting her shades.

"There is a threat to Earth that will soon emerge and become too powerful for anyone to contain." Servantis places both of his fingers on Garnet's forehead.

Garnet through her Future Vision sees a vision of what looks like a ghost that had flaming white hair, red eyes and pale skin, he was dressed in a black and white jumpsuit and saw him causing carnage in a huge city, another vision of him shifts to him destroying Beach City which looked to have been 20 years into the future. "What is his name?" Garnet asked in a stoic tone.

"He is Danny Phantom, and it won't just be him. He will bring an army of ghosts to our world for an invasion."

"I'll handle it. The Earth will not be invaded not again." She walked back to the warp pad and transported from the Null Void.

Servantis smirked when she left. "Now the plan is set in motion."

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 1: The Coming Storm  
Episode 5: Garnet's Assault**

* * *

 **Danwood  
Plumber HQ  
**The Plumbers in Danwood are in the process of recovering from the Attack from the Rooters. Ty Lee walked over to Stacy who had just finished her sweep of the base to make sure the Rooters still weren't in the base. "Heey Stace!"

"Oh, Ty Lee. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up?"

"Apart from surviving an attack from an evil faction of the Plumbers, I'm doing okay, I guess." She replied.

Katara walked into the room. "We never would have been able to pull off that plan if Aang didn't see them coming."

"But, we lost Kevin and Malevolence in the process." Stacy said. "How long do you think the Rooters will be off our backs?"

"I would bet not long." Ty Lee began, however another question was on her mind "...But why is Azula with them. And is it the Azula from the original universe?"

"I don't know…" Katara began. "Right now, there are more questions than answers. Also, why did Aang just leave like that?"

"Maybe it's an Avatar thing…" Stacy figured. "Probably something we wouldn't be able to understand fully."

"I know, but he should have told me at least."

"He'll turn up. He must have a good reason for leaving like that. But there are more important things to do right now."

"She's right." Ben said walking by them. "Right now, Malevolence is missing and we have to find him before anyone else does."

Ty Lee smirked. "Oh please. Admit it, you just want to find June don't you?"

"H-hey! What are you saying!?" Ben said, clearly flustered. "Look we made the mistake of letting Malevolence walk, and now all of this is happening. All I'm saying is we need to find him before he does something that could destroy us all."

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to go to Orchid Bay City, if June is there. There may be a chance Malevolence is too."

"So you're going to go there, what if you find Malevolence. What happens after that?" Katara asked.

"Admittedly, I haven't thought that far ahead, but if Malevolence tries anything while I'm there. I'll be ready for him."

"Then let Stacy and I come with you!" Ty Lee offered.

"No, it would be better if you stay here, the Danwood plumbers are shorthanded right now, if the Rooters or anyone else come around. You're better off here."

Stacy sighed. "Fine, but how do you plan to get to Orchid Bay anyway?"

"I would probably use XLR8 to get there, but the last thing I would want is to attract any attention now. So Rook is going to drop me there."

"You sure, you're not going to need help?"

"Trust me, if I know June, she has Malevolence secured. I just have to make sure. Well I have to go, I need to get there as soon as possible to make sure June is alright."

"Sooo you do care about her?" Ty Lee swooned.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Just be careful. I heard that the plumbers in Amity Park were recently attacked by some powerful bad guys, so just keep an eye out."

"Don't worry I will." Ben began walking to the hangar where he would meet up with Rook.

* * *

 **Amity Park  
Axion Labs  
**It is a day after Danny along with the others had analyzed their attackers from the other day. He sees that many of the Plumbers are currently in a panic, as if they were scrambling to find attackers. He sees his father, Jack Fenton at the main console of the main room. "Ah! Danny boy. Thank goodness you're here!" he exclaimed.

"Dad, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Your mother said that we have to be cautious of something." Jack said.

"Cautious of what?" Danny asked

"The Rooters." They both heard. Maddie in her usual blue jumpsuit walked up to them. "At the moment we have plumbers monitoring the Null Void projector and our Ghost Portal."

Danny held his hands up in confusion. "Wait, when did this place have a Ghost Portal?"

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is what I am about to tell you. The Rooters attacked the Plumber base in Danwood?"

"What!? Well what happened, are they alright?"

"They're fine according to what Magister Tennyson told me. They managed to fight the Rooters off, but in the process. Kevin Levin, Juniper Lee and a prisoner named Malevolence have all gone missing."

"Malevolence?!" Danny gasped.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no nothing."

"As I was saying, the Rooters wanted to get Kevin and Malevolence, so at the moment we are watching out for them."

"Where are the others?"

"They are still here at the base right now. We also have to be careful, there have been reports of pillars of light bringing people to and from different locations on Earth, they are rare events, but they are happening."

"That has to be Malevolence, I know it."

"But that's impossible." They heard. Sokka walked into the room. "Malevolence had lost his memory, remember?"

"But what is he regained it?"

"Then I'm pretty sure we should be seeing a much worse situation than what we are seeing right now."

Suddenly alarms go off inside the entire base. Sokka and the Fentons get to Tucker and Damon who were at the surveillance consoles. Already there were Randy and Lila.

"Talk to me Tuck, what's going on?" Lila asked.

"Remember those pad things that Valerie's dad found in Amity Park and Norrisville?" Tucker reminded. "Well we just saw this…" Tucker showed them footage and it showed three girls teleporting to that very pad."

"Did they just…?" Randy began.

"I believe so." Damon started "That does prove my theory that the pads we have been seeing all over the world are some kind of teleportation platform, fascinating."

In the camera, the tallest of the girls looked to have summoned a red and black gauntlet with a gold star on her right hand; she punched the camera that was looking at them causing the picture to turn to static. "You think that the Rooters sent them?" Randy asked.

"After what we heard from the other Plumber base, it wouldn't surprise me." Lila said.

"Or maybe they are ghosts!" Jack yelled while pointing his finger up. This caused Lila, Danny and Maddie to face palm.

"They would have turned invisible if they were." Maddie said.

"I'm thinking they could be magic." Lila said.

"No, they have to be aliens, I mean the Rooters sent them right?" Randy added

"It doesn't matter what they are, I suggest we bring them here for questioning." Damon suggested.

"But why? Its' not like they are hurting anyone." After Lila says this they see the smallest girl who had a purple skin colour in another camera throw a car with what looked like a whip. "…until now…"

"Danny, Lila, Randy. We need you to investigate there three, find out why they are here." Maddie said.

"You got it!" Randy led them out of the base.

* * *

Meanwhile a teacher by the name of Mr. Lancer was leaving Casper High after all the students had left hours previously. As he got to his car a tall shadow stood over him. "Excuse me." He heard, looking behind him he saw Garnet's tall figure. "Have you seen this ghost?" she asked holding up a picture of Danny Phantom.

"DAY AFTER ROSWELL! Who are you!?" Lancer yelled in surprise.

"Hey, we're the ones asking the questions here, baldy!" Amethyst said pointing at him.

"Let's just leave. It's clear he knows nothing of who we are looking for." Pearl suggested.

Lancer quickly ran from the three in a panicked scream. "Well you could just ask him yourself?" they heard.

Landing a few feet away was Danny in his ghost form and he held Lila and Randy in his Ninja suit as he levitated to the ground "You!" Garnet growled as she summoned his gauntlets.

"Danny, what did you do?" Lila asked.

"Nothing, I haven't even seen them before!"

"You're the ghost child, and 20 years from now. You will become the biggest threat on this planet!" Garnet said.

"Wait! Since when could your Future Vision see that far!?" Pearl asked in shock.

Danny sighed. "Not this again. You must be confused with my other evil self. I'm not going to turn into him and he is being watched in the Ghost Zone!"

"That's not what my Future Vision is telling me."

"Okay, I don't know who told you that lie, and I'm guessing you're not here for our leader too."

"We cannot allow you to threaten the Earth any longer!"

"Hey, I'm on your side here!" Garnet charged to Danny but her momentum was suddenly stopped as she saw Lila grabbing her right fist preventing her from punching Danny.

"You want to get to Danny, you'll have to get through me!" Lila punched Garnet in the face which forced the Gem sliding back. Lila waved her hand in slight pain.

"Well we're going down fighting!" Randy yelled. "Ninja Sprint!" Randy ran to Pearl and his sword clashed with her bladed spear.

"You're a human? What chance do you think you have of beating me?" Pearl asked as she forced Randy back.

"So you are aliens! Oh and don't worry about that part. I've beaten things tougher than you! Ninja Rings!" he threw his circular blade rings at Pearl, but she gracefully blocked them with her spear.

"Ha." Pearl laughed as she ran over to Randy.

"Oh I'll give you something to laugh about!" Randy pulled out his Chain Sickle, before swinging it to the white Gem but she danced around it but before slashing Randy, he pulled himself to his chain sickle as it stuck its blade into the ground to avoid Pearl's slash. He threw his scarf to the roof of the building of Casper High School. Once he got there he looked down at Pearl. "Come and get me!" Randy yelled. However he sees the gem jumping up to the building with very little trouble. "Okay, this is going to be hard."

Meanwhile on the ground Amethyst is seen cracking her whips at Danny, they quickly wrapped around his arms. She threw him into one of the empty classrooms of Casper High. Danny got up and saw that her whips were still wrapped around his arms. He generates green electricity in his hands and sends it through Amethyst's whips after doing a whiplash. The green electrical energy shocked Amethyst causing her to let go of her whips causing smoke to rise around her. She could see Danny flying towards her, she rolled backwards to avoid a Danny's punch. Amethyst upon landing on her feet rolled to Danny while being completely covered by her hair. Her spin dash made contact making Danny fly back to the main doors of the school. He saw Amethyst sprinting to him, she threw a kick to him but he turned intangible which made Amethyst's foot go through him.

"Whoa! Freaky!" she exclaimed before Danny shot an ecto beam that connected with her face, forcing her back.

At the same time Lila is sent grinding against the pavement before she gets up. She runs to Garnet on all fours slightly confusing her for a split second, enough for her to temporarily be caught off guard and allow Lila to kick her, luckily for her she blocked it just in time with her right arm. Lila jumped back from her and landed on her two feet. "You're not an ordinary human, are you?" Garnet asked.

"What does it matter what we are, if you're just going to wipe us out? The Rooters sent you didn't they?"

"The what?" Amethyst asked before she was punched by Danny because she was distracted.

"How do you know about them?" Garnet asked summoning her gauntlets.

"They are a bad batch of the Plumbers, so I would know."

"Hold on! You're a Plumber?" Garnet asked.

"Yep, but you have to answer my question. Why do you want to destroy Danny?"

"Because he will eventually bring the entire Earth to his knees, he must be stopped before that happens."

"What makes you think he will become evil?"

"I don't have time for this." Garnet ran to Lila but the Sasquatch was prepared and dodged Garnet's punch as she punched the floor. "You don't move like a human, I'll give you that." Garnet sensed Lila a distance away, an outdoor cafeteria table was thrown to her, the combination of wood and metal of the table shattered when hitting Garnet but she stood tall as if the hit was nothing to her.

"H-how were you able to-"

"Trust me; you don't want to fight me." Garnet warned.

Lila growled and ran to Garnet on all fours again. Garnet prepared for her to pounce but Lila using her smaller size to her advantage ran under the Gem's legs. When Garnet turned around she was punched in her gut which didn't knock the wind out of her but this shot her back to Lancer's car causing a dent of un-reparable damage. Garnet got to her feet looking like she didn't take a single hit at all. "Uh… guys, how are you doing?" Lila asked loud enough so Danny and Randy could hear them. Danny was thrown to the building by what looked like a purple Humongosaur.

"A little busy!" Danny yelled back dodging a punch from Amethyst.

"Hey! Get back here!" She bellowed.

Randy was running from Pearl on the roof, he jumped off with her following him. "I got you!" Randy yelled while in the air. "Ninja Electro Balls!" he threw balls of electricity at Pearl which electrified her Randy landed on the ground while Pearl landed on her back while smoke was rising off her. She glared at him aimed her spear at him and began to shoot white energy beams from its tip. Randy was blocking them with his sword but one of the beams hit his hand causing him to drop his sword. "We may be here for a while." Randy said.

Lila looked to Garnet. "Great, just what we needed, more bad guys sent to kill us!"

* * *

 **Danwood  
** Rex was riding down the streets of Danwood on his Rex Ride with Toph holding onto his back. "We almost there yet!?" she loudly asked.

"We're close, so don't worry about it!" A few moments later they arrived outside of the building. "This is it." Rex said.

"Well you're not lying; I can feel the underground complex from here… So what did you bring me halfway across the world for anyway?"

"Something big is happening. Black Knight kidnapped my brother… the only reason she would do that is for some Nanite experiment or something, which worries me."

"So you want the Plumbers to help you out."

"Exactly."

"Well this wouldn't be the first time we've done a massive team-up. Let's just make it quick alright." They both entered the empty store to use the Plumber secret entrance.

…

Meanwhile down in the Plumber base they all saw the secret elevator coming down to the underground base.

"Is someone supposed to be coming down here?" Stacy asked, looking at Patalliday.

"Nope, not that we're expecting anyone." He responded. Because of this, the some Plumbers were now aiming their weaponry at the elevator doors. When the doors opened Rex flinched and quickly backed to the edge of the elevator while Toph stood there with a clueless expression.

"Well I guess this would be the welcoming party." Toph commented.

"Rex? Toph?" Stacy began.

"Yep those are our names, don't wear it out sweetheart." The Plumbers stood down, Rex and Toph proceeded to step out of the elevator but Rex was soon tackled to the ground.

"REX!" Ty Lee happily squealed. "I missed you so much!" she was hugging him while the both of them were on the floor.

The EVO was blushing as he had no idea as to how he should respond to her. "Uh… hehe, yeah… me too…"

Katara walked up to Toph. "Toph, I haven't seen you in a while, how are things going with you?"

"Between starting a Metalbending school and dealing with worldwide changes, it could be worse. So where's Twinkle Toes? Is he around?"

Katara's head slightly lowered. "No, he left recently, he just said something big is about to happen and he needs to figure out how much of the world has changed."

"So he decides to go it alone then, figures."

"Ben and June aren't around, so we are stretched pretty thin around here."

Ty Lee helps Rex to his feet after she put him to the ground in the first place. "Listen I need to talk to Max." Rex said.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place." Max said walking to the crowd. "Though I am curious as to why an agent of Providence is here, would have been nice of White Knight to let me know you are coming."

"White doesn't know I'm here. I ran from Providence and brought Toph to come with me… If anyone can help me, it has to be the Plumbers."

"Help you with what, exactly?"

"My brother has been kidnapped by Black Knight, and she still has her Nanites."

"Well, that is a concern, but right now we have our own problems right now, we've just been attacked by one of our own and are still trying to recover from it."

"Aren't the Plumbers supposed to help people!?" Rex angrily said.

"Yes, but right now we have our own priorities, and we are not equipped for a fight with Black Knight and her potential army."

Rex activated his smackhands and slammed them down on the floor of the base creating a dent. "She kidnapped my brother! She wouldn't need him unless she is planning something big!"

"Rex…" Ty Lee said trying to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise we will look into it, but we can't right now. Once we have better control of our situation we can look into Black Knight. We currently have our hands full as it is; we aren't ready to stage an attack right now!" Max defiantly said.

"That's not good enough! We need to do something now before it's too late!"

"We'll help stop Black Knight, but right now that isn't the priority."

Rex turned his hand back to normal. "Fine! If Providence or the Plumbers won't help me, then I'll stop Black Knight myself!" he activated his Boogie Pack and flew through a hole in roof of the Plumber base he made by punching a hole in it with his smackhands.

Max sighed at the hole in the ceiling. "We have to patch that up, in the meantime, everyone else back to your duties. Toph you're welcome to stay, but just don't get in anybody's way." Max walked to continue his jobs around the base.

"No prob." the Earthbender replied.

"Rex… but you just got here…" Ty Lee sadly said.

"Funny, he brought me here to help and he is blindly going to look for his brother by himself."

"Rex is our friend! There must be something we can do to help him!" Ty Lee cried looking at Stacy and Katara.

"Well I'm free right now." Stacy said. "Now… there might be a way we can help him." She walked over to the main super computer. "If we look up Black Knight's name on the Extranet, we might be able to find something." Stacy began typing and the search result returned something troubling. "Uh oh." Stacy began.

"What, did you find something?" Toph asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to wish that I hadn't. Black Knight's name is tied to something called the ' _Neo Nanite Project_ '. I don't like where this might be going… Ty Lee, I need you do find Rex, keep him from leaving the city, if we're going to help him, he's going to want to see this."

Ty Lee nodded before she left the base.

* * *

 **Amity Park  
** Meanwhile in Amity Park, the battle between Danny, Lila, Randy and the Crystal Gems is still ongoing. Pearl was easily dodging and sidestepping sword slashes from Randy. "I won't let you defeat me!" Pearl said with a defiant tone to her voice, she counterattacked managing to knock Randy's blade from his hands.

"You may have failed to notice, but I have other weapons other than my swords!" he took out five bladed rings and had them between his fingers. "Ninja Rings!" he exclaimed throwing them to the Pearl who dodged three of them before spinning her spear to block the other two. Pearl led the attack now in the form of her charging to Randy, but the Ninja saw a street lamp above him and flung his scarf and swung to the top of a small building. Pearl aimed her bladed spear at him; soon a bright ball of bright white energy appeared at the tip. It fired but Randy easily dodged it. Randy transformed to his Ninja Rage before jumping down towards Pearl, with a flaming sword. She rolled back and with a slightly panicked face she fired more white beams from her spear's tip, but they were missing as Randy was getting closer to her. He slashed past her causing a cut on her left arm, it was seen that Pearl's wound displayed bright blue blood. "Seriously, what are you!?" Randy asked coming out of his Ninja Rage.

Lila had flown into Randy causing him to stumble to the floor. The Sasquatch looked at Garnet with her eyes glaring through her hair. Randy gets up and stands next to her. It is seen that Amethyst threw Danny to them with her whip, as he flew to them he turned intangible so he would phase through Randy and Lila, he bounced behind.

Amethyst met up with Pearl and Garnet. "I don't get it! Why don't we just form Sugilite and finish them for good!?" she inquired while punching her fists together.

Pearl gave Amethyst her answer. "…Not only will she destroy the targets, but she'll also take the city along with them."

"Well its better than all of this!" Amethyst yelled back. Lila, taking advantage of the diversions that Amethyst and Pearl created, quickly punched Garnet in the face which caused her to crash into a parked truck. A 'Garnet sized' dent was created in the truck. While Lila was in between the two Gems, a green ecto beam shot at the both of them temporarily immobilizing them.

"Ninja Cold Balls!" Randy yelled he threw his cold balls to the Gems which exploded on contact and froze them solid.

Garnet got off the truck, landed on the road and cracked her neck as if the attack that Lila had performed was nothing. "You're kidding me! How powerful is she!?" Lila asked.

"More than you can imagine." Garnet stoically said before she summoned her gauntlets, she aimed her fists at the group before she shot her gauntlets like missiles to them. Danny put his hands on Randy and Lila's shoulders, instantly turning them invisible and intangible allowing them to take no damage from the explosion. Through the smoke Danny fires a powerful beam at Garnet's face which forced her back and she landed on her rear.

This destroyed her triangular shades; she opened her eyes and glared at Danny. The ghost boy on the other hand was spooked by Garnet's eyes... well three of them. From left to right, her eyes were blue, violet and red. "Eye! Aye, aye!" Danny yelled. This distracted him enough for her to kick him back. He saw that her hands were gone, but they instantly appeared back on her hands as if they 'grew' back. Danny turned intangible and sunk into the road to escape Garnet, after this happened she punched the road making a huge crater, but Danny was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile Amethyst shape shifts into her Purple Puma form instantly breaking the ice surrounding her, Pearl also thawed out at the same time and aimed her spear at Randy.

"Here we go again!" Randy deadpanned.

"Split up!" Lila yelled.

Pearl dashes after Randy but, the Ninja stops several steps in front of her. "Ninja tripping balls!" he threw grey coloured balls at Pearl hoping she would trip on them, but she simply dances around them with relative ease. Randy equips his sword preparing for a clash with Pearl. Their weapons clash, Randy tries to slice Pearl like last time, but she is much more wise to it and is able to dodge or block any of Randy's strikes. She made her spear disappear and bent backwards made performed a backwards handspring which leaped her several feet from Randy. Randy charged to her deciding to now dual wield his swords

Pearl smirked as she now knew how to defeat Randy. She placed her arms near her forehead where her gem was located. Her spear came out and let Randy come to him. Randy tried bringing his swords down on her, but she easily blocked it with the length of her spear by turning it sideways. She swerved it forcing Randy to release the sword on his left hand. It impaled itself on the ground far from him. She then rolled under his feet while after dodging an airfist from Randy. After rolling, she summoned another spear from her oval shaped gem. "My swordsmanship is superior to yours!"

"You sure about that?" Randy asked before throwing five circular rings to her, but she spun her right hand spear in front of her rapidly, blocking the rings from hitting her. Randy had two swords in his hand again. Both combatants were clashing with their weapons for a few seconds before Pearl jumped back she aimed both her spear tips at Randy before firing a barrage of white energy beams but he sprinted away from them and jumped to the top of a street lamp. Pearl threw her spear and with managed to slice the part of the lamp where Randy was standing on with pinpoint accuracy. As the street lamp fell Randy jumped off of it before it slammed into the road, Pearl saw him jump to the roof of an apartment, once there she jumped after him and was now on the same roof top, Pearl rushed to Randy with both her spears in hand, this allows her to easily block Randy's strikes while attacking at the same time. Soon Pearl performed a double pirouette with both her blades, Randy being forced to block them found his blades shooting from both his hands. He fell on his back, while Pearl held one of her spear tips to Randy's face.

"You know nothing about the ways of the sword." She sternly said.

As this was happening Lila was throwing consecutive punches to Garnet but they looked to have little effect as she was blocking them with ease. Lila soon got on all fours and headbutted Garnet forcing her to stumble at bit. Lila leaped with all her might as she jumped to Garnet, while performing a battle cry, her fangs slightly extended. She threw one final punch to Garnet which made her slide back. Lila was panting while Garnet looked in much better shape. She charged to her on all fours and quickly swerved in a different direction, she jumped off the hood of a yellow car. She ripped the hood clean off, she made a loud roar and jumped high into the air before throwing the hood to Garnet. She however was ready for it and jumped off the ground and used the hood that Lila threw at her as a springboard to reach her in the air as she was falling to the ground. Lila gasps when she sees Garnet above her. She locked her fingers together and brought her hands down on Lila who slammed into the concrete creating a huge hole after the impact from Garnet's attack. Through the dust Lila was revealed to have been knocked unconscious by the attack, her hair was all over, and there were many scratches on her body and her clothes.

Garnet lands on the ground, soon Amethyst and Pearl move to her side. The three of them faced Danny as he was alone now. "This isn't good." He muttered. "Who are you!?" Danny demanded.

"We are the Crystal Gems!" Pearl replied. "And we have dedicated ourselves to protecting humanity and this planet!"

"Been there, done that!" Danny yelled. "I would hardly think that you are here to save the Earth when we have it covered."

"Be that as it may, you still will become a major threat to the Earth, and we won't let that happen!" Garnet yelled.

"What do you mean _will_ become a major threat?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amethyst said.

"Fine, I'll defeat you right here and get all the answers from you later!" Danny took a deep breath and he made a loud but deep scream with his voice that let out ecto soundwaves that sounded like ghosts, screaming and moaning. His Ghostly Wail engulfed the Crystal Gems. Amethyst and Pearl fell to their knees while Garnet only fell to one and shot a glare at Danny. When the attack stopped, Danny looked dazed for a second but he quickly snapped out of it and was facing Garnet alone. The Gem stood to her feet, and her shades re-appeared over her eyes. She summoned her gauntlets and quickly charged to Danny. He in response surrounded his fists in green ecto energy, he dashed to Garnet.

Both of their fists connected making a bright white explosion which made a white crater. Danny flew up into the sky uncontrollably, Garnet was seen shooting towards him, but the half ghost flew at Garnet after gaining control again, his legs now a ghostly tail. He phased through the Gem, but he made sure to quickly grab her leg, and toss her to the ground. Once she hit the ground, Danny's eyes made a bright green glow as he shot a powerful ecto beam from his both his hands and they combined, the beam dug Garnet deeper into the tarmac, when Danny stopped he saw that in the crater, Garnet had a crack going down the left side of her shades, as well as some tears in her suit.

Danny landed on the ground as Garnet climbed out of the crater. "Okay, who or what are you!?" Danny asked.

The Gem smirked. "Hmm wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'll just find out for myself!" Danny flew to Garnet and turned intangible and flew right into Garnet's head as he tried to overshadow her. Behind Garnet's shades it could be seen that her eyes were cycling between green and her regular colours. "Man it's like trying to take over two minds at once in here!" Danny yelled. Garnet resists the overshadowing and actually grabs Danny from her head after his ghostly tail emerged from her forehead, and throws him out. Danny bounces on the floor and Garnet is giving a serious look to him.

"You will never _, ever!_ Look into mind ever again!" she said with a threatening voice. She throws a powerful punch that throws Danny through Casper High, he emerges on the other side on the football field. He lay on his back as a white ring appears around his torso, which split in up and down directions, transformed Danny to his human form. Garnet walked to survey Danny and was surprised by his human half. "He's not fully a ghost." She realized. Amethyst and Pearl joined her on the empty football field.

"So did you kick his butt?" Amethyst happily asked.

"I don't understand… My future vision must have shown me an alternate future that was previously prevented." Garnet said in slight frustration. Before Amethyst and Pearl could figure out fully what Garnet meant, green ecto balls rained down on them. Dani had landed in front of them separating them from Danny.

"Stay away from him!" Dani exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry, we're done here." Garnet said. "Lets go!" Garnet led the Gems away from Danny and Dani.

"You're not getting off that easy!" Dani slammed her palms onto the ground, which were engulfed in a bright blue aura she made a line of ice which spreads to their legs, attaching them to the ground.

"Nice try!" Amethyst exclaimed. She shapeshifted into her Humangasuar form instantly breaking the ice Dani made. She grabbed Garnet and Pearl and jumped from the field to return to the Warp Pad. Dani flew after them.

"Where did they-" she sees the warp pad as well as the three Gems standing on it, she soars to stop them but a light engulfs the three which made the Gems teleport from the area, using the warp pad. She landed on the warp pad expecting something to happen, but nothing did, she stepped on it a few times… but nothing. Dani began punching it in frustration. "Why. Wont. You. Work!?" she said in between each punch. She sighed before sitting on the warp pad. "How did it get to this?" she asked herself.

* * *

 **Danwood  
** Rex was walking through town trying to look for anything suspicious or anything related to Nanites or Black Knight. He was on a rooftop and saw that sunset was fast approaching. "I'm not going to find them, at least not in this city… I wish I at least had something to go on…" he felt a tap on his shoulder, when he looked to his left; he saw that no one was there. He felt another tap on his other shoulder and like the last time saw nothing… "I must be losing it." Then he felt a tap on his back. "Okay… whoever you are, I'm getting tiered of thi-" he angrily turned around and saw Ty Lee with a smiling face looking at him.

"Hi." She said, oddly still smiling.

"Oh… sorry about that Ty." Rex apologized.

Ty Lee sat on the building's edge. "It's okay; I noticed you were quite on edge. You want to talk about it?" she gestured Rex to sit next to her whom he obliged.

"Well I just have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen."

"What makes you say that?"

"Black Knight wouldn't kidnap my brother unless she needs his smarts and knowhow. And I can bet it almost certainly has to do with Nanites…"

Ty Lee looked slightly concerned. "Rex… I know you're worried about your brother… and I know that… you're worried about what Black Knight is going to do…" Ty Lee placed her hand on Rex's left hand. "But were you really planning on doing it alone? I'm not underestimating your abilities or anything, but don't you think that Black Knight would have seen you coming and had a plan to stop you?" Rex now looked at her worried eyes. "Believe me, The Plumbers would have helped you right away, but we're still trying to recover ourselves, we had just been attacked by some powerful people, and they were after Malevolence. June had to get him out of town, Ben is now looking for her, so we're just looking over our shoulders right now."

"Sorry Ty Lee… I didn't know."

"All I ask is that you don't go it alone. If something happened to you… I-I…" Ty Lee's voice was now a sad one, Rex quickly hugged her.

"I didn't mean to make you worry…" he ended the hug and held Ty Lee by her shoulders. "But don't worry. I promise to come back in one piece." Ty Lee blushed while Rex still had his hands on her arms.

"Rex… I…" Suddenly her Plumber's Badge started beeping. This made Rex let go of her, yet the girl was still in a daze.

"Are…you gonna answer that?" Rex asked.

Ty Lee snapped out of it and answered it. "Hi! Oh Stacy, what is it…? Really…! Okay I'll bring him back right away!" Ty Lee hung up and stood up and looked down at Rex.

"So what was that about?"

"Stacy found out where Black Knight is."

"Really." He walked to the edge of the roof. "Finally…" he looked at Ty Lee who was still behind him. "Need a ride back to the Plumber base?" he asked with a smile

She quickly blushed at his question. "Well… it would be rude of me to say no, so-"

"Good enough for me!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "You might want to hang on." Rex built his boogie pack, he spun his turbines and he jumped off the building and flew to the direction of the Plumber Base. While Ty Lee's face was now completely flushed as she held onto Rex's chest tightly so is not to fall off.

…

Rex arrived back in the hole he made earlier with Ty Lee holding onto him. "So you're back." Stacy said.

"Yeah, what did you find out?" Rex asked walking up to the large computer that Stacy was on.

"Black Knight has established a temporary base in Norrisville. Apparently it is a company building by the name of McFist Industries." Stacy explained.

"YES!" Toph cheered. "So let's get over there and bust some heads!"

"Yes, but getting there will be the problem… I don't know how to fly a transport yet. Rook isn't going to be back for a while, and we can't use Appa because Aang took him when he left. I guess we can get one of our pilots to drop you and Toph at the site, but that is where our help ends."

"What? But we'll need some help." Rex said.

"There is one other thing we can do. There is our second Plumber base in Amity Park, which isn't too far from Norrisville. I can request their assistance while you get there. Norrisville isn't too out of their way so I doubt that they will say no."

"Perfect." Rex said with a smirk.

"I'll take you guys to the hangar." Stacy said as she begun leading Toph and Rex.

Rex looked behind him as Ty Lee hung back. "Well I guess this is goodbye again."

Ty Lee gave a slightly nervous laugh. "Yeah… I guess." She was nervously playing with her long ponytail braid.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? O-of course I'm okay… w-why wouldn't I be… There's just a lot of things on my mind."

"Things like what, Ty?"

"Well… like the fact… that I-I… t-think you should keep the promise you made to me!" Ty Lee quickly said coming up with the fabricated thought that replaced her real thoughts.

"You don't have to worry. It's BK and her goons that have to be worried… Don't worry; like I said, I'm coming back in one piece."

Ty Lee quickly encased Rex in a hug… "I'm gonna hold you to that…" She let go and saw Rex walking down to the hangar. She hung her head down as she sighed. "I'm such a coward…" she muttered.

* * *

 **Jump City  
Titans Tower  
**Beast Boy who was in the Null Void a day ago was trying to tell the team that Terra was alive. "I'm telling you guys! I was transported to some weird place, and Terra was there. I'm telling you, she's alive!" he exclaimed.

"Beast Boy, she's been gone. Get a grip!" Robin exclaimed.

"No, I'm telling you. After I jumped in after Raven, I was taken to this weird place I saw her and she was with some of the bad guys we faced before, and she was so mean, she acted as if she didn't remember me!"

"Maybe that portal he traveled through messed with his head." Cyborg figured.

"I'm not making this up, you gotta believe me!"

Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Beast Boy, say what you're saying is true… you don't have any proof, and how would we even get to this place to prove what you're saying is true."

"As much as I would like Terra to come back to us…" Starfire started. "Perhaps Robin is right."

Before they could discuss the situation any further, alarms started going off in the Living room as the lighting began to flash red over and over. Cyborg walked over to the main computer. "Someone's broken into the Tower!" he exclaimed.

"Great, first Raven is missing, and now we have to deal with this!" Robin slightly growled. "Get ready Titans!" Robin exclaimed. An explosion blew open the main doors to the living room, behind the smoke was the team of Terra, Chesire, Red X and Blackfire.

"Greetings, sister dear." Blackfire said with an evil smirk causing the younger Starfire to shoot a glare at her.

"See, I told you!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Terra! What's going on!?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let me explain!" a voice said. Walking into the entrance from behind the four attackers was a light skinned teenager, with blue eyes and short blond hair, he was wearing a red and white football jacket with brown jeans. "We're here to destroy you nerds!" he exclaimed.

"He is our newest recruit, Dash Baxter." Red X said.

"He just looks normal to me." Cyborg said.

"Oh just wait…" Dash's eyes were surrounded in a blue glow before they became sharp edges he grew in size and muscle mass, his skin was now a bright maroon colour, his feet grew so much that they tore through his shoes his feet now only had two big toes, the same muscle growth happened with his muscles, when they grew to be twice as large as before. He tore off the clothing on his torso leaving just his blue torn jeans. After this happened he grew an extra set of arms below his original ones. He began to breath heavily before laughing.

"T-that shouldn't be possible, that human transformed into a Tetramand!?" Starfire exclaimed.

"Five against four, this should be a piece of cake!" Dash exclaimed as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"We shouldn't take long; the Proctor will soon wonder where we are, after this!" Red X said. After he did an 'X' shape wristblade grew from both his hands.

"We can't lose! Not here." Robin said. He had two birdarangs in both his hands. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled, he tossed his birdarangs to Red X, but Chesire managed to deflect them away when she jumped in front of Red X before charging to Robin.

Blackfire meanwhile blasts Starfire with a huge beam of Blackbolts. "You were always weaker than me!" she teased. Blackfire flew at her sister at a fast speed; Starfire could barely get up before she was punched in the face, sending her out of the window of the tower. She began to float in the air, but Blackfire was above her. She shot multiple orbs of bright purple orbs of energy which Starfire managed to avoid. Starfire made a battle cry as her hand was covered in a bright green energy orb. "That's right, sister show me that anger!" she copied Starfire's action as her right hand was encased in a bright purple orb. Both Tamaranian sisters punched each other's fists, sending a powerful shock wave that shattered most of the windows in the Titan's Tower.

Meanwhile inside the living room area of the Titan's Tower, Dash had thrown Cyborg to the wall. "C'mon tin can, show me what you can really do!" Dash mocked as he walked closer to him.

Cyborg got up easily. "Don't worry, I was only just getting started!" he aimed his right fist before it transformed into a sonic cannon, he blasted a blue beam of energy that hit Dash's chest forcing him backwards onto his back. The half-tetramand got back up but saw that missiles were heading his way; he was unable to dodge in time which forced him to get blown back by the explosions. "Haha! Booyah!" Cyborg cheered, but is was short lived as Dash was rushing to looking very angry, Cyborg ducked as Dash made a hole in the wall that his punched created, Cyborg turned both his arms into sonic cannons before shooting them at Dash's chest forcing him back in a huge explosion. Dash was by the edge of the tower, he saw Cyborg charging to him. He jumped up to Dash before throwing a punch to his face, causing the Tetramand to lose his balance and fall off the tower, but Dash used his lower arms to grab Cyborg's left leg which forced him to fall with him. They both slammed into the ground of the island.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled. He narrowly dodged a red 'X' shuriken that was thrown to him.

"You better focus on us kid!" Red X said before charging to Robin with the X wristblades still extended. Robin drew his extend-able Bowstaff, he allowed both Red X and Cheshire to charge to him, where the girl took the lead trying to slash Robin with her claws but not hitting her target as Robin was easily avoiding her. Robin found a small opening, he took advantage by kicking her in the stomach. His other opponent tossed an X shaped explosive to Robin which forced the Boy wonder back slightly, he expected Red X to come at him through the smoke. "I'm not _that_ predictable!" Red X tosses an explosive on Robin's back forcing him to the ground. He gets up to see Beast Boy dodging strikes from Terra, he didn't look to be fighting back.

"Terra! Snap out of it!" Beast Boy pleaded. "This isn't you!"

"You don't know me! Besides, you broke into our secret location, we have to do this! And for the last time, my name isn't Terra!" she is about to swing her leg to kick Beast Boy off the edge of the tower, but before she could, a powerful blast of air shot right at Terra, forcing her to the other side of the room. As she gets up she sees a bald figure land inside the building. A flying bull was outside the building.

"So I _was_ able to find you guys here. I know all about the Rooters, and I suspect you are a part of them." a figure said which revealed himself to be Aang. Terra got up and into a fighting stance.

"Oh, the plot thickens…" Red X said.

"I will only ask once! What are the Rooters planning!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Man I am so sorry for making you guys wait again, I wasn't happy with how I planned the chapters ahead, so that slightly slowed me down, but don't worry, this story will get to the end as I have ideas for a final sequel in mind.**

 **Tidbits: I have been working on this chapter on and off for months, so if I miss something, I apologize. The reason Garnet is working for Servantis will be revealed later on, also Servantis showed Garnet a vision of evil Danny. Dash has become fused with a Tetramand, I'm sure you can easily guess how.**

 **Some more Q/A's**

 **Q: Will Bill Cipher be a villain in later Arcs  
A: From Gravity Falls? I haven't actually watched a lot of Gravity Falls at all to be honest, and I can't write about characters from shows that I know little about, so I have to say: no.**

 **Q: Does France exist in this universe  
A: A bit of an off question to be honest, but I'll answer it… The major continents of the world will still exist, so North America, Europe, etc… but the world is just accompanied by more land mass which forms the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.**

 **Q: Does Stacy's family or little sister (Ginger) know about her plumber secret, and will she get new armor/weapons to deal with The Rooters  
A: They don't know, as far as they think she is working at a summer job as an actual toilet fixing plumber. Also about the upgrades part… can't reveal that sorry.**

 **Q: Will I be putting the Ben 10: Omniverse episode: The Most Dangerous Game Show  
A: No. I didn't like it that much to be honest, and personally, I am not a BenxKai shipper really.**

 **Q: Is Dani's history in this world the same?  
A: Yes it is, she has been adopted by the Fentons in this universe as well.**

 **Q: Will the Azula originally from** _ **this**_ **universe help the heroes?  
A: I only plan on using one Azula, and I still do so, she won't.**

 **Q: Do I watch Star vs the Forces of Evil and will I be including it in the crossover  
A: Yes and Maybe… I do actually want to include SvtFoE in the crossover; I just have to find a way to do it that feels right. Same could be said for Lilo and Stitch as well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Next Episode:** _ **Nanite Project Redux Part 1**_


	6. Nanite Project Redux

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this story accept OC's I add like Malevolence, Christiana and Umbra_**

* * *

 **A/N: I feel I have to explain something before starting the chapter. First of all sorry for the long wait, especially to those who stuck with me from the start of the original "Destroy All Dimensions", you guys are the best and I should do better in getting updates to you guys. Second, this chapter was supposed to be split into two parts but the first part was way too short and with me making you guys wait so long, it wouldn't be fair to give you such a short update. So I merged the two parts together. I'll be doing my usual explanations at the end of the chapter. For now, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Jump City  
Titans Tower  
**Inside the living room of the Titans Tower, Terra tried attacking Aang with an acrobatic combination of punches and kicks, but she was missing him since Aang was avoiding her with the help of his airbending. She faced a kick to her stomach forcing her to a nearby wall. Terra stood on her feet.

"I know you're from the Rooters! So tell me what you're planning!?" Aang yelled, he quickly saw an 'X' shuriken speeding to him, but he avoided it before glaring at Red X who sped to him. Aang had two water skins on his back; he used the water from them to act as blades. Red X made 'X' shaped wristblades grow out of his wrists, he used them to block the water Aang was using. Terra who saw this happening charged to him and speared him out of the open window both of them fell out of the window. As they both fell, Aang shot her off him with his feet before he landed on the ground with his feet and used his Earthbending to soften his landing. Terra who landed a distance from him made some rocks around her levitate; she tossed them towards Aang who in response made an earth wall that blocked it. Terra made it shatter to pieces. Her hair was standing on end as her body and her eyes were engulfed in a bright yellow glow, before she could do anything she had dodged a blue sonic beam from Cyborg. Both Aang and Terra saw Cyborg in a struggle with Dash. Aang ran over to the two, he made thick pillar shoot Dash into the air away from Cyborg. Now that Dash was out of the picture. Both Aang and Cyborg turned to Terra.

"How do you know about the Rooters…?" Terra asked, looking to Aang.

"Before coming here, I've been digging around. I went to the Plumber base in Amity Park and found out about how you guys attacked them too. You referred to your commander as 'Proctor'. The same Proctor who attacked us in Danwood. Put that together, this Proctor and Proctor Servantis are one in the same. So I know you're working together!"

"Uh… what are you talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll explain later…" Aang is blasted by one of Blackfire's projectile beams.

"Oh aren't you the smart one!" Blackfire teased. "Too bad you won't be alive to tell anyone!" A battle cry from Starfire was heard, she punched her sister back towards the tower, and she crashed through the hole and crashed into the living room. Cheshire avoided her as the Tamaranian crashed into the wall.

Robin saw Starfire get inside the room. "Starfire, take me down to the others." She nodded. Robin punched Red X back before running to the open window. Starfire caught him and flew him down to the ground. When they both landed, they saw Cyborg take a double punch from Dash who had returned. Terra was on a floating earth board, she made two sharp pillars rise from the ground before tossing them to Aang. The airbender formed his air scooter and avoided the sharp debris, he jumped off his air sphere and met Terra in the air. He shot a powerful jab of fire to shatter her earth board, forcing her to the ground. She saw that Dash was beside her, Blackfire dropped Red X and Cheshire near them.

Beast Boy who was a pterodactyl landed next to Aang and Cyborg, Starfire was floating above them, and Robin stood in front of all of them.

Red X, Cheshire, Terra, Dash and Blackfire glared at them. "So it's a standoff then." Dash commented.

"But I don't see us with a high chance of winning this fight, not with the Avatar on their side… besides we shouldn't stay here to long, the last thing we need is for the Rooters to start looking for us." Red X pressed a button on his belt which made a red pillar appear. They slowly began walking into it. Once they walked into the pillar, it shot up into the sky leaving a red glint in the sky.

Aang looks up at the glint his thoughts are interrupted when Robin walks to him. "Thanks for helping us out." He said.

"Oh, uh… it was no problem really; actually I'm trying to find out what the Rooters are up to." Aang replied.

"The Rooters?" Robin asked.

"I can't really explain right now, but I came across the Rooters on my way here, so I figured I would find out what is going on."

"Well, we really appreciate it, good luck on your journey." Robin said as Aang shakes his hand. "Also could you do me a favor? One of our teammates has gone missing…" Robin shows him a picture of her on his communicator. "Her name is Raven."

Aang sees her. "I'll keep an eye out for her. Also could you do a favor for me as well?"

A moment later after Aang asked his favor, he was on Appa, flying away from Jump city.

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 1: The Coming Storm  
Episode 6: Nanite Project Redux **

* * *

**Unknown Location - 2 Days Earlier  
** Caesar who had been kidnapped by Black Knight's Black Providence was taken to what a lab by two of her robot peons. When getting there, he sees a light skinned male with gray hair wearing a blue suit with a white shirt and a red tie. He also saw a yellow ghostly figure, floating inside a pod, the figure had medium long hair and he looks at Caesar coming in. "Caesar, they got to you two?" he asked.

"Dr. Meechum? Dr. Rylander? What is going on?" Caesar asked.

Peter Meechum who was wearing the suit and tie responded. "I don't know, but we were all brought here by those Black Providence Peons."

"We still don't know why we are here?" the ghostly Gabriel Rylander said. "And they are watching us."

Before the three could continue their conversation, the automatic doors open revealing both Black Knight and Vlad Masters. "Doctors, welcome." Black Knight started. "I trust your accommodations were comfortable."

"Well it's certainly no hotel, but it's great, especially with your robot soldiers watching our every move after kidnapping us." Meechum said in a calm sarcastic tone.

"You brought us here, now why?" Rylander asked.

"The reason I brought you here is so that you three are going to create a brand new control nanite, It should have the capacity to become superior to Rex's Omega Nanite." She said. "It will be called the Gamma Nanite, you have all the resources you'll need to craft it."

Caesar had given her a suspicious look. "And what exactly is this Gamma Nanite going to be used for?"

The Evo made a wicked smile. "You should worry less about that, and more about what will happen if you don't comply with our demands."

"I have a question." Rylander started. "Who exactly is funding this project? Didn't the Consortium go into hiding?"

"That is where I come in." Vlad started. "I will be responsible for funding this venture, which I am calling the Neo Nanite Project."

"…Because the first one went _so_ well." Meechum remarked. "Exactly what is the purpose of this new Nanite you're creating?"

"That is on a need to know basis, and you shouldn't be allowed to know. As for our current progress we have used a part of Mr. Master's funding to create our very own experimental nanite, though it is for completely different purposes. This Nanite is made to make the relationship between humans and machines closer, but the Nanite you will be creating will have a much different purpose." Black Knight explained.

"All it took was to possess a few millionaires and presto, I have my fortunes back." Vlad bragged.

"Enough of this idle banter, the three of you will make this control nanite and I want nothing short of perfection. If I sense any sabotage, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

Caesar stepped forward. "You're not leaving us much of a choice. Fine we will craft your Nanite."

"Good answer, I'm glad we have reached an understanding." Both she and Vlad left the room to leave the scientists to begin their work on the Gamma Nanite.

* * *

 **Orchid Bay City - 2 Days Later  
** Rook drops Ben off in his Proto-TRUK. Ben gets off from the passenger seat with a green backpack over his shoulders. "Are you sure you will not need any help?" Rook asked.

"I'll be alright… I just have to find June and Malevolence and figure out what to do from there." Ben replied.

"Alright, then good luck, partner." Rook drives off after dropping Ben off and heads in the direction of Danwood. Ben gives a sigh.

"Right now all I need to do is remember where June lives." Ben began walking around the city, while walking around he noticed an aura of calm around the town, unlike Danwood where he would be waiting for enemies to strike. Plus there wasn't an underground city where aliens called their home, and had a criminal ring going on.

While walking through the city, he noticed a familiar figure, a punk rocker girl with light skin and pink short hair with purple highlights, with spiked choker necklace and two earrings on her right ear, she wore a grey shirt with a black and purple skull printed on it, with a purple and black striped shirt under it. She wore black jeans with a grey belt and her feet were clothed with black combat boots, finally she has black fingerless gloves on her hands. She was standing by the multiplex while chewing gum, she had headphones covering her ears. She noticed Ben walking across the street. "Hey Ben!" she exclaimed. When she got Ben's attention he turned to her.

"Ophelia!" he walked over to the side of the road where she was standing. Ophelia took off her headphones and rested them on below her neck.

"Aren't you a sight, so what brings you here?" Ophelia asked.

"Well I'm actually here to see June."

"Hmm, well you're in luck. She just got back, he Summer Camp ended very early for some reason. She said she couldn't explain."

"Y-yeah, she told me about that, so I just came to visit her."

"Well, let me walk you there." Ophelia said.

As they began to walk down the street they saw a shadow floating over them. Both of them looked up to see a blue floating fish with a witch with a long nose looking down at them, with a staff that had a green lumped sphere on top of it.

"Uh Ben, are you seeing this too?" Ophelia asked with a shocked expression.

"Yep." Ben replied. Soon people saw what was happening and they were recording this with their camera phones.

"You two are friends with the Te-Xuan-Ze, aren't you!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, what!?" Ophelia exclaimed.

Ben tried to defuse the situation while trying not to blow June's secret. "Is this some kind of prank? Cause if it, it's not a very good one. I mean seriously, a flying fish?"

"No me hables de eso, puerco!" the fish said.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Ben said.

"He called you a swine." Ophelia said.

"This isn't a prank; you two are perfect to bait the Te-Xuan-Ze right to me!" She cocked her staff like a shotgun and before she could fire a bright green beam at the two from the staff. She was kicked off her fish when June kicked into her. "You!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah it's me you old hag, I don't know why you're here, but I'm going to put a stop to you!"

"You really are foolish, I came for you!" she cocked her staff again before firing a huge beam towards her. June backflipped away from the beam. Ophelia was shocked as her eyes grew huge.

After backflipping, she avoids a car that was thrown to her, after it missed she heard the car alarm go off. The car was thrown by Auntie Roon's fish that transformed into a bipedal monster that roared and started to pound its chest like gorilla, he gave a roar before June jumped and punched it in the face forcing it to step back, she dodged another beam that was shot from Auntie Roon.

"June is going to have a lot of explaining to do." Ophelia exclaimed. "She looked to her side and saw Ben had disappeared. "Huh? Ben, where did you go?"

June kicked Auntie Roon to a car. June picked up the staff and held it on her shoulder. The witch jumped on her fish. "One day, Juniper Lee, I will have my vengeance!" she exclaimed before flying away. June glared at the fish. However she saw the small crowd staring at her with disbelief and shock on their faces.

"June… what _was_ all that?" she asked with wide eyes. As she asked this dark green gas was creeping up on the crowd, soon they were passing out one by one. Both June and Ophelia covered their noses, the punk girl felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Ben as Gutrot. "What are you!?" she exclaimed before he sprayed the same green gas in her face. She collapsed to the ground, but June caught her.

"I'd ask what's going on, but I have a pretty good idea." Ben said in his gruff tone. The smoke faded and June picked up Ophelia and placed her over her shoulder.

"Nice to see you too, Ben." June said sarcastically. "Anyway, what gas was that?"

"Fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether or Sevoflurane…" June blinked at him. "It's basically knockout gas that also gives short term memory loss…Don't ask how I know that…"

"We should take her back home. Hopefully that memory loss gas you gave her actually works." However the noticed the crowd of teens that weren't in range of Ben's gas were surrounding them. "We're shooting a movie here, nothing to see here!" She yelled, the crowd of people seemed to accept this and they simply walked away.

"Not the best cover I've seen but it gets the job done…" Gutrot said. The omitrix began to time out and Ben transformed back to his human form.

"Okay, let's bring Ophelia back home. Then we have to have a serious conversation."

...

After dropping off Ophelia at her house and placing her in her bed, both Ben and June were now inside Ah-mah's house. "Alright Ben, question 1: What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you?" June placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, I came here to check on Malevolence."

"No one can know that I'm here! I would have gone to a discrete location if things weren't so hectic around here."

"Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows you're here… and Rook too since he dropped me off here, but we don't need to worry about that. Also why could I see that old hag? Wasn't the magical veil or whatever it's called fixed when the new Earth was created?"

"Yeah it was, but recently it was compromised. The monsters that get to Earth need help to find their way back the magical realm; while I help them out, others just want to cause trouble. So that is where I have to kick their butts." June gave a sigh. "But it's exhausting… it's like something is happening every hour."

"Sorry to hear that… So where is 'you know who'?" Ben asked obviously referring to Malevolence.

"Follow me." June led Ben to the fireplace where she accessed Ah-mah's secret basement. Inside they saw his ankles were chained to the floor with magical symbols on them. "Here he is, the scumbag himself."

Ben glared at the former villain as he still had his long hair and beard, his horns still standing up. "So you get any information out of him?"

"You think I haven't tried? He continues to say he knows nothing…"

Ben walked to the villain. "We'll see about that…" Ben activated the Omnitrix and slammed onto the core, transforming into Humongousaur. He slammed his fist in front of Malevolence. "Let's try this again! Tell me what you know about someone named Servantis?" he growled in an intimidating manner.

Malevolence laughed. "Your interrogation tactic is impractical at best, though it was nice of my captors to feed me while I'm imprisoned here."

"You're not answering my question!" Ben yelled.

"Well it would seem we have a problem, don't we? I can't answer your question, since I don't know the answer."

"I should just squash you right now!" Ben threatened.

"What's stopping you? …Besides the fact that squashing me without probable cause wouldn't be very… heroic." He taunted. Ben transformed back to his human self after slamming the omnitrix symbol. "Just be lucky I don't actually waste you!"

"Don't bother." June said planting her hand on his shoulder. "I've tried everything… even being nice… but he's got nothing… It's a wonder what the Rooters want with him in the first place?"

"You may be right, but I don't want to take the chance… especially when Malevolence is involved."

"Hey! Why must you refer to me in the third person? I'm right here." Malevolence remarked.

"You shut your mouth!" Ben yelled.

Suddenly the bracelet on June's arm begins to go off. "Ugh! Are you kidding me!? There's trouble at the Orchid Bay Mall."

"Well since I'm here, let me come with."

"Sure, the more the merrier, these battles really tire me out."

They both exited the basement and closed it. They were about to walk through the front door but Ah-Mah is standing in front of them. "Ben! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed while folding her arms.

"Oh, well I was just visiting." He said, quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Don't lie to me Ben."

Ben had been caught so he knew he needed to explain the situation to her. "So how do I explain…?"

"We don't have that much time, so I'll make this quick… he came here to check on our guest. He's wanted by some really bad guys, that and he used to be an evil psychopath." June briefly explained.

Given her grandmother's unsatisfied expression hinted that she wanted a more detailed explanation, but given that June's bracelet was going off she couldn't keep her from her duties. "Fine, go. But I want a better explanation than that."

"We'll tell you everything when we get back!" Ben and June were running from the house.

Ben stopped for a second. "Hey, you should watch the house. Some dangerous guys may drop by and give you trouble."

"You two go ahead. I'll handle anything that comes my way." She said with a confident smile. With that, both proceeded to head to the Orchid Bay Mall.

Munroe appeared next to Ah-Mah. "You don' really believe all that hogwash do ya?" the pug asked.

"Well just in case they are being serious, I wouldn't want take the chance. I'm going to cast a magical barrier around the house. It will keep out any threats from the human and the magical world. We can't forget that Kai Yee is missing, something huge may be going on and it may be something we don't fully understand."

* * *

 **Amity Park  
Axion Labs  
**A jet that had Rex and Toph inside had landed on the helipad of the Plumber base. "This doesn't look like a secret base for a Nanite Project?" Rex said.

"Change of plans, I had orders from Magister Fenton to bring you two here first. She had assured me that she will be providing assistance in your mission." The pilot said.

Toph quickly jumped off the jet. "Finally, I was sick of flying!"

The pilot got off as well. "If you two will follow me…" they followed the pilot into the base.

After getting inside the base they see Danny, Valerie, Dani, Jazz, Gwen, Sokka, Randy and Lila surrounding a ronud table with a holographic city on it. "Rex, Toph. You guys got here." Danny said looking up from the holographic small scale city.

"Stacy Hirano informed me of your arrival. After we were told, we began preparing to move into Norrisville." Maddie Fenton explained.

"So you know that Black Knight has my brother?" Rex said.

"Actually, it's worse than that." Jazz said. "Our intel tells us that they are planning something called the Neo Nanite Project." Rex's right fist clenched. "I think you know what that means."

"Sorry, I'm kind of lost here." Toph said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's a long story, but if we don't stop it. Well I don't even want to know what will happen if we don't." Rex said.

"Well you don't have to worry about it." Valarie ensured.

Valarie's father jumped in. "She's right, as of right now. They don't have the original scientists to really perform another Nanite Project."

"But they kidnapped my brother for a reason, which may also mean that they kidnapped the other scientists too. If that is the case then they will be able to restart the project."

"What could they be doing though?" Toph asked.

"I'm not really sure, but if it involves Nanites, it can't be good…"

"Okay so we go there and kick some serious butt!" the earthbender cracked her knuckles.

"Now that the explaining is out of the way, what's the plan?" Lila asked.

"I've actually been inside McFist's headquarters before, so I know the place. I can get us in easy." Randy said.

"But if Black is planning something big, she would have some serious security all over the place. I'm willing to bet she has most of her peons guarding the place from top to bottom." Rex said.

"Well you wouldn't be wrong." Tucker started. "Hannibal McFist had just increased his security detail in the last 24 hours. Whatever they are doing, it has to be big. I can't give an exact number of how many guards there are."

"But there are a lot…" Lila sighed.

"Probably…"

"Then it is settled." Maddie said. "I suggest that we will split into two groups, one will run interference while the rest will rescue the scientists and stop this plan from happening."

"They probably won't expect two planned attacks. I like that." Gwen complimented.

"Rex, since Black Knight expects you to try and stop this. You, Danny, Valarie, Randy and Sokka will cause as much trouble as you can to keep the attention off the others. Gwen, Lila, Toph, Dani you will break into the building from a separate location and rescue the scientists so we can shut down the Neo Nanite Project."

"I have the schematics for the entire building; I can radio directions to any of the teams."

"What are Schematics?" Lila asked.

"Basically it's a map for the entire building, it wasn't that hard to find." Tucker explained.

"Alright, I'll begin making the preparations to move out." Maddie said.

"Wait!" Jack Fenton in his orange and black jumpsuit ran to them. "We should re-name the teams. For the team that is breaking in how about we call it, Team Jack!"

"Yeah… we are not doing that." Sokka said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hold it, there is still one thing bothering me." Dani said. "Those girls that we fought yesterday, what are we going to do about them?"

"As it is, we know very little about them… but Magister Tennyson may know something about the issue. I can be sure about that." Maddie said.

* * *

 **Beach City  
** Garnet was standing, looking to be staring at the ocean. Amethyst, Pearl and Steven were hiding behind a large boulder.

"I'm worried about her." Pearl said. "She's been staring into the sea every day now."

"Maybe we should ask her what's wrong." Steven suggested.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell us if something was wrong." Amethyst stated.

"I can hear you, you know." Garnet said looking back while raising her voice so they would hear her. She began to walk back to the temple. "We need to get to the city of Norrisville."

"But why would we go there?" Pearl asked. "There aren't any Gem monsters there."

"There is another reason, something big is about to happen there, something that could impact heavily on this planet and change the outcome of mankind as we know it…" After Garnet said this her shades glistened in the sunlight.

"Sounds dangerous!" Amethyst excitedly said.

"Ooh, can I come this time?" Steven asked with the same level of excitement.

"No Steven, you have to stay here and make sure Beach City remains safe while we are gone." Garnet said.

"Are we really going to do that?" Pearl asked questioning Garnet's decision.

"Don't worry; he's got Lion with him." Pearl and Ametheyst directed their attention to the pink lion that was lying down in the sand. "We need to leave now." Garnet looked back to Steven. "Steven, we're counting on you."

"You got it!" Steven said doing a salute.

The three Crystal Gems walk over to the Warp Pad. "We won't be long." Garnet said as the three warped from the temple.

"Okay, now I just have to wake Lion." Steven said before going out to the pink Lion.

* * *

 **Norrisville  
McFist Industries  
**In the crowded city of Norrisville, there was a large pyramid shaped building that looked futuristic when compared to the other buildings around it. This was McFist Industries, the birthplace of all McFist products and owned by 'global gazillionaire' Hannibal McFist. However it was also the place which Black Knight had chosen as the place to work on what she's calling the Neo Nanite Project.

The front entrance from the inside was guarded by Black Providence Peons and McFist's Robo-Apes. All was calm until a green blast had blown the front doors open. The persons blowing the front door revealed themselves to be Rex, Danny, Valarie, Sokka and Randy. There were grey and green coloured Robo-Apes that were by the entrance and one that was by what looked like a reception desk. It was wearing make-up as it looked to appear feminine.

"Not really the ideal place to be experimenting with Nanites…" Valarie said.

"Not the issue, our mission is to find Black Knight." Rex reminded. The Robo-Apes charged to them and Rex generated his smackhands and threw a metal fist to the face of the robot.

"Time to make our entrance!" Randy said pulling out his sword. Suddenly they saw Providence Peons making their way down to the reception floor with blasters that shot yellow beams. "This could be bad!"

"Get behind me!" Danny exclaimed before making a green hemispherical barrier around them. As their gunfire was being bounced off Danny's shield, Valarie came up with an idea.

"Drop the shield!" she said as a wrist cannon appeared on her right arm.

"And get minced by Black Knight's peons!?" Rex exclaimed. "You have a death wish?"

Randy took out one of his new Ninja Balls. "They won't fire once I drop this. Do it!"

The five weren't going to get anywhere if they were trapped in the shield so he sighed and dropped it. Once it fell, the Providence peons prepared to fire again.

"Not so fast! Ninja Flashing Balls!" After Randy leaped into the air, he tossed balls that after hitting the ground they made a bright explosion which blinded her peons for that second. This bought Valarie just enough time to fire a magenta ecto grenade which blew in front of the peons, reducing them to robotic bits.

"Reckless, but effective." Sokka commented.

"Quickly, we don't have much time. We need to shut down Black Knight's operations!" Rex said. The five continued through the building, setting off the diversion.

But from outside the building a girl had seen what was going on, she had light skin with medium long orange hair, and dark blue eyes, she also had a beauty mark on her left cheek. She wore a cream coloured shirt that ended at her elbows with a red collar, and sleeves. There was a red bracelet on her right arm. She had a brown skirt with white socks below that, her feet were covered with red dress shoes. This was Heidi Weinerman and had seen the five of them breaking into the base.

"Was that the Ninja?" she pondered to herself. Why the Norrisville Ninja was breaking into McFist Industries was a mystery, but it was one that she was going to figure out. "I've got to find him and see what's going on." She ran through the destroyed front entrance and saw the destroyed robot parts all over the floor. "And what was with those guys he was fighting with?" she asked as she picked up one of the parts that was from the destroyed Robo-Apes.

It was seen that there were cameras in the room and one of them focused on to Heidi as she picked up some of the destroyed robot parts.

Watching this footage were two figures that were dressed in white suits. "Yes, someone has entered the building." The light skinned agent said, it appeared as though he was talking through an ear piece. "You want us to what!?" there was a slight pause before he continued. "Alright, understood." He took his fingers off the earpiece.

"Was that the boss?" the dark skinned agent asked.

"Yes, she has also soon the footage. She wants us to capture her." They both get their ghost rifles ready. "And she wants it done quickly!"

* * *

Still within McFist Industries Rex, Sokka, Danny, Valarie and Randy are still battling against a mixture of Black Knight's peons and McFist's Robo Apes. Sokka slashed past a robot ape and ducks under a punch from another one that was to his side. A large piece of debris was fired into the robot, courtesy of Rex's Slam Cannon. Randy sliced through two Provicence Peons with his sword.

"Seriously, this is too easy!" Randy said.

"Hey, Val. How's the other team doing? They find Cesar yet?" Rex asked.

Valarie was listening to chatter between the other team and Jazz. "Nothing yet, though they had just got inside and their area is completely unguarded. So it looks like our plan is working." Valarie said.

"So what, should we just keep hacking away at these things?" Randy asked.

Danny meanwhile shot a ghost ray through three Robo-Apes and two Peons. "That's the plan, we have to get most of their attention on us!"

Once they cleared the hall of robots they see a closed blast door. "Let me do the honors…" Valarie blasted a purple ghost ray that blew the doors open. Once they walked through the blown doors, they see four figures in front of them.

One of them was a figure that wore brown and black armor with a symbol of a kangaroo on the chest. He appeared to wear a helmet that covered one half of his face which made his eyes look red.

Another had orange, black and silver armor with an 'N' on the his chest that was slightly extended from his chest.

There was also a feminine android that had light skin with long blonde hair tied in a long ponytail. She wore what looked like a cheerleader's outfit with a black shirt with the letter 'B' in orange along with a purple skirt and purple shoes with white socks.

Finally, there was a dark skinned figure that looked like a child; he wore short black pants with a purple suit above.

"You've gone far enough." The child said with a smirk.

"Are comic books suddenly coming to life now?" Danny quipped.

"BK must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel to have recruited guys like you." Rex commented.

The child gasped. "How dare you talk to me like that, do you know _who_ I am!?"

"Not in the least!" Valarie said. "Now move it!" she commanded while aiming her left wrist cannon at the group.

Carl Nesmith or Captain Nemesis aimed his right wrist cannon at her. "Not so fast little lady… you're not the only one packing heat!" he said with a smirk. He shot an orange blast from his cannon and it was heading for both Danny and Valarie but he turned the both of them intangible making the beam pass through them.

"The first strike huh?" Danny sped to Carl and landed a punch on his stomach, sending him flying across the hall.

"You should have waited for me you fool!" Billy Billions said. "Now Vengers, Attack!" he commanded.

Kane North AKA Kangaroo Komando threw three kangaroo shaped boomerangs to the group, but Valarie was able to shoot them down with a small blaster that rose from her right wrist. "Geez, I thought that we would be fighting real villains."

"Then allow me to oblige!" the robot android named Mazuma said. Her cybernetic eyes scanned Valarie's armor. "Ememy scan complete. Deploying counter measures." She sprinted to Valarie and threw a fast kick to her face but Valarie raised her arms and blocked the strike. Valarie then dropped her arms to force Mazuma away, she proceeded to shoot ghost rays from the ecto gun on her right wrist, but Mazuma was dodging them with ease, when getting close the skin on her arms peeled off revealing her cybernetic arms that had long claws. Valarie dodged them but a rip in Valarie's armor by her right arm was made.

Valarie gave the android a cold glare, and made three floating cubes float from her backpack and started firing ghost rays from them. Mazuma made a bigger effort to avoid the blasts allowing Valarie to get closer.

Rex glared at Billy Billions. "Okay kid, you're going to tell me where Black Knight is!"

"Oh no, I can't fight. Whatever shall I do?" Billy pressed a button and a body suit that bore a striking resemblance to the Fenton Ecto-skeleton but it was purple and black with his 'B symbol on the chest.' "Good luck getting past me!" he charged a purple beam and shot it to Rex. The EVO generated his Block Party and made a blue, flat circular barrier that stopped the beam from doing any damage.

"At least now I can't hold back!" Rex generated his Blast Caster and swung his whip towards Billy.

Sokka who stood back was hit by seismic wave that travelled on the ground. He slid back and saw an older woman, wearing pink and black attire with pink hair and held a guitar. "Nothing personal, love. But I've been hired by the big boss to take you out!"

"Yeah, well that's so not going to happen!" Sokka sprinted to her but she easily avoided his sword swipe and swung her guitar upwards, bashing Sokka in the chin which sent him upwards for a brief moment and landed on the ground.

Another kangaroo shaped boomerang is thrown through the air but they were stopped by Randy's Ninja Rings. Kane jumped to Randy and increased his height with metal attachments that stretched from his feet. He was quickly falling towards Randy, but he was kicked in the stomach as soon as he was close. But he quickly got back up. "You shall not beat me!" he made a battle cry and sprinted towards Randy. The Ninja narrowed his eyes in a slightly annoyed manner and simply threw one of his electric balls at Kane, instantly shocking him and putting him down.

"Well that was easy…" Randy muttered. Suddenly a Ninja Ring landed in front of Randy's foot. "What the juice!" he picked is up and realized it looked like one of his but the red parts were actually purple.

"Up here!" a feminine voice yelled. Randy saw nothing but a pair of eyes on the ceiling. The figure kicked Randy down as she fell from the ceiling. He got up and saw that he was looking at what looked like a feminine figure in what he would say is actually a Ninja Suit. The suit was black with the same accents as his but these were purple, not red. Her Ninja suit seemed to come with a black skirt on the outside and her shoulders were revealed. She had a purple belt and a purple scarf around her neck.

"You're a ninja!?" Randy exclaimed before dodging two Kunai that were thrown to him.

"I believe the correct term is Kunoichi." She said. "But, yes… I'm the same as you… only better…" she held her arm behind her back and the sounds of Nanites were heard. Suddenly she had a short sword in her hand and sprinted to Randy. He acted fast, pulled out his own sword, and countered her slash.

"Who are you!?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" she threw more Ninja Rings and when Randy dodged them, he saw them disappear into tiny purple squares. He saw her charge to her and he avoided her slash. He had a couple balls in his hands.

"Well I'm about to find out! Ninja Glowing Balls!" he threw his glowing balls at her which seemed to temporarily blind her. However, as he got close, he swung his sword and he slashed a metal beam instead of the mystery kunoichi. "How did you-" he saw her standing to her side with her short sword and he quickly blocked it with his blade, but that figure of the female ninja disappeared into squares. Randy turned around but saw nothing. He pulled out his sword to use as a defense mechanism in case he faced another attack. He saw a red ball slowly rolling to him and he knew what it was and jumped away from it as it exploded. "Oh you're good." He muttered to himself.

"You don't know the half of it." He heard. After quickly turning around he was kicked in the stomach and elbowed in the back as he clutched his stomach. After he fell to his stomach she walked to him. "I'm honestly disappointed; you're supposed to be a Ninja?"

"Smoke Bomb!" Randy yelled and while on his stomach he threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Once the red smoke filled the air, she saw Randy was gone. She looked around and saw that the others were still fighting.

"Don't make this harder for yourself!" Randy pounces on her from the ceiling and has a sai in his hand and he takes a good look at her eyes and sees that she has dark blue eyes. She kicks him off with both her feet. When Randy crashes into a wall, she is seen holding out her side a sword that looked like Randy's but with purple accents appeared in purple squares. Without uttering another word, she sprinted to Randy. He blocked her strike with his own sword.

"Who… are you?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know!?" She angrily said. Randy forced her back, after-which she threw a smoke bomb to the ground, disappearing from his sight. He heard ninja rings coming towards him but they sounded like they were coming from all directions. He jumped upwards and avoided four rings from slicing him but above him the female Ninja was waiting, she had two swords in her hands and cross sliced Randy with both.

She landed on one knee while Randy landed on his back and there were two cuts on his suit by his torso. He weakly got to his feet but slowly saw her coming to him with two swords in hand.

* * *

As this was happening, Gwen Tennyson, Lila, Dani and Toph were running through a completely empty section of the base. They were running through a rocky, underground hall since they snuck in. They heard explosions above them.

"That must be the diversion team." Gwen noted.

"They are doing their job, now let's make this quick before anyone finds us." Toph said.

"Jazz, how much farther do we have to go?" Gwen asked while placing two fingers to her right ear.

" _There is a service elevator not far from where you are now. If you can reach it, you'll be able to get to the main generator room, which is probably where the scientists are being held."_

Toph's eye twitched. "Uh, we may take a while in getting there." She said.

"Why is that?" Dani asked. "We're being watched!" Toph forced the bars from a nearby vent to fly off. "Why don't you come on out!"

A yellow beam was fired from the vent. Dani stood in front of the group and made an ecto barrier that protected them. Three figures jumped from the vent. One of them was Jinx while one of them that stood beside her was dressed in a white and green jumpsuit with a green helmet and it looked like there was an eye on the helmet, there was what looked like an eye with three lashes on his chest. The other was dressed in a red jump suit with a black belt around the waist, the division sign planted on his chest. He had his head and eyes covered.

"Four against three…? I like those numbers." Lila commented. Right after Lila said this, a huge figure crashed through the left wall, forcing his way into the hall. The figure was a large and hand huge muscles. He had long brown hair and a goatee with blank eyes with no pupils. He wore a black unitard with a yellow pattern across it. He had wristbands and shoes with the same pattern.

Right after he burst through the wall a figure rose from the ground with a gray and black costume with a black cape and had a head piece that made him resemble a bat.

"Uh… Four on Five…?" Lila said.

"Rule one Lila, never tempt the universe." Gwen said. She placed her fingers onto her earpiece. "Uh… Jazz we have a bit of a problem…"

"Then they may already know our plan, you need to find the scientist quickly!" Jazz said.

"So, no messing around" Gwen said as she transformed to her Anodite form. Her skin was purple and, she was now wearing blue a shortsleeved shirt with sky blue accents going down the middle of it and also on the sleeves with a purple eyed cat symbol on her chest. She had a blue skirt with a silver utility belt, she had blue and sky blue boots with sky blue gloves covering her hands. A mask blue grew on her face and her hair became a purple energy before spreading into five short tendrils.

Jinx walked forward and had a smirk on her face. "Me and Kyd Wykkyd will take this one!" the bat like figure had an emotionless look as he walked to Jinx's side.

Dani's hands were charging with ecto energy. "In that case, I'll take him!" Dani shot a green coloured ghost ray with both her hands to boy with the eye helmet. He placed his hand on a dial on the left side of the helmet and an hemispherical barrier that looked like a yellow eye was made. "Okay, eww!"

"That's not all I can do!" he turned the dial and shot a yellow beam to Dani but she turned intangible so it would miss.

Dani's right hand was surrounded by a blue ecto energy. "And that is not all _I_ can do!" she threw her fist forward to blast her ice ray.

The figure in the red jump suit looked at Toph. "So, I's heard you's blind." He mocked. "If that's the case why don't ya hit me, right here." He said in a western voice. Toph closed her eyes before she made a pillar crash into his chin.

"I guess that'll shut you up."

"Sorry, ain't gonna happen!"

Toph heard this voice from behind her. "Hey, aren't you over there!?" she asked.

"Yep!" he said getting up.

"I'm also over here."

"Nope, I mean here."

Toph heard three of the same person and she could feel them as well so they weren't illusions.

"So, what's your plan little girl?"

Lila charged to the larger figure and her attempted punch was caught by the larger figure's fist. He made a smirk. "Mammoth's gonna crush you, little girl!" he said. He grabbed her before tossing her to the wall making a large dust cloud.

When it cleared Lila was on her feet and her hair was messed up. "You crush me?" She had a smirk of her own and clenched her fists before she quickly charged to him, this was faster than Mammoth expected and he faced a kick to his face. "Crushing me isn't going to be so easy!"

* * *

Back with the diversion team, they were still battling The Vengers, Five and the mystery Kunoichi. Danny froze Carl in place with his ice beam, but only left his head exposed. Danny concentrated ecto energy in his hand and threw a hard punch to his suit and it completely shattered along with the ice. He crashed into the wall knocking him out.

Rex is dodging strikes from Billy who is in his mecha-suit. "Haha, good luck beating me!" he teased, he then threw, and blew his tongue out at him. Rex rolled his eyes, placed his hand on the chest of the suit, and manipulated the Nanites to shut the suit down. Soon after Rex made his right arm into a smackhand and Billy panicked. "Uh… oh please don't hurt me!" he cried. Rex flicked the suit and it fell to its back.

"You're trapped in there, good luck getting out of there kid!" Rex said.

"Hey, I'm not a kid. Do you have any idea who you're messing with!?" he growled.

Valarie was still in her battle with Mazuma, she was firing her cubic cannons at her and the android was trying to dodge them but one of the beams grazed her shoulder. Once this happens she sees Valarie speeding to her with her board. She didn't foresee Valarie moving so fast and the board crashed into her. Once Mazuma was in between the space on the board, Valarie made an electric current speed through the space which short circuited her and knocked her unconscious. Valarie made her board disappear. "How's everyone else doing?!" she exclaimed.

"A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" both Sokka and Randy yelled as they were struggling with their opponents. Valarie aimed two of her cubic cannons at the mystery girl while the last one was aimed at five.

Danny had his right hand, charging a ghost ray aimed at the mystery girl while Rex aimed his Slam Cannon at Five. "I can't believe you're working for Black Knight!" Rex said.

"What can I say, the bloke paid me a tone to help her guard this place. As I said before, nothing personal."

"Well what do you say, about five on two!?" Valarie asked.

"I'd say we're a little outmatched." Five replied.

"Agreed." The mystery girl said going to her side. "But rest assured, this isn't over!" she threw a smoke bomb to the ground and both her and Five disappeared from them.

Danny helped Sokka up. "Boy she was a lot to deal with." Sokka said.

After Valarie helped Randy up, she asked: "Who was that girl?"

"No clue, but she was pretty good. But that was no Ninja Suit." Randy said.

"Well that doesn't matter." Rex said. "Well that doesn't matter, they ran away so we have to keep moving so we can find Black Knight."

"Wait… is she really in charge of this place?" Sokka asked.

Tucker who was on Rex's ear was listening to the conversation. _"I can answer that!"_

They were all startled by his sudden voice. "Geez Tuck, don't do that!" Danny said.

" _Sorry about that, but to answer your question. The research I've dug up has told me that Black Knight, Vlad Master and Hannibal McFist have brought together their own resources and created their own militia dubbed Black Providence."_ Tucker explained.

"Well that organization goes down today!" Rex said punching his fists together.

* * *

They got to the top floor of McFist industries and they burst through the door. Once there, they see Black Knight, Vlad and McFist in the large room.

"Hey, I didn't order any Plumbers!" McFist yelled.

"Oh relax would you, this is all going according to plan." Vlad said.

Danny walked forward. "So let me guess, you knew we were coming." He guessed.

"And ten points go to you Daniel." Vlad teased.

"You see Rex…" Black Knight started. "If anyone was going to make a huge disruption and try to stop me, I always knew it was going to be you. And now here we all are as I hoped."

"So what's your plan?" Rex asked. "What's with this whole Neo Nanite project business?"

"You said the magic word Rex, Nanites... That's what all this is about. But you see I knew that name would get your attention. I wanted you to see my latest creation." Black Knight directed their attention to a a pod where a person around Rex's age was seen. He was the same height with pale skin, orange hair that pointed upwards and had white irises over his black sclera. He was wearing a red, open jacket with white pants with a cybernetic pattern. There was a black shirt under the jacket, his shoes were red and black.

"It has been a while, brother." The person from within the pod said.

From the voice, Rex instantly recognized it. "No!" Rex whispered. "That's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Rex. What's the problem?" Valarie asked.

"It can't be, Alpha!?"

Alpha punched out of the glass with his fist. "Yes Rex, it is me. You really thought the Null Void could imprison me?"

"We perfected building Alpha's body months ago." Vlad said. "All we needed was to find Alpha and get Ceasar to make the body compatible with the Alpha so that it wouldn't burn out."

Alpha looked at Rex. "I have been given a second chance at life, but first I shall destroy the thing that means so much to my father."

"All of you are here to test out Alpha's new control Nanite that we've called the Gamma Nanite. Since the original scientists built it. You'll notice that it is superior to yours Omega Nanite, Rex." She said with a smirk.

"It's like you knew what would happen from the very beginning." Rex generated his smack hands. "No problem, I'll just beat you again! Just like last time!"

"Oh please, did you really think we didn't see all of this coming." Vlad said.

"You would have me to thank for that." A prim feminine voice said. Walking towards the team in black heels was a blue skinned woman that was wearing a red buttoned shirt with a formal skirt with dark stockings that made her legs look dark purple. She wore red rimmed glasses and behind those were white eyes. She had a gold whip on her hip and had a small robot drone flying beside her. "Nice to see all of you again." She said with a smirk.

"It's you again!?" Danny said pointing at her.

"Uh are we supposed to know her?" Valarie asked.

"She was Malevolence's lap dog in the last dimension that was destroyed." Rex said.

"I have a name, it is Christiana. And I was far from what you refer to as a 'lapdog' I helped Malevolence with the probability aspects of his plan and I will admit some of his plans were… questionable. And yes I remember everything you did to my former master, I even remember his defeat. I broke out of my ecto prison before Ben Tennyson became a Celestialsapien to attempt to create a new universe. I was dragged into that place and I saw him convince Bellicus and Serena to create this universe. Once you were all transported. I was transported along with you."

"But wouldn't Paradox have stopped you?" Randy asked.

"He might have, had I not leave a double in my place." Christiana demonstrated this ability by making a body double that stood next to her. They both started talking at the same time. Prepare for annihilation. This world you created is doomed! That is a guarantee!" she said. Alpha generated a large red, black, mechanical fist with his right arm and launched it to Sokka, and he couldn't dodge it in time. He crashed into the nearby wall and fell unconscious.

Valarie aimed her wrist cannons at the two Christianas. "This ends now, you're all going down!" she exclaimed. While Danny's fists were radiating in ecto energy. Randy had his sword ready to strike

Their eyes began to glow purple and they sensed something. "Before you go on, an unexpected interference will arrive in 2.8 seconds." They both predicted.

Danny was confused as to what was going on. "What are you talking-?" before he could finish his sentence a loud bang was heard and falling from the roof were the three Crystal Gems.

"Right on schedule." The Christianas said as they grabbed their gold whips and cracked them on the ground and they were surrounded in a red energy. "I was expecting the arrival of you three, right to the very second."

Amethyst looked at the Forcastisapien with a creeped-out face. "Okay… that's weird…" she remarked.

Garnet pointed to her. "Who are you!?" she demanded.

"I don't have time to communicate with my inferiors, Garnet, Sapphire… or Ruby… With you being a fusion. I really don't know what I should call you."

Amethyst made her whip come out of her purple gem. "Let's get her." She said in a deep voice. Pearl grabbed her spear from her gem on her forehead. She and Amethyst charged to the Christianas who later came back together.

"Foolish planning." Christiana swung her arm across and a huge telekinetic force slammed both Gems onto a nearby wall. "It's just me and you, Garnet. Though you have no chance against me, my Forcastisapien abilities far surpass your pathetic Future Vision. For example, how would I know that you're going to duck within the next 1.7 seconds?" True to her word, Garnet ducks under a purple ghost ray that was fired from Vlad. Christiana flings her whip and it wraps around Garnet's stomach and lifts her up before slamming her into the ground.

Black Knight's right arm became a plasma whip with a spiked ball at the end of it. "Let's make this quick, shall we?"

Vlad had a black ring grow around his torso and his quickly transformed into his Plasmius form. "Indeed we shall!"

Danny, Rex, Valarie and Randy was watching all this unfold. Danny glares at Garnet. "Can we trust you to fight with us?"

"For now, we have the same enemy!" Garnet said as her gauntlets appeared on her fists.

* * *

Meanwhile in a brightly lit room, Heidi wakes up and it appears that she is strapped to a mechanical arm chair. In front of her were the Guys in white with the dark skinned agent holding what looked like to be an injection. "W-what just happened!?" she exclaimed. "How did I get here!?" she screamed.

"We knocked you out. We have been instructed to find a test subject for a very experimental project." One of them explained. "Now hold still this will only hurt a bit!"

"No, stay away from me!" he drove the injection into her neck and was still struggling to escape. "What the juice did you inject me with!?" Before anything else could happen, her eyes were glowing green. Inside her bloodstream, a green coloured control Nanite was reacting with other Nanites that it passed and it was changing them from their regular blue colour to a green colour. This made the deactivated Nanites behave very strangely. Heidi began screaming and all the mechanical equipment in that small lab was going haywire. Machinery began sparking and they started blowing up. The restraints on Heidi's chair deactivated, releasing the girl. She jumped off to tried to escape.

"Stop her!" both agents aimed their ecto rifles at her, but before they could fire, five ecto guns fell from the ceiling and hovered in front of Heidi and they all fired green ecto beams at the agents. The girl who braced herself gets up and sees the guns that were floating in front of her, fall to the ground. She picks up one of the ecto rifles, opens the door, and attempts to escape from McFist industries.

"I need to get out of here." She said to herself.

* * *

Back with the fight happening under the base, Toph was tossing boulders at Billy Numerous who kept dodging them with ease. "Man, they sure weren't jokin' ya really are blind ain't cha?" he mocked. She got mad, stepped hard on the ground with her right foot, and could sense about six Billys around her. After this, she smirked. She pushed her left foot backwards. This made two pillar shoot diagonally into the two Billys behind her and they were sent flying.

"Not so bad for a blind girl eh!?" Toph quickly moved the ground below one of the Billys to make him crash into one of the other ones.

"Hey, watch it will ya!?"

"No, you watch where you're goin'!" while they were arguing Toph shot a large pillar into their direction sending them flying as well.

There were just two of them left. "I've just about had it with ya, ya little brat!" he sprinted to Toph who managed to easily avoid his and his duplicate's punches.

Toph raised her arms and crashed them together which made two walls crush the two Billy's merging them into one. Because of the huge hit, he fell to the ground in a dazed state. "Not so smart are ya?" Toph teased with a grin.

Dani meanwhile is flying towards See-More while dodging the energy blasts from his eye helmet, after dodging them her hands were covered in green ecto energy, when she was close enough to throw a punch. See-More used his eye shield to force Dani back. "Okay, I'm really getting tired of this!" she turned intangible and dove into the ground. See-More let his shield down and looked around to see where Dani would pop out. "Ehem…" See-More looked to the ground before seeing Dani give a wave to him before she drove her right fist into his face. When See-More hit the ground, Dani threw green ecto disks at him but he managed to roll out of the way. Dani's eyes temporarily turned bright blue and she shot a bright blue ghost ray that completely froze See-More. "Okay, who's next?" she asked. Before she got her answer Kid Wykkyd was speeding towards her from behind.

"Dani look out!" Gwen yelled, she fired a beam of her pink mana which wrapped Kid Wykkyd in large pink rope. Dani saw her opportunity and cracked her knuckles. She drove a powerful punch to the H.I.V.E member which sent him to hit the wall leaving cracks in it.

"Thanks for the assist Gwen."

Gwen saw Jinx speeding to her. "Thank me later; we still have business to take care of." Jinx twirled and she released a shockwave of pink energy towards Gwen. While she put up her Mana shield it was instantly shattered. Jinx ran towards Gwen still with a smirk on her face. However her chop was blocked by Gwen and the she used Jinx's momentum against her and slammed her into the ground. She quickly got up and prepared to attack but before she could do anything else a pair of earth cuffs sped to her and they forced her into the nearest wall where she was restrained.

Lila and Mammoth were evenly matched for the most part. Mammoth threw a punch but when Lila avoided it, she ran up his arm before kicking him in the face. When landing on the ground, she saw Mammoth didn't look affected by her kick. Mammoth continued to punch dents into the ground as Lila continued avoiding them due to her smaller size. The large figure arched his fist back and Lila copied his actions. Both of their fists connected and created a very large white shockwave which made loose parts of the nearby walls break off. Mammoth had a smirk on his face. "Cute girl, not bad…" Mammoth said.

"Oh than- wait, did you just call me cute?" because of this minor lapse in concentration she wasn't able to avoid getting tripped when Mammoth swiped his free arm across Lila's legs. He then punched the ground which made a large white shockwave push Lila away. Lila was under a pile of rocks and Mammoth began laughing, however soon after a rock was thrown to his face. He saw Lila on her feet while holding another rock in one hand. "You're not so bad yourself, big guy…" she tossed another one to him but Mammoth slammed his head into it, making it shatter. Before he could focus his sights on Lila, a green ecto beam was shot into his chest. Dani was floating above Lila.

"Hey, Lila what do you saw we finish him together."

Lila gave a nod and both girls ran to Mammoth with Dani taking the lead while in the air. When Mammoth tried to counter her with a punch the turned invisible and flew past him. Once that happened Lila kneed him in his stomach which made him step back slightly. This bought Lila some more time and she took off towards Mammoth while Dani was flying in from behind, the half-ghost's fist becoming engulfed in green energy and she punched the back of Mammoth's head while Lila threw her punch to his gut. He fell to his knees, then stomach in defeat.

Dani and Lila hi-five soon after. "Is that all of them?"

Toph's eyes grow. "No, there's one more!" they all turn to the darkness of the hall and running out of it was the tired figure of Heidi Weinerman while holding a blaster. She sees them and flinches.

"Oh man, there are more of you!?" she exclaimed.

"Should we stop her?" Lila asked taking a step towards her

Toph quickly blocked Lila's path with her arm. "No, she seems scared. That's what her stance is telling me."

"That's not all, there is something strange going on with her mana." Gwen stated.

"I just wandered in here!" Heidi said. "I want to get out of here!" she exclaimed. When she yelled her eyes were now glowing green and the sounds of Nanites activating was heard. Bright green electricity begins to cover her body and right after this the lights in the hall start glowing brightly before they shattered. Heidi looked very dazed and soon began to collapse. Before she hits the ground Dani manages to catch her.

"Guys what just happened?" Dani asked.

" _I should be asking you that?_ " Jazz said, still communicating to the team. " _The power has gone off all over the facility. Did something happen?_ "

"Something did happen, but I'm going to have to explain that later." Gwen looks to Lila. "Can you carry her?"

Lila lifts up the unconscious Heidi and places her over her shoulder. "Yep."

"Okay, let's keep moving."

* * *

 **Amity Park  
Axion Labs  
**Maddie who heard all that was going on took off the headset she was using to listen in. She stood up and started walking to the exit.

"Mom, where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"I'm worried that something is going on, so I'm getting all of them out of there. Your father and I will be taking the Fenton RV. Until I get back, you're in charge."

"Really?" Jazz asked until she regained her composure. "I mean… I'll do my best!"

* * *

 **Norrisville  
McFist Industries  
**Meanwhile on the top floor of McFist Industries, the lights and all the machinery switched off, leaving only the natural lighting to light the room.

Christiana looks around with slight confusion. "Hmm, well I didn't predict this event."

A smirk appeared on Garnet's face. "That's funny; this was one of my predictions. That's your problem; you don't look at _all_ possibilities." Garnet with her gauntlets dashed to Christiana. The Forcastisapien in response threw her whip but Garnet was easily able to grab it, she gave a big tug which dragged Christiana to Garnet where she was punched in the face and was sent torpedoing across the room.

Alpha glared at the group. "Enough, we shall do battle!" Alpha generated a large energy cannon with his right hand which he fired a long red beam from.

Rex jumped in front of the group and built his omega gauntlets. (The Block Party) he makes a flat blue shield out of energized atoms. The shield blocked the beam. "Alpha, your fight is with me!" Rex said.

"I was hoping you would say that." Alpha built aerodynamic wings with jet turbines at the end of them. The turbines activated and he speared into Rex, sending the both of them out of of McFist Industries and into the streets of Norrisville. Right after they both hit the ground, a large crater was made. Alpha stood up but was shot with a boulder and was sent flying from the crater. When he slid on his feet he saw Rex climbing out of the crater. "I have been waiting for this, for a long time. Don't disappoint me, Rex." Alpha created a large red blade with a red beam saber on the bottom edge of the sword.

"Oh I don't plan to!" Rex built his Big Fat Sword and began running to Alpha who stood his ground. Both of their swords collided and made a huge glow when they collided.

…

Danny, Valarie, Randy, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were up against Black Knight, Christiana and Plasmius

Amethyst summoned her whip from her gem with a chuckle. "This is going to be easy, six against three!"

"Don't underestimate them, Amethyst. They are a lot stronger than they seem." Garnet warned.

Suddenly a purple smokebomb went off and the Mystery Kunoichi appeared beside Black Knight. "Apologies for being late." She apologized.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Black Knight said.

Randy glared at the mystery girl. "She's mine!" he sprinted to her. "Ninja Sword!"

"Still calling out your weapons?" The Kunoichi asked while rolling her blue eyes. "Let's get this over with, I have a deal to fulfill!" the sounds of nanites were heard and she pulled out a short sword from her back and easily blocked Randy's swing. "This is all you've got?"

Randy smirked under his mask. "You wish, smokebomb!" he dropped a smokebomb on the ground. And through the smoke the Kunoichi would see several ninja rings speeding to her. Her eyes grew and, she brought out a second blade with her left hand. She started slashing them away and was looking around the room for Randy as the red smoke cleared.

Plasmius meanwhile was speeding to Danny with his fist covered in a pink ecto aura. He missed as Danny ducked under him. But Plasmius was unable to see Amethyst as she wrapped her whip around his arm. She cracked the whip as a purple energy was passing through it. Plasmius turned intangible and he was unharmed. "You really are pathetic aren't you? Did you possibly think that you could beat me? You're nothing but a weakling." Vlad said as he laughed.

"And just what do you know about me! Huh?!"

"Only that you came out of the Kindergarden too early…"

Amethyst's glared at Vlad. "How did you know…?"

"I have my sources…" soon he dodged a green ghost ray.

"Lay off her Plasmius. What's your game here, what do you get out of all of this?"

"I have my reasons Daniel… And I certainly am not going to tell you!" he creates four more copies of himself and shoots pink ghost rays towards the two.

"Get behind me!" Danny said, and when Amethyst did this. He made a hemispherical ecto barrier all five ghost rays hit. The barrier shattered and Danny flew back. Amethyst quickly rolled into a ball like shape with her long hair covering her. She managed to roll into all of the Plasmuis copies, taking them out before she shapeshifted into a purple version of Humungasaur that towered over Plasmius, she roared and threw her fist down onto Plasmius and he avoided it by turning invisible. But as soon he turned visible again in the air, he was punched by Danny whose fist was engulfed in a green aura. While he staggered in the air, Amethyst grabbed Plasmius with her whip and threw him towards Danny. The half-ghost made a ghost ray that engulfed him completely.

Once the attack ended, Plasmius got up and looked at the two with an angry expression. "That's it, I'm done holding back!"

Amethyst shot a glare back at Plasmius. "BRING IT!" Amethyst growled.

Black Knight's eyes meanwhile glowed purple and luminous marks appears on her face and on her right arm as she built energy cannon that was made of purple energy. She fired it towards Pearl and Valarie. Pearl was deflecting the shot with her bladed staff while Valarie next to her was firing purple blasts from her arm cannons. Black Knight quickly approached them and was dodging them. Her right arm quickly switched to an energy sword and this clashed with Pearl's melee weapon. While the two clashed, Valarie shot a hook that wrapped around Black Knight's free arm.

She quickly sent an electric current through the rope which shocked Black Knight, she quickly cut through the rope and glared at Valarie before the free hand turned to an energy whip with a spiked ball at the end. "Even though I predicted this, you Plumbers still find a way to annoy me!"

Valarie got into a martial arts stance. "You're not exactly pleasant yourself!" Pearl charged to Black Knight. The EVO swung her whip but Pearl was dodging them easily and managed to swipe past Black Knight, but as she prepared for the second one it was blocked by her energy sword.

"Oh you're good… it's too bad Rose Quartz can't be here to see it." Black Knight said with a smirk.

Pearl's stance became compromised and her opponent sliced through her bladed staff and swung her leg across her face. "Don't you dare, utter her name again!" Pearl said with a glare as she summoned two bladed staffs from her forehead Gem.

"Oh really, and what do you plan to do about it?"

"Why don't I show you!?" Pearl launched towards Black Knight to continue her attack.

…

Still fighting in the streets of Norrisville, Rex and Alpha were still battling. The former was sent bouncing on the ground while leaving cracks on the road.

Alpha took a step forward. "Is this really the best you have to offer?" Alpha built his large energy cannon and smaller missile launchers grew on the sides. He fired both a powerful red beam with rockets following the beam. Rex built the Boogie Pack and he launched into the sky. While he was up in the air he built his Smackhands and let gravity take him down towards Alpha. Rex had made his mark and upon hitting Alpha, there was a huge dust cloud. When it cleared, it was revealed that Alpha had grabbed Rex's right mechanical fist with his own, accept it was sliver and red with five fingers instead of three. "How disappointing." He threw Rex, making the EVO slide across the road. His fists opened and they became red mechanical hands that had sharp claws as the fingers. They were also as big as Rex's Smackhand.

"Is this disappointing!?" Rex built his Bad Axes as both his arms became large axes with the blades being blue energy.

"We shall see, though it won't matter. I am superior to you in every single way! My machine builds far surpass yours!" he ran to Rex and raked his large claws across Rex who had to block them with his Bad Axes.

"Why don't you back off!?" Rex moved his right arm and turned it into one of his one of his large Funchucks. He used the blunt force of the object to knock Alpha high into the air. Once Rex saw Alpha was high in the sky, he built his Punk Busters and he used the large mechanical legs to jump up towards Alpha's level. Rex made his right arm into a smackhand and the fist started spinning like a drill. Rex drove the fist that was in Combat Drill mode into Alpha's body and he was sent rocketing to the ground making a large crater. Rex landed on the ground and saw the dust clear; Alpha was walking out of the dust with some tears in his jacket.

"I underestimated you, rest assured. It won't happen again!" he generated his large sword with the red saber on the bottom edge and his jet engine pack. He flew towards Rex attempting to slice past him through him. Rex built his Punk Busters again and his Big Fat Sword took place on Rex's right arm. The tip began spinning as the large blade was now in its Battle Saw mode. Rex blocked Alpha's strike with his Battle Saw and the Punk Busters were making sure that he wouldn't be pushed back by the momentum.

"Like I said, I beat you once. I can do it again!" Rex managed to make Alpha back away and in this short time he had. He built an orange levitating motorcycle called the Rex Ride and the front opened and revealed a black battering ram. He went full throttle, ran into Alpha, and began ramming the EVO through several buildings and cars. Alpha of course was taking damage from this as Rex wouldn't let up.

Rex soon stopped and Alpha was sent flying to a building and he saw his opponent standing in front of him. "Had enough Alpha? I can do this all day!" Rex said with a serious look.

"Impressive, you have gotten stronger since the last time we met. But I won't lose to you!"

"Whatever BK plans to do with you, I'll make sure to end that right here!" Rex declared

Alpha built a smaller gun that looked similar to a sniper rifle on his right hand. "Are you sure about that?" he asked before firing a thin beam that his Rex square in the chest faster than he could blink the force of the beam sent Rex to his backside. Alpha built his large cannon with rocket launchers in them right after his first attack. "He shot a large red beam along with a barrage of missiles towards Rex." Rex quickly generated the Block Party and made a blue hemispherical barrier which blocked the projectiles targeted at him. "That won't protect you forever, brother!" his right hand turned into a Jackhammer arm with a drill as his arm, the drill soon started to spin. Alpha placed the drill on Rex's shield and the shield quickly shattered. Rex quickly flew into the air with his Boogie Pack and landed on top of a building. "You can't run away from this fight, Rex!" he generated his beam sword and his turbine pack at the same time. He flew towards the top of the building.

Rex built the Slam Cannon and shot a sphere of debris to his counterpart, but it missed and Rex created his sword on his right arm to block Alpha's strike, but the red beam sliced through Rex's blade like butter and Alpha circled in the air and sped back to Rex. Thinking of another plan, Rex generated his Funchucks and spun them rapidly before banging them together to make a flat shockwave speed to Alpha which made contact and destroyed the parts on Alpha. He landed on the ground and looked up to see Rex falling towards him with his Punk Busters activated Alpha started running but when Rex landed on the ground, a huge shockwave shook the entire street and the shockwave rocked Alpha to the ground. Rex was aiming his Slam Cannon while Alpha was aiming his Sniper rifle after he quickly got to his feet.

…

Garnet was managing to dodge Christiana's whip attacks. She generated her gauntlets and landed a punch on her left cheek. She staggered back. "Black Knight, I suggest a tactical retreat. I predict that more Plumbers are on the way."

Black Knight who dodged a purple beam shot from Valarie came into view. "Agreed, we have achieved our main objective." Black Knight presses a button on her earpiece. "Alpha, it's time to go!" she commanded. She pressed on a button and a black version of the providence airship 'The Keep' appeared in the sky above Norrisville. "It's been a blast but it's time we left." Black Knight pressed a button and she, Plasmius, Christiana, the Mystery Kunoichi, Five and The H.I.V.E Five were transported to the Black Keep from McFist Industries.

In the street Alpha heard the order. "Sorry, Rex. But we will have to continue our battle another time." His arm turned to normal, created his turbine pack, and began to fly up to the Black Keep.

"Get back here!" Rex shot debris to Alpha but this missed. He saw the Black Keep hovering above the city. "How could we have not noticed that?!"

…

Gwen, Dani, Toph and Lila who was still holding Heidi had located the room where the scientists were held.

"Who are you, more goons hired by Black Knight to keep an eye on us?" Meechum asked.

"Far from that, we're Plumbers." Gwen said.

"So you're here to fix her toilets?" Rylander asked.

"No, we're here to get you out of here." Gwen said. They all hear the building shake with a loud sound coming after the shaking.

"What is that!?" Lila asked.

"It sounds like a ship taking off." Gwen said.

"That means that the bad guys are getting away." Lila realized.

"Okay, first thing's first. Let's get the scientists out of here!"

…

Black Knight was on the bridge of her ship while Christiana and Vlad stood beside her. "Plot a course for our next location, these Plumbers don't have the resources to chase after us, so we should be fine."

Alpha meanwhile was inside a pod of red coloured liquid while he was being analysed by a scientist that had two providence Peons in the room as well.

…

Outside the building, the sun was starting to set and the girls along with the scientists and the unconscious Heidi were outside. They saw their ship getting flying from Norrisville.

"They're getting away!" Lila growled.

"Don't worry Lila, I'm sure we'll get them next time."

At that moment, they saw the Fenton RV stop right by them. Maddie jumped out holding an ecto rifle. While Jack also jumped out but he was holding a baseball bat also known as 'the Fenton Anit-Creep Stick.

"What's the situation?!" Maddie asked.

"It's alright." Gwen said. "We got all the scientists out of there, Magister Fenton."

"Yeah, we had the whole situation handled." Toph said.

An explosion was heard and it turned out to be Rex with his smackhands who punched his way through a wall leading the rest of the team out of McFist industries.

"Rex, you here?" Ceasar asked as his group walked through the wall.

"Yeah, I was here to save your butt. Also we caught these guys." The group were revealed to have captured the Vengers as well as McFist and Viceroy. The Vengers were knocked out though.

"You can't arrest me, I have my rights!" McFist exclaimed.

"Yeah, you only let a criminal use your building for experimenting on Nanites, I'm sure you did nothing wrong." Danny said sarcastically.

A few moments later, Plumber Prisoner transport arrived and they began taking the prisoners away. Ceasar walked up to Rex. "Rex you should know that Alpha-"

"I already know, I was fighting him earlier."

"I apologize they forced me to create a brand new Nanite specifically for him."

"Yeah, they told us all about that. Did she say what her next plan was to you?" Rex asked.

"No, she just ordered to create the new Nanite. Though you should know that there was another Nanite that they had created without our help."

"Wait, there are two?" Rex asked noting the Plural that Ceasar used.

"That's right, though we have no idea what they did with the second one."

"I might have an idea." Gwen said.

Everyone was around Heidi and there were bright green geometric patterns on her skin while she was lying down on her back. "Wait, Black Knight put the Nanite in her?"

"It looks like it, this was an experimental Nanite that she and her own scientists managed to craft without our help. Though I have no idea what it does or what it's doing to her." Ceasar explained.

"I don't like it, but we'll have to take her back to the base so we can figure out what they did to her." Maddie said.

Randy took off his Ninja mask. "How am I going to explain this?"

"What do you mean?" Dani asked.

"She's my best friend's older sister and I'm not sure how she's going to react to this, but if we're going to figure out what happened to her. We need to do it quickly."

From a far distance, the Three Gems stood on a Warp Pad and they watched the Plumbers assessing their situation.

"Those guys, they knew about us." Pearl said.

"A little too much." Amethyst said with her arms folded. "How could they have known?"

"That woman, Christiana, she seemed to be well in the know of everything that was happening. That power she had can be comparable to my Future Vision. We have to tread carefully from here on."

"You said that whatever happened here could change the course of Humanity." Pearl said. "What happened today won't exactly bring about the extinction of the human race."

"I don't know. My Future Vision has been acting weird lately. I am seeing things that shouldn't even be possibilities for the near future. In any case we should get back; hopefully Steven took care of things while we were gone."

The three Gems transported from Norrisville to return to Beach City.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, again I cannot apologize enough for making you wait (again). Though we are approaching the end of the first arc in D.A.D II in two or three chapters, then I'll move onto the second arc. There are a lot of things I want to do with this story, even including new cartoons as well but there were some things I had to cut out.**

 **Also with regard to new cartoons to add to the story, I definitely want to add new characters from cartoons to spice things up. But here are my main reasons for not adding cartoons to the crossover.**

 **1) I haven't watched them. (It seems silly to me to write a fanfiction about a series that you barely know about. So Code Lyoko, The Miraculous Ladybug fall under this bracket.)**

 **2) They won't fit into the story. (What I mean by this is that I feel the characters from that show won't make much of an impact in the story.)**

 **3) There are also cartoons that I can include, but I don't think I would do a good job integrating them into the story. This includes cartoons like Young Justice, Adventure Time and some others.**

 **I am biding my time until I feel the right time to add characters from another cartoon/show into the story. The new cartoons that I am considering right now are Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Lilo and Stitch and RWBY. (I hope to be able to add them to the story but I won't make any guarantees)**

* * *

 **So here are some questions that I will try my best to answer.**

 **Q: Will you be adding Samurai Jack into the story?  
A: Samurai Jack, that takes me back. I haven't really thought of that, but it is something that I'll look into. Again like many of my cases, I have to find a way to fit it into the story in a way that feels right, though this isn't a guarantee that it will feature in the crossover.**

 **Q: Would you consider putting KND in your crossover in the near future?  
A: Maybe in another crossover, I don't think KND will be able to fit into the story without being redundant**

 **I would answer more questions but that would be revealing too much. Anyway I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Next Episode:** _ **The Enemy of My Enemy**_


	7. Enemy of My Enemy

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this story accept OC's I add like Malevolence, Christiana and Umbra_**

 **Happy New Year everyone, and this will be my first update for any of my stories in 2017. I know I'm late to the party again, but more on that at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Amity Park  
Axion Labs  
**Inside the Amity Park Plumber base, Heidi was unconsciously lying on some sort of operating table while she was inside a large machine that was scanning her entire body. Ceasar looked to be operating the machine while Randy, Valarie, Rex and Maddie were watching this happen.

"Well, have you figured out what's wrong with her?" Valarie asked.

"I haven't seen any Nanites like these before, these must be the Nanites that Black Knight was talking about, but there also looks to be a control Nanite in there though I have no idea what it does." The Nanite in question was a large green Nanite that had see-through cylinders on it rather than the normal silver coloured ones, these were turning regular deactivated Nanites green and the control nanite released a green pulse that were transforming all of the Nanites around it green. Once this happened, Heidi's skin was being covered in green mechanical geometric patterns and her body released a green electric pulse that shut down most of the machinery in the room.

They even caused Rex's Nanites to temporarily shut down for about a second. "Uh, brother. What just happened?"

"Fascinating, her Nanites have the ability to shut down technology and other Nanites around them." Ceasar said. He looked at his still functioning device that allowed him to monitor the nanites within her body. "It would seem that Heidi's Nanites have shut down, which means the Delta Nanite can only activate Nanites for a limited amount of time before they shut down again." This was proven as the geometrical glows on Heidi had faded.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Randy asked.

Maddie was thinking "Letting her out without any knowledge of her Nanites could cause damage to others and herself. We can't let her leave without telling her about the Nanites inside her. We have to keep her here."

"Wait, are you seriously saying you want her to stay and learn how to use these Nanites?" Valarie asked in surprise.

"She will have to." Ceasar said. "Only Black Knight would have the means to permanently deactivate the Delta control nanite and we have no idea where she is right now."

Randy's phone started ringing, when he looked at the display, he saw that Howard was calling him. "Sorry, I gotta take this." Randy quickly answered. "Uh Howard, sorry but I'm kind of busy right now."

"Dude you missed an epic fight that happened in the city, it was between two robot-like guys. It was like something out of a movie!" Howard excitedly exclaimed. There was a strong chance he was talking about the fight with between Rex and Alpha.

"Yeah, I saw that too. It was pretty bruce man."

"By the way, you hadn't happened to see my sister around have you? She hasn't come home yet."

"Uh… nope I haven't heard from her. Maybe she's staying at Theresa's or something?"

"Without telling anyone, that seems suspicious Cunningham."

"Maybe she just had overnight plans, I wouldn't worry."

Howard laughed on the other end. "You think I'm worried? It's my folks that are worried, anyway talk to ya later Cunningham." Howard hung up and Randy sighed.

He walked to the others. "We got a bit of a problem, my best friend is getting suspicious because Heidi didn't show up to her home. Maybe I gotta tell Howard about this whole Plumber thing."

Maddie though didn't share the same opinion. "Absolutely not, the less people that knows about us the better."

"But Howard is my best friend." He argued.

"Yes, but there is a big difference, he hasn't received Plumber training which means he's not equipped to handle anything that we normally deal with. We don't need civilians getting hurt. So you are not to tell your Plumber or Ninja status to anyone outside this base, are we clear!?" Randy sighed as he knew he couldn't win this argument.

"Yes, clear." Randy stepped out of the lab. While he was in the hall he took out his phone and he sped dialed Stacy's number. It rang for a few seconds before the call was answered on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Randy?"

"Yeah, Stacy it's me. How are things in Danwood?"

"Pretty calm for the moment, but we are still on high alert. Ready to strike when the Rooters come back. So what's up with you, I heard there was a big fight in Norrisville are you alright?"

"Yeah, for the most part but some things happened. And there is something I need to tell Howard but…"

"Let me guess, you can't because of Plumber secrecy?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"Same thing is happening with me and Candace and I feel we're starting to drift apart. I have to say something to her."

"Well good luck with that, Fenton made it very clear that she doesn't want me telling Howard. What should we do?"

"Sorry, I really don't know right now. Oh, sorry Magister Tennysone needs me for something. Talk to you later, Randy."

"Yeah, later." Stacy hung up and Randy was leaning in the hall and gave a big sigh. Lila saw Randy sighing.

"What's up with him?"

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 1: The Coming Storm  
Episode 7: The Enemy of My Enemy**

* * *

 **Orchid Bay  
Orchid Bay Mall  
**Two days later after Ben had arrived in Orchid Bay City he was hanging out with June, Ophelia, Jody and Roger. The gang walked around and Jody had a shopping bag with three pairs of shoes.

"Jody, did you blow your monthly allowance on those shoes?" Ophelia asked.

"No… though I don't have enough to do anything right now…" Jody nervously said.

"Then you did blow it." Ben noted.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear it from you. You and June were late."

"We were only late because… uh, I lost my house keys?" June said.

"Wait, is that a question?" Roger asked with some suspicion.

"Hey, we're here now. Why ask questions?" Ben said. "I mean it's not like we had to deal with a monster or anything…" Ben nervously chuckled and June glared at him.

"Funny you mention that." Jody said with a suspicious tone.

Before their conversation could move forward, the six heard an explosion close by. "Oh now what!?" June cried with an annoyed tone.

They see people scattering and large boulders were being levitated in the air. They were tossed across the large hall. Terra and Red X stood out and were glaring at both June and Ben.

"Are those dudes looking at us?" Roger asked.

Dash Baxter in his Tetramand form had Cheshire on his shoulder and he threw her up and she landed gracefully on her feet. Dash roared and flexed his four muscles. Blackfire flew above the group and her hands were surrounded by bright purple circles of energy. She started firing those energy bolts around the mall, narrowly missing the panicked people.

"BEN TENNYSON!" the Tamaranian exclaimed. "Face us right now!" she said.

Ben, June, Ophelia, Jody and Roger were hiding under an outdoor restaurant dining table. "Hey, why is the crazy chick after you?" Ophelia asked looking at Ben. "You cheating on June or something?"

"WHAT!?" Ben and June shockingly exclaimed.

"Please it's obvious at this point." Ophelia said.

"What is?" Jody and Roger said in unison.

"Never mind?" Ophelia said with a sigh. "So Ben, you want to tell us what's going on?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her before."

Red X had his X wristblades unsheathed. "If you don't come out, then we will kill everyone here. All the doors have been locked and there is no way out right now!"

Ben sighed. "They aren't giving me a choice... I'm going to see what they want." He got up from under the table and he was about to face the villains but he felt a strong grip on his left arm.

June had her hand gripping Ben's wrist "Ben, you know you can't face them alone. Rather… I won't let you face them alone." She looked to Jody, Ophelia and Roger. "You guys better hide, we'll take care of this."

"No way!" Ophelia argued. "We can't just let the two of you go out there. There has to be a better option."

"Let them do it." Jody said surprising everyone.

"Have you lost it!?"

"I trust them; let's just do what they say for now." Ben and June worriedly glanced at each other. "Quick, follow me you guys!" then Ophelia and Roger got up and stood behind Jody.

"Fine, but I'll want an explanation after this!" Ophelia said glaring at the Ben and June.

"W-we'll tell you, just make sure to stay safe." The three nodded and they ran off to find a place to hide.

Ben looked at June. "You ready June?"

June cracked her knuckles. "Who do you think you are talking do? Of course I'm ready!"

Both June and Ben had shown themselves to the five attackers.

"Alright, I'm here! What do you want!?" Ben angrily asked.

"Why are we here?" Blackfire mockingly asked. "We're with the Rooters and we're here to destroy you! Tennyson!" Blackfire who was levitating above the ground made pink energy circles surround her hands. "And we're not leaving empty handed."

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
** Elsewhere on an isolated tropical island, a shadow is sneaking around and the shadow rises before it reveals itself to be Raven. She hid behind a palm tree and sees a mechanical facility on the island she sees what looked like guard sentries that were identical to the same beasts that she fought while at Beach City. Since she saw many of them, she figured that she was in the right place. She sees several of those dimensional beasts sprouting wings before flying off with their mechanical bug-like wings. Raven hears voices close by and she gets closer to those voices.

She manages to get inside the open hangar building and hid in the shadows while she was listening to them.

"All you have to do is travel to this location and find Maltruant's last key. This time the key is on a planet called Remnant." Saying this was a figure that looked old and had a dark jacket with dark purple and gray armor underneath. He wore a helmet with a purple visor over his eyes.

"Eon, you're the one who can travel through time and space!" a feminine figure wearing pink and purple with white hair with purple tips. "Please tell us why we should travel to different locations with this thing that those idiot scientists made when you can get them yourself?" She said referring to the Time Disrputor-Inator that Subdora and Exo-Skull stole.

"This is so we can revive Maltruant without Paradox, or Clockwork getting involved. Plus there is another powerful entity we don't want to draw the attention of."

Charmcaster glared at the time traveler. While Van Kleiss was had a smirk. "This is the last piece, right?"

"Correct, so don't mess it up." Eon said. "Once we have all the pieces, Maltruant will be able to be revived." In the room with Eon were Charmcaster, Exo-Skull, Van Kleiss, Madame Rouge, Kai Yee and a black gorilla with a gray chest with a gold sash going across it. "Madame Rouge, Kai Yee, Charmcaster and Monsieur Mallah." He said and he looked to the gorilla when he said the fourth name. "The four of you will head to Remnant and retrieve that piece and come back here as quickly as possible. We need to revive Maltruant quickly.

Eon activated the inator, a blue swirling pillar appeared, and the four villains walked into the pillar before disappearing.

Once they disappeared Eon chuckled. "You think you can hide in the shadows, Raven?"

The girl gasped and Van Kleiss gauntlet extended to punch Raven but she ducked under it. Right after this Exo-Skull activated his jet booster and was speeding towards Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she formed a flexible hammer that slammed Exo-Skull into a nearby wall. After that she saw Van Kleiss shooting his gauntlet to her again but she broke sections of the floor and flung them to Van Kleiss who was punching them away. Eon made a purple blade with his gauntlet and he charged to Raven. The titan ducked under the blade and she levitated up into the air and she flung dark orbs of energy to Eon which rained on him. She avoided yet another punch from Van Kleiss. She made a couple of metal sheets fly off the wall and she brought them together and they were covered in a black energy. She brought the many sheets together and she flung them to Van Kleiss and this made a huge impact which sent him to the ground.

It was just Eon and Raven. "What's going on here?" Raven calmly asked.

"Haha, you really think I'd tell you. Lets see how confident you are when you are reduced to dust!" he blasted a purple energy beam from his right hand and Raven made a black energy sphere which kept the time ray from hitting her.

"Nice try, but you can't age darkness." Raven shoots two bolts at Eon and he is sent flying to entrance of the large hangar. "I'll ask you again, what are you planning?" Eon didn't respond and instead he smirked and Raven sensed something was off, suddenly she was punched by Van Kleiss's fist.

"Oh, I wonder what you will turn into once I turn you into an EVO." His palm was speeding to her but before he could follow through on his threat, a powerful blast of air pushed into his back sending him rolling on the ground. He slowly started to rise up but a pillar of Earth shot through the ground, crashing into his stomach, sending him into the roof."

Raven stood up and started to wonder what was going on. "What in the?" a hand was stretched out to her.

"Need a hand?" this was Aang and before anything else could happen, a purple blast had narrowly missed the two of them. "You're Raven, right?"

"How do you know about me?" she asked with a stern tone.

"I met your friends in Jump City, I was told to keep an eye out for you. Though, I didn't expect to find you here."

"So _why_ are you here?"

"A girl told me to come here on this date." He revealed.

"Funny, a girl told that to me as well. The fact that both of us are here can't be a coincidence but lets talk about that later, we need to deal with this guy!"

They saw that a portal opened and Eon was about to walk into it. "You're out of luck; we planned to move bases anyway. So coming here was useless. I must warn the two of you, getting involved in our plans will result in your deaths, so you would be smart not to try and get in our way." Eon disappeared behind the portal and just like that, he was gone.

"What was that about?" Aang asked.

"I wish I knew, anyway. We need to start looking around this place?" Raven started to look around the interior of the hangar.

"What are you trying to find?"

"Believe me; I'll know when I find it. Have you ever heard of Trigon?"

"Trigon? No."

"Well you better listen, because that's why I'm here."

* * *

 **Orchid Bay  
Orchid Bay Mall  
**"So you're with the Rooters!"

"That's right Tennyson." Blackfire said. "And we're under strict instructions to eliminate you." She charged a circular energy that surrounded her right hand. She fired a blackbolt beam that both June and Ben avoided. They split off and Cheshire sped off to June with her arms hidden in the sleeves of her outfit. June ducked under Cheshire's swipes as her blades were sticking out of the kimono sleeves. What June didn't expect was that she would be whipped by her two long ponytails. This made her stagger back but she quickly jumped up and was on the second floor of the mall and Red X teleported in front of her.

"You're not getting away that easily." He taunted from behind her, he quickly shot his palms forward and X shaped orange energy bolts were speeding to June. She jumped over the blast but it destroyed the platform she was standing on and she was on the other side of the hole. Red X jumped over the hole but as soon as he landed on the other side he saw June speeding to him and he blocked her punch by grabbing her arm but he knew that June's strength surpassed his and he made an X explosive where her hand was and this shot her far away from him.

Red X looked to his side and saw Cheshire speeding up the escalator. He also ran to where June was and they both stood within attacking distance from her. She stretched her arm up into the air, an orange flash appeared, and a wooden Wushu Staff appeared. She let one of her knees fall to the floor and got in a battle stance with her staff.

Red X flung five X shurikens to her but June spun and deflected them away. This made Cheshire speed towards her and she launched off her feet to slash past June with her claws but June launched up into the air. And when Cheshire missed she followed her up into the air. Red X generated his X-Wristblades. "This is going to be fun." June landed a fair distance from him and was blocking Cheshire's blade swipes with her staff.

Meanwhile by the entrance of the mall, Dash started to charge to Ben. In response, Ben quickly chose an alien and slammed the omnitrix core, covering him in a tremendous green flash. Dash was suddenly punched back to the doors of the mall by the force. Ben transformed into Bloxx and he glared at Terra and Blackfire.

"So what's the Rooters goal in all of this? First chasing after Kevin and Malevolence, now you want to kill me. What's going on!?" Ben asked.

"It's none of your business!" Terra exclaimed.

"As if we'd tell you, now let's make this quick!" Blackfire's hands were covered in a bright purple energy, she shot numerous Blackbolts to Ben, and he was sprinting away from them on all fours. One hit him right in his stomach and made a hole, but it quickly reformed.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Ben taunted. He picked up an outdoor table and threw it to the three which was instantly vaporized by three of Blackfires blackbolts.

"Mock me will you?" Blackfire flew to Ben while Terra boulders rise from underground and shot them to Ben, the boulders flew past Blackfire. Ben's arms turned to guns and they started shooting blocks to the speeding Blackfire and the boulders. The Tamaranian stopped and her eyes were glowing a bright purple and shot thin beams of the same colour at the projectiles Ben launched and turned them to dust. The large boulders missed and Terra jumped on a floating slab of earth, used it as a board, and sped to Ben.

Ben quickly stretched his arm to grab a metal beam that was on the ceiling. His arms pulled the rest of his body towards the ceiling, allowing him to evade Terra. He hung from the beam but heard a loud roar and saw Dash jump towards him. "Oh boy!" Dash got a good grip a forcefully threw Ben to the ground while his block arm was ripped off his body. When Ben slammed to the ground, it looked like he shattered into many pieces. Dash began laughing and he heard the sound of Ben's blocks reforming. He looked down and Ben kicked the hybrid tertramand off him with his legs.

Blackfire was mad and her arms were engulfed in bright purple circles. She flew to Ben so she could land huge blows on him. Ben was one step ahead and turned into a block wall and formed a hole for Blackfire to fly through. Once she noticed, a block arm grabbed her from behind and Ben's stretchy arm tossed her to Terra who fell off her rock board once Blackfire crashed into her.

Ben reformed to his gorilla form. "Had enough?"

Blackfire smirked after she stood back up. "Not even close."

At the same time June was avoiding slashes from Cheshire and whilst this was happening, Red X shot an X that was covered in red electricity. Cheshire flipped over this projectile. The X hit June, and she faced an electrical shock. Red X was seen smirking and he saw smoke rising off the Te-Xuan-Ze. June was surrounded in an orange aura and she leaped towards Red X with quick feet and swept her foot across his face. He hit the floor hard, he quickly stood back up, and he saw June had quickly initiated an aerial battle with Cheshire, the orange aura was still raging.

They both landed on the ground, June launched off to the girl while leaving cracks in the ground. She threw a huge punch to her face which left a crack on her mask. A growl could be heard under the mask and she swiped her right leg but June blocked it with two arms. While she was engulfed in the orange energy, her dark hair turned white and she palmed Cheshire in the chest which sent her flying back into a closed hotdog stand, leaving a large dent in the wall.

June glares at Red X and she cracks her knuckles. He flung six X shurikens to her and June grabbed her staff off the ground and spun the staff fast enough to block them. An orange aura surrounded her and she quickly leaped to Red X's side, swung her staff to hit Red X in the face and he fell down to the bottom floor.

She looked down to see Ben struggling against Dash, Terra and Blackfire. He was cornered to the now deactivated escalator. June's hair became dark again and the orange aura disappeared. She jumped onto the black railing of the escalator before running down. She performed a battle cry and when she got to the end of the escalator railing she hopped off with her staff and smashed her staff against Dash's head. The impact knocked Dash out while at the same time, breaking Juniper's staff in two.

"I just took out three of your goons. You still want to fight us!?" June said.

Blackfire didn't falter and her eyes were glowing bright purple. "As if! We're not leaving till we destroy Ben Tennyson!"

"If you're with the Rooters, then Servantis must have sent you!" Ben exclaimed. "We beat him and his goons once, what makes you think you can do better?"

Terra glared at the two and made a huge fist of smaller rocks and she flung this to the two, forcing them to scatter. Once this happened Terra was covered in a yellow aura and she launched six boulders towards Ben. He turned his arms into large hammers and started to smash the smaller rocks into pieces.

Blackfire was speeding to June and the both of their fists connected and purple beams of lightning sparked from the impact. June shot back towards Ben. "Ben, let's try that thing we practiced!"

Ben nodded. "Got it!" he rolled into a ball around June and he started to form his blocks around her body like armor. Ben's omnitrix symbol form on the chest section

"No matter how many times we practice this, it still feels weird." June remarked.

Bloxx's face grew on June's right shoulder. "Well you suggested it." Blackfire hovered above the pair. "Above you!" They formed block shields and blocked the Blackbolts that were fired at them. But they both failed to notice that Terra made a sharp boulder crash into them. They both flew back but remained together.

Once June got up she saw Blackfire flying to her with her eyes glowing bright purple. June drove her right fist, it connected with Blackfire's, and when it did, some blocks flew off. June outstretched her left arm, it formed a large fist, and it connected with the floating Tamaranian and sent her careening through a pillar. Terra made several sharp rocks float beside her. Her hair was standing up on end. She threw all the shards towards Ben and June. The Bloxx armor formed a hemisphere shield around June, deflecting the rocks from them. The hemisphere dropped and it reformed into the Bloxx armor again.

June summoned a staff to appear in her right arm. While running to Terra, she was deflecting all the rocks that were thrown in her direction by spinning the wushu staff quickly enough. And Ben as the Bloxx armor was blocking the sharp rocks from hurting her. June jabbed the staff into Terra's gut, knocking the wind out of her and forcing her to her knees.

However they were both blasted by Blackfire and they slid backwards on the floor. After getting up, the two saw Blackfire, Red X and Terra walking towards them.

"Ugh! This just never ends! We need a new plan." The Bloxx armor broke off and Bloxx formed his original form.

"Yeah, like what?" he inquired.

"They out number us, so we'll outnumber them!"

He immediately picked up on what June was saying. "Not a bad plan." He slammed the omnitrix core and while a green flash shone over his body, his size reduced to a similar size of an eight year old with a white body with what looked like headphones attached to his ears as well as what looked like an Mp3 player on his back. "Now what?"

Suddenly a red x-shuriken was tossed to them and they ducked under it. Blackfire was standing in-between Red X and Terra. "This has gone on for way too long. You're both as good as dead!" her eyes were covered in a bright purple glow. She shot a bright purple beam that sped to both June and Ben, the smaller battler braced himself but he found that his feet left the ground and noticed that June carried him as she jumped back up to the second floor.

June looked down to the three. "I'll fight that dark haired girl. Can you take on the other two?"

"Ha, do you even have to ask." Ben jumped onto the railing and leaped to the three below. Rocks and Blackbolts were being fired at him, and he split into five copies. The five Echo Echos laughed and one of them jumped off the face of Red X and another stepped on his foot. It didn't cause that much pain but it was very annoying.

When he turned around he saw they were standing together. He shot an X shaped explosive blast from his right palm. The Echo Echos scattered, one of them unleashed a sonic scream. He teleported from the sound wave before it could hit him. The three Echo Echos were together while they looked around for him. Red X appeared behind them and before they could scream, he threw X shaped restraints at them, which covered their mouths, preventing them from attacking. They struggled to get them off and each one of them had an X shuriken pass through them, causing their bodies to dissolve into silicone.

"That was too easy." Red X smugly said. But he realized that his job wasn't done as he saw Terra flying into a porcelain pillar. He saw that there were two left. "So that wasn't all of them." He chuckled and moved to assist Terra.

June and Blackfire were locked in a stare down with the Tamaranian having a confident grin growing on her face. "I don't know how Cheshire and Dash lost to you…" her eyes were engulfed in a bright purple glow. "But I can't afford to lose to you, the Proctor wants Tennyson destroyed. You know what that means; you're going to die right here!"

Juniper's angered glare only intensified as white magical, flowing symbols on her cheeks and arms appeared. Her hair turned white while her pink strip of hair remained the same as it swirled into a loop. June punched her fists together in slight excitement. "I can't wait to wipe that smile off your face."

"That I'd like to se…" June didn't let her finish and unleashed a powerful punch to Blackfire's face sending her crashing into a clothing store. Blackfire got up and she released an explosion of bright purple energy accompanied by an annoyed scream. After Blackfire's outburst, June kept her guard up. The Tamaranian shot out from the remains of the store she was in before heading to June in rage.

* * *

 **Amity Park  
Axion Labs  
**Within the medical quarters of the Axion Labs Plumber base, Heidi's eyes started to flicker open. When she was about to fully awaken from her slumber, she saw three faces looking down on her. Though she could only recognize one of them while the other two had long hair, though one of them looked messy.

"Sandy…?" she stirred while looking to Randy.

Randy gave a disappointed sigh. "Still not my name…"

"Where am I? And who are you two?" Heidi pointed to both Lila and Jazz.

"Look, just calm down and we'll explain everything." Jazz said.

"To be honest… I don't really know what's going on either." Lila admitted while she gave a slight smile.

"Why am I here? Where _is_ here?" Heidi asked while she held her head. "And why do I feel weird…?" Heidi looked to her left and saw a lamp on her nightstand. When she stretched her hand to try and turn it off, the bulb immediately blew. "Gah!" she screamed. "Okay, what just happened!?" she asked in a panic.

Maddie walked into the room. "Oh good you're awake." She looked at the blown bulb. "And judging by your state, I can assume you have some questions for me."

"Absolutely!" Heidi exclaimed. "First off you can tell me where I am."

"That will come later, but first. You must follow me. I'll explain what I can on the way."

"Okay, but why is Andy here?"

"Randy…" he quickly corrected.

"That will be answered too." Maddie assured.

Heidi followed Maddie out of the room while Randy and Lila followed them.

They started to walk down the hall of the base. "So what exactly is going on?" Heidi asked.

Maddie sighed. "Right now, you are in a highly top secret facility. You were collected from McFist industries and it was revealed that they performed certain… experiments on you."

Heidi immediately stopped walking. "Hold on… what, did they do!?" she worriedly asked.

"Nothing that is immediately life threatening, so we wanted to examine you…"

"Will it hurt?"

"I've been informed that it shouldn't."

"Okay… but why is Mandy here?"

"I would rather let him tell you."

The four walked into a large lab that had futuristic looking machines. Ceasar stood by one of them. "Oh you're here."

"So what's going to happen?"

"Well, right now you have nanites inside you."

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Yes, but when you were inside McFist Industries, you were injected with a special Nanite. It's called the Delta Nanite."

"Oh yes, I remember that… wait this isn't going to kill me is it?"

"You don't have to worry, it doesn't seem like the Nanite is causing any damage to your body."

"Oh, so I'll be fine."

"Not really, you see this Nanite is able to activate the already deactivated Nanites inside you."

"Wait!? I'm going to turn into a MONSTER!?" Heidi began sweating profusely at the prospect of becoming an EVO.

"The Nanite won't do that, at least I don't think so." Randy folded his arm while giving Ceasar a dirty look. "…But, I have figured out one ability that your Nanites give you."

"And what is that?"

"The ability to shut down any kind of technology."

Heidi gasped. "So… when I destroyed the light bulb in that other room… that was the nanites?"

"More specifically, it was the Delta Control Nanite, commanding your other nanites to perform the action."

"Well… can't you get it out!?"

"I could try… but it might be quite painful."

"Well can't you put me under or something?"

"We could, but there is no telling what the Nanite could do if we try to tamper with it. It could harm your internal body."

"So that's it! I'm nothing but a walking EMP for the rest of my life?"

"No necessarily, the catch is that the Nanite is inside you. That means that you alone should be able to control it."

"Uh wait… how am I supposed to control it?"

"That's easy!" Rex walked into the lab. "If your Nanites works like mine, then you should be able to control it with your mind." Rex transformed his right arm into a smackhand. Heidi's eyes grew in shock.

"WHAT DID…? YOUR ARM…!" she comically exclaimed.

Rex returned his arm to normal. "See… my Nanites allow me to create mechanical parts with my body."

"And it doesn't hurt?"

"Not a bit."

Heidi looked at her own right hand, she saw a green techno geometric pattern spread through her hand. "Okay… I'll try…" she outstretched her arm and imagined her arm to look just like Rex's... Nothing happened though. "I don't get it; I thought you said I can control these things."

"In theory you should, but I predict they work differently from Rex's." Ceasar explained. "When the Nanite was first injected into you, what do you remember happening…"

Heidi held her head as tried to remember the previous day's events. "I…I can't remember too well. It's all a big blur to me. I just remembered I was strapped to a chair and those people injecting me, and then the next moment I'm picking up a blaster and trying to escape." She looked at a functioning machine and walked over to it.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"I'm trying something…" she placed her palm on the machine and green electricity began to flow from the machine into Heidi's arm, while green geometric patterns were seen on her arm and through her clothing. The green electricity singed her slightly and her hair was standing up on end.

"Interesting, the machine is still functional." Ceasar noted.

"That's because I didn't want to shut it down. I'm trying to absorb the energy being produced from this thing." She released her hand off the machine and it had green electricity crackling around it. "Okay… let's try this." She aimed her arm at the floor and shot a green electric burst of energy from her hand into the ground which had a scorch mark around the affected area.

"You can absorb electrical energy and release it in an energy blast. What kind of Nanite did Black Knight create?"

"At least it is safe with us, what worries me is Alpha." Rex said.

"Alpha? Who is Alpha?" Heidi inquired.

"He's a powerful EVO with a grudge against me and my brother. And I can guarantee that we will see them again, especially since you have their Nanite now." Rex pointed to Heidi while he said this.

"WHAT?! I didn't want any of this!"

"Well chances are that she will come back for it eventually. So I say the best option would be that you learn how to use the Delta Nanite, so you can protect yourself with it." Maddie said.

"You're asking to fight those guys that wanted this thing inside me?"

"Would you prefer that you get kidnapped by them at a moment's notice?" Maddie asked with implied sarcasm. "We can't get the Nanite out of you, and we don't know how to permanently shut it down. So you have two choices, stay here in our protection or you can leave, but rest assured. If you make the choice to leave, we can't guarantee your safety when it comes to Black Knight and her allies.

"Give me some time to think about it okay."

"As you wish, Randy could you take her to her temporary quarters?"

"Alright, follow me Heidi…"

…

Both of them were alone in a hallway heading to Heidi's room that was prepared. "Okay, Andy! What's going on and where is my dumb little brother?"

Randy sighed. "Fine I'll tell you what I can, but first I have to tell you something important."

"What could it… be?" she saw Randy pulling out the Ninja mask. "Why do have the Ninja's mask?"

From a corner of another hallway, the shadows of Randy transforming could be seen and this was all Heidi's mouth could say.

"WHAT… THE… JUICE…?"

* * *

 **Orchid Bay  
Orchid Bay Mall  
**Purple orbs of energy could be seen exploding all over the inside of the mall. Blackfire was the source of this as she was hovering in the air. "Come out of hiding… you cannot stay out of my sight forever." She sang while she had a wicked smile on her face. She heard she sound of a rolling can and fired a blackbolt to the direction of the sound. She saw the blown up can of beans, splattered all over the floor.

"Hey, Blacky!" the Tamaranian quickly turned around and was met with a spinning kick that sent her crashing to the ground. "That was easy…" however June quickly sensed a presence behind her, she turned around before Cheshire swung her claws at June's midsection, making a three clawed cut in it. "You again!?" Cheshire mockingly waved her fingers before dashing to the Te-Xuan-Ze.

Ben as Echo Echo meanwhile was still having trouble with Red X and Terra, he avoided a boulder that was thrown to his direction. "Hold Still!" Terra growled, he lifted pebble sized stones and pelted them to Ben like they were machine gun bullets.

"Not good!" he unleashed his sonic scream which held the pebbles in the air before disintegrating them. He made three copies of himself. "We're… gonna… finish… this!" a loud stomp was heard from behind them.

"Did you forget me?" Dash smacked them away with two arms, sending them flying across the plaza. "You're going down, Ben Turdison!"

Terra groaned at his attempted insult. "Just stick to what you're good at…" Terra sprinted to where Ben was flung, she looked behind a fallen pillar and just saw one of him but he performed his sonic assult. Terra raised a defensive wall from the ground, but it instantly shattered and the force drove her back.

"June… where… are…you!"

"Up here!" she exclaimed in response to Ben's question, as she was fighting on the second floor. He saw her avoiding Cheshire's swipes and Blackfire struck her from behind.

Ben created a copy of himself, they grabbed each other's hands, and one of them began spinning like a top. He let go of his duplicate, sending him to the second floor. Blackfire was the target, and when she saw a white glint speeding to her, she was unable to respond fast enough allowing Ben to head-butt her with strong force, making her fly backwards.

After this he saw Cheshire rushing to June, he performed a sonic scream which sent her flying back. "These guys just don't stop!" June exclaimed.

"Tell me… about it!" Ben saw another one of his duplicates fire a sonic wave to Red X and Dash, sending them flying. "We… have to… end this!"

"Yeah sure, but how?" June saw a red glint in her peripheral vision causing her to duck. "They just keep coming back!"

"Fine, then lets… lead them… to the… exit." June nodded and picked up Ben and dashed to the locked entrance of the mall.

"Uh now what!?"

They both saw the five of them approaching them. "Just… wait!"

Blackfire and Cheshire joined Dash, Terra and Red X on the ground. They stood together.

"This is… going to be… very loud… tell all those… in hiding to… cover their ears!"

"You heard him! COVER YOUR EARS!" June exclaimed. The civilians including Jody, Ophelia and Roger covered their ears.

Ben split himself into two before those two became four and those four became sixteen and so on until a large circle of Echo Echos surrounded the Hit Squad.

"What is he doing!?" Blackfire exclaimed.

"This… ends… now!" the Echo Echos said in unison. "SONIC DOOM!" they all unleashed their loudest sonic screams which trapped the five villains in an echo chamber shaped like a half-sphere where the sounds were reverberating off one another, the sound just kept getting louder and it wasn't too long before all five of them collapsed to the ground. After they collapsed, all they could hear was a high pitched whistle in their ears that continuously blew. The same could be said for the rest of the mall inhabitants but this was to a much lesser extent.

All the Echo Echos merged until there was one left. The omnitrix timed out and Ben was back in his normal form. "Okay… that should do it." He tiredly said.

"WHAT?" June exclaimed, still hearing the high pitched tone in her head.

"Oh… sorry about that…"

"WHAT? SPEAK UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

…

Soon the mall was evacuated and June, Ben, Jody, Ophelia and Roger were standing outside. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Roger exclaimed. "Like, you two kicked some serious butt!"

"Are you two okay though?" Jody worriedly asked. "You're not hurt are you?"

"What I want to know is, why you kept this a secret from us!?" Ophelia asked with an accusatory tone.

Ben shifted his pupils to June's direction. "Uh… should I use Gutrot again?"

June looked to be thinking "So if these guys claim to be with the Rooters…? Then that means…"

"What are you talking about?" Jody inquired.

"Malevolence…" she whispered.

"Wait, you really think…"

They both looked at each other. "We need to check on Malevolence!"

Ben activated his omnitrix before he quickly transformed into XLR8. "Hurry, get on my back!" June got on Ben's back while he held her.

"Hey, are you two going to tell us what's going on. How can June fight like that, and Ben… What are you?" Ophelia asked.

"We'll explain later, promise! But we have to leave now!" June said. Ben sprinted down the street, leaving a sonic boom that sped past Ophelia, Jody and Roger.

"When I find those two…" Ophelia said.

…

They both got to Jasmine's house in a matter of seconds. When they arrived there, June got off Ben and he transformed to his human form.

They saw that the front door of Jasmine's house was broken into. "Oh no, Ah-Mah!" June exclaimed. After entering the house, they see it is in shambles. Jasmine is lying face down on the floor with Munroe on his sides. They both had bruises on them. "Ah-mah, Munroe?"

"Juniper…" she muttered.

"What happened?!"

"These people in black suits came in; they managed to get past all my defenses…" she coughed before she continued. "They were powerful; Munroe and I were no match for them… They managed to get away with that Malevolence person."

"Don't talk Ah-Mah… we'll get help for you!"

Ben looked down into the hidden room that Malevolence was imprisoned in. "June, she right. They got away with him. Those guys at the mall were there to keep us occupied long enough so they could capture Malevolence... June, with Malevolence… The Rooters."

"I know…" June said clenching her fist. "But we should get Munroe and Ah-Mah help before we do anything else."

…

Hours later, the sun was starting to set and Jasmine was being put on a stretcher and into an ambulance. "You don't have to worry, your Grandmother will be in safe hands." The paramedic said. "Though I must say, she must have put up quite a fight against those robbers."

"Y-yeah… just take care of her." June said while tears were falling from her eyes.

"We promise… also we'll drop your dog at the local veterinarian. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Will you two be okay though?"

"Yes… don't worry about us." Ben replied.

"Okay, stay safe you two…"

The ambulance drove down the street when it was out of sight. June started to tense up. "Hey June, don't worry. Your Grandmother will be fine."

"I hope you're right… I didn't think that they would…"

"Neither did I, but they did."

"I should have been there. Maybe I could have helped stop them." June said while new tears were starting to form.

"Look… you can't blame yourself for this. Servantis must have planned this well in advance." Ben said trying to comfort her.

"Malevolence… they are going to find a way to restore his memories, aren't they?"

Ben sighed. "It's possible…"

June clenched her fists. "I'll do it! I'll make sure I beat Malevolence and this time, I'll take him out for good."

"Not by yourself." Ben said. "If we're going to beat him, we'll do it together with the others."

June sighed. "You're right… okay, let's do it!"

Ben tapped the communicator on his omnitrix. "Hey, Rook. It's me!"

"Ben, I didn't expect to hear from you." Rook replied.

"Change of plans, the Rooters got Malevolence!"

"But I thought you and Miss Lee were keeping an eye on him." Rook sternly said.

"Some things happened… we couldn't stop them."

"So… what now?"

"We end this… once and for all. We bring down the Rooters and Malevolence for good this time!"

"Okay, Stacy and I will arrive soon to pick you up." The transmission ended.

"So we just wait here?" June asked.

"Yeah, Rook will get here soon."

June looked to Ben. "Ben, I'm glad that you came… If you didn't come, well I'd be alone right now."

"Not completely…" they both saw Jody, Ophelia and Roger walking up to them. "Glad we finally caught up." Jody said with relief.

"You guys…" June said.

"Look, we may not know what's going on with you two or how you can fight and all that other stuff, but we want to be there for you June. We're your best friends."

"So, you guys aren't freaked out?" June asked.

"Oh no." Roger started. "We were freaked out, but that was during all of that fighting. Buuuut we're totally chill now."

"So you want to explain what's going on?" Ophelia asked but in a calmer tone than before.

"I mean… if you don't want to… then that's cool too…" Jody quickly added.

June looked to the setting sun. "No… maybe it's time you guys finally knew, why I happen to disappear at times."

"I'm sorry… at times?" Ophelia questioned.

"Okay… sort of… all the time, but there is a reason for that."

Ben put a palm on June's shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. Believe me… I've held this in for a long time and it's going to be great to finally let all of it out." She looked to her three friends. "So… where do I start?"

* * *

 **Danwood – 1 Day later  
Plumber HQ  
**Rook's Proto-Truk landed in the Plumber hangar, Ben, June, Rook and Stacy were running into the main operating centre of the base where the rest of the plumber operatives were waiting.

Max was surprised to see Ben and June return. "Ben, Juniper. You two are back. Juniper, aren't you supposed to be in hiding?"

"I know, but things happened…"

"The Rooters found her us, but not only that. They found Malevolence, and they got away with him."

Max had his hand under his chin. "This complicates things…"

"Well let's make it simple." Ben started. "I say we attack the Rooters head on!"

"Wait, that's not going to work!" Katara exclaimed. "If they have Malevolence, wouldn't it be the worst time for us to attack them?"

"Yes, but don't forget. Malevolence was a useless husk when he was with us, if we attack the Rooters soon enough, then they wouldn't have Malevolence ready to fight us in time… hopefully." June argued.

"Ben, we can't attack the Rooters. That would require us to go into the Null Void, and if you add in what you just told me about their new operatives, then we don't have the fighting strength to go up against them." Max stated

Before the conversation could progress any further, footsteps were heard within the room. "Then maybe we can help you." When everyone turned around, they were met with the sight of the Teen Titans (minus Raven) standing near the entrance to the room.

"How did you get in here!?" Max asked.

"I scanned the area and I found your secret entrance." Cyborg explained.

"Also, using a toilet to get down here… not the best experience…" Beast Boy said while slightly shaking.

"Aren't you the Heroes from Jump City?" Rook asked.

"Yes, we're the Teen Titans. We're here to assist you in taking down the Rooters. We have also heard of the exploits of the Plumbers, so we are well aware of your activities." Robin said.

Suddenly some of the Plumber white suites aimed their blasters at the Titans. "You want to help us beat the Rooters? Give us one reason we should trust you?" Max asked.

"I believe Avatar Aang was here before." Robin said. He pulled out Aang's Plumber badge. "He gave it to us hoping that it would be enough for you to trust us."

"These Rooters had also attacked us." Starfire said.

"And they have a good friend of ours." Beast Boy added with a serious face.

"We know how powerful they can be, so it looks like you could use all the help you can get." Cyborg said.

Max looked around the room. "Lower your weapons." The Plumbers complied with this order and they lowered their blasters. "If you're really here to help us, then I'll allow it. I'll let Agent Stacy brief you."

Stacy shook her head several times in surprise. "R-really Magister Tennyson."

Max smiled in response to her question. "Make sure you tell them everything so their up to speed with the rest of us."

"O-oh course!" Stacy said.

…

A couple hours later, the group that was about to enter the Null Void were about ready to head out. Ty Lee and Stacy were a room where Phineas and Ferb would conduct their projects and experiments.

"No way!" Stacy exclaimed.

Both girls were wearing slightly modified versions of Proto–Tech armor. Stacy's was teal and black while Ty Lee's was pink and black and it had what looked like a pink power core on her upper chest area.

"You really made these for us?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yep." Phineas nodded. "As soon as Magister Tennyson told us to, we've been working on them non-stop. And they have special capabilities." He turned to Stacy. "Like yours for example, Stacy. Your armor can create shields that can deflect enemy attacks." There were green hexagonal symbols on Stacy's wrists, knees and stomach area.

"No kidding!?" Stacy raised her arm and out of the green hexagon on her wrist appeared a large, green, transparent hexagonal shaped barrier in front of her arm. "This will definitely come in handy! Thanks you guys."

"And as for you Ty Lee." Phineas started. "Your armor doubles your speed, stamina and dexterity, and your gloves were fitted with a special fabric that allows you to release static electrical discharges from your hands."

"Uh…?" Ty Lee had lost Phineas at the last part of his explanation.

Ferb simplified it for her. "When you touch something or someone, they will get an electrical shock that will make your physical attacks more powerful."

"Oh… that makes much more sense… now that we have these; those Rooters won't know what hit them!"

"We wouldn't have been able to craft the armor without Rook. He was a big help." Phineas said.

"Well that was sweet of him." Stacy said. "I'll make sure to thank him later."

…

Ben, June, Stacy, Ty Lee, Rook, Katara, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were standing in front of the Null Void projector.

"Now are all of you ready?" Patalliday asked standing behind them.

"As ready as we'll ever be." June replied.

"What about the Plumber base in Amity Park?" Stacy asked.

"They have been informed about what's going on?" Max said. "If anything else on Earth happens, they will handle it. Phineas and Ferb will handle the Null Void projector."

"We'll be right here when you need to get back." Phineas said.

"Alright everyone, we must be prepared to engage in battle the moment we are into the Null Void." Rook said.

"There are some pretty nasty things on the other side." Ben said.

"I'm not scared, let's do this. We go in there, defeat the Rooters and take out Malevolence once and for all." June said.

Ferb activated the Null Void projector, creating a red swirling portal in front of him.

"No turning back right?" Ty Lee said.

"If we are going to go, we better do it now." Robin said.

"Good luck out there." Max said wishing them luck on the other side.

Wasting no time, the ten of them started to walk into the portal. No doubt ready to face the Rooters and whatever else they may encounter in the hostile Null Void.

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
The Black Keep  
**Black Knight's ship was flying high in the sky while the sun was starting to set. The purple haired EVO looked to Christiana who was looking out of the window, staring into space. Both women were alone in the bridge. "Hey, you didn't tell me what our next move is. Why won't you allow me to activate the Dominion Program?"

Christiana sighed. "You are too impatient and that was the problem with my last master. A time will come when the Dominion Program will serve us well, and that will be the best time to activate it."

"So what do we do now? With the amount of fighting strength on our ship, we can proceed with our next phase."

"No, it is too early. If we move to early, we will fail in the long run." The woman turned around. "If you are patient, you will find that fortune will favor us." She began to leave the room. "I must meditate, do not bother me."

After leaving the bridge she started walking down the hall to her room. She opened the door to her room to find that it was completely dark. She snapped her fingers and after she performed this action, multiple candles lit her room. There was a carpet in the middle of her room that had numerous symbols drawn on it. She sat on the carpet and started to meditate.

"My master… can you hear me?" she said.

…

Within her mind she was walking in the vastness of space. "Master… it's me. I have returned." She fell to one knee as she bowed.

A large eye opened in front of her. "You have returned… excellent. What do you have to report?"

"Master… just like I predicted. The Rooters are going to be attacked, and the conclusion will end like how I told you earlier. And the villains in Maltruant's circle have made their way to Remnant to retrieve his last piece. It is all coming together as I predicted."

"And what about _him_?"

"He… hasn't returned yet... or rather he isn't in the state he once was."

"Then we still have time. If the battle is going to end like you say it is, then everything is going according to plan." The eye started laughing maniacally.

"Very soon, master. The World… no the entire Universe will fear you."

"Oh they will… I will become supreme overlord of the Universe, and nothing will stop me!"

"You shall master, it is destined. Everyone who stands in your way, will perish just like in my predictions." She bowed again and fell to one knee. "Soon, all of time and space will be in your control, my Master."

The eye started to disappear into blackness of space that Christiana was surrounded by.

…

She woke up in her room and an evil smirk appeared on her face. "Disaster will fall upon this world, and when it does… a new overlord will rise." Right after she said this, all the candles in her room were blown out, putting her room into complete darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry that these chapters keep taking longer than they should I've got other stories that I want to update as well, so I'm going to try to release one every month at minimum. I can't guarantee this, but I hope to get into a rhythm of updating monthly.**

 **There is only one question that I'll be answering this month.**

 **Q: Would I add Totally Spies if I've seen the show?  
A: Yes I have seen the show. However whether it will fit in what I'm trying to do with the story that remains to be seen. **

**Hopefully I'll see you next month on the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Next Time: The Rooter's Last Stand Part 1**


	8. The Rooters' Last Stand Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this story accept OC's I add like Malevolence, Christiana and Umbra_**

* * *

 **Null Void  
** Deep within an alternate dimension with an ominous red, starred sky. Large bat-like aliens were flying around in a formation of sorts. This hostile environment was known as the Null Void. A green portal opened up on one of the large asteroids that existed there. Ben, June, Stacy, Ty Lee, Rook, Katara, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire began to traverse the large rock as soon as they arrived there.

"So this is the Null Void?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, and I'd watch your step here, there are some pretty nasty stuff here." Ben warned.

"Yeah, this is the place." Beast Boy mentioned. "The same place where I saw Terra. But I can't see anything out here. How are we going to find them?"

"That's a good question, it's not like we have the means to track them down." Katara added.

"I've got something!" Ben said. He fiddled with his omnitrix until he found the alien he wanted. After slamming the core he transformed to a sky bison with green eyes. The omnitrix symbol was on his upper belly.

"That's your plan?" Robin asked.

"Since most of us can't fly, we might as well get on and let him find it." June said.

Rook looked to be thinking. "It is not practical but it is the best plan we have for now."

They all looked to Ben in his sky bison form. Ty Lee was rubbing the fur on his one leg. "Aww, you're so fluffy!" she gushed.

Stacy sighed after seeing her partner's tomfoolery. "Alright, we'll all get on and we'll all try to see if we can spot their base." Afterwards everyone got on except for Starfire as she could already fly. Stacy sat on his head. "Okay, let's move."

Ben roared and began to move with Starfire flying to his side.

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 1: The Coming Storm  
Episode 8: The Rooters' Last Stand Part 1: The Return**

* * *

 **Amity Park  
Axion Labs  
**Inside the Plumber headquarters of Amity Park. Heidi was currently in a training simulator that was a large, empty white room. Ceasar and Maddie were behind safety glass that allowed him to view Heidi's progress in the training room.

"Okay, Heidi just like last time, you must be able to go two minutes without being hit. The blasters are set to stun." Heidi looked focused.

"Right," Ceasar began the simulation and four gray orbs hovered out of the walls and they were swiftly moving to Heidi. They began firing rapid green energy beams to her, she tried to run around them and when one nearly fried her left arm. She outstretched her arm and her eyes started glowing green, her nanites emitted an electric pulse that fried the circuts of three of the orbs, forcing them to the ground. One of them remained in mid-air while it was covered in green electricity. Soon three large orbs on tank treads appeared in front of her. The small orb suddenly hovered to her side and she willed the orb to start firing at the larger ones. They were leaving tiny black scorch marks on the larger orbs that were had no effect on them. The larger orbs fired large red blasts in her direction. She ran to the side dodging the blast. As she ran, she ran her hand along the metal of one of the the orbs and green electricity flowed into her hand and through her arm. Heidi looked at her hand as it was surrounded by green electric bolts. "Okay… let's see if this works." She aimed her arm at one of the larger orbs and she fired a green electric sphere of energy at it, making it explode. She was slightly blown back by the blast as her hair stood up on end because of the use of her electric powers.

She noticed the other two orbs were slowly moving towards her. Heidi glared at them and prepared to use the smaller metal object at her side to help her fight. There was a loud buzzer that sounded through the room. The orbs stopped moving and they shut down. "Your two minutes are up, great work." Heidi tiredly sat down and started to pant heavily.

Outside the room Ceasar and Maddie had finished watching her. "So, she's getting better at using those nanites of hers." Maddie commented.

"It would seem so, as for what she can do with them. I have determined that the Delta Control Nanite allows her to control electrical equipment as well as discharge any electrical energy that she absorbs. Though there are a couple of limitations."

"What are they?"

"Hey body, isn't conditioned to control nanites so she gets easily fatigued from using her powers. Though this may be temporary, with practice, her body may get used to it. Though this situation worries me,"

"Why do you say that?"

"They intentionally injected Heidi with these Nanites, it's not as if it happened by accident." Ceasar noted.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That Black Knight might be using her as a guinea pig to test out this Nanite. Though she has no way of knowing how it performs now that we essentially own the control Nanite now.

"So she's going to come back for her Nanite eventually…" Maddie suspected. "So we should use the time we have to prepare for that. As for Heidi, she could help us in that." they both looked at her sweating figure as she continued to pant while on her knees.

* * *

 **Beach City  
** Meanwhile Garnet was by herself on the beach and looked to be thinking to herself, she is staring to the sea and gives out a frustrated grumble. She senses footsteps coming to her.

"Hello Steven." She greeted without turning around.

"Hey Garnet…" Steven nervously said. "Are you alright, you've been acting strange for the past couple of days."

Garnet turned around and feigned a smile. "Now don't you worry, there is absolutely nothing you should worry about." Garnet assured. However she suddenly looked up. "I have to go!" She exclaimed.

"Is it another vision?" Steven asked.

"Yes, and I have no time to explain it."

"Alright, I'll get the other gems!" Steven offered.

"No, this is something I have to do myself!" she sprinted from Steven's sight.

"No wait!" When Steven got back to the house, he opened the door before he saw already Garnet on the warp pad a pillar of light engulfed her as it transported her to a new location. Steven ran over to it. "Garnet… where did you go?"

* * *

 **Null Void  
** At the same time in the Null Void. Ben was still flying most of the gang across the seemingly endless void of space. He landed on a stray asteroid before the omintrix started beeping. "Everyone get off!" June exclaimed. Rook and June were the only ones to get off before Ben transformed back to his regular self. Meaning the rest of the group was crushing him.

They all quickly stood up after they heard him groan. Robin extended a hand to help him up. "Sorry about that."

Ben accepted it and shook he head. "I've felt worse."

"Hey guys check it out!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He pointed to a large floating spaceship-like building with a rocky path leading to it.

"You think that is their base?" Katara asked.

"Positive, it has to be."

"Hey, what's that?" Ty Lee pointed to what looked like a floating drone with a beeping red light.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it was a search drone." Ben said.

Robin quickly took out one of his birderangs and threw it at the drone, causing it to explode.

"So, it's safe to say that they know we are here." Cyborg said.

"Well it's not as if we weren't going to get out of this without a fight." Stacy said. "We just need to think of a plan." Before she could continue, they could hear a loud roar.

"They see a large, purple mutated To'Kustar standing on a large solid ground below them."

"W-what is that!?" Beast Boy fearfully yelled.

"It's a Way Bad." Ben said.

"A what?" Starfire asked.

"It is a To'Kustar that had been mutated; they are the same ones that we sent here after the Incursion Invasion." Rook explained.

"So what now?" Ty Lee asked.

Cyborg's arm turned into his sonic cannon. "There's only one thing to do!" He shot a blue beam of energy that exploded onto the face of the Way Bad.

The group started to engage the large beast in combat.

…

Meanwhile inside the Rooter's headquarters, a gem warp pad could be seen and Garnet teleported into the base. Once she is there she sees Slade.

"Oh so you're the one he was talking about…" Slade said.

"Take me to Servantis, right now." She demanded.

Slade started to lead her to where Servantis was.

The Cerebrocrustacean hybrid was standing down in the main operation centre of the base. "Garnet, what brings you here?" he asked with a tone of calmness.

"Why have you been lying to me? Danny Phantom wasn't planning to invade with an army of ghosts, was he?"

"No, but in order to for our plans to come into fruition, I needed you to keep the Plumbers busy. Plus I needed to see if you were ready to defeat the coming storm when it arrives."

"And what of Maltruant, we met in the Null Void remember?"

"Maltruant arrived from the future to set this plan in motion, he also plans to rid the world of the threat and he knew that I wanted to stop the threat as well." Servantis explained. "You have been getting warnings of it through your Future Vision, haven't you?"

"No, everything is wrong." Garnet said holding her head with her right hand. "The Universe shouldn't be how it is right now. The very fabric of this reality is starting to crack."

"This is why Maltruant trusted me to defeat the coming storm. While Maltruant locates the source of the Universe's destruction and neutralizes it. We are only doing half of Maltruant's work."

"And this Coming Storm you keep talking about, what does it have to do with this being named Malevolence?"

"Malevolence was the one who tried to defeat the Coming Storm in the forgotten universe, he had failed. That is why it is our responsibility to destroy it ourselves."

"So what am I here for?" they both heard a crash making both of them look to see that a large Sky Bison with the omnitrix symbol on its underside had broken into the base, causing numerous alarms to go off.

"You're here to destroy him, Garnet." The Bison was surrounded in a green glow before revealing itself to be Ben Tennyson. "He is the coming storm!"

Ben looks to Servantis and Garnet. "Servantis, where's Malevolence?!" Ben said with a slight growl.

"This isn't right? He doesn't look like a threat." Garnet said.

"He has the ability to shape-shift into anything any creature that exists in the Multiverse, he could become a To'Kustar, or even a Gem such as yourself in nothing but a second." Garnet turned to Ben, his reflection showing in her shades. "Remember what you said about the universe feeling off. He was the cause of it; he has used his omntrix to recreate the universe, twice. He is the cause of the distortions that you feel."

"Hey, do I know you?" Ben asked looking to Garnet.

"My name is not important." Garnet's gauntlets appeared over her fists and arms. "What is important is that you have altered this universe. That means I have to stop you!"

Ben activated his Omnitrix and he slammed on the core becoming a plump, white alien with orange armor that ran down his entire back, shoulders, and wrists. "Let's see you try and stop me!" he curled up and steamrolled towards Garnet. The Gem simply punched the orange, rolling figure back causing him to crash into a concrete wall, leaving a large shape of himself as well as cracks on the wall. He weakly got up, his green eyes glaring at her. "Okay, let's try that again!"

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
** Raven and Aang were still on the island and Raven was looking around the hangar for anything that had do with Trigon. Raven had just finished telling Aang about Trigon

"So Trigon is a very evil entity that you defeated?" Aang asked.

"That's right, and I have a feeling these guys want to revive him, though I have no idea how they plan to do that. And another thing that concerns me is that they talked about someone named Maltruant."

"Do you know him?"

"No, everything about this situation is so confusing, like there are so many things going on other than what we are trying to stop."

"So what do we do now?"

Right after Aang asked this question a red swirling vortex appeared and walking out of it was a large, black chronosapien with a red grille covering its 'mouth' walked out of the portal. "Yes what will you do?" the figure asked in a Russian sounding accent. Gear-like sounds could be heard every time he moved. "Those girls from Remnant hardly stood a chance, lets see how the two of you do?" he said to himself.

They both glared at the dark figure and prepared to fight it. "Who are you?!" Raven asked.

"That shouldn't matter now should it; you won't live long enough to stop me anyway." Raven quickly shot a dark beam to him. The winder on top of Maltruant's head started spinning and a red trail followed it. Time around him suddenly stopped, he quickly moved behind Aang and Raven. When he resumed time, Raven's dark beam crashed into the wall after missing Maltruant.

"Wait, I missed!?"

Aang sensed his presence. "He's behind us!" Aang stepped on the ground hard, making a sharp protrusion of earth shoot out, but it appeared that Maltruant quickly avoided it. After he missed, he was stuck in the gut by Maltruant's arm forcing him to crash into a nearby wall.

"Who are you? What are you planning!?" Raven's question went unanswered as she was slightly stepping back, her hands surrounded in circles of black energy.

"It is as I said, you cannot stop my plans, and all attempts are feeble. For I have seen how all this will end, and I will make sure it will end that way, with me as the ruler of the Multiverse."

* * *

 **Null Void  
Rooters' Headquarters  
**A large orange projectile was shot across the lobby of the Rooters' headquarters and it bounced on the ground. Ben as Cannonbolt stood up and shook his head. "Lucky shot." Ben said, he curled up again and once again rolled towards her. Garnet simply threw a punch and the momentum of Garnet's gauntlet sent Ben clashing off of several walls like a pinball inside a machine, after bouncing off another pillar he was speeding to Garnet, the Gem was ready for him but what she didn't expect was that Cannonbolt was covered in a bright green glow and he changed into a grasshopper-praying mantis like alien. This caught Garnet off guard allowing Ben to crash into her head, careening the Gen into a wall, the impact shook the entire room.

"How do you like that, I call this one; Crashhopper!" Ben cockily said.

Garnet slowly stood up, there was a crack going down the middle of her triangular shades. "Lucky shot." She calmly said, repeating Ben's earlier words.

"Oh please, I'm just getting started!" Crashhopper leaped to her, Garnet this time was wise to avoid his strike and quickly blocked a kick which Ben tried land on the side of her head. After this was blocked she threw his green body to a wall. Ben tried to adjust himself in mid-air and when he did, he used his legs to kick himself off of the wall. "Woohoo!" he cheered as he sped back towards the Gem. Though Garnet practically disappeared from his sight and Ben slid on the floor before getting back up.

"So what's your plan?" Garnet asked. "Servantis tells me you have powers that can alter the very fabric of space and time."

"Well not really… I mean…"

"Creating a new universe twice seems like that fits the description. You're the coming storm, a potential threat to the Earth, so I have to stop you." She sped towards Ben who avoided her fist by jumping up to the ceiling. He launched from the ceiling down to the ground, when he crashed into Garnet a hole was made as they both fell to the lower sections of the base.

Garnet punched Ben out of the hole and she followed him out of it before aiming her gauntlets at him. Ben was shocked when her gauntlets shot off of her arms and were jetting to Ben like missiles. So he threw his head forward so it could take the explosive impact of the missiles. When his head and Garnet's gauntlets collided, a huge explosion was made forcing Ben to slide back on his side.

Garnet's arms were stubs with her gemstones on the end of them, but her arms without her gauntlets reformed in a whitish red glow that came from both her gemstones.

Ben got to his feet and started to rub his large horn. But Garnet gave him no time to rest as she landed a punch on Ben's gut before releasing a barrage of punches all over his body, sending him sliding on his back. After sliding back, he dizzily got up. After-which slammed the omnitrix core on his gut and transformed into a teal crystal humanoid with a black and green uniform. "Okay, you are seriously asking for it." He jabbed his right fist forward and his fist turned into sharp crystal shards before firing a barrage of shards to the Gem.

Garnet in no time regenerated her gauntlets and proceeded to block the crystals from hitting her, she was blocking them with near perfect precision as none of them even damaged her. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Ben charged to her and arched his right arm back as he performed a battle cry, Garnet did the same.

Both of their fists connected and the sheer impact made a white shockwave spread across the entire base, instantly shattering all the windows and glass appliances. They jumped back from each other. Ben made a large crystal float out of the floor, he levitated it in the air above him and tossed it to Garnet, but she outstretched her arm and easily stopped it in mid-air. She found the weak spot in the crystal and flicked it with her left hand, causing the whole crystal cluster to shatter into smaller pieces.

Ben transformed both his hands into spiked balls and when he got close to Garnet, he slammed it down onto her, but she knelt down and blocked the strike with both her wrists by crossing them. That however didn't stop Ben from launching his left fist into her face which sent her sliding back. After sliding back, she noticed that Ben's right arm was transformed to a long blade that stretched to the floor. "Okay, I'll ask you only one time. Why are you helping Servantis?"

"Because, you're the person that will eventually destroy the Earth, I've seen it with my Future Vision." She explained.

"Future Vision? Look lady… I don't know what lies Servantis was telling you, but I have no plans for taking over the Earth or anything like that. And the only reason I created a new universe, was because the original combined one was being destroyed by the Annihilaarg… hey I actually said it right this time…"

Garnet is then seen with her palm to her forehead. "I-I think… I remember…" she said as suddenly her head was filled with images of the fight between the heroes and Vaalevolence and the final moments when the decision was made to create an entirely new fusion universe. "I see… that was the lost universe?" suddenly her cracked shades fall off and hit the floor revealing her three eyes, tears were flowing down her left blue eye. "How could I let myself get tricked like that!?" she softly said to herself. "No, this isn't your fault…" she said as if she was talking to herself. "I let Servantis trick me so easily!" "Calm down, it's not… your fault!" Garnet was covered in a bright white glow in which only her gemstones could be seen, they were both circular and had triangular and square facets respectively. When the white glow reached its brightest peak, Garnet split into two smaller figures that were slightly shorter than Ben's human height.

One of them had bright red skin and wore a maroon tank top with shorts that were a much darker shade of scarlet. There was a headband tied around her head and thick dark maroon hair. There was a red gem in her left palm that had a square facet.

The other gem that looked to have split was blue in skin tone. She had long bluish white hair which had bangs that covered the upper part of her face. She looked to be wearing a floor length gown with different shades of blue coloured on some parts of it. There were elbow length, white gloves on her hands. Through the glove on her right palm, there was a blue circular gem with a triangular facet. She looked to be looking to the ground with a sad expression.

After seeing Garnet split, Ben slammed his arm onto the omntrix core on his green and white belt that went around his midsection. He was covered in a green flash and transforms back to his human self. "What is going on here?" he asked and saw the red Gem trying to comfort the blue Gem.

"You think I would know!?" the red gem barked. "C'mon Sapphire, you gotta snap out of it!" she said trying to help her friend.

Before anything else can happen; Servantis, Swift, Leander, Phil, Azula, and Slade arrive, standing on the second floor looking down to them. "I'll answer your question, Ben Tennyson." Servantis said. "Who you just fought was a Gem, an alien species. They were useful pawns in my plans to test the fighting strength of the Plumbers, needless to say that they performed as expected."

Ben glared at Servantis. "What's your plan Servantis?"

"To destroy you, you are a threat to the universe and if you are allowed to become stronger, you would bring destruction to it. That is why we have taken Malevolence in, to destroy threats to the universe."

"Wait… are you saying that you created Malevolence? I thought he was just a regular Osmosian that went bad."

Servantis smiled. "Oh, you have much to learn."

Sapphire slowly got up. "This is all my fault… I allowed Servantis to tamper with my Future Vision to give me false predictions. All so Ruby and I would believe him… and it worked."

"What's going on?" Ben said demanding answers from the hybrid alien.

"Very well." Servantis said with a wicked smile. "I shall explain everything…"

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
** Raven and Aang were still engaged in combat with Maltruant, though they were both struggling to land a hit on him.

Aang shot a blast of fire from his right fist, but it missed. "I can't touch him. He's too fast!"

"It is as I said," he said while he was hovering above the ground. "Your defeat is inevitable."

"Forget it; we'll stop whatever you have planned!" Aang exclaimed. "Raven and I were brought here for a reason and if it is to stop you then we'll make sure we do just that!"

"So the alternate future is trying to hinder my plans, though it will be futile since the future of this timeline is already carved in stone." Maltruant said.

Raven's eye shot open. "I think I understand; you're the one! The one that Umbra from before warned me about. Trigon isn't the threat to the timeline, you are!" Raven said glaring at the black chronosapien.

"So you've finally put the pieces together… smart girl, it would seem the Genesapiens are trying to interfere with my plans. Which would make sense since my powers wouldn't work on them." He chuckles to himself. "But that all won't matter, once I start an all new war that will take place across Time and Space!" he said. "They will have their hands full in trying to quell the chaos that they won't have time to stop me."

"Then we will!" Raven defiantly said.

"You won't be able to stop me once I age you to dust!" the power core on his stomach was covered by a red glow as the gears inside it started spinning. A red glow could be seen. He shot a colossal red beam with red rings around it from the power core. And Aang and Raven were right in the path of it.

"Time reflector Blast!" a blue energy beam was shot and this collided with Maltruant's time ray causing an explosion. Once the flash cleared, Aang and Raven could see someone standing in front of them. She was dressed in a blue dress with armored, spiked shoulder guards. She looked to be wearing armored boots as well. She had short blonde hair that looked like it was cut short with a pair of scissors; she had blue eyes with pink hearts on her cheeks. She was holding a wand that was circular with wings on the side of it, half of a gold star was on the center of the wand, on the butt of the wand there was a gold, crystalline heart attached. "Looks like I found you…" she shot a charged pink beam from her wand which hit Maltruant's arm.

"It would seem that there are those that are trying to prevent the inevitable future from taking place, wouldn't you agree, Star Butterfly…" he cockily said. The girl growled before firing a huge pink blast that Maltruant avoided. "You've come from the future to try and stop me have you?"

Star took a deep breath before she spoke. "This war you're going to start… it's going to destroy the Earth and other planets in the process. I'll stop you right here before you have a chance to start your plans!" she declared.

"I'd like to see you try…" while Maltruant was distracted Raven fired a beam of dark energy towards him. Maltruant stopped time around him and he moved out of the way of Raven's blast. And he grabbed Star and placed her in the path of the blast. When he replayed time, Star was hit by the blast which caused her to fall to her back and drop her wand.

"Oh, sorry!" Raven apologized.

Star got up and saw Maltruant retreating into a portal. "I shall take my leave. As you now know, I have a Multiverse to conquer." He walked through the portal before it closed, Star got back up and dusted herself off.

"Who are you?" Aang asked. Star began to walk out of the hangar.

"Do me a favor, next time you see me, don't get in my way." Star bitterly said. She took out a pair of scissors and slashed the air to make a swirling vortex, which she walked through. The portal quickly closed afterwards.

"W-what just happened?" Aang asked.

"I wish I knew…"

"Do you think, we're in way over our heads with this?"

"Not really." Raven replied. "We just have to figure out what is going on first, and also what was with that girl. She knew something and we have to figure out what it is first."

"Alright, then we'll do it together. We'll figure this thing out. So where do we go now?"

"Who knows?"

They heard footsteps approaching them. "Maybe I can give you a hint." Two figures entered the, they were both small and both had blonde hair. One of them had two puffy pigtails and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and yellow accented Proto-Tech armor.

The girl next to her had a black headband on her hair that was shaped like a tilted crescent moon. She wore a pink dress with a flower printed on the centre of it. Aang immediately got in a fighting stance.

"Mandy!?" he exclaimed.

"Take a picture Avatar, it'll last longer. And before you ask, I remember everything… from when you and your friends defeated us in Endsville."

"So what are you doing here, what's going on?"

Mandy began to explain. "Your plan was to erase all of what Malevolence did while at the same time, fusing the different realities into one, right? Well before that had a chance to affect us, Suzy and I found a weak point in Time and Space and we jumped through a portal that led us here."

"But how did that happen?" Aang questioned.

"Because of what Malevolence did, the first fusion universe was becoming unstable causing rifts in space-time to appear, and the same will happen to this one." Mandy said.

"But why?"

"Universes aren't meant to clash and fuse with each other, I'm sure there is a very good reason they are kept separate from each other."

"I'm confused." Raven said. "How do you know all of this?"

"I met a person that called himself a Genesapien that told me all of this as soon as I arrived here." Mandy sighed. "It won't be long before Time and Space in this fusion universe become messed up. That girl you saw earlier, she's from the future. She was using the weak points in Time and Space to travel here to our time period."

"So why are you here now?" Aang asked. "You obviously tracked us down, so what do you want from us? I thought you wanted to rule over the universe yourself."

"Ruling over a universe that becomes chaotic doesn't fit into my plan. Plus, if Maltruant has his way, there will be nothing to rule over when he's through."

"So what is your plan exactly?" Aang asked.

"Follow me." Mandy pressed a button on a black digital watch and a blue portal opened. "If you don't trust me, fine but would you rather run around aimlessly trying to figure out something you can't solve." Aang didn't give an answer. "That's what I thought." Mandy walked through and Suzy followed her, leaving the vortex open for Aang and Raven.

"Should we trust her?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure; Mandy isn't trust worthy, not by any means. But she knows more than us right now, besides she's right. We have no idea what that clock guy's next move is and we have no way of figuring that out, so I think it would be best if we stuck with her for now."

Raven sighed. "Well, if we have nothing else to go on… then let's get a move on." Aang gave a serious nod and both he and Raven walked into the portal. The blue vortex closed behind them, after they entered.

* * *

 **Null Void  
Rooters' Headquarters  
**Servantis and the rest of his Rooters looked down at Ben, Ruby and Sapphire. "I shall explain Malevolence's roots. After you created this new fusion universe, Malevolence ended up in the Null Void. We found him, roaming around aimlessly. So we captured him, after that we found out that he was an Osmosian and that all the power he absorbed had been burnt out. Then we used him to create new fusions that you see in many of our newer members."

Ben had a question. "But when we were transported to the new universe, Malevolence was right there." Ben said. "If he went to the Null Void beforehand, he would have said something."

"I was getting to that. Malevolence tried to escape but he failed. The reason was that he caught wind of the plan that Maltruant and I shared, and that was to rule over the Multiverse. Malevolence wanted to do it by himself because he was cocky, he thought he could take on anyone. So he escaped, but when we caught him I erased his memories and placed him in the South Pole where your battle with Malevolence ended, to make it seem like he hadn't moved in the first place. He would be a useless pawn until I decided that I would require his services again" Servantis revealed.

"So Malevolence lost his memories because of you?" Servantis smirked. "And what about his powers?"

"He is weakened for the moment, it is important to keep him contained and under control so that he doesn't get in the way of Maltruant's plan."

"Who's Maltruant?" Ben asked. After his question he steps back from a blue fireball that if fired to him by Azula.

Ruby then glared at Servantis. "So why did you use us!?"

"I needed Garnet's power to test the strength of our enemies, mainly the Plumbers. But now since that has been revealed, your services are no longer required." Leander's grilles started glowing and Azula prepared to fire another stream of blue fire. They unleashed their attacks on the two helpless Gems. Ruby tried to shield Sapphire as the orange beam and blue fire was about to consume them.

Before the combination attack could engulf the two Gems; a green, see-through hexagonal barrier appeared in front of the pair, blocking the combined attack of fire and radiation from hitting their targets. A teal piece of armor was generating the barrier and it made the shield disappear before it flew back to the left shoulder of Stacy who appeared behind Ben, Ruby and Sapphire.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Stacy said with a smirk, though that Way Bad did give us some trouble.

Servantis had an annoyed look on his face. "What's wrong Crabpuff? You didn't expect me to come alone did you?" The wall from behind the Rooters exploded and running from behind it was a green coloured tyrannosaurus rex. It jumped over them and landed on the bottom lobby next to Stacy, the landing shook the entire base. Getting off the tyrannosaurs were June, Rook, Robin, Ty Lee Katara and Cyborg. Green energy bolts rained from above and flying in from the ceiling was Starfire as she hovered above the rest with her eyes shining green. The group of ten stood facing off the Rooters.

"You're not the only ones with a team." June said, glaring at Servantis.

A smirk appears on Servantis's lips. "I am impressed, however." Servantis snapped his red fingers and walking out from the shadows behind the Rooters were Red X and Cheshire. Terra hovered to them on a floating piece of earth. Dash in his tetramand form appeared behind all of them with an excited smirk on his face. Blackfire hovered from above with her hands radiating with circles of lilac energy, her eyes shared the same glow as her hands.

"You're not the only ones with backup." Phil taunted.

"This is going to be fun!" Blackfire said with a wide smirk.

"Tell me about it." Ty Lee replied in a low voice.

June fixed her glare at Servantis. "We've beaten your goons before, tell me Servantis. Where. Is. Malevolence!?"

"Right here…" they all heard from a voice that sent chills down their spines. Paying their attention to the a figure slowly walking down to the lobby floor. He was instantly recognized by the heroes accept for the Titans. He wore a black shirt with black baggy pants with thick black boots. He had steel shoulder armor that also slightly covered his collarbone. Attached to that shoulder armor was a gray coloured cape that stretched down to his legs. He was light skinned with amber coloured eyes. A goatee covered his chin and there was a cross-shaped scar below his left eye. He had short black hair that looked like it was pointing upwards. He also had horns on his forehead.

"N-no way…" Ben gasped.

"But… it can't be…" Ty Lee shrieked.

June fixed her glare on the mystery figure. "Oh yes it is!"

The figure had a confident look on his face. "Remember me?"

"Of course we do, how could we forget about you…? Malevolence!" Stacy growled.

He chuckled to himself. "It's good that you do…" his eyes started glowing red. "…Because some payback is in order!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here is this month's update, I know it is much shorter than usual but the next one will be longer and action packed, promise. Also let me know if you are fine with shorter chapters or if you just want the longer ones all the time.**

 **Also yes, I'm going to add Star vs. The forces of Evil to the crossover so look forward to that.**

 **Here is the question from the last chapter.**

 **Q: Is Ben going to absorb Starfire's tamaranian DNA and will he also absorb Gem DNA  
A: You're just going to have to wait and see; I neither confirm nor deny that this will happen :)**

 **Also if you go to my profile, you will see that I have a poll there that has a list of shows that I could add to a potential future multi-crossover. I have listed 14 and you can pick a maximum of 7. This isn't a Destroy All Dimensions story, it is something completely new. So if you're interested please vote in the poll on my profile, thank you.**

 **As always, thank you for reading the chapter, maybe I can get the chapter out later this month but if not, then I'll have it out by next month. Anyway I'll see you guys on the next update.**

* * *

 **Next Time: The Rooters' Last Stand Part 2**


	9. The Rooters' Last Stand Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this story accept OC's I add like Malevolence, Christiana and Umbra_**

* * *

 **Null Void  
Rooters' Headquaters  
**Within the Rooters' main base of operations, before a fight could take place, a surprise appearance had appeared. This instilled dread into the majority of the group, especially with his new cleaner appearance. He looked revitalized which would be a disaster for the heroes. Their confidence and seriousness was replaced with fear and anxiety.

The caped figure walked forward with his eyes blazing red auras. "…some payback is in order!" immediately a bright red trail of lazers were shooting from his eyes. Their target, Ty Lee… Stacy quickly reacted and stepped in front of the acrobat and held her arm up which activated a transparent hexagonal shield that deflected the beams up to the ceiling.

Ben had his hand over his omnitrix, ready to transform when Malevolence decided to strike. June however, was acting more on emotion and shot a glare at Malevolence while an orange aura formed around her, it soon turned white as she tapped further into the power the Life Force granted her. "Not again!" she seethed. "I'll make sure to put you down for good this time!" Before she can move her legs, the blue Gem quickly ran in front of her. "What are you doing!? We have no time for this!"

Sapphire didn't looked fazed, even though she felt guilty for her part in allowing the Rooters to come this far, nevertheless. She knew that taking Malevolence on here was a very bad idea since the Rooters currently had their solidarity intact. Sapphire takes a hold of Juniper's hand, a rush of cold quickly spread through her arm; her fingers could feel the cold touch of her Sapphire gemstone. "We should all retreat!"

"You're not serious! We just got here!" Cyborg retorted.

Sapphire needed to convince them to leave for the moment; she saw the low success rate of taking the Rooters on in their current state with her future vision, in order to tip the scales she had to make the call for them. "I understand, but the possibility of victory against them right now is very low, retreat is the best option…" Sapphire let go of June's hand and awaited their decision.

June calms down and she let go of the boost in power that she gained before turning to Ty Lee and Stacy. "Well, what do you guys think?"

"I don't really know…" Ty Lee replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Stacy as well shared Ty Lee's state of indecisiveness.

"I say we do as she says." Ben said. "If what she says is right, then it would be best to regroup."

June still wasn't convinced. "No way, the Rooters are right here in front of us we can't just run with our tail in between our legs!"

Sapphire hovered up to Juniper's level. "Still not convinced?" she gently placed her index finger on June's forehead, diamond shaped sparkles were now present around June's forehead after Sapphire recoiled her hand back.

"What was that abou-?" June's vision suddenly changed as she could see Malevolence charging towards her. She quickly jumped back before her eyes were glued to the sight of Cyborg getting blasted by Leander with his nuclear blast, when Robin jumped forward to help him, he was immediately stopped by Slade and tried to attack him with his bow-staff but this was proven to be ineffective against his green crystalline arms. She could see Ty Lee clashing with Cheshire but wasn't as quick as her and was pushed back by Cheshire as there was a rip in her proto tech armor.

When Malevolence approached her, he flew up and generated a black ball of electricity in his hand and after shooting up to the ceiling, it discharged numerous energy beams that fell upon all of the heroes. June was the last one standing and she glared at Malevolence who looked down at her. "That was way too easy!" he bragged as a black orb of electrical energy formed on his right palm.

After she blinked, she could see that Sapphire was standing in front of her and the Rooters looked primed to attack while Malevolence was folding his arms. She had no idea what she just saw, but she figured that attacking them at that time was as risky as Sapphire said but June thought she took it one step forward and showed her the outcome. June's suspicions of her only grew but she couldn't challenge that as they needed to run, as fast as they could. "Okay fine I believe you!"

Robin quickly threw a smokebomb to the ground, covering the entire base in a thick cloud of gray, ashy fog. Through this a green flash could be seen and a huge bison flew through the smoke and flew out of the aleady shattered windows to escape the Rooters' headquarters with the rest of the group, including Ruby and Sapphire on his back.

Dash jumped down to the lobby floor after seeing them escape. "Those cowards! Wait till I-"

"Enough!" Servantis made his voice heard before he continued. "Their escape will not change the result, they can't beat us and Sapphire saw that." He looked to Malevolence, noticing the calm, laid back attitude of the villain. "Malevolence, if you want to take your revenge… feel free to." The villain smirked.

"About time, Crab case. I was getting sick of waiting." He began to hover in the air.

"As if you're going to have all the fun," Azula jumped down to the lobby floor. "If they are going to lose anyway, why not speed up the process?"

Blackfire hovered down to the lobby as well. "I have a few things to settle with them, particularly with my dear sister and Tennyson!"

Servantis smiled. "If you three wish to go after them, go right ahead. The rest of us will prepare from our end." Azula in response burns ignites flames on the back of her exposed feet allowing her to achieve flight. Malevolence and Blackfire hovered above the ground.

"Time to end this," Blackfire said before the three shot out into the great expanse of the Null Void in an attempt to find their targets.

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 1: The Coming Storm  
Episode 9: The Rooters' Last Stand Part 2: Evil Awakened**

* * *

 **Null Void  
** The heroes were sitting on a large, floating asteroid a fair distance from the Rooter's headquarters. Ben was panting after he flew them all the way there. There was silence and when June and Stacy looked at Sapphire, Ruby protectively stood in front of her. "It's okay, Ruby." Sapphire assured, placing her hand on Ruby's arm **.**

"It will not be long before the Rooters eventually find us." Rook said.

"You got a point there; they wouldn't let us escape that easily." Cyborg added.

"All the more reason, why we should figure out what's going on" Stacy said. She looked at Sapphire again. "Let's just get one thing out of the way first. Who are you two?"

Sapphire begun to explain herself. "I am Sapphire, and she is Ruby." Ruby folder her arms and turned away from Stacy. "Ruby and I were tricked into working for the Rooters." She revealed. "In order to test the fighting strength of the Plumbers, Servantis sent his new hit squad and the two of us to fight against the Plumbers."

"That would explain the attacks on the Amity Park Plumber base." Rook realized.

"However, I know about everything related to this case, even about what happened that caused the universes to fuse and alter."

Ty Lee immediately asked the obvious question. "But how do you know about that?" Ty Lee's question was answered with a couple of growls that were coming from the asteroid they were standing on. "What was that?!" she asked.

They were approached by five blind four legged beasts with pinkish red fur. "What are they, Null Void guard dogs?" Beast Boy asked.

"They are Vulpimancers." Rook said aiming his Proto-tool at one of them.

Katara though made an observation. "But they don't have eyes, how are they seeing us?"

"They are using those gill-like things to see!" Ben said. One of their gill nostrils opened and it ran towards Stacy. A blue beam impacted the canine alien, sending it backwards.

Robin extended his bow-staff. "It looks like we're going to fight them off here." One of them began running towards them but a red figure tackled it from the side.

Ruby was revealed to be punching the alien with both her fists that were covered by dark maroon gauntlets that were a lot smaller than when she was fused with Sapphire. The whole group, sans Sapphire was staring at the maroon Gem. "What are you looking at me for!? These things aren't going to beat themselves!" another one of the Vulpimancers was sprinting to the small gem, but a green bolt of energy had hit its face.

Before long there was a pack of about twelve Vulpimancers, baring their sharp fangs and long tongues. "Looks like they called the rest of the family," June stated.

Robin looked to Ben, Stacy and Ty Lee. "You three keep Sapphire safe, we'll take care of these alien mutts." He dives towards the Vulpimancers and managed to smack two of them away as they charged to him with his staff, he vaulted away from the rest of them and due to the distraction, they didn't anticipate a separate attack from Cyborg and Starfire as green and blue energy beams shot through the group, frying a couple of them.

June meanwhile taunted four Vulpimancers to come over to her. They charged with full force. When she saw that her plan worked June leaped up into the air and a green coloured elephant was steamrolling to them. Beast Boy rammed into them as if they were bowling pins. Katara meanwhile used a water whip to grab onto one of them and tossed it off the asteroid.

Before long, the Vulpimancers retreated after a few of them whimpered. "Well it looks like we're safe now." Ty Lee said. The universe must have wanted to contradict her previous statement because three balls of fire were speeding towards them like comets.

Katara quickly made five thin streams of water speed through the flames, causing them to fizzle out before they hit the asteroid.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." Cyborg said.

Malevolence landed on the asteroid with his feet, making a hard impact that sent cracks from where he was standing. "You didn't think we'd just let you go, did you?" Malevolence said.

June stepped in front of everyone. "I'll hold him off; you guys find a safe place."

"Are you sure that is wise, Miss Lee?" Rook asked.

"He's not going to stop chasing us and if he already caught up with us, then running isn't an option."

Ben thought that she was crazy and voiced his concerns. "June, this is Malevolence! I don't think I need to remind you that he's the strongest, craziest villain we've ever met!"

"That changes nothing; I'll buy you enough time to escape. Just get out of here!" she exclaimed.

Ben didn't like this, especially since it looked as if June wanted to exact some revenge for what the Rooters did to her grandmother, she needed to get rid of her pent up rage, but was this really the best way? He got his answer when he saw Sapphire standing to his side.

"You shouldn't worry, she will be alright." She assured. "You have my word."

Ben glanced over at June, before nodding. "Okay, but make sure you find us when-"

"You worry too much! I'll be fine, now get out of here." She said while smiling.

Ben nodded and he led the group as they started to jump from asteroid to asteroid in order to escape.

Malevolence smiled. "Finally, I was getting tired of waiting. I have to thank Servantis for restoring my memories, though I am still far from full power."

June smirked. "Hmpf, that's my lucky break. I'll enjoy pounding you all over the Null Void!"

Malevolence shot an explosive stream of fire that exploded around her. The villain smirked but his eyes grew wide when he saw a shadow sprinting through the fire. He saw June in a different appearance. Before he could comprehend what happened, he was punched in the face. The force of her fist sent the Osmosian villain flipping through the air before his body dug an impression into another nearby asteroid. He let out a huge cough as the air was knocked out of him.

He saw June's new appearance as she leaped to the asteroid. She was wearing maroon armor with gold outlines around her chest, legs and had maroon gauntlets that covered her arms but left her fists exposed. She had a black skirt that ended around the middle of her thighs. Underneath the armor, she wore a black body suit that could be seen covering her midriff, thighs, and arms. She wore a red and gold choker necklace around her neck and her hair was tied in a thick braid. "This armor makes it so your fire attacks are much less effective!" she cracked her fists as she stood over the furious Malevolence. "I'm going to make this fast!"

…

While June was fighting off Malevolence the rest of the group were on a large asteroid that had a large crater on the side of it. They were all sitting inside the crater in an attempt to hide so that they could have some more time to figure out their situation.

"I think we're far enough." Rook said, taking a look out of the crater and into deep space.

Beast Boy was confused about the current situation. "Hey, would somebody tell me what's going on here?! Who was that guy that was chasing us? And what's the deal with these two?" he said pointing to the two gems

In response the group turned to Sapphire, hoping she would provide an explanation. "I shall explain everything that I can."

"Hold on!" Ruby said. "We don't even know these guys! Can we really trust them?"

Sapphire took a long pause before she gave an answer to her partner. "Yes, they are the only ones who could defeat the Rooters and possibly save the universe from destruction."

"Saving the universe from destruction?" Robin repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"I fear that time may be short so I'll answer what I can. The Rooters exist for the sole purpose of destroying any powerful threats to the universe. One of these threats is what they call 'The Coming Storm'".

"So what _is_ the Coming Storm?" Ty Lee asked.

Sapphire's face turned to Ben's direction, allowing everyone to look in the same direction. "I believe we are in the presence of him."

When Ben saw Sapphire looking to him, his mind quickly put the pieces together. "Wait me!?"

"That is correct. Servantis thinks that you are too powerful to be allowed to live, all because of that device on your wrist."

"B-but that's crazy!" Katara noted.

"But that is not where it ends. In order to beat Ben, Servantis had kidnapped aliens and used Kevin Levin, an Osmosian to be able fuse their alien DNA with human DNA, this turned the humans into hybrids of those aliens. This is why Servantis and his Rooters have powers of an alien nature… Think of it as a kind of… fusion if you will."

Ruby clenched her fists. "That's not fusion!" she grumbled under her breath.

Starfire meanwhile had her hands over her mouth. "But that is terrible! Kidnapping aliens just to be part of his sick experiments."

"Yeah, well the first group got intense training, along with that Osmosian." Ruby said.

"You mean Kevin? We know him." Stacy stated. "I think that he's back on Earth though... Wait, you said first group… are you telling us that we're facing a different group here?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, Servantis convinced the first group that Ben was a threat to the entire universe, saying that one day, he can just wish everything out of existence, and he made the 'Ben Hit Squad'" Sapphire took a brief pause to let this information sink in. "However, when they tried to fight off Ben for the first time, they failed."

"Hey, yeah. I remember that fight." Ben said.

"Servantis was furious that his hybrids failed, so he wiped their memories and let them loose around the Null Void."

"So why didn't he try again?"

"Because the threat passed." Rook said. "You had stopped wearing the Omnitrix for a brief period of time."

"So if that's the case, how did this guy know that Ben was wearing it again?" Cyborg asked.

Stacy was thinking about any reason why he would know. "Maybe he may have sensed it when Ben used Alien X to create this fusion universe."

"I felt is as well, and I have even noticed changes happening all around the world when no one else did." Sapphire stated.

"But that doesn't explain why Azula remembers everything that happened before, and is a hybrid no less."Ben said.

"I was getting to that. Malevolence was transported to this universe before you guys ended up here. That was when he was discovered by Servantis. The Azula that is here now was transported to the Null Void before you created the fused universe. She was unaffected by the universe recreating because the Null Void doesn't follow the rules of space and time." Sapphire looked up into the red sky of the Null Void. "Servantis needed a new 'Hit Squad' considering how powerful Ben had become. So he had gathered powerful beings and convinced them to fight for him."

"Uhh… I'm confused…" Ty Lee said with her head tilted to her left.

"I think I get it." Stacy said. "But that changes nothing, we came here to stop them and that's what we're going to do!" she said defiantly.

"Well we have to keep the Rooters quiet and we need to stop Malevolence for good." Ben stated.

"This will not be easy…" Sapphire reminded.

"We all know that, but saving the world never is." A small smile was seen on Sapphire's face.

A shower of blue fire and black energy bolts began raining down towards the crater. Stacy outstretched both her arms, making a large, flat hexagonal barrier cover the diameter of the crater hole. The fire and blackbolts were impacting the shield forming cracks on it. When the assult ended, Stacy lowered her shield and the group saw Blackfire and Azula floating above the crater.

"Are you going to keep running?" Azula asked.

"We know many of the spots in the Null Void, there is no way you will escape us!" Blackfire said.

Ben glared at the two. "Who said anything about running?"

"If we're going to stop the Rooters, then we need to do it at the source!" Robin said.

"I won't wait here forever!" Blackfire flew down towards the crater but Starfire hovered and reeled her fist back to throw a punch to the oncoming Blackfire. The older Tamaranian grabbed Starfire's fist with relative ease. "So, we meet again sister!"

Azula jumped into the crater, she turned to her Pyronite form before she chuckled to herself. She shot a blue stream of fire to the group. Katara quickly made a huge water stream block the blast of fire. "You guys get out of here! I'll keep Azula busy." The tamaranian sisters were clashing in the air. Starfire grabbed her sister's arm and tossed her through a slow drifting asteroid which shattered on impact.

"I shall keep fighting my sister, the rest of you need to leave." Starfire said.

"If we keep the Rooters separate, then we may have a chance." Sapphire said.

Stacy had her Proto-tool in her hands. "I will stay and help."

"Then so will I," Rook said.

"Alright, then the rest of us will charge to the Rooter base." Ben said.

"Good luck, you will need it." Sapphire said.

"You two are not coming?" Ty Lee asked.

"It would be better if Ruby and I stay here, you shouldn't worry about us."

So with that, Ben, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Ty Lee ran from the small crater and towards the direction of the Rooters Base. They get to the edge. "How are we going to get there, this time?" Cyborg asked. They quickly see a female Way Bad that was walking to them.

Ben smirked. "I have an idea."

Azula and Blackfire were in the air and shot a stream of blue fire and black energy. Stacy stepped in front of Starfire, Katara and Rook, outstretched her hands, and made a large barrier. The attack crashed into her barrier, making it shatter. She flew back but Rook caught her. "Thanks Rook."

Starfire's eyes shone green before she started flinging green energy bolts from her hands. Blackfire was avoiding them as she flew down, but when she got close, she saw Rook jumping into the air she took the impact of his Proto-Tool in its staff form. Blackfire slid onto the ground. Azula and Katara meantime were battling each other. The waterbender was blocking Azula's fireballs with a thick water whip. Azula gets mad and transforms to her Pyronite form again. She shoots three shots of blue fire, Katara's water barrier couldn't block it, and she slid back. She saw Azula walking closer to her. Katara quickly thought of something. She moved small drops of water, and flung it into Azula's eyes.

She screamed and she shifted out of her powered form and when she rubbed her eyes, she was blasted by an orange beam from Stacy's Proto-Tool. "Ready?" Stacy asked while transforming her weapon into a Tonfa form.

Katara slowly rose and she gave a serious nod.

At the same time, Ben transformed into Gutrot and looked at the Way Bad. "What will turning into that gut guy do?" Ty Lee asked.

"You'll see. We're going to make a big entrance that the Rooters will never forget!" Ben started to excrete a pink scent from the holes on his body.

"What's your plan?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're going to fly me to the Rooters' base, and the rest of you will be getting there on that thing!" Ben said pointing to the Way Bad who was slowly approaching them

"W-what!?" Ty Lee said with a panicked voice.

…

Beast Boy was a pterodactyl and was flying Ben to the Rooters' HQ and Gutrot was releasing the same pink smoke that prompted female Way Bad to follow him with hearts in her eyes. On the right shoulder was Cyborg and Ty Lee and Robin was on the other one.

"How are you doing that dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm using a pheromone that attracts female Way Bads, so it's going to follow me. This way, the Rooters wont expect us to come in this way!"

Ty Lee was hanging on tightly. "Is this _really_ the best way to do this!?" she screamed.

...

June meanwhile was still busy with Malevolence. He hovered up into the air and started shooting beams from his eyes. June still in her armor was running from the beams as they followed her. Magic symbols appeared on her cheeks and she was covered in an orange aura. She punched the ground and made cracks that made allowed her to lift a huge boulder that was blocking the laser beams. She tossed it to Malevolence who was able to easily punch it to pieces.

"Come on, it this really the best you've got?" he shot a huge stream of fire to June which engulfed her, but thanks to the armor she ran right through the flames. After doing this she leaped into the air and she landed a hard punch onto Malevolence's chest which sent him to an asteroid which exploded upon impact. June summoned bluish white wings that allowed her to levitate in the air and was listening to the sheer silence after she landed a blow on Malevolence. "That actually hurt." June's eyes shrank, the voice that had said this drove a cold shiver down her spine, most because the source of the voice was coming from behind her.

When she turned around a fist surrounded by black electric energy was driven into her stomach, causing June to wince in pain and hold the affected area. This left the rest of her body exposed, allowing Malevolence to clap his fists together and slam the Te-Xuan-Ze on her back, forcing her to plummet to a very large asteroid.

After landing, she looked up to see Malevolence speeding down towards her with murderous intent in his eyes. She quickly rolled away, allowing the villain to punch the surface, creating a shockwave that was powerful enough to send June flying back. She quickly rose to her feet to see Malevolence charging an orb or black electrical energy in his hand. He chuckled before he shot a large beam from that orb. This energy engulfed June and she fell to her knees while the armor around her disappeared into white sparkles, changing her back to her normal clothes. He walks to her and lifts her up by her neck and he can see that she is gasping for air, seeing her in pain only elated Malevolence.

He began to absorb her power and when Malevolence took as much as he needed, he dropped her to the ground. Juniper started coughing after her lungs were re-introduced to the oxygen they needed. "I must say, you have quite the interesting power there, but you choose to hold back. Why is that?"

June got up to her feet. "You of all people wouldn't understand…" after she said this, she got into a fighting stance.

Malevolence surrounded himself in an orange aura, his hair started to turn white. "If I knew you had this power, I would have absorbed it a lot sooner." He sprinted to June and punched her, sending her to the another floating asteroid. He flew up and magic symbols were on his cheeks and arms, he was charging a white energy beam in between his hands. He added his own black electricity to the orb and it was surrounded by a four pointed fire star that was spinning as the orb was fully formed. "Goodbye, Juniper Lee!" he threw the energy orb to the Te-Xuan-Ze, when she weakly got up, she saw the combined attack speeding to her.

Malevolence's attack hit the stray asteroid and it caused an explosion, sending large amounts of debris all over the field Null Void. He smiled appreciating his work. Though he was shocked when he saw a Female Way Bad approaching him with Ben and Beast Boy moving ahead of it, they passed him and saw they were heading to the Rooter's base. He chuckled to himself. "I'll let Servantis take care of that…" When he turned around, a sight shocked him. He saw a figure jumping from asteroid fragments to get closer to him. "Impossible!" he saw June wearing thick white armor coloured that covered her chest area and her legs, beneath the armor was a black leotard with black leggings covering her bottom half. She had a white choker necklace around her neck and had white gauntlets covering her arms. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail. She was covered in a white aura while her hair was white with her pink strip remaining constant. She jumped off one more boulder and drove all her energy into her right fist which looked surrounded by white winds. She drove the punch to Malevolence's face. June could swear she saw slight spits of blood shooting from his mouth. The direction of the punch sent Malevolence down to the endless depth of the Null Void. She transformed back to her normal form and felt woozy for a second before she regained herself. She spotted Ben, Beast Boy, Ty Lee, Robin and Cyborg heading to the base with the Way Bad. June focused and summoned her bluish white wings. She took off after them.

When she caught up with them, she had a few questions. "What's with the large monster?" she asked.

Beast Boy in his pterodactyl form was sweating. "We're going to surprise the Rooters with this!" he looked to June. "Could you carry him, he's too heavy for me!"

"Sure." She replied. She grabbed onto, Ben's arms allowing Beast Boy to let go, he sat on left shoulder with Robin. "Whatever this plan of yours is, it better work."she said grabbing his other arm.

"Trust me, it will. And Malevolence?"

"I punched him into the void, though if we know him. He won't be gone for long. We have to do this quickly."

…

Meanwhile Azula was hovering in the air, shooting flames from her feet to achieve this. "If you don't mind, we have a job to do. So why don't you stop prolonging the inevitable!" she shot three large explosive flames that were shooting to the asteroid. Stacy made a shield that blocked the fire blasts.

"I can't block her blasts forever, my suit is going to have to eventually recharge." Stacy said to Katara next to her. She started blasting orange beams to Azula from her proto-tool, one of them hit her shoulder, and this made her wince in pain. Azula glared at her and formed her Pyronite form. She was speeding to Stacy while covered in flames, he momentum was immediately stopped because Katara made a thick whip of water wrap around Azula's leg, and she reeled her back and slammed her into the ground, shaking their section of the asteroid. After she hit the ground, she got back up but Stacy was prepared and had her Proto-Tool in its bow form. She shot an orange plasma bow towards Azula, the orange beam passed through her left shoulder, and she screamed out. Rook ran to the pair of them to assist them.

"You fools shouldn't have done that!" she covered herself in blue flames and made a cyclone of fire surround her. "This isn't good." Katara said.

At the same time Starfire was in the air battling with her sister. Both their fists were covered in green and lilac energy. Blackfire though was more alert as she managed to avoid a punch from Starfire and she simply flicked her younger sibling on the forehead, this had so much energy that it sent Starfire flying across the void. As she was flying, Blackfire suddenly appeared in front of her and both her fists were covered in lilac circles she drove both her hands down on Starfire, which sent her plummeting to the asteroid. As Starfire fell, Blackfire was blasting a flurry of blackbolts that were exploding on Starfire as she fell. Starfire's eyes opened and avoided hitting the ground and flew close to the surface of the asteroid and the blackbolts that followed her down, were raining after her as she flew to try to outrun them.

After the phase of domination from Blackfire, Starfire took a deep breath before she glared at Blackfire. "Aww, you can't keep up with me, can you sister dear?"

Starfire didn't respond and furiously charged to Blackfire. The older tamaranian shot forward as well. Both of them impacted, creating a huge, explosive shockwave.

Within the crater, Ruby and Sapphire could hear the explosions that were happening outside the crater. "Ah, this is bad!" Ruby said in a slight panic. "What are we going to do!?"

"Ruby…" Sapphire began. A single tear fell down the middle of her face. "I-I am sorry for causing all of this, I allowed myself to get tricked by Servantis."

"It's not your fault." Ruby said running to her. "You weren't the only one he tricked."

"That may be true… but I should have been able to see it coming."

"He messed with your future vision; all of this is because of Servantis." He saw that she was sniffling. "C'mon, it's going to be okay." She split Sapphire's bangs, revealing her single blue eye. Ruby made a funny face in which she stretched her right eye lid and stretched her tongue out of her mouth. This caused Sapphire to giggle at her actions. "There's my Laughy Sapphy." She kissed Sapphire's forehead. "Let's go and kick Servantis's butt! You and me, what do you say?" Sapphire nodded and the two gems hugged each other, their gems started to glow and they both became white before they looked to be merging together.

Azula meanwhile was covered in wild blue flames and this made Katara, Rook and Stacy back away. "So what's our plan?" Katara asked.

"I wish I knew. Rook, don't these things come with fire extinguishers do they?" Stacy asked holding her Proto-Tool up.

"I would be aware if they did." Rook replied.

As Azula powered up she failed to notice a presence behind her. She faced a very hard elbow to the head which forced her down into the ground, all the blue flames around her dispersed.

"Not so fast." The voice came from the assailant that brought down Azula. "She wore a body suit that split into a dark indigo colour and a dark violet colour, with what looked like a half a star printed on her chest that were coloured in three shades of pink. She wore dark violet gloves and her shoulders were covered with dark purple pads. Her skin colour was a bright violet coloul, and she had three eyes. He right eye was ruby red, her left was sapphire blue and the eye in the center looked like a mixture of the two eyes as it was a medium violet colour. "Are you three okay?" she asked in a stoic manner.

"Yes, but who are you?" Katara asked.

"Oh, only Ben has seen me as of yet." She opened her palms revealing her gemstones that were reddish purple. "Do these give you a clue?"

"Wait, I've see those before?" Katara said.

"Hold on? You are Ruby and Sapphire aren't you?" Rook asked.

"Yep." Garnet replied.

Stacy and Katara were both confused. "Wait… how did you?" Stacy said.

"You see, Ruby and Sapphire are both Gems and all Gems can fuse with other Gems. Though the Plumbers don't really know much about us,"

"We can do this later right now we have to-" she was interrupted when Azula engulfed Garnet in huge flames.

"Don't think you can forget about me and get away with it." When Azula stopped, she expected to see Garnet on the floor, covered in burns, but to her surprise she wasn't. In fact she looked like Azula flames hadn't even touched her. The only difference was that her triangular shades were covering her eyes. "What… but how!?"

"I swam in lava before…" …Was her response before a single punch lofted Azula high into the air. Garnet jumped up, much higher than when she punched Azula and when she fell back down, she generated her right gauntlet and drove her fist into her gut, knocking the air out of the firebender. They both crashed into the meteor which caused a miniature explosion. Azula was deep in a small crater with cuts in her proto-tech armor and she was down for the count.

Stacy was nervous as she thought that Garnet may have… "H-hey… did you…?"

"No, she'll be fine. But she won't be a problem to us anymore." She looked to the direction of the Rooters' HQ. "Starfire!" when the Tamaranian was called she avoided a blackbolt and looked to Garnet.

"Who are you?"

"Never mind that, I need you to fly them to the Rooters' base."

"But why?"

"Just trust her!" Stacy said.

"Don't you worry, I'll deal with Blackfire." Garnet said.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked.

"Just leave it to me, get to the Rooters' base and help Ben and the others, they'll need it!"

"If you say so." Starfire quickly grabbed Rook, Katara before she shot out to the Rooter HQ. Stacy jumped off the asteroid and she pulled out a portable hoverboard and followed Starfire.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

Garnet looked to the Tamaranian. "Your fight is with me now." She calmly replied.

"Oh well, I'll make doubly sure to shatter your gem shards!"

Garnet summoned her left gauntlet. She punched both her gauntlets together, making a tremendous shockwave. "Let's see if you can back that up?"

…

The mutated To'Kustar was getting closer to the base with Robin, Beast Boy, Ty Lee and Cyborg on it June was flying Ben who was still attracting the To'Kustar as Gutrot. Slade from the inside saw this them coming. He quickly activated the bases defenses which aimed laser turrets at the group.

"So we're just going to bust in?" June asked. "That's your plan?"

"Well if we are going to take down the Rooters, we better make a big impact… a _Way_ big impact." Ben quipped. "See what I did there?"

"I can drop you, you know!"

As they got closer, they saw Starfire holding onto Rook and Katara, while Stacy was behind them on her hover board.

"Stacy! What's going on? And where are Ruby and Sapphire?" June asked.

"She… or is it they…? Anyway, they are taking care of Blackfire." Stacy replied.

"I believe that she said that she could handle it." Starfire said. "Though I would hope so, my sister is very powerful."

"We can't worry about that now." Cyborg said. "We're getting closer!" he looked down to see that the large To'Kustar was running to a cliff where the rocky bridge to the Rooters' base was. "And this thing is going is heading for a cliff."

"Then we'll have to jump off!" Robin exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"No time, it's getting to the cliff!" Cyborg grabbed Ty Lee and leaped off the Way Bad, her screams could be heard as she fell. Cyborg hit the ground hard as he landed on his feet. He held onto Ty Lee the whole way down. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah… I think. Thanks for that." Ty Lee thanked as Cyborg let her down. Beast Boy in his pterodactyl form flew Robin down to the ground. Starfire landed with Rook and Katara while Stacy hovered next to them and she jumped off her hoverboard. June and Ben flew to the other side and landed on a metal platform of the Rooter's base. They watched as the Way Bad jumped but it wasn't able to make it all the way, causing the mutated To'Kustar to fall into the void.

Ben transformed back to his normal self while June sat and was panting. "You okay June?" She turned to him while panting.

"I'm alright… I'm just a bit tired is all..."

Ben sighed. "You used the Life Force again, didn't you?"

June looked down into the void. "I was fighting Malevolence… I had to…"

"But you know what that does to you!"

June stood up and started angrily poking Ben's chest. "Would you rather have that maniac kill me?!"

"That's not what I'm saying… it's just…"

"I'm not using it recklessly okay, but…" she flashed back to her fight against Blackfire and Malevolence. "Look at what we're up against, I can't fight them normally otherwise I'll get beat and you know this is true, but with this power… I could beat anyone… Ben I beat Vilgax using this power, that alien squid you always talk about. If… when Malevolence comes back I'll make sure to beat him and end him for good."

Ben gave June a curious look. "June… you don't actually mean…"

"What do you think!? The next chance I get, I'll kill him. That way he won't hurt anyone again!"

Sure, Ben also had thoughts of wanting to permanently erase Malevolence off the face of the Multiverse, but… he couldn't really do that. It wasn't how heroes did things; despite this June had zero problems with killing the dimensional tyrant. "June, you know that isn't how we do things. Sure I want to stop him for good, but that doesn't mean we should kill him."

"Are you serious!?" June exclaimed. "How can you defend that guy!? Maybe I don't need to remind you about how much he messed things up! Ah Mah wouldn't be in a hospital bed if it wasn't for him! Not to mention other countless things he did!"

"I get what you're saying… but if you go that far… then wouldn't that make you just as bad as he is?"

June's fury instantly rose, and she threw Ben to the metal wall and glared at him while a flaring orange aura surrounded her. "DON'T. COMPARE ME. TO THAT. MONSTER!" she said glaring at Ben. "If we don't take him out… then all of this will just happen again if we beat him! If Malevolence goes down then all of this is over. I can't believe you won't understand me! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"There is a better way to end this, and it doesn't involve killing Malevolence."

June's aura died and she released her grip. "Do what you want, but you can't change my mind on this. If I have this power, then I'll use it to take him out for good and no one can stop me…" she started to walk to the others who had crossed the bridge to the entrance of the HQ. "…not even you…" after June said that, Ben felt a chill going down his spine…

After June met with others, Ty Lee and Stacy noticed a change in her usual demeanor. "Hey, June are you okay?"

"Yes…" she replied with a slight growl in her voice. "Let's just get this over with!"

Stacy whispered to Ben as soon as he met up with them. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Y-yeah… you could say that."

June threw a powerful punch that blew the front doors open. "SERVANTIS!" she screamed.

They saw Slade approaching them. "Servantis isn't here right now, but I'd be more than happy to end your pathetic lives." He said.

June glared at him. "I have no time for this!" June quickly tried to dash past Slade. When he looked like he was about to grab her, Ty Lee flipped in the air and kicked him in the chest. Giving June time to sprint to the second floor of the lobby, "You guys chase after June. I'll handle him."

Stacy didn't like her idea. "Ty are you sure?"

"I'm not stupid, Stace." She confidently said. "I won't lose to him again!" Slade was about to land a punch onto the acrobat but his fist was caught by Robin's.

"Then let me help you!" he said after Slade jumped back.

"Just go, we can handle it!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Ben didn't like this, they were getting split up again, but if it would get them closer to Servantis, them it was necessary. "Fine, but we'll come back for you!"

Ty Lee smiled and winked at him as they left.

Slade chuckled. "You realize that Servantis knows your plan. It is hopeless to try and resist. And your sacrifice to your team mates… will be in vain." He turned his right arm to crystal before shooting crystal shards at the pair. They both avoided the attacks easily. Ty Lee sprinted to Slade and was nothing but a pink blur thanks to the enhancements of her proto-tech armor, she managed to kick Slade in the face, making him stagger backwards.

Slade chuckled. "You know what this means, don't you?" the body underneath his black proto-tech armor became crystals and two long crystals grew from his back. "I don't have to hold back!"

…

Ben, Rook, Katara, Stacy, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg got to the second floor but came into contact with Swift, Leander, Phil and Terra.

"Oh give me a break!" Stacy exclaimed.

Beast Boy glared at Terra. "Terra…"

Cyborg activated his sonic cannon. "Starfire, Beast Boy and I will handle this. You guys just hurry up and find June. We can't let her be alone in this base." Cyborg said.

Stacy had a very bad feeling about this. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this."

Katara knew they had to even the odds so she stepped forwards next to Cyborg. "I'll stay; we need to beat them quickly if we hope to beat the Rooters."

Rook knew they couldn't stand there deliberating so he gave her the go-ahead. "If that is what you think is best, then Ben, Miss Hirano and I will move on." Katara nodded and the three ran down the hall to locate June and hopefully Servantis.

Leander stepped forward and shot a nuclear blast to Cyborg who countered it with his sonic cannon. "We're ending this now!" Cyborg declared as Starfire flew to take on Swift and Katara made a long whip of water flow around her arm as she sprinted to Phil. Beast Boy was slightly hesitant as he looked at Terra, she didn't share that as her arms were surrounded by a yellow aura and materialized rocks from outside and she formed sharp shards that Beast Boy avoided as they crashed into the wall.

Terra had materialized a large rock fist and she used it to punch Beast Boy out of the shattered windows of the Rooter's base. She jumped on a floating piece of rock and flew out of the Rooter base as well so she could fight Beast Boy.

…

The trio of Ben, Rook and Stacy were running through the circular arched hallway that had unlit red lighting. "I don't like this, the Rooters are trying to split us up and then there is June wandering off on her own." Stacy said.

"We just have to find June and finish this together." Ben said. When they came across a split in the path they see an orange beam shaped like an X speeding towards them. Ater avoiding it they see the assailant. In their view from the other hallway were Red X, Chesire and Dash in front of them.

"Great, more of them! Can it possibly get worse!?" Stacy asked rhetorically. The three then saw a bright flash and standing in place of the flash was none other than Malevolence.

"You just had to tempt the universe didn't you?" Ben asked which made Stacy blush from embarrassment. "Alright you psycho, where is June?"

"Oh Ben… I'm hurt… we haven't seen each other since you imprisoned me in that old crows home and this is how you greet me. It's a shame…"

"Answer my question Malevolence!" Ben demanded as he raised his voice.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since out last bout. In any case, now would be as good as a time to take my vengeance!" Malvolence said. Ben activates his omnitrix and turns into Water Hazard. "We have a score to settle Tennyson!"

Rook and Stacy both fire at him with their proto-tools but Malevolence turns his cape which actually blocked the beams from their blasters. Right after this, Cheshire sprinted to Stacy who quickly activated the sword form of her Proto-tool and blocked her claws from doing any damage to her.

"Hold on Miss Hirano!" Rook exclaimed but he narrowly avoided an X boomerang that was thrown to him.

"You've got to deal with us first!" Red X said.

Dash punched his four fists together. "I'm gonna crush you!" he stood over the Revannagander, his shadow casting over Rook.

Ben blasted a jet of water to Malevolence and he was shot back to the wall. When the blast ended he quickly got up and his body was crackling with dark electricity. "I won't lose to you again, Ben Tennyson!"

…

June was exploring the large empty part of the base, she got opened an automatic door that revealed an outside bridge on the outside, she could see the red sky of the Null Void. "Hm, no sign of Servantis… or Malevolence…" June started walking through the wide bridge, trying to reach the automatic door on the other side.

"Malevolence… that name takes me back…" June looked behind her to see a figure in a red formal wear with blue skin and glasses.

"Wait, you're that girl that helped Malevolence! What are you doing here!?" June asked glaring at Christiana.

"I have my reasons, but mainly I'm following the will of my master."

"So Malevolence told you to come here?"

Christiana almost laughed. "Malevolence…? You are mistaken. I work with a new master now."

June glared at her. "I was going to stop Malevolence anyway, so I might as well take you and your so-called master out of the picture while I'm at it!" June charged to Christiana who was easily avoiding her attacks by floating away from her attacks.

"I must admit, I thought you were better than this, Juniper Lee. Though I am surprised you were able to go toe to toe with my former master." June suddenly covered herself in an orange aura. "Oh already resorting to using the Life Force, you're willing to shave off small parts of your remaining life span just to beat me. How reckless…"

"Shut up!" she sprinted to Christiana but she disappeared from her sight.

"You are just way to predictable."

"I said shut up!" June roared as she swung her foot to Christiana but she raised her arm and stopped it.

"Such a shame, the power of the Life Force does stand a chance against Malevolence… but it is too bad it is in the hands of a fool." Christiana flicked the air, sending June flying to the edge of the bridge, she slammed into the railing. When she slid back to the floor, she slowly got up and started breathing heavily. She surrounded herself in a bright white aura and magic symbols were appearing on her cheeks. "That's it." Christiana outstretched her hand and a blue light shone from it. Suddenly a symbol of a triangle with a closed eye appeared on the top of June's right hand. After it was seen, the power of the Life force quickly left June as all the power she had built had vanished. The symbol quickly vanished.

"W-what did you do to me!?" she roared.

"Your Life Force power has been sealed for now." Christiana started to walk towards the Te-Xuan-Ze. "You're different from the others, you have potential. So I have a proposition for you…"

"Yeah right, as if I'd team up with you!"

"You want to beat Malevolence don't you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"That works for me, Malevolence isn't my master anymore, and having him around will cause some… problems…"

"What's your plan? I know you're up to something!"

"That's on a need to know basis, Juniper." Christiana took out a pair of scissors and cut the air which made a swirling purple portal. "If you want to beat Malevolence, the opportunities await you behind this portal." June walked closer to the portal. "Don't be scared, it won't bite." Christiana said with an insulting smile.

"Where is this going to take me?"

"You'll see once you get to the other side."

"And how do I know you're not tricking me?"

"You don't, that is where our trust forms. We both want Malevolence out of the picture, I don't have the means to beat him by myself, but you do. We just have to train that power and attitude of yours."

"And if I don't do this."

"That's your choice to make Juniper Lee, but you and I both know that Malevolence will find a way to escape even if you imprison him. He's too dangerous to be left alive, if we don't do something we'll all be killed eventually."

Juniper placed her fingers in the portal. "I don't get it; you seem to know a lot. I'm pretty sure you can take down Malevolence yourself."

The blue skinned woman chuckled. "Listen Juniper, there are other villains other than Malevolence you know. The Multiverse will be thrown into a battle for survival. Then everyone will have to make a choice; surrender, pick a side or stand and fight against all the threats. If I'm right, I would think you would choose the third option, wouldn't you?"

Juniper remained silent before she asked her next question. "What are you saying? If I beat Malevolence here, then it will be all over… right?"

"So you think…" Christiana walked to the portal. "It's up to you Juniper; you can continue to fight reactively to situations. Or you can take the smarter approach, and prepare for whatever comes your way. If you want to get stronger and beat Malevolence… then this is the only way." June gazed into the unknown abyss that the portal would be taking her.

"B-but my friends… I can't just leave them?"

"They don't understand the big picture, not like you and I."

"I'm nothing like you…" June said with a hint of hesitance in her voice.

"Whatever the case, if you don't take this opportunity, you may never see it again. Malevolence needs to go down, and beyond this portal are the tools needed for you to defeat him, this may be your one shot. The question is, will you take it?" after gazing at the portal June sighed.

"Okay… I'm ready…"

Christiana smirked. "Hmm, good answer. Follow me." She walked through the portal, June looked back, and she heard fighting behind her. June remembered the last talk she had with Ben and she knew deep down that he was in the right… but what Christina said really spoke to her. " _ **He's too dangerous to be left alive**_." She agreed with what she had said, and if this was going to be an opportunity for her to get stronger and beat Malevolence, she sure wasn't looking to waste it. "What are you waiting for? Are you coming with me or what?" After she saw Christiana walking through, June took one deep breath and walked through the portal herself.

…

Ty Lee and Robin were still fighting against Slade on the bottom floor of the lobby. Robin was engaged in a hand to hand combat match but wasn't landing any blows that hurt Slade because he covered himself in his crystal armor. Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, he jumped back into the air and tossed red explosive balls at him which did nothing but blind his vision.

Ty Lee ran through the smoke while leaving a pink trail behind her, her hands and feet were covered in pink electric sparks, she flipped into the air and landed two feet on his chest which sent him staggering back because of the pink electric pulse that bounced off Slade's chest.

When he stepped back, his arm turned to a long crystal sword. "You're both starting to annoy me." He charged to them.

Ty Lee stepped in front of Robin. "I'll get his attention, you think of something to take him down." Ty Lee ran to intercept Slade and he slashed at her several times with his right blade but thanks to Ty Lee's agility, coupled with the fact that the her proto-tech armor was increasing that, Slade was not getting close to landing a hit on her and in between his slashing she was mocking him. "Oops, too slow!" Slade knew he was getting nowhere, so he retracted his sword and he was shooting rapid crystal shards at her, but she was easily avoiding them while running and flipping as well. All the while she was getting closer to him. Slade recreated his diamond sword and when he tried to swipe her with the blade, she slid under it and between Slade's legs, ending up behind him.

When he turned around, Robin got his chance. An explosive disk was tossed and it stuck to Slade's back. The disk exploded, blowing off the crystalline armor on his upper back, revealing his bare back. "My turn!" Ty Lee took off with her hands covered in pink electricity. She placed her palms on his back and sent a powerful shock through his entire body. Once the shocking ceased, he fell to his knees and Ty Lee wobbly landed on her feet.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just this thing take a lot out of me." She said referring to the suit. They looked to the upper floor and saw that Starfire was involved in an aerial brawl with Swift. They both shot beams from their eyes, and when Starfire's green beams collided with Swift's red ones. They created a small explosion that sent the two of them back slightly.

At the same time, Katara was avoiding attacks from Phil in his terroranchula form but he tripped her and she fell to her back. Phil lifted her with one hand. "Oh man, this is way too easy!" Katara saw a pink blur end up on Phil's left shoulder.

"Not as easy as this!" Ty Lee exclaimed. She placed her palms on the back of his neck and released a pink electric pulse, but it didn't look to be affecting him at all.

Phil laughed and dropped Katara to the ground. "Let's see how you like it!" Phil's hand was covered in pink electric sparks, he quickly grabbed Ty Lee's arm, and he released a pink electric shock that redirected the electricity back into Ty Lee, making her scream out. Once Phil was done, she fell off his shoulder and landed on her back unconscious.

"Ty Lee!" Katara worriedly exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, you're next." But Phil was stopped as Cyborg threw his right fist across his face, sending the hybrid staggering. Robin joined them on the second floor and he stood with Cyborg and Katara as they glared at Phil.

Leander shot a red beam towards Katara, but Cyborg shielded her. The impact from the blast sent Cyborg flying into Katara, leaving the two sliding on the floor. Phil had a smirk on his face, though that was before Swift crashed into the pair of them.

Starfire hovered next to Robin. "I have managed to hold off Swift, but…" she looked at Ty Lee's unconscious figure. "What happened to Ty Lee?"

"That guy redirected her electricity back into her, as it stands we have to beat these three and fast."

"I do not see Beast Boy anywhere." Robin looked out into the distance of the Null Void.

"He's out in the Null Void… with Terra."

…

Beast Boy found himself on an isolated asteroid close to the Rooter's base. Terra landed on it. "Terra, you have to snap out of it." Beast Boy said standing up. "That Servantis guy is messing with your head."

"You don't know anything! I have no choice, I have to do this!" Terra made two boulders float beside her. She flung them to Beast Boy and he turned into a snake in order to slither around them.

"I'm not going to fight you Terra!" Beast Boy declared. "Whatever Servantis told you, he lied to you. You have to believe me! He only wants Ben out of the picture so he can take over the universe."

"I won't believe your lies!" her eyes were covered in a yellow glow and her blonde hair was standing up on end and rocks were rising beside her. She flung her arms forward sending the flurry of rocks to Beast Boy.

…

Deeper into the Rooter's base Rook and Stacy were teaming up against Cheshire and Red X. When Cheshire leaped to the pair, Stacy made a large, green hexagonal screen block her advances. Red X blasted an orange X blast that shattered Stacy's shield, sending her off her feet.

Rook stepped in front of her and shifted his Proto-Tool into its Power Sword form and be started parrying strikes from Cheshire's arm blades. He allowed her to get close and when she did, he quickly activated the tazer that came out of the blaster hole and it shocked Cheshire. After she fell to the ground, Red X tossed five X shurikens to Rook; he changed his Proto-Tool again and made a bright orange reflective barrier that forced the shurikens to bounce off.

This gave enough time for Stacy to charge to Red X and she struck her power sword against Red X's quickly forming X wristblades. As Stacy is trying to hold off Red X. Rook's Proto-Tool was back in its blaster form a circular sight appeared allowing Rook to accurately aim at Red X. He shot a powerful orange beam which hit him in the stomach, forcing him back.

After he was staggered by the attack, Stacy had her Proto-Tool in its staff form and used the blunt force of her weapon to slug Red X up and off the ceiling. When Stacy and Rook saw their downed opponents, the human gave a sigh.

"Well looks it like we stopped these two for now." Rook said.

"You bet." Stacy held up her palm waiting for Rook to hi-five her, after Rook clapped his palm against hers. She looked ahead. "Ben is still fighting Malevolence and that other guy, right?"

"Yes, so that means we must hurry!" Rook placed his Proto-Tool on his shoulder and Stacy just held onto hers.

…

Deeper in the halls, Ben as Water Hazard was punched to the wall, Malevolence was cracking his fists. "Come on Tennyson, don't make it too easy for me."

Ben stood up. "You've had this coming for a long time!" Ben shot a blast of scalding water into Malevolence's face and he gave out a loud scream as the water was burning his face. After the villain covered his eyes and face, Ben proceeded to throw numerous punches to Malevolence's body, not giving him a chance to counter attack.

Though Ben was crashed into by Dash in his tetramand form, Dash stood over Ben as he had a grin on his face. "You didn't think I was going to let him have all the fun!" Ben blasted a shot of Water into Dash's face and when he was temporarily blinded, Ben bashed Dash into the wall. He lifted Dash and threw him to the charging Malevolence.

Malevolence threw Dash off of him, his eyes were covered by a purple glow, and his arms were covered in purple electric sparks. He charged a bright ball of purple energy and he shot a large beam of bright purple energy that had electric sparks around it. Water Hazard blasted a jets of water from both his hands and they combined to form one powerful blast, but when it collided with Malevolence's beam, the purple electricity flowed through and around the water. Since the water was conducting the electricity Ben was struck by purple electricity and he fell to his knees.

Malevolence walked to him and grabbed Ben's shoulder and he absorbed energy from Water Hazard. He grew a red hood that grew over his head. Malevolence's closed the visor of the hood, he outstretched his arm, and a silver porthole appeared on his arm. He shot a powerful jet of water, forcing Water Hazard to crash into a wall at the very end of the hall. "Alright… now we're getting somewhere!" Malevolence said with a smirk.

Ben looked up to see both Malevolence and Dash closing in. He slammed his hand onto the omnitrix core on his chest. A green flash brightened the entire hall and Malevolence smirked as he was waiting for Ben to change forms, but he wasn't pleased when he saw Ben transformed into a bipedal frog-like alien that wore a green and black body suit with green sunglasses, he had three fingers and two toes.

"Are you holding back, Tennyson!?" Malevolence exclaimed.

"Not exactly! I wasn't going to change into one of my heavy hitters 'cause you would just absorb them. Plus…" he shot his tongue from his mouth and it stuck to the ceiling above Malevolence. Ben swung on his tongue and he threw a powerful kick to Malevolence's chest, which sent him flying back across the hall. "Bullfrag is more than enough to bring you down." He confidently said.

Malevolence was on all fours and glared at Ben. "Overconfident whelp!" he shot a blast of fire from his right hand which Bullfrag avoided by leaping on the wall. He leaped to Malevolence and landed a kick on his face, sending the villain sliding on his back.

Dash ran up behind Ben and tried to punch him but Bullfrag was too fast though his left lower arm managed to grab Bullfrag's leg and he tossed him to a nearby wall. When Malevolence saw this, he shot another bright purple energy beam at Ben however, this missed because Ben bounced off the wall.

Malevolence shot another Jet of water to Ben but again he missed allowing Bullfrag to get close but this is what Malevolence wanted as he grabbed Ben's wrist and he tried to absorb his power. "Oh no, ya don't!" Bulfrag exclaimed. He inflated his chest which shot Malevolence away from him. The villain was on his stomach as he got up. "Ha, is that the best ya got. I can keep this up all day!" Bullfrag taunted but before he could continue to gloat the familiar beeping was heard and he was engulfed in a bright green flash before transforming back to his human form. "Are you kidding me, right now!?" Ben exclaimed looking at his recharging Omnitrix.

Malevolence smirked and he aimed his hand which was surrounded by bright purple electrical energy. "Well if I can kill you now, you'll be less of a pain later." An orange beam shot him in the back. He looked back to see both Stacy and Rook glaring at him. "Well, well, well. The surprises never end." He looked to Stacy and saw her legs slightly shaking. He gave a laugh. "Oh well, its not like you're really threatening at all." He shot scalding water to Stacy who jumped forwards to avoid it. She changed her Proto-tool to a staff but Malevolence effortlessly smacked her with the back of his hand, sending her to the wall, instantly knocking her out.

"Miss Hirano!" Rook yelled.

"Just give up, you cannot win this Revannagander." Rook ignoring Malevolence's words sprinted to him with his power sword. Malevolence jumped back and he blasted a ball of electrical energy to Rook, but it was sliced in half by Rook's proto-tool. When he got close, Malevolence shot a fast of jet water that struck Rook in his gut and he dropped his Proto-Tool. Malevolence stood over Rook. "Take a look around, because everything in the Multiverse will soon belong to me." He stepped on him, knocking him out. He looked to see Dash carrying Ben who was struggling as well as the unconscious Stacy. Malevolence lifts Rook and places him on Dash's shoulder. "Take them to Servantis."

"Yeah right, since when were you in charge?" Malevolence grabbed Dash's arm, absorbed his tetramand DNA, and grew a second set of arms below his regular ones. He threw a punch to Dash with his lower right arm making him fall to one knee. "Do it, Servantis' orders."

"What's your game Malevolence, why would you help Servantis!?" Ben exclaimed.

"You'll see Tennyson, you just have to wait and see." Malevolence threw a punch to Ben's forehead that was enough to knock him out. "Dash, take them away."

"What are you going to do?"

Malevolence retracted his second set or arms back into his body. "There are still more of those annoying flies all over. So I'm going to clean house." He started hovering and he flew across the halls in order to assist the other Rooters.

…

Still on the colossal asteroid, Beast Boy was avoiding boulders that were being thrown at him from Terra. "Terra! Listen to me!"

"No, no more talking, if you're helping Ben Tennyson, then I have to destroy you!" She exclaimed. "Ben Tennyson and the new Plumbers will throw the world into chaos!"

"Is that what Servantis told you? If we are really trying to destroy the world Terra, then why am I trying to reason with you?"

Terra's blue eyes slightly grew before she held her head in pain. "Uh, stop trying to get in my head!" she exclaimed. Her eyes started glowing yellow and her hair stood up on end.

"Terra, come back with us!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Come be a Teen Titan again!" Terra made clumps of boulders come together and she lifted the colossal boulder above Beast Boy. "Uh oh." She dropped the boulder on top of where Beast Boy was standing. The sheer impact caused the entire asteroid to collapse. Beast Boy flew to another one, and so did Terra on a levitating earth platform. "Okay, that's it. If you really want to fight me that bad, then I'll fight you!" After landing on another asteroid, Beast Boy turned into a green gorilla and charged to Terra.

Terra remained on her earth platform and hovered towards Beast Boy with large pillars made with rocks clumped together beside her.

…

Back inside the Rooters main hall, Phil was running towards Cyborg and both of their fists clashed, but Phil was punched by Starfire sending him flying to the wall. As she flew back up into the air, she was hit with a pink beam from Swift.

She was about to take off after the Tamaranian but her tail was yanked on and Katara had a water whip wrapped around it, and she used this to toss Swift to the wall. She then shot her water that quickly froze Swift's body from the neck to her above the tip of her tail.

Katara though was blasted by Leander, after she fell to her knees a ball was tossed to his chest and is exploded upon impact, releasing a huge smoke screen. Once his vision was obscured, Cyborg and Starfire shot energy beams that crashed into Leander, sending him falling to the first floor. Phil was left and he faced Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Katara. Phil smirked as he shot a web at them, but Katara used the remaining water she had left to slice through the web, allowing both Cyborg and Robin to charge at the Rooter. Robin leaped up and threw a kick, that struck Phil in the face, and Cyborg punched him in the gut.

When Phil fell to his knees this left a huge opening for Starfire and her hands were covered in a green circles. She flew to Phil at max speed and threw her fist into his stomach, shooting a green shockwave from the area of impact. Phil shot back to the wall with an extremely hard impact. He fell to his stomach, unconscious.

After Phil's defeat, they heard ominous slow clapping. They heard the clapping coming from the same hall that June, Ben, Rook and Stacy went through. Walking out of the hall, they saw Malevolence with Water Hazard's hood and portholes on his palms. "Very nice…" he commented. "I must be honest, I thought the Rooters would be a lot tougher than this, but it seems I'm wrong."

"You are the Malevolence that Ben and the others were worried about." Starfire said.

"Right you are, Tamaranian. But I didn't come here for a casual chat, as you all would have figured out." Starfire's eyes started glowing and Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon.

"Alright Malevolence, where are Ben and the others?" Robin asked.

"Oh, they should be with Servantis by now. And it's your lucky day, 'cause you get to join them!" Malevolence's eyes were glowing purple as he shot purple lightning bolts from his hands. When the four scattered, he raised his arms into the air and shot jets of water, making a temporary rain shower in the room. Once they were all wet, he hovered into the air and made a ball made of purple lightning and made it float in the air. It began shooting purple lightning in all directions. The four of them were struck by the lightning. Cyborg collapsed as his systems shut down, Katara passed out and Robin was lying down, too weak to get up. Starfire was weakened but still was on her feet.

"I will not let you harm my friends!" throwing her hands forward she blasted a lime beam of energy to the Osmosian. Malevolence swung his cape in front of him, and it blocked the blast.

"Ooh, that tickled." He mocked. Starfire shot to Malevolence and aimed to punch him, but her fist was easily caught by Malevolence and this stopped her in mid-flight. Malevolence smirked as he started absorbing Starfire's powers. "Oh yes!" he used the immense strength he gained to toss Starfire back into the air. "Yeah there it is the good stuff!" his skin shifted to the same skin tone as Starfire's and his eyes were covered in a green glow. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He generated an electrical sphere of energy that had a green starbolt as its energy core.

As he was charging his energy, Starfire concentrated all her power and shot out the most powerful discharge of energy she could. Malevolence could see the beam closing in on her, and he threw his attack at Starfire. His combined energy orb was cutting through Starfire's beam and it made contact with the Tamaranian, sending her crashing to the ground.

Malevolence laughed. "Oh that was way too easy, but I'm not complaining." He lifted the four unconscious bodies and started walking through the Rooter's base.

…

Much further out in the Null Void, Blackfire was still engaged in combat with Garnet and she hasn't been able to make any headway. The tamaranian was blasting her blackbolts down to the fusion Gem as she hovered in the air. Garnet could be seen deflecting the individual energy beams with her gauntlets by punching and blocking them.

"You're really making me mad!" Blackfire shot beams from her eyes but Garnet was sprinting from her eye beams. When Blackfire saw that this wasn't going to work, she decided to take the direct approach. So she swooped down and flew at Garnet. She didn't move and Blackfire landed a powerful punch that sent Garnet flying off the asteroid. As she hovered in the air, Blackfire was behind her and threw a punch that sent Garnet crashing into another asteroid. Blackfire grinned but when the dust cleared she saw Garnet was standing tall, still with the stoic look on her face. Blackfire flew at Garnet, and consumed with rage she focused all her energy into her right hand and threw a punch to Garnet, the impact made a bright flash that could almost be seen from many parts of the Null Void

Blackfire was in shock as Garnet was revealed to have stopped her punch. "Unbelievable, what kind of Gem are you?"

"Allow me to answer that!" she tossed Blackfire, who slid on her feet after being thrown. "I'm not just a Gem, I am a fusion…" she leaped towards Blackfire and threw a punch that launched Blackfire off of the asteroid. "Not just any fusion... I am the result of two beings love for each other." Blackfire released a powerful discharge of energy which was enough to destroy the asteroid. Through the dust however, Garnet's gauntlets rocketed towards Blackfire, and they exploded on impact. "…I'm many things!" Garnet continued as she jumped from floating boulders as she got closer to Blackfire. Her arms reappeared with her gauntlets equipped. She struck Blackfire and this shot her to an asteroid. "…But most importantly…" Garnet dove towards Blackfire and her right gauntlet grew in size. "I AM A CRYSTAL GEM!" Garnet's fist made contact with Blackfire and the cracks were forming all over the asteroid, but it didn't shatter. She looked at Blackfire's unconscious body and turned her head to the direction of the Rooter's headquarters. A couple of Null Guardians were flying through and Garnet thought of an idea.

…

Ben wakes up to see that he was not on his feet, but rather he was being held and his sight was directed to the machine in front of him that looked like chamber with the that had a mold of a human being inside. He also saw all of his teammates with the exception of Juniper unconscious and on the floor around him. In the room with Malevolence were Servantis, Red X, Cheshire and Dash.

"Looks like you've finally woken up." Malevolence said.

"What's going on?" Ben asked. "Where is June?"

"I've had Malevolence search the base and we have found no sign of your friend anywhere." Servantis said. "But that's not important right now. The device that you're looking at is a Baleric chamber, this will destroy you and the Omnitrix at the same time." Servantis explained.

"I wanted to just remove the Omnitrix from your wrist and toss you into the endless space of the Null Void…" Malevolence said. "But this works for me too."

"This was all my idea, and I'll be glad to be rid of you and so will Maltruant."

"Is someone going to tell me who Maltruant is!?" Ben exclaimed.

The door to the room was busted open. And Ben expected it to be June but he was slightly disappointed when he saw Garnet standing in the door way.

"What, you again! So you reformed?" Servantis said. "You've outlived your usefulness, so you can leave now."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily Servantis." Garnet walked into the room and Dash was glaring at her. "I figured everything out Servantis, you're really just a pawn in Maltruant's chess game."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" he asked. "You're outnumbered."

"Sure, but not outmatched. You're going to need a better hit squad." She said with a slight smirk.

Dash lost his cool and looked to the gem. "Are you calling me weak?"

"Why don't you prove otherwise?" Garnet said, egging him on.

Dash charged to Garnet, but she tripped him and before Dash could fall to the floor she grabbed him and tossed him into the Baleric chamber, instantly destroying it.

Servantis glared at Garnet. "NO! Do you realize what you have done!?" he said. "Rooters destroy her!" he commanded. Red X and Cheshire sped to Garnet. Red X shot two explosive X's at her and they exploded, Cheshire jumped through the smoke and the sound of Garnet summoning her gauntlets could be heard, she blocked the strike and threw Cheshire through the smoke and she crashed into Red X.

Cheshire jumped off of Red X and tried to slash past Garnet, but when the gauntlets stood in her way, the claws on her right hand instantly shattered into pieces. Garnet knocked her back as she threw a punch to Cheshire's gut. Red X stood up and he looked towards Servantis.

He chuckled. "Forget this…" he dropped a smoke bomb and when it cleared he and Cheshire were gone, leaving Garnet to face Malevolence and Servantis. Malevolence was glaring at Garnet and the Gem was also focused on Malevolence.

"Those cowards!" Servantis looked to the inactive Malevolence. "What are you waiting for, get her!" he commanded.

Malevolence mockingly yawned but he still remained focused on Garnet. "You know what; I don't really feel like it." His pupils turned to where Servantis spoke. "I'm not going to be your puppet Servantis…" He threw Ben to the floor and he lifted Servantis. "…and quite frankly, I'm not going to be Maltruant's puppet either!" he started absorbing Servantis's power and his eyes started glowing red.

Ben sees this happening and got to his feet. He tried to activate his Omnitrix but saw that it was still in recharge mode, so he jumped straight in. "Malevolence!" he sprinted towards and tried to punch him but Malevolence shot a red electric beam from his horns and this shot Ben away.

"You actually thought you could control me?" he said with a wide smirk as threw Servantis to the damaged machine. He turned to Ben and Garnet "Don't you worry, you'll see me again. But rest assured, the Multiverse will belong to me! Once I get powerful enough, no one will be able to stop me!" his horns were covered by red electricity and he shot a red electric beam into the ceiling and flew out of it and out into the Null Void.

The Omntrix was fully recharged and Ben was about to go after him but Garnet grabbed his hand. "We have more important things to take care of." They both look at Servantis. He opened his cranium and shot a red electric beam to Garnet but it was completely ineffective.

"S-stay away!" Garnet walked over to Servantis, she threw a right fist to Servantis's head, and the red jewel on his forehead shattered. Once this happened a huge red shockwave spread from Servantis's forehead.

…

Terra and Beast Boy were still battling each other. Beast Boy was in his tyrannosaurus form and he charged to Terra who was about blocked his attack when she erected a huge wall the Beast Boy burst right through. Terra hovered over Beast Boy while standing on a floating rock platform. Beast Boy transformed into a green gorilla and he smacked the rock that she was floating on. She fell to her back and Beast Boy stood over her and gave out an intimidating roar.

Right when this happened, a red shockwave shot out from the Rooters' HQ and when it spread to Beast Boy and Terra, Terra's eyes grew and tears started flowing down the corners of her eyes. "Beast Boy…?" she said as she looked to have finally recognized him.

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned back to normal and he knelt down to her. "Terra, you remember me?"

"Yes, I couldn't before… I'm sorry." She said with weak breath. "Servantis got into my head."

"Don't worry about it." He said while smiling. "Are you okay though?"

"My head hurts really bad… but it's as if someone flipped the switch on Servantis's mind control."

"Then that means that the others stopped Servantis and the Rooters. Well hopefully." Beast Boy stood up and he helped Terra to his feet. "We should be getting back now." He was surprised when she gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, Beast Boy. You never gave up on me..."

Beast Boy's green face had a shade of pink on his cheeks as he was patting Terra's back.

…

Back inside the base, Ben and Garnet were looking at Servantis lying on the floor. They saw the only Rooters in the room were Dash and Servantis. "So where do you think those other two went?" Garnet asked.

"Well this is the Null Void, there really isn't anywhere to go." Ben sees that the others are getting up. All accept for Cyborg as Malevolence's electric attack shut his systems down. Ty Lee noticed this.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"We just need his systems to recharge." Robin said. "He'll be fine."

Cyborg's cybernetic parts suddenly came to life and he sat back up. "Man, can someone tells me what happened back there?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Don't look at me, that spider guy beat me…" Ty Lee looked around and saw Servantis on the floor. "Wait, what happened to them?" she also noticed Garnet. "And who are you!?" she asked pointing her finger to her.

"Let's get outside first." Garnet said. "I'll explain everything then."

…

Ben, Garnet, Katara, Rook, Stacy, Ty Lee, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were outside the Rooter's base. They had Servantis, Swift, Leander, Phil, Slade and Azula tied together. With Dash being the only one left untied, he was going to be taken with them for questioning. They saw Beast Boy and Terra outside as well with Terra standing by him.

"Oh hey dudes, did we win?" Beast Boy asked as he saw the tied up Rooters. Stacy aimed her blaster at Terra.

"Hey, why didn't you restrain her or something?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Ben asked.

Beast Boy defensively stood in front of Terra who slightly backed away. "Don't worry guys, it's cool. She was under Servantis's mind control. He messed with her head, but she's alright now."

"He is right." Terra said. "I'm sorry for causing all of you so much trouble."

Stacy lowered her Proto-tool. "You're not attacking us, so that's a start." Stacy said with a serious tone. "But letting you off isn't my call to make. Whether we're all even, that's up to Magister Tennyson."

"Wait a second, where is June?" Ty Lee asked.

"We can't find her." Stacy said. We looked all over the Rooters base and we found nothing.

"No, she has to be somewhere around here." Ben said with a slightly stressed tone.

"But we need to figure something else out, how are we going to get back?" Katara asked.

"Can't we just use their Null Void Projector?" Stacy asked. To which Servantis started laughing.

"You fools! We've destroyed the Null Void projector as well as any other communications with Plumber Command." Servantis said while he gloated. "When they get here, you'll be in trouble."

Stacy looked at them. "I wonder if it isn't too late to toss you guys into the endlessness of the Null Void. We'll see how proud you are then."

"Yes, but what about Malevolence?" Ty Lee asked. "He's still out there somewhere."

"I wouldn't worry too much. This is the Null Void." Ben reminded. "If anything, he'll remain trapped here."

"Yeah along with us!" Stacy said. "Plus, when he figures that out, he'll come after us next, and I don't want to be here when he figures that out."

Before they could continue their conversation, a green portal opened up close to them. Max, and Patalliday walk out of the portal and they were holding blasters. Coming out from behind them was an alien woman floating on a platform. She was in an altered Plumber's uniform as the back of her uniform stretched out like a cape. She had green skin and had four short tentacles on her head.

"It can't be… The Magistrata!?" Servantis said with a shocked expression.

"W-wait… you're the Magistrata?" Stacy asked. "I-It's a great honor to meet you…" Stacy said walking to her.

The Magistrata looked over to Stacy. "So you must Stacy Hirano, I've heard good things about you from Magister Tennyson."

"Oh really, thank you so much!" Stacy cheered but she regained her composure. "I mean… I shall keep doing my best ma'am." Stacy stood stiff and gave a salute.

She looked to Garnet and noticed the two gemstones on her palms. "I never expected to see a Gem here and a fusion no less. Before you leave, we would like you to answer our questions about what your involvement in this situation was."

"So what about them?" Ben asked pointing to the Rooters.

She looked at the Rooters who were tied up. "I have let the Rooters continue their operations as part of an experiment. So I won't arrest them…"

"But with all due respect ma'am…" Stacy interrupted. "The Rooters have been doing some pretty horrible stuff, they were-"

"You didn't let me finish…" the Magistrata kept her gaze on the Rooters when she responded to Stacy. "I won't arrest them, because no one should have to know about their indecent or terrible acts." She looked to Servantis. "Proctor Servantis, you and your allies' Plumber Status will be revoked and all of the Plumber technology you have been using will be recalled. That will be all." She turns to the swirling green portal and floats back into it on her platform.

"Well we should probably be going?" Patalliday said.

"Yes, but what about June. She disappeared." Ben said.

"We can always track her plumber badge, no matter where she is in the universe, we'll find her." Max assured.

Beast Boy walked forward. "But, what about Terra?"

"We need to find out the real story of what happened. Until then, we'll keep her detained."

The changeling was against that idea. "Hey, look man! Terra isn't-"

"It's okay Beast Boy." The blonde girl assured. "If they need to do it, then it's fine. Besides, I hurt a lot of people. I shouldn't be forgiven so easily."

Stacy put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It will just be for a couple of days. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's looked after."

"T-thanks." Beast Boy said.

Max looks to Garnet. "Well I didn't think I'd see you here."

"It has been a while Max." Garnet said adjusting her shades.

Ben and Stacy's jaws dropped. "Wait! Grandpa, you know her!?" Ben asked.

"I've met a lot of aliens, Ben." Max said with a smile. "Now we should all leave."

They all started walking through the portal and before it closed. Stacy stuck her head out to look at the Rooters. "Oh one more thing, I'd watch out for the Way Bads if I were you." She stepped back before the portal closed.

The tied up Rooters heard a loud roar from elsewhere in the Null Void. As their base had disappeared from their sight.

Malevolence was watching from above. "Hmpf, so what's your next move Maltruant?" Malevolence asked himself. He started flying across the Null Void, his eyes shone blue and a blue swirling vortex opened up. He traveled through it before it closed.

He flew through a bright blue vortex and had a wide grin on his face. "They thought they could get rid of me, just they wait… I will become stronger than any of them will imagine!" as he flies through the vortex, he flew so fast that he was able to travel at light-speed and disappeared into a white glint, moving on to his next location.

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
** A swirling purple portal was seen in a forest somewhere. June walked out of it and found herself alone in the forest. She slightly jumped when the portal closed behind her. She looked up to see what looked like the Moon but it was partially shattered as several floating fragments were broken off but were held by the moon's gravity.

"No going back now. And what happened to the Moon?" She muttered to herself. She continued to walk through the forest and it was very unfamiliar to her. "Hey! WHERE ARE YOU!" she exclaimed.

"Easy." A voice said. Christiana was revealed to be sitting on a thick tree branch.

"Where are we?"

"Telling you would be too easy now wouldn't it?" she jumped down to the floor and landed in front of June. "Before we go on, take this." Christiana handed Juniper a green pill. "It won't kill you, now just take it."

Well it was suspicious. But why bring her here if she was just going to kill her? It didn't seem productive as she could have done it in the Null Void, and if June could guess anything about Christiana, it's that she was anything but unproductive. June swallowed the pill, a brief moment later she felt her clothes becoming tighter, especially around her hip and chest area.

"H-hey what gives!?" June asked. She noticed that her hair was stretching below her feet and onto the floor. "And why is my hair longer?"

"That pill I gave accelerates your current age by 5 years, so that would make you, seventeen I think?"

June gasped as her eyes grew. "I'm sixteen now!? Why!?" she angrily exclaimed. "I swear if you can't reverse this-"

"Settle down." Christiana said with a serious tone. She could see Christiana reaching for her whip. June couldn't beat her in a fight even with the Life Force so she thought it may have been best to do as she says for now. So June backed down. "Looks like you're learning, good girl." Christiana started to walk through the forest.

"So why am I here?"

"Training… You said you wanted to beat Malevolence, so this planet will suffice for your training."

"Wait, we're not on Earth anymore!?" June exclaimed.

Christiana shook her head. "No we're not, and if I were you I'd turn around." When she turned around, she saw a large black bear towering over her. It had bony spikes on it's back and arms. There was a white bone-like mask on its face with red detailing. It was glaring at the Te-Xuan-Ze clearly out for blood.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered. "Help me!"

Christiana chuckled. "This is just a test of the true threats you will face, Malevolence at his current state could beat this creature in less than 30 seconds, let's see how you do."

June looked slightly scared as the beast towered over her but she regained her composure and glared at the huge beast. "I've beaten things bigger than you." She charged at it with a battle cry and threw a punch that sent the beast sliding through two trees. "30 seconds huh, alright I'll take your challenge." She took one step forward. "Watch out Malevolence…" she took another step. "Because this time… I'LL KILL YOU!" she charged to the black bear with murderous intent.

While June went after creature, Christiana sat down and started to meditate. She took a deep breath.

…

Christiana was in the same black space that she had entered before. A white path appeared in front of her and she looked up to the same eye from before looking down on her.

"So, anything to report?" the eye asked.

Christiana had a confident look on her face as she fell to one knee and bowed. "Everything is going according to plan master. I have foreseen Malevolence's return and have taken the steps to ensure he won't be a problem to you."

"Good…" the eye said. "…And what of the Rooters?"

"Trapped in the Null Void, Maltruant has lost some powerful allies but I still suggest we proceed with caution when we fight against him. Also, I have found the perfect subject to reconstruct the gateway for you to return to our dimension, as you have requested. I think you will not be disappointed to the results."

The eye smirked. "You have done very well Christiana." The eye complimented. "Time to move on to phase two." The eye started to shrink, it hovered in front of Christina, it closed, and yellow bricks were forming around it until they shaped the eye into a body of a yellow triangle. Thin black arms and legs appeared and a black bowtie appeared below its eye and a long top hat appeared at the top point of his shape. A black cane floated to his left hand and he held it tight. It started laughing in a maniacal voice. "You know what comes next, don't you?" the triangle's right hand was covered in blue flames. "Alright Christiana." He extended his arm to her.

"Yes master?" She extended her hand.

"Let's make a deal!" Christiana shook his hand without delay and she was covered in blue flames as her eyes looked to be cycling through future events after their hands connected, the images ended with the image of the same triangle, staring down Maltruant.

Christiana smirked after seeing the future. And after seeing this she would do anything to make it a possibility. Both figures started laughing to themselves.

"What should I do next Master?"

The triangle floated closer to her. "Please, call me… Bill!"

 **End of Arc 1**

* * *

 **A/N: I told you this chapter would be long. And I hope you guys enjoyed the big reveal at the end; this means that I will be including Gravity Falls in this crossover. I binge watched it during December last year and I enjoyed it. So tell me what you thought about the chapter. And if you have any suggestions or any questions let me know.**

 **As of right now I don't have plans to add Lilo and Stitch to the story, and if I do. It will most likely be a cameo role in a particular chapter, I may also do that with other shows that aren't part of the core story.**

 **Here are the questions that I've answered:**

 **Q: If you plan to use the new upcoming season of Samurai Jack in your other story... Will it take place during or after the new season?  
A: I would have to watch it first before I make that decision. Who knows, I may decide to add Samurai Jack to this story. (P.S I've seen the trailer and I am so hyped for the new season)**

 **Q: Are the Diamonds going to be somehow be involved in the story as well?  
A: All I can say is maybe or maybe not. I would like to, but I would have to think hard on that one.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, it means a lot and I'm getting more excited about this story myself and I hope you are too.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Arc 2: Time and Space**


	10. Dimensional Distortion

**Destroy All Dimensions: The Story so far…**

 _ **A single man bent on domination of the Multiverse was defeated… or so it was thought. Through the combined efforts of Servantis and Maltruant, he has been brought back. Now he seeks revenge on those that had first stood in the way of his goal.**_

 _ **Servantis though was defeated and remains trapped in the Null Void along with his associates.**_

 _ **However there are signs that Maltruant is far from defeated. Now that he is reconstructed, he aims to take over all of Time and Space. Proof of this is when a girl appeared from the future in order to stop Maltruant and his plans.**_

 _ **Though it may already be too late as Mandy returned and for-told that the fusion universe will soon become unstable, causing weak points in Time and Space nevertheless, Raven and Aang decided to go along with Mandy to assist her in stopping Maltruant.**_

 _ **The heroes are preparing to fight as well. Heidi Weinerman a new addition to the Amity Park Plumbers is learning the limits of her Delta Control Nanite. And it may be a good idea since Black Knight may decide at any-time to strike and take it back so it will be under her possession once more.**_

 _ **Though not all of them are preparing together, Juniper Lee has made the decision to take up Christiana's offer to help her. She aims to end Malevolence's life for good, which caused an argument to stir between her and Ben, ultimately leading to her departure from her friends. Now on an unfamiliar planet, she trains for the time when she would eventually face Malevolence with Christiana watching over her.**_

 _ **And Christiana has a brand new master, someone who should even exist within the third dimensional world. What plans does this malicious creature have in store?**_

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
5 Months Later  
**Deep inside a forest a battle cry was heard, a black two legged creature was thrown against a cliff-face, it stood back up and it had several white spikes on its body with a white bone-like face with red glowing eyes that left a trail every time it moved.

"This isn't even an Alpha Beowolf. How can you beat Maleolence if you can't put it down?" A voice said. A figure clad in red formal wear stood in a tree with a gold whip in her hand.

A girl was panting on the ground below and she stood by a tree. Her clothes looked torn all over and they also looked too small for her size, it was a green shirt with long blue jeans, her shoes seemed to be holding up though. Her hair was tied back in a bun. She had a brown bracelet on her wrist with purple crystals on it. "Oh really…? Let's see if you can do any better!"

Christiana jumped down, she cracked her whip right through the black creature with her left arm, and it instantly evaporated into a black substance that disappeared into the air.

"Show off!"

"You're angry, that's good. But you must learn to channel that anger. You can sit here for years in this forest defeating these creatures, but if you don't learn in the process, then it will be time well wasted."

June sat down in frustration. "Malevolence grows stronger every second, and so should you. Instead of mindlessly lashing out, channel that anger and use it to push you. Fight smart, not recklessly. Even in your current state, you could even defeat me if you fought smart enough." June's eyebrows rose. "That is the potential you hold Juniper Lee." Christiana put her whip back to her left side. "The Life Force should only be used as a last resort; you would rather not use it at all. I believe I'm not the first person to tell you this." June looked down when she thought of her grandmother. "Now, get up. We're not close to being done!"

"So what now? I think I already took out a whole pack of those wolf things."

"There are more where they came from, believe me. You could almost say this planet is infested with them."

"Hey, are you going to tell me where I am? Or are you going to just leave me to figure it out by myself? And what did you make me older for?"

"To answer your first question, we are currently on a planet called Remnant."

"Remnant?" June repeated.

"That's right, echo warrior…" June gave a glare to the alien in front of her. "Remnant isn't even in the same solar system of Earth; in fact they have very different substances here as compared to Earth."

"So why did you bring us here of all places in the universe?"

"Time will tell Juniper, I can't tell you everything that I have up my sleeve."

"No… of course you can't… cause if you did, I would be able to sense the obvious betrayal."

"Oh come on, have a little faith…" Christiana looked up to the sky. "Time is short… so you need to keep training." As soon as Christiana said this, another creature with white, bone-like plates on its body with red markings appeared. It had pincers and a gold scorpion-like stinger along with ten red eyes, five on each side of its face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!?" June exclaimed as the creature stood over her.

"That is what's called a Death Stalker, can you take it on?"

"Okay, if this is what I have to do, so be it!" The creature jabbed its stinger to her, but she jumped back and she slugged the creature in the face, causing it to slide back slightly, though it looked completely unaffected. "Jeez, what's that armor made of?"

"Don't focus on that, focus on killing the creature, look for a weak spot, and then take it out!"

"Hey, you could help you know!" the Death Stalker knocked June with its large pincers into a large rock wall. June got up and there were some fresh battle scars on her body. "Hey, Lobster brain!" she called out. "You want me, come and get me!" she roared. The Death Stalker ran to her and when it threw its right pincer at June but she was able to jump over it onto the part, she ran to the back of the creature. The Death Stalker proceeded to attempt to impale her with the gold pincer but June was avoiding the stabs. June grabbed the tail as it sped past her. She grinned and pulled on the tail hard causing the Death Stalker to scream. Though as she hung onto it, the Death Stalker lifted its tail with June hanging on, it was able to toss her off and send her crashing into the ground with a roll.

She coughed out some dust before she saw it getting close again this time at a fast pace. It stuck its tail down to try and impale her but she rolled underneath it and could see nothing but its jet black exo-skeleton. June inflicted multiple punches at its underside while she lay down on her back. "Take this!" she screamed before it ran from June, leaving her to look up at the sky. The Death Stalker again charged to June and she barely got up before it knocked her back to a rock face.

Christiana folded her arms, showing her displeasure as she watched the battle. The Death Stalker got close to June and just as she got up it slammed its right pincer into her gut and onto the rock face, effectively trapping her, this caused her hair to become loose. Her midsection was getting crushed by the strength of the creature. She looked in horror as it was lifting its tail and it was aiming to impale Juniper with it. "I…Won't. Die. LIKE THIS!" she got her arms free and she managed to grab the giant stinger with both her hands, instantly stopping its momentum. "You've just made me mad!" she started to twist the stinger, causing the Death Stalker pain and it let her loose, allowing her to fall to her feet. "So you don't like it when I touch your tail, huh?" The Death Stalker decided to just attack with its pincers since it wised up and prevented the use of its tail.

June was avoiding its strikes and continued to look around for another weak spot she could exploit deciding that there wasn't enough time to scan the creature, she aimlessly sprinted to the creature and it slammed it left pincer into her but she stopped its momentum with her hands and she slid back as she was trying to stop the giant body part. After its momentum stopped, she jumped onto the pincer and ran to its main body where it threw its gold stinger to her. "I got you now!" she grabbed it and maintained a firm grip. She pulled as hard as she could and the veins in her arms could be seen as she pulled, causing the Death Stalker to screech in pain. She pulled the stinger off the tail and she held it in her hands. June jumped off its body with the gold stinger being lifted with both her arms.

She stood a fair distance away from it since it was backing away. "Did that hurt?" she asked with a wide grin. "Well this will hurt even more!" she propped the stinger on her right hand before quickly tossing it towards the Death Stalker and it impaled it one of its left eyes, causing it to stagger back in pain. Christiana smiled evilly as she looked on at the scene. June with a battle cry sprinted to the Death Stalker. She jumped and stretched out her right leg, and her foot crashed into the stinger jabbing it deeper into the Death Stalker's eye socket. After the kick, she ran to its armored face and let out punch after punch trying to break open its bone armor. "JUST. DIE. ALREADY!" She threw hard punches and each one was slightly cracking the armor. The last one sent a huge shockwave across the entire area and a chunk of its armor fell off. June reeled arm back; she saw that the Death Stalker was on the verge of death and all she needed to do was to finish it off. She sent one more punch to the exposed part, sending the creature sliding back a fair distance. It collapsed onto its belly and started to evaporate into black vanishing particles.

She was heavily panting and she collapsed to one knee. "So… how… was… that…?" she huffed, but she got no response. She looked around and couldn't see Christiana anywhere. "Hey… where are you!" she exclaimed. It appeared as though she was gone, but June would soon be faced with a new problem.

"Hey, I think I heard a voice coming from over here…" an almost child-like voice said.

"Are you sure? Because the last thing we need is you getting us lost!"

"Oh relax will you, ice queen."

"Stop calling me that!"

Christiana had abandoned June and she was too weak to move to attempt an escape. She couldn't run so she decided that if they were hostile, she would fight them. Coming to this decision she shakily stood up, her hair un-done and all over the place, she glared at the supposed threats that came her way.

June laid her eyes on four figures all of them were feminine. June lowered her guard slightly but her body was still very stiff.

"It's a girl?" a girl sporting a red hood said.

"This doesn't make sense. What is a human doing just waltzing around in the Emerald Forest?" a figure with a large bow on her head wondered.

June could feel herself getting weaker, she had fought too much and her body severely needed the rest, especially since Christiana had kept her on a strict training regimen for the past few months. Her legs were starting to wobble as she was about to topple over.

"Uh oh, somebody catch her before-"

"I got it!" the figure clad in red sped to June before her vision was nothing but darkness from her own eyelids.

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 2: Time and Space  
Episode 10: Dimensional Distortion**

* * *

 **Danwood  
5 Months Later  
**After the incident with the Rooters, nothing of great significance had happened in that time. A sense of normalcy had returned to the Plumber base, with most of their tasks involving stopping criminal activities in both Danwood and Undertown.

Phineas and Ferb had left their house and were travelling to the Plumber base on their bikes, though stalking them from a window was Candace. "Alright, it's time for me to figure out where you two are really heading off to?" as they left she ran through the living room and she found an older woman with reddish orange hair in the kitchen. "Mom! Can I borrow the car?"

"What is the reason?" she asked as she drank her coffee.

"Stacy and I… uh, I have to pick her up. She needs to attend this thing, she never really told me. It's sort of short notice."

Linda wasn't sure if Candace was telling her the truth; she had to assume it was related to Phineas and Ferb considering they just left the house. She figures she would just humor her. "Alright nothing suspicious there." She handed Candace the keys.

"Thank you Mom."

"Now remember Candace, not a scratch on it. We just washed it yesterday."

"Yeah sure." Candace said running out of the house.

"Why do I feel like I just made a big mistake?" she muttered to herself.

Candace sped out of the driveway and proceeded to drive in the directions of Phineas and Ferb's bikes while she let out her crazy maniacal laugh.

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
** In a location filled with snow, large footprints was seen in the snow and a loud roar was heard. Before long a large orange creature with long white 'hair' on its back was crashing through trees and solid rocks. A lone figure was following the creature.

The large four legged creature had stopped in front of a rock face, as it had nowhere to go. It tried to climb the rock face and when it started, a comet-like body slammed into it, forcing it to the ground. "I don't think so." The voice was commanding and intimidating. Standing over the monster was a tall, muscular woman with long white-orange hair. She had tangerine coloured skin with shades of red on her arms and face. She wore attire that symbolized a uniform of such, it was a sleeveless bodysuit that was coloured pale red and dark maroon on her upper body, her lower body was dark maroon with the leg sections being covered in dark red colouring. To complete the uniform, there was a bright yellow diamond on the chest of her uniform. Instead of a nose, she had an orange triangular crystal.

She looked down over the beast that she brought down. "Look at yourself!" she said in disgust. "You've become nothing but a pathetic monster, forced to roam this pathetic planet." The creature charged to her, but woman smirked. Suddenly in a flash of light, a tangerine, crystalline helmet appeared over her head, the helmet had a yellow visor that covered her upper face. The helmet itself stretched out with a hammer-like protrusion with a bright orange diamond at the end of it. She covered herself in a fiery aura and headbutted the creature, forcing it back to the rock face.

With it being slightly dazed, she climbed on its chest and saw its hexagonal gemstone. "You're a disgrace to Homeworld!" she grabbed onto the creatures gemstone and pulled it straight from its chest. Soon after, it disappeared with a poof. The woman held tightly onto the Gemstone that it had separated from the creature. He helmet disappeared. "One day, I'll take this pathetic planet for myself!"

"Sorry but you'll have to get in line for that." The woman gasped and turned to see Maltruant himself walking through the snow.

"This doesn't make sense, what's a Chronosapien doing here on Earth?"

"Why don't we focus less on the details? That is some strength you've got, and your qualities would be… useful to me. You're trying to create your own personal army aren't you?"

"You're lucky I have something to do, so don't get in my way."

"You're chasing after corrupted Gems, aren't you…? Jasper." The woman's orange eyes grew and she glared at the black Chronosapien in front of him. "It is a shame what happened to Pink Diamond, I imagine her rule could have changed the course of history had she not been shattered." Maltruant said.

"How do you know about that?" Jasper asked.

"I know a lot of things, more than you can possibly imagine, but that is not what I'm here to talk about." Jasper decided to ignore the Chronosapien and started to leave. "You won't win you know." She immediately stopped in her tracks. "You know that Chronosapiens can time travel right… I have seen the future. It will all end with you becoming corrupted like that Gem you just slayed. Knowing this, do you still plan on creating your army, just so the Crystal Gems will stop you?" Jasper, filled with rage charged to Maltruant who suddenly disappeared from her sight."If you go ahead with your plan, your future is sealed." His voice startled her as he was behind her. "You shall become a corrupted beast. A pathetic weakling to Homeworld, is that what you want?"

"I don't need your help!" Jasper seethed. "I can do this all by myself!" she quickly turned to throw a punch to Maltruant but she saw him quickly step back. His red chest started glowing and he shot a large red beam that engulfed Jasper, sending her crashing through two trees.

"Are you sure about that? My power rivals that of the Diamonds that you serve, I can guarantee that if you don't accept my help, you _will_ become corrupted!"

"I am a Quartz soldier! I was made for battle, and I only take orders from the Diamonds. Last I checked you weren't one of them!"

"If I were you, I'd do as he says." A voice said. He suspiciously looked like Ben Tennyson at sixteen years. "Maltruant has some big plans for this planet, and the rest of the universe." He wore a black shirt and a red jacket over it with grey jeans covering his legs. Black and white sneakers covered his feet. He had red eyes and short white hair. He had a watch-like device on his right hand

"You really think I'd take the advice of a weak human!"

"I guess all Quartz Gems were made to be simple minded brutes."

Jasper charged to the Ben look-a-like, he activated the watch on his right wrist before slamming the watch core. A bright red light engulfed him, and he was pale blue moth-like creature with red eyes. A red version of the omnitrix core was on his chest. When Jasper tried to headbutt him, she flew right through him as the large moth turned intangible; she was later frozen in place by a blizzard that blew right past her. The ice started to crack and Jasper angrily screamed and glared at Albedo as Negative Big Chill.

"I can do this all day!" Albedo taunted.

Maltruant appeared behind Jasper. "If you want to take over this planet, then you're going to have to be smart about it."

"I give me one good reason why I should help you!?" Jasper breathed.

"Why else but to allow you to get revenge on the very Gem who shattered your Diamond."

"Rose…" she seethed.

"After you help me, I can guarantee that the earth will belong to you, in honor of Pink Diamond."

Jasper glared at Maltruant. It was clear that even she was outmatched and even she knew that it would be next to impossible to that the planet for herself if there are beings like Maltruant who are willing to stand in her way. So she was left with the most painful choice."Fine, but if this doesn't work, I'm turning you into scrap metal!"

"Very well, now I believe we have a second corrupted Gem to capture…" The three walked farther into the Great North to look for the second Corrupted Gem.

From behind a tree a girl with blue eyes and pink hearts on her cheeks with short blonde hair was spying on them. "So this how he got Jasper on his side…" she whispered to herself. "It's all coming together, but how exactly am I going to stop him now?" she sat on the branch as she tapped her wand on her chin. She flipped open a small thin soft cover journal that read 'Star's Time Journal.' "If I'm right… The disaster is going to happen soon which means I need to be fast…" she took out a pair of scissors and cut through the air, making a portal to another location, she quickly jumped through the blue swirling vortex before it closed.

* * *

 **Danwood  
** Candace followed her brothers to a building that read 'Max's Plumbing'. "What do the boys doing at a Plumbing store?" She parked the car outside the building and walked in. Once she did, the store was completely empty. "Hello? Anyone in here?" she asked. "That's really weird, this place is empty, but I swear I saw the boys come in here." Candace heard the door open behind her and was a girl that was the same age as her, she wore a teal shirt with dark blue skirt with a blue bow was on her head. She had long black hair.

"C-Candace!?" the girl exclaimed.

Candace turned to the girl but gave a slight glare at her. "Oh… hello Stacy." She greeted in a cold voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Candace turned away and continued to search the store. "I'm surprised that you care. What with your job taking up all your time. I hardly see you anymore."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but you haven't answered my question."

Candace sighed. "Well if you _must_ know… I'm looking for my brothers; I saw them come in here."

It was Stacy's turn to sigh. "Are you still trying to bust your brothers?"

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to turn this on me, besides why are you here?"

Stacy stepped back slightly. "Uh… no reason…"

"Aha, so you were hiding something from me!"

"Candace… can we do this another time?"

"Oh no, not today Stacy, this building is completely empty and I know my brothers walked in here. And then suddenly you walk in here, I don't think that's just any coincidence." She said folding her arms. "What's really going on Stacy?"

"Candace… I-I can't tell you!"

"Well why not?" Stacy remained silent for a couple of seconds. Candace started walking to the door. "You know what, I'm done with this. Either you tell me what's going on, or I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?"

Candace tightened her fists. "I mean we're done, you don't even want to hang out any more! You always have something to do… I mean I know I have Jeremy, but I miss my best friend you know."

"Candace, listen… I want to tell you… but I…"

"Save it Stacy, you obviously don't like hanging out… so I'll just leave." Candace decided to give up on the quest of trying to find bust her brothers and turned around to leave. As she walked out of the building a black coloured portal suddenly tore open and a large, beast red beast that stood two webbed feet landed and smashed onto Linda's car.

Candace had her mouth agape and pressed the remote of the car, the click of the doors unlocking could be heard even though the car was completely crushed. "Oh, mom is _**so**_ gonna kill me!" The beast looked at Candace, its large mouth opened, and it shot a huge blast of fire to her. Candace just stood there but a figure jumped into her and pushed her out of the way. She looked to see Stacy had knocked her away to safety. Stacy then looked to pull out a blaster she used it to fire at the monster. "Stacy…? what… how… why…?"

"You get it now!?" Stacy exclaimed. "I can't tell you because… _this_ is why I couldn't hang out with you!" she avoided getting crushed by the beasts large fist. She dug into her backpack and pulled out her hoverboard, she jumped on it and motioned for Candace to join her. "Come on, we have to get away from this thing." Candace didn't say a word and she jumped onto the board with her friend.

The duo flew through the streets of Danwood and portals of different colours were opening all over the city. "Oh no, this is bad… this is really, really bad!"

"Stacy, anytime you wanna fill me in…?"

"I can't say for sure, but these are portals to other locations I think… I need to get in touch with the others."

"Stacy!" Candace exclaimed as a small flying eyeball with devil wings approached them. Stacy easily blasted it with her Proto-Tool. "Cool, where did you get that?"

"One thing at a time Candace, we need to get to safety."

"Wait a minute… did Phineas and Ferb do this?" Candace asked.

"No… I mean their new portal gun is still being tested." Stacy quickly shook her head. "Forget about what I just said." The two flew across the city.

"Wait, did you say something about a portal gun…?"

* * *

 **Unknown Location – Black Keep  
** The Black Keep was hovering in the sky; Black Knight was sitting on the bridge as she watched a news report of the chaos that was happening on the ground below. At the bridge with her were Alpha, and the mystery ninja girl from before.

"Our top story…" the female news caster reported as she showed pictures of different coloured portals appearing. "It seems that still vortexes are appearing in locations all over Earth and monsters of unknown origin are leaking out. We do not have the full list of cities affected, but we just got word that portals are appearing in locations all over the world. We have reports coming in from Danwood, Amity Park, Orchid Bay, Aron City ,Endsville, Dimsdale, Jump City and the list of locations continue, so far the US Air Force and Army have been dispatched to eliminate the threats while international scientists are working on the solution to the portals."

Black Knight switched off the big monitor. "Will someone tell me what is going on!?" she exclaimed.

Christiana walked into the room in a blue variant of her outfit. "I'll tell you…" she answered. "Portals are appearing all over the world because Time and Space is in the beginning stages of collapsing in upon itself. We currently live in an unstable Fusion Universe, so that means no matter where we are. This is happening everywhere, no matter where we go."

"Wait, so what are we supposed to do then?" The mystery ninja asked.

Christiana looked at them with a serious expression. "This changes nothing, we proceed as planned. Sure the growing dimensional rifts are a problem, but they won't destroy the world outright, only make it more unpleasant to live in."

"Listen, I've had enough of being ordered around!" Black Knight said, jumping off her chair and walking to Christiana. "I've listened to you and we've only done one thing, and it was only to test out Alpha, so give me one reason why we aren't moving on with our plan?!"

"Because one thing stands in our way, but don't worry. That problem will take care of itself. What we need to focus on is preparing the Dominion Program."

"So, we are moving onto phase 2?"

"Affirmative, so make sure it is prepared. We will need to use it soon." Christiana left the bridge and Black Knight smirked.

* * *

 **Echo Creek**  
In the city of Echo Creek there was normally chaos that fell upon the city that came from multiple dimensions, but things were calm. A single blue portal appeared in the middle of the street and a car narrowly drove away from the portal and into a fire hydrant, forcing jets of water into the air.

The girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes walked out of the portal. The driver of the car opened the door and rolled out. "I think my leg's broken." The girl gave an annoyed sigh and aimed her wand at the man's leg and a pink beam healed it. "Oh wow! My Leg's all better…" she walked off with no words.

"So, Echo Creek… I almost forgot it used to look like this…" the girl said to herself. Before she could reminisce, she remembered she had a job to do. She took off towards the location that looked like a school. When arriving by the front entrance, she knew what was about to happen, so she opened the doors and saw the halls inside filled with students. "Now all I have to do is find…" she looked forward to see a girl that looked exactly like her, only she was slightly younger and her blonde hair was a lot longer and she had a headband with devil horns on top of it. She wore a green dress with a pink jelly fish printed on it. She had dark pink boots that covered her feet, they were shaped to look like monsters as they had a teeth and horns on each boot.

Standing beside her was a boy, also around the same age. He wore a simple, red hooded jacket with grey jeans. He had brown eyes and short brown hair. "Marco…" the girl whispered to herself.

"Whoa, Star." She turned to see a girl next to her. She had short bluish-dark hair and brown eyes. She wore an olive green shirt underneath a turquoise with a yellow skirt and brown boots covering her lower half. She also had an olive green beanie on her head. "Did you get a little taller? I'm liking the new haircut too."

Star lightly bopped her wand on the girl's head, releasing a blue dust. "Just forget you saw me, okay." She whispered in a low voice. The girl she bopped was feeling slightly woozy and lost her footing. The older girl quickly ran from the down the hall without anyone noticing her.

When her dizzy spell ended she shook her head. "What just happened?" She noticed the two who Star was looking at, approach her.

"Hey Janna, are you okay?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yes… I just thought…" she took a look at her friend. "You ever think about cutting your hair?"

"Huh?"

Star meanwhile was sprinting through the hall. "I have to find that that portal!" While running, she heard the sound of a portal opening and suddenly a mechanical brown armored arm shot through the ceiling and punched the floor. The sounds of students screaming filled the hallway. "Too late for that." Star muttered to herself. She pulled out her wand and the half-yellow star crystal was charging. "Maltruant awakened you, but you're going back to where you came from."

As her wand charged, the hand was moving around, slamming against lockers and breaking walls. "Who are you!?" Star heard. The trio from before stood behind her, the blonde of the trio took out a wand that looked identical the wand that Star held. "You've got about five seconds to take you and your hand, back to where you came from." The hand quickly slammed Star into a locker and when the younger blonde looked at her face, her blue eyes grew.

"Hey, is she like your twin or something?" Janna asked.

"I don't have a twin… unless there is something my mom isn't telling me."

The girl got back up. "Janna, Marco… At least I get to see you again… even in these circumstances…"

"Wait… what is going on here!?" the younger blonde asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Star asked.

The boy in the red hoodie figured it out. "Wait a minute, you're Star!?" he exclaimed.

She nodded in response. "Yep..." she looked at the younger Star Butterfly. "I'm not one of your alternate versions; I'm you from 5 years in the future."

"Say whaaat…" Star said with her mouth a gape. Future Star closed the mouth of her temporal counterpart.

"I'll explain everything later, but we have to stop that thing, fast!" she got up and her wand was glowing.

Star Prime stood in front of her future self and looked at the arm that was thrashing everywhere. "You don't worry you pretty little head future me. I'll beat this thing!" she aimed her wand at the arm. "Narwhal Blast!" her wand shot out a flurry of Narwhals that hit the arm, but it had zero affect. The baby narwhals were flopping about on the tiled floor

This only aggravated the arm and it sped to both Star and Marco. "NO!" Future Star made a rainbow wall that blocked the hand's progress. "I'm your future self. If you die, think about what that means! Let me handle this." She aimed her wand at the arm. "Stardust Daisy Devastation!" Future Star jumped, twirled and shot out a yellow energy beam of daisies that engulfed the arm in an explosion.

The arm was shaking slightly. Star shot an unintentional green beam to the arm which made short blades grow on it and it got slightly muscular. Future Star glared at her younger counterpart. Star chuckled. "Yeah… that happens sometimes…"

"I know." Future Star aimed her wand forward. "We have to stop this thing from moving."

"Leave that to me." Star prime sang. "Winterstorm Hyperblow!" her wand created a cooling air that was starting to freeze the arm.

Future Star then aimed her wand. "Glowworm Blast!" her wand shot out blue glowworms that stuck themselves to the arm before they exploded. Through the smoke that was created, the arm rose in pain and it was going to attempt to crush both Star Butterflys.

"Look out" Marco speared into both Stars to prevent them from getting crushed. After the hand missed it crushed its fist in anger.

"This has gone on long enough." Future Star said. "Spinning Heart Storm Slice!" Future Star conjured a large heart that was spinning in the air. The heart shot to the arm and it sliced through it and the arm was separated from the hand. The hand started to glow green exploded, blowing the four backwards. They looked to see the hand-less arm float back into the portal. Future Star sighed. "That's one crisis prevented." She took out her time journal and looked like she drew a tick on it. "Well that's done."

"Uh, excuse me, but what's going on?" Marco said, looking at Future Star. "What would you be here for?"

"I can't say…" she said looking away.

"But you… or I'm here from the future. That must mean something important happened!" Star Prime said. "Did something bad happen?"

"Not yet…" she face-palmed herself and the younger version of herself gasped. "Fine, I'll tell you what I can, but we should probably head to your- I mean our home."

"But what about school?" Marco asked.

Future Star pointer her wand behind her and the directed Marco to the sprinkler system and a chubby kid who was panicking, he ran into a locker. "I think you can afford a day off." Janna chuckled at the kid. "Now come on, we don't have time to lose."

"Wait!" Star exclaimed. "But you're a time traveller, so shouldn't you have _**all**_ the time in the world?" she joked.

"Hilarious…" Future Star said with obvious sarcasm. "Let's get moving…"

Star was slightly confused by her future self's response. "Huh, I know I would have laughed at that, if someone told that joke to me." Star said.

"She's obviously keeping something from us; we just need to find out what." Marco said.

Star, Marco and Janna watched Future Star walk down the hall towards the entrance of the school. "What's the hold up?"

"N-nothing, we're coming." Star yelled back, afterwards the three followed Future Star through the halls.

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
** Inside an infirmary, June's eyes slowly opened, she was greeted with the sight of a white ceiling. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her head. A hand gently tried to place her back down.

"W-wait, what's going on?"

A nurse wearing a white uniform looked down at her. "No, you should rest. You were found passed out in the Emerald Forest, you had lots of injuries and your body was really strained. You really should rest here for a while."

June decided to lie back down. "Fine, but can you tell me where I am."

"You don't know…? Well you are at Beacon Academy."

"Beacon Academy?" It took June a while to realize that she was probably still on a different planet. She remembered it as Remnant. "Oh I see."

"We had to treat your injuries; you were asleep for three days straight. Now I don't want to pry but what is someone so young as yourself doing in the Emerald Forest, and without an Aura no less."

"A-aura? What are you-?"

"You must have been hit pretty hard if you can't remember what an aura is." The nurse opened the curtains to June's room introducing the light from the day into the room. "Just get your rest, also you have a visitor."

"A visitor…?" A woman who was wearing a black formal shirt with a purple dress walked into the room. She had bluish white eyes with short blonde hair. She had fair skin and glasses covered her eyes.

The nurse bowed. "I'll leave you two be." She left the room and June looked at the woman.

"Welcome to the waking world Juniper Lee." The woman said in an all too familiar smug voice.

"Wait… you!?" she exclaimed.

"That's right."

"You abandoned me back there!"

"Please, if anything you should be thanking me. You got the rest you wanted, and the way you took out that Death Stalker, it wasn't too shabby." Christiana grabbed a stool and sat on it.

"So why do you look… like that?"

"I can change my physical appearance so that I may fit in better with humanoid species around me. That's why I no longer have my blue skin." She gave June a serious look. "But onto more serious matters, all that training we did has brought up a lot of attention from this place." Christiana was eating what looked like a chocolate chip cookie. "Hmm, this is actually pretty good. Vale sure has great bakeries… now where was I?"

"What do you mean we brought up a lot of attention?"

Christiana got up. "I'll tell you later, but we need to talk about this." She lifted up June's Plumber badge.

"Hold on, where did you get that?"

"The doctors found it on you when you were taken in, but more importantly, it's tracking your location as we speak."

"I didn't know it was tracking me?"

"Regardless, if you keep it on now. The plumbers will no doubt track you down easily. However, your training isn't complete. And I can assure you that right now. Malevolence is gaining strength as we speak and the Plumbers aren't as serious to stopping him. They will only intervene when Malevolence attacks. That allows Malevolence to attack on his own terms and that is something we don't want."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Christiana threw the badge to June.

"That is for you to decide, keep the tracking device on, or destroy it. That decision is up to you." June held the Plumber badge in her hand; she remembered the argument she had with Ben back in the Null Void. She glared at the Plumber badge and her grip on the badge was tightening until she completely crushed it. Blue electrical sparks shot off from the device.

"Hmm, curious… I'm surprised that you have opted to do that." Christiana said with observing the situation.

"They would only get in the way. I want to take down Malevolence with as little casualties as possible."

"I see, well you should get some rest. You'll be fine to move tomorrow, and that is when your _real_ training begins." Christiana left the room and a shiver travelled down June's spine.

"What did she mean by _real_ training?" she asked to herself.

Before she could ponder on Christiana's words, the door to her room opened up. Walking inside was a girl that looked around June's altered age. She wore a long-sleeved black blouse along with a black skirt with a red trim, black stocking covered her legs and below that were a pair of black and red combat boots. She had a gray belt which had a silver brooch in the shape of a rose. Her skin was pale, while she had short dark hair that faded into dark red tips. Her eyes were a shining colour of silver. However her most noticeable feature would be the cape-like red hood that she wore that was fastened to her shoulder. "Oh you're finally awake! Thank goodness, I thought for a second that you were… well you're not so that's a good sign. So are you feeling okay, you were asleep for like three days or something."

"Well I'm feeling fine… apart from the constant aching and headaches."

"You looked pretty banged up in the forest. Were you fighting Grimm? Where are you from? What's your name? Do you have any family around here? What's your weapon look like, I don't see it anywhere? Did you like the cookies I left you?"

"Whoa, whoa one question at a time." June said calming the girl. If she had to make a comparison, she would compare her to a combined personality of her little brother, Ray-Ray and Jody. Regardless she chose to answer the questions that she felt comfortable to. "What I was doing there has nothing to do with you." June sternly said. "And my name is Juniper Lee, I don't have a weapon on me and what cookies are you talking about?" the girl pointed to the nightstand next to the bed and June saw an empty plate with cookie crumbs on it and a note that said. ' _Hope you feel better, stranger_ ' there was also a poorly drawn smiley face on the end. Though she can assume Christiana ate them, she was spiteful that way. "Hehe, cute. Anyway, sorry if I came out as a little mean with my first answer, I'm kinda going through a lot right now."

"Oh, did something bad happen?"

"More like going to happen…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, just ignore what I said." June sighed. She needed to know where Malevolence was and if he was somewhere on this planet, then she needs to know. "Okay, this might be a long shot but have you heard of someone called Malevolence?"

"Mal-what?"

"Never mind." So she had no idea, granted she could be an innocent girl so the chances of her coming into contact with the cross-dimensional psychopath were incredibly slim. "Hey, you never told me your name yet."

"Oh sorry about that, it's Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ruby, I haven't been keeping the best of company lately so I'd say it was nice meeting you."

"Same here, especially since you'll be attending Beacon Academy."

June shot up from her bed. "Wait a minute… WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Danwood, Plumber HQ  
** Inside the Plumber headquarters, Ben, Rook and Ty Lee were looking at the giant monitor in the room. They saw a mass of different coloured portals opening all across the city and other cities around the world.

"What's happening!?" Ty Lee asked with a shaky voice.

"Those look like dimensional rifts." Rook said. "Every one of those could lead to a different location."

Ben had his eyes locked to the screen. "And June, have we found her?"

Rook held up his Proto-Tool and it turned into a tracker. "I was still tracking her Plumber Badge, but…" he saw the blip disappear from his display. "Unfortunately, we have lost her signal from the badge."

"But did you get a location?"

"Yes, but she's definitely not on Earth anymore. We have tracked her to an unknown solar system, but we don't know what planet she is on."

"This doesn't make sense. She disappears for five months after facing the Rooters, this isn't good. We need to find her."

Max Tennyson walked into the room. "That is going to have to wait. We've got problems all over the world. I'm sure you know of the situation with all of these dimensional rifts appearing."

"Closing them is no issue since they close themselves, but the biggest problem is dealing with what come out of them." Rook stated

The elevator for the Plumber HQ arrived down at the bottom floor. As it opened both Stacy and Candace walked in. "Okay now Candace, don't freak ou-"

"WHOA! Stace what is this place? What kind of _**job**_ did you sign up for?"

"Candace, I'll explain later."

"Hey Candace." The greeting came from one of her younger brothers. She saw both Phineas and Ferb walking to her; they both had grease on their clothes which were green and white jumpsuits.

"P-Phineas… Ferb… this is where you guys have been going all this time!?" she exclaimed.

"Well yeah…" Phineas replied. "We would have told you but… some stuff came up. Plus we weren't really sure if we were allowed to say anything so…"

Stacy walked up to Max, Ben, Ty Lee and Rook. "Sorry for bringing her down here, but with all the things going on top side. I couldn't just leave her, plus she's my best friend, or I'd like to think that she is still my best friend."

"That's alright Stacy." Max said. "At least she'll be safe down here, but we need to figure something out before the situation gets worse."

They got an alert and the monitor showed that a black hole ripped through the sky in Beach Cty. "Oh no…" Max said with worry. "We're going to need all hands on deck." He looked to Stacy and Rook. "Contact the Plumber Base in Amity Park and ask what their situation is like. Stacy nodded and she along with Rook sat down at a station with other futuristic computers.

Candace looked at the screen that read 'ALERT'. "Phineas, Ferb. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"It looks like something is happening that could potentially destroy the Earth." Phineas said, with a calm tone.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, the Plumbers are on it. It wouldn't be the first time that the Earth was under this kind of danger before." As Phineas explained this a loud thud was head. He saw that his older sister fainted.

"We should probably do something about that…" Ferb said.

* * *

 **Beach City  
** Over the skies of the relatively calm Beach City, Steven was lying down on the beach along with a dark skinned girl next to him; she wore a blue dress with black blue shorts. She had black hair that stretched to her upper legs.

Ever since the incident with Garnet and the Rooters, a lot has happened. They were attacked by three gems, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, The two former gems fused and fell to the bottom of the sea, but later resurfaced after some time. After they de-fused Jasper escaped while the Gems took in Lapis. As for Peridot, she roamed the Earth until she was captured and reformed by the Gems. She helped them stop an ancient geo-weapon called The Cluster from forming under the Earth, thereby preventing its destruction. Unknown to the Diamonds on Homeworld

"I think that cloud looks like a donut." Steven said to his friend. "Your turn Connie."

The girl named Connie looked up into the sky and as she was looking for a weird cloud to spot, she saw a black line that was high in the sky. It looked like it was letting out some energy. "Uh Steven, what would you call that?" the giant line started to open up like an eye and it stretched to reveal itself to be a black vortex.

"Not good." Steven said. A large black flat shape shot out of the vortex and it was heading for the pair. "LOOK OUT!" Steven pushed himself and Connie out from harm's way and they saw that the enemy they were facing was a giant black, armored leg and foot. The leg stretched up to the open vortex.

"Steven, is that a giant foot?" Connie asked.

"Yep." Steven said with a nod.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." The leg bent and it was about to kick the pair, but as the armored foot was about to strike them, a dark purple figure stood in front of it and stopped the momentum of the giant body part. "Garnet!" Steven exclaimed.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Yes we're fine." Connie said as she picked up a large sword that was held in a large pink sheath that had a symbol on it and it looked like a rose.

Amethyst and Pearl arrived later. "Holy smokes, Garnet was right. It is a giant foot!" the smaller gem exclaimed. Her normal clothes were replaced with a simple black tank top with purple pants with star cut outs by her knees.

"What is something like that doing here!?" Pearl exclaimed.

"So do you know what it is?" Steven asked.

"No clue, haven't seen anything like this." Garnet said. The leg's armor opened up and it shot bright white energy missiles to the group. Steven made a bubble shield protect himself and Connie, while the three other Gems split.

Pearl summoned her bladed spear from her temple and charged to the leg while avoiding the energy missiles it was firing. She slashed the leg but her weapon did little damage to it. It only left a minuscule scratch on the armor. The leg fired at her but she flipped away from the attack.

"Pearl, keep distracting it!" Garnet exclaimed, as Pearl was dodging the attacks Garnet was coming from its left flank. She unleashed a barrage of punches that were leaving miniscule dents. The leg tried kicking her away. She blocked the kick but she was sent back sliding on the sand. Amethyst rolled past Garnet and crashed into the leg, but she bounced back off of it.

Steven was next to charge to it, when he got close he summoned his shield on his right arm and blocked energy missiles from hitting him, then Connie shot from behind him and slashed at the leg which managed to slice through the armor and partially through the leg. The leg was rising up and it proceeded to try and stomp on them. They all scattered and the foot crashed into the sand, sending a huge shockwave that blew sand in all directions.

"If this thing is just a foot, then where is the rest of its body?" Connie asked.

"If its leg is this big, I doubt you want to see the rest of this thing."

"Then it must be coming from that portal over there."

"So we have to close it, but how?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl looked to have come up with an idea. "I've got it, closing that portal will be tough but I know who might be able to." Pearl smirked at Amethyst who immediately understood the plan.

"Yes but will it work?"

"Can't hurt to try." Pearl extended her arm and Amethyst grabbed it.

"Then let's do this!" their gemstones shone and a white energy enveloped the pair of them. The white energy formed a figure that was nearly twice the height of Garnet. The figure had pale indigo skin with long, thick white hair tied in a ponytail with two pigtails in the front, and a long pointy nose, as well as four lanky arms with slightly thicker hips; she stood on her toes as the light began to fade. She wore a teal top with a yellow centre and bright blue drapes that went down below her knees on the front and back, the drapes had a yellow star on it. She wore plum coloured bottoms that stretched to below her knees with yellow boots covering her feet. Her Amethyst and Pearl clear coloured gemstones were on her chest and forehead.

"Opal!" Steven cheered.

Opal opened her eyelids which revealed a pair of bright blue eyes "Leave it to me." She said before she dashed to the leg in lightning speeds. She easily avoided the energy missiles it was firing towards her. She leaped into the air, and while in the sky she summoned a recurve bow with an opalescent colour scheme that was almost as tall as her. She pulled back on the purple bow and a sharp arrow made of light energy formed as the projectile weapon. When she let go, the arrow itself split into multiple energy arrows that rained on top of the leg, leaving some minor dents in it. She landed on the ground and saw the leg rising up again.

"Opal, try shooting into the portal!" Garnet suggested.

Opal looked at the portal and aimed her bow at it. Another light arrow formed before she shot it past the leg and into the black swirling vortex. There was a brief moment before a very loud roar was heard from behind the portal. The roar released a red shockwave that shattered all windows in the vicinity; they even shattered Garnet's shades, revealing her three eyes. The roar shot Opal backwards, instantly splitting her back into Amethyst and Pearl. The leg was rising and it was going back into the portal from where it once appeared. When the foot disappeared behind the portal, it instantly closed, leaving no trace of its existence. Though as it disappeared, many portals of different colours started appearing.

"Uh Garnet, what's happening?" Steven fearfully asked.

"I-I don't know… but I think there is someone who might know what's going on."

* * *

 **Danwood, Plumber HQ  
** Max was checking the status of the situation. "This isn't good; portals are being seen in Beach City now."

"Is there anything we can do?" Rook asked.

"We could at least stop the threats that are coming from them, but why is all of this happening?"

"I had a feeling this would happen!" they all heard. Walking through to the main centre of the base was a girl that wore a pink dress with a flower printed on it. But she wasn't alone, a girl of a similar height was next so her, she had a purple jacket with a blue skirt below that. She had blonde hair as well though it was in puffy ponytails and was held by two blue bows, she also had a black and gold omnitrix on her wrist. The girls stood side by side and behind the pair of them were six figures that were covered by cloaks.

Everyone in the Plumber base looked to them and aimed their blasters at them; Ben had his hand over his omnitrix.

"How did you get in here!?" Max asked, demanding an answer from the girl.

"Right now, you should be worrying about a much bigger problem, because we are in a fusion universe _**they**_ will show up."

"Who are _**they**_ …?" Ben asked.

One of the figures took off her cloak and she revealed her slight tan skin with brown eyes, she had short dark hair that fell above her shoulders, one of her hairs was dyed green. She had directed her glare, straight at Ben.

"Who are you… and why do you look strangely familiar?" Ben asked.

The girl continued to glare at Ben.

Mandy continued to hold a straight face. "This hardly seems like an appropriate time, but something big is coming."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Piedmont, California… and Echo Creek…That is where you're going to want all of your attention diverted to."

"Why, what's going to happen there?" Stacy asked.

"The Colossus!" the girl with a short dark hair said. "That's what?"

Patalliday scratched his head. "That's funny I've never heard of anything called a 'Colossus' before…"

"No duh you haven't fish breath, but you have don't you Max?" the girl asked glaring at the Magister.

Max glared back and before anyone else could do something, red lights were blazing all over the base and all the monitors tuned into a single event that was happening in one area. All the Plumbers looked to the giant screen to see a bright white circular seal that was slowly spinning in the air.

"W-what is that?" Ben asked.

No one from Mandy's group decided to answer as they just stared at the screen. Mandy glared at the screen. "Maltruant's first move…" she muttered

* * *

 **Piedmont, California**  
Curiosity and confusion was prevalent as huge crowds of people were looking at the seal that appeared in the sky, either outside or on their televisions. A boy was achieving the latter as he sat in front of the television intrigued by the news report that was covering the mysterious white seal. The boy was dressed in a red shirt that was covered by a sleeveless dark blue unzipped jacket covering it; he had bluish gray cargo shorts covering his legs with black sneakers and white socks covering his feet. He had fair skin and his head was covered by short brown hair and a white and blue cap with a symbol of a pine tree on it. His nose was also a slight pinker than the rest of his skin

He watched the report that was describing the seal. The anomaly itself was several miles across in diameter and continued to spin slowly in the air.

"This mysterious object that had just appeared continues to baffle us, but we have reason to believe that it relates to the vortexes that have been appearing all over Earth. We will have more on the story as we have our team inspecting the object in our news helicopter." The blonde reporter said.

"Whacha watchin' Bro-bro?" the boy who was watching television turned to see a girl that shared a lot of his looks, save for her longer hair, blushes on her cheeks and braces on her teeth. She had a red headband on her head. She wore a long sleeved pink sweater with a yellow shooting star on it; the star left a rainbow trail. Below that was a pale blue skirt with black flats and white socks that were covering her feet.

"It's weird, there have been portals that have been appearing all over Earth apparently and it is apparently leading to that…" he pointed to the seal on the TV.

"But I thought that weird stuff like this only happened in Gravity Falls?"

"Apparently not… so that's why…" he got up and he already had a backpack prepared and slung it over his back. "I'm going over there to see it for myself!"

Right as he said this, a bright blue bubble was growing in their living room. "Aah! Death bubble!" the girl screamed. She then pulled out what looked like a grappling hook and aimed it at the bubble. The bubble produced a bright flash before a single figure appeared. He was wearing a gray and white horizontally striped shirt with an open black jacket over it. He had black cargo-shorts with red sneakers. He looked to be holding a single handed blaster in his hand. He had fair skin with blue eyes and an oddly shaped triangular shaped head with short dark hair.

"This looks like the right timeline…" he said to himself. He looked to the two in front of him. "Dipper and Mabel Pines, right…?"

The girl grabbed the boy's face while she continued to aim her grappling hook at the mystery figure. "Dipper, he knows us!"

"That doesn't matter." The person said. "We need to deal with that…" he pointed to the nearby window and they saw the seal stop spinning… Afterwards the seal turned red and is began turning in the opposite direction and after it started turning. A pair of large mechanical feet started to fall through the seal and the rest of its body was being revealed as it slowly fell out into the city. Its entire body fell through and it hovered in the air.

The colossal figure was humanoid shaped and it was bulky looking with red armor covering most of its body. The parts that weren't covered by armor were coloured a very dark gray. It had bright green mechanical eyes and they turned on a green circuit pattern that shot through its entire body. There was an orange horn on top of its head.

The seal that allowed it to appear, shrunk before disappearing. After this, the tremendous robot-like humanoid creature fell to the ground, destroying some property and creating a tremendous shockwave that turned into n huge burst of air that caused damage to all that was in its wake. Windows were shattered, cars were flipped over, and people were thrown. The news helicopter was filming the events and the camera zoomed in on the head of the figure.

The house that the three kids were in was shaken. "W-what the heck is that!?" Dipper asked in a panicked tone.

The mystery boy's tone turned serious. "That thing is called a Colossus, and it doesn't belong in our dimension."

"How could you know what that is?"

He took a long breath before looking to the Pines Twins. "That is because… I'm from the Future and right now. We have to get out of here!" he said with a huge amount of seriousness in his voice.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: And here is the beginning of the Second Arc, hope it was satisfying to read and there is a lot that is happening in the story. So if you need something clarified, I'd be happy to let you know what's going on without revealing too much. Also I know time travel can be very confusing but I hope to make it as less confusing as possible with this arc.**

 **Here is one answered question:**

 **Q: Is Ben 10,000 going to return to this story?  
A: My only answer is we'll just have to wait and see. Considering the theme I'm going for in this arc, there is a good chance that he will appear later but I can't confirm this.**

 **I have quite a few ideas for this arc and I'm hoping it will come together smoothly. As always tell me what you thought and I'll see you guys in the next update.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Rise of the Colossus Part 1**


	11. Rise of the Colossus Part 1

**Danwood, Plumber HQ  
** Alarms were blazing within Plumber HQ and all the plumbers were gathered in the main, the screens showed the giant humanoid figure that had landed in California.

"Whoa… what is that?" Stacy asked.

"Like we warned… that thing over there, it's called a Colossus." Mandy said.

"And that thing is bad news. Just one Colossus is bad for the planet, but there's going to be another one coming, possibly more." One of the hooded figures said.

Mandy sighed. "I suppose that there is no use hiding it." Mandy turned her subordinates.

Everyone removed their cloaks and two figures that were immediately familiar to everyone was Aang and Raven.

The other three were people that none of the Plumbers had seen before.

One of them looked exactly like Ben though he was about fourteen and he had a similar skin tone to the girl who was glaring at Ben and Max earlier. He had green eyes and wore a black shirt with white accents, which included a white stripe going down the middle and white stripes at the sleeves. He wore olive green jeans with white shoes below them, there was a belt around his waist and green ankle bracers around his ankles. Most notably he had an Omnitrix around his wrist, though it looked like Azmuth's first one before its recalibration.

Next to him, was someone who was the same age as the boy with the Omnitrix. He had tanned skin with brown eyes, had short brown hair that pointed upwards with red, hexagonal goggles above his eyes. He wore a black jacket with two orange stripes going down the jacket. He wore gray jeans with orange sneakers with black fingerless gloves over his hands.

Finally, when the girl removed her cloak she was revealed to be wearing a sleeveless green shirt that revealed her midriff, below that were tan colored shorts and a pair of tan hiking boots. Her hands were covered by black fingerless gloves and covering them was a pair of silver gauntlets that barely went past her fists, they didn't cover her fingers though. She had a magenta scarf tied around her neck and it stretched down to her hips.

Katara gasped when she saw Aang. "Aang!" she ran over to hug him and he hugged her back. "Where have you been? You would not believe what we've been through."

Aang chuckled. "Well… you could say the same about what I've seen." He said.

Rook looked at Raven. "Are you aware that the Titans are looking for you?" he asked.

"Yes I know, but we can't worry about that now. The universe is in big trouble right now."

"Wait," Stacy said. "Before we go on, who are you guys?"

Mandy looked forwards and took a deep breath. "Alright, then. I'm probably breaking a lot of time laws by doing this but… These three are from the future and they are going to help us take down the Colossuses." Mandy started to point to the strangers. "The one with the Omnitrix is Ken, the one with the orange jacket is Julio and the girl is Kim.

Kim quickly folded her arms. "Yeah, yeah we're from the future and all that! But we have no time to just stand around. We have to destroy those things, not to mention that we're going to have Time Baby's goons on our butts soon!"

"I'm sorry, did you say Time Baby?" Stacy asked.

"Okay, putting the Time Baby aside." Rook started. "How do we stop the Colossus?"

"The one in California is not our concern, we have someone there already, plus I'm sure the other branch of Plumbers have it handled. What we need to do is head over to Echo Creek." Mandy said.

"Will there be any Colossuseses there?" Ty Lee asked.

"If we are right, then yes," Aang answered. "So we need to get over there right away."

"Hold it!" Ben exclaimed. "Why do you have an Omnitrix?" Ben said looking at Ken; however, he had faced a piercing glare from Kim.

"We're not here to answer your questions! We're here to save the future, and to keep you guys from messing it up!" she said.

Suddenly the whole Plumber base shook and everyone fell to the ground. "Not good!" Mandy said. "That's a global quake!" Mandy said.

"What the heck is that!?" Stacy asked.

"When global quakes happen, that can mean only one thing." The plumber monitors switched a feed that showed the skies above Echo Creek, a colossus seal was slowly spinning. "Another Colossus is on the way!"

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 2: Time and Space  
Episode 11: Rise of the Colossus Part 1**

* * *

 **Echo Creek  
** Inside the Diaz household in Echo Creek, Star Prime, Future Star, Marco, and Janna were all inside Star Prime's Mewnian themed room. Future Star looked out of the window and gasped. She saw the bright white seal that was so familiar to her. "O~kay, we're running out of time." She glared at her younger counterpart as she saw her mouth open as if she quickly wanted to say something. "Make that time joke again and you're going to be hurling narwhals for a month!" she threatened in an angry whisper while aiming her wand at her. Star Prime gulped at the threat and quickly made a motion that she zipped her mouth shut."Hey! Are you going to explain why the ground was shaking on the way here!?" Marco asked while he was

"Hey! Are you going to explain why the ground was shaking on the way here!?" Marco asked while he was panting.

"I'm going to get to that. Now all of you take a seat." Future Star pointed her wand to them and wooden seats suddenly appeared. "Okay, we don't have a lot of time, so I'll try to explain as much as can. What you saw back at school, they are was part of what we call in the future: A Colossus." Star raised her arm and her future variant groaned. "This isn't a class, Star."

"Um, what's a Colossus?"

"A Colossus is basically a destructive war machine from the far future. We think they were created in order repel threats that humans couldn't, like aliens, super-powered maniacs, Bill Cipher… the point is that they were built to be unstoppable."

"So why are they here?" Janna asked.

"Because someone named Maltruant wants to use them to start a war with other beings that plan to take over the universe." As Star was explaining a pair of thin, black legs were slowly falling from the seal that was glowing black "He decided to take control of them and use them to crush any and all resistance that stand in his way of taking over the universe, and potentially the multiverse."

The jet black colossus had fully fallen out of the seal and hovered in the air; it was shorter in size compared to the one that first showed up. The legs of this colossus were unusually short which allowed for very thick and heavy arms with four razor-sharp fingers, its forearms were thin and connected them to its very sharp body. It had bright yellow robotic looking eyes and the back of its head was very long and it had black reflective armor plating all over its body.

"So I take it _that_ is what a colossus looks like?" Janna asked.

Future Star only gave her a nod. "Now we should probably leave!" she unexpectedly jumped out of the window and crashed onto her feet as she rolled on the Diaz's driveway. "Well what are you waiting for!?" they looked up to see the Colossus and its chest opened revealing a bright yellow power core. Its eyes shone and suddenly a bright brown shockwave exploded around the huge beast, the energy wave was making short work of any cars and buildings that stood in its way. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Star was seen shooting out of her window while holding both Marco and Janna with rainbows shooting from her boots.

The house was destroyed completely by the shockwave and much more destroyed homes followed afterward. "MY HOUSE!" Marco exclaimed.

Future Star looked back at him while her legs were slightly bent close to the ground. "Just be lucky that it's just your house. If you got out a second later, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

After she said this, puppies started to flee the house, while they were firing lasers from their eyes. "No, bad puppies! Don't run away!" Star yelled. The puppies didn't run off and were just running around what was left of the yard.

The colossus continued hovering in the air and a spherical barrier with a blue electric tint started to surround it. It slowly moved and blue electric beams from the shield were firing in many multiple directions.

"Okay, I like senseless destruction as much as the next girl, but _this_ is too much!" Janna exclaimed.

Suddenly a car rolled up and both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz opened the door. "Star, Marco, and uh… Star…?" Mr. Diaz said while angrily pointing to them and Star's future self. "What happened to our house!?" Future Star aimed her wand at the two parents before shooting a bright blue beam from her wand which made a shining blue hemisphere around them. "What is the meaning of…" he didn't finish is sentence as a powerful beam of blue energy exploded around them.

The blue barrier protected them from harm. "Alright that's it, all of you as far away from here!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to take out that thing!" she exclaimed.

"All by yourself!?" Marco exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

Future Star grabbed the front of Marco's hoodie and brought him closer to her face. "NO! What's _crazy_ is getting in my way! SO read my lips. If you stay close to me, YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. DIE!" she threw him back to the floor. She pointed to her past self. "And that goes for you too!"

"Wait, but it would be better if we had…"

"Think about it, that thing kills you! Then take a guess at what happens to me!"

Star's eyebrows rose in realization. "Ohhh, but still wouldn't two Star Butterflies be better than one huh, huh?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"You barely know how to properly use that wand… so… no!" she raised her wand. "Summoning Cloudy Charm!" a large purple sentient cloud with eyes appeared next to future Star.

"Cloudy, take them far far away from here! I'm going to beat this thing." Future Star was about to sprint away but her past self took hold of her arm. "Let go, if you don't get out of here… you know what happens and I can't have that happening!"

"No, you're me. And you and me both know that we can stop this thing together!" Star said.

"Sorry to do this…" Star said. "Eternal Magnetic Attraction!" she shot her wand and a silver bracelet appeared on Star Prime's wrist and a purple electric stream spread from Star's wrist to Marco's and a similar bracelet formed on Marco's wrist. Before long the bracelet was pulling Star with a strong bright purple electrical magnetic force pulled her towards Marco. Their bracelets crashed into each other.

"Hey, what is this!?" Star prime asked as she struggled to separate her and Marco's bracelets.

"Sorry, it's the only way that I can make you stay put!" she looked at Marco. "Marco… I'm trusting you. Don't let her out of your sight." She looked to Cloudy. "Once you get all the puppies on there, fly as far as you can from here!"

"You got it Star!"

Future Star sprinted towards the Colossus that continued to wreak havoc on Echo Creek. "Somehow… I will stop this thing!"

* * *

 **Piedmont, California  
** The red Colossus stood in the same area as it hadn't moved since it arrived. The Pines Twins stood outside their house while looking at the giant figure, although one of them hadn't taken her eyes off the mystery boy that appeared.

"Hold up? Did you just say you're from the future!?" Mabel asked with a high tone.

The boy looked at the Colossus as well and shook his head after Mabel questioned him. "Yes, yes I did. But we can't stand here forever…"

Dipper looked up to the still figure. "What's it doing?" Dipper asked.

"It's scanning the entire planet to sense any threats to it, once it is done. It will go on a rampage and attempt to destroy all threats."

"Who's doing this?" Dipper asked.

"A villain named Maltruant, I'm sure I'll get the chance to explain later, but right now we have to stop that thing while it is analyzing the planet."

"How long could that take?"

The boy looked to have a futuristic gauntlet attached to his arm. It shot a holographic light that showed the analysis time of that particular colossus. It showed that they had 00:17:38 minutes left before the colossus would fully activate. "We've got seventeen and a half minutes left. That's how much time we have to shut this thing down." Suddenly small red probes were shooting off of the Colossus.

"And we have to somehow get past that…" Dipper asked as the probes were scanning the area for threats and blaster cannons could be seen at the end of them.

The boy looked forward. "Don't worry our diversion will be arriving in three…two…one."

A bright purple beam shot into the chest of the Colossus, leaving no damage whatsoever. The person responsible was a feminine figure on a 'V' shaped hover-board. She wore a black and red body suit that had a helmet with a red visor. "Jeez! What's this thing made of!?" she exclaimed.

"What was that?" Mabel asked.

"They are Plumbers?"

"They're going to fix our toilets?" she questioned while making a confused face.

"No they are a- look there is no time to explain, I just need to get up to that thing's power core and shut it down before it can do any more damage!"

"Do you know how high that is?! How do you plan to get up there…?" Dipper asked.

"Listen, I'm going to use my rocket shoes to get up there and deactivate this thing. You two just stay out of trouble, it's important for the sake of the timeline that you guys are alive!" he left the two and ran closer to the colossus.

"So what? We're supposed to just stay out of the way?" Dipper said with a slightly annoyed tone. However, one of the probes located them and flew directly in front of them.

"Uh, Dipper… what is…?"

The probe charged a blue beam but before it could fire, a green blast of energy exploded into it. The both covered their eyes from the blast. "What just happened?" Dipper asked.

"Are you two okay?" they both turned to see Dani in her ghost form walking to them.

"Y-yeah we're… fi…" Dipper couldn't finish his sentence as he looked like he was in a trance when he looked at Dani. "Uh…?"

"Is he okay…?" she asked.

Mabel recognized Dipper's face, the same one he would give when he would gaze at a certain girl who worked as a cashier during their time at Gravity Falls. So she was quick to jump to assist her twin brother. She stepped close to Dipper and let out a laugh. "Oh it's nothing, he's just a bit startled… but he'll be alright…"

"Just stay out of trouble okay." She hovered before she flew up into the air.

"What is going on here!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter, but are we just going to stand here and let that thing destroy us?" Mabel asked.

"What are you crazy!? Plus didn't that guy from the Future tell us to stay put?"

Mabel chuckled. "You actually thought I would listen? Come on! If we can stop an evil triangle from another dimension, then we can stop this thing, no problem!" she encouraged.

Dipper wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this crazy plan, but it certainly was better than doing nothing. "Alright, let's give it a shot!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Alright! Mystery Twins!" Mabel cheered.

"We're still doing that?"

* * *

 **Remnant, Vale  
Beacon Academy**  
June was waiting in an elevator that was moving upwards to the highest floor. She was wondering how she got herself into this situation; she was beginning to wonder if accepting Christiana's offer was the right choice. Now she was on a planet that she has no knowledge on, and chances are that it isn't one of the planets that was under the jurisdiction of the Plumbers, so she would be on her own… Though she did destroy her Plumber badge so there was little chance that finding Plumbers would help her. She was due to join Beacon Academy; she figured it was some kind of combat school from what she has heard and seen so far. Her torn clothes were somehow fixed by Christiana and she had given her a bunch of clothes that she would need as well.

Standing next to her in the elevator was the same girl from before, Ruby Rose. Of course, June didn't mind the company, it certainly was better than going about this alone and it certainly beat having the cryptic Christiana by her side.

"So run if by me again? Why am I here?" June asked.

"Well rumors were floating about some girl who was fighting Grimm in the Emerald Forest all by herself, so Professor Ozpin told my team to investigate since it would be a simple reconne…wreckone… uh…"

"You mean reconnaissance mission?" June corrected

"Yeah that!" the girl beamed. "So yeah, we found you, and here we are."

"I was told this is a school to train huntsman. What's a huntsman?"

Ruby froze as soon as June asked this question. How could she _not_ know what a huntsman is? June's lack of knowledge only reminded her of Jaune; accept June could definitely handle herself better in a fight. "Yeah, you know the powerful people that are meant to keep everyone safe from Grimm?"

"Never heard of em," June said in a casual tone. She figured that if Christiana didn't tell her, it wasn't important and it wouldn't really matter. Granted there were a lot of things she was keeping from her. "Look, just keep that between us, the last thing I need are people asking questions."

"Why would people be asking questions?"

"Trust me, they will…"

The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. June was introduced to an office that had a clockwork theme to it, with interlocking cogs and gears lining some of the interiors of the office.

Near the huge circular window overlooking the spectacular view, was a desk and a person was sitting at it. He had a pale white complexion with small brown eyes and a pair of small dark rimmed spectacles was in front of his eyes, and he had short gray hair. His outfit consisted of a black suit with black shoes with long, dark green pants. A cane stood at the side of his desk. And on his desk was a white coffee mug.

Standing by the desk was a middle aged woman with light blonde hair, tied in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She had bright green eyes and had clear oval glasses in front of her eyes. Emerald earrings dangled from her ears

She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats as the wrists. Her lower half was covered by a black waist high pencil skirt with bronze buttons, her legs were covered by black-brown stockings. Below that were black boots that had brown heels. She had a cape that purple on the inside and black on the outside. The cut of the end of the cape was styled like flames and arrows. She had her arms folded while reflected a stern personality.

"Ah Miss Rose, thank you for bringing her here." The person in the black coat thanked.

"Thanks, Professor Ozpin," Ruby said.

Both girls walked over to the desk. "So, Miss would you mind if I got your name?" Ozpin asked looking at June. She had no idea what his intentions were, but she kept her guard up regardless since she technically was on an alien world after all. Her nervousness was something Ozpin was quick to pick up on. "Please calm down, you're safe here. I can guarantee that no harm will come to you." He said in a soothing voice.

"Fine," June grumbled. "It's Juniper Lee."

"Miss Lee… very well, you may call me Professor Ozpin, and this is my associate Professor Goodwitch. Before we go on I have some questions for you…" he opened a large object that looked like a collapsible holographic tablet. On it, there was footage of Juniper fighting several species of Grimm. "Care to explain this?"

"What's there to explain? I was just kicking some Grimm butt. The forest is kinda infested with them." June answered.

"You seem to harbor some strength; in fact, I could even say that some of our best huntsmen wouldn't have strength like yours." The video showed June lifting a Beowolf and tossing it to a tree.

June sighed. "Well actually you see…" before June was allowed to continue, the elevator opened and Christiana in her human disguise walked in with her red casual outfit.

"My apologies…" Christiana said. "I had to deal with some important matters; I hope you don't mind Professor Ozpin."

June glared at Christiana. "What is _she_ doing here?" June asked with a slight venomous tone.

Glynda Goodwitch looked at June. "Miss Luster is an instructor here at Beacon Academy, you were brought here by her, but you had escaped before she arrived."

Christiana stood next to June. "Nice to have found you again, Juniper."

June had no idea what was going on, but she decided to play along, albeit begrudgingly so as she folded her arms. "Yeah, sure whatever…"

Christiana stepped forward. "You see Juniper has had… a rough childhood. I would explain, but I feel that Juniper here wouldn't feel comfortable."

"I understand, perhaps we can revisit the footage another time," Ozpin said closing the holo-tablet device. "As for right now, let's talk about what you asked of us. Miss Lee, Miss Luster had requested that you join our academy, but I didn't want to force you into anything that you didn't want to. That strength of yours can be put to very good use."

June wasn't sure what to do, but Christiana had prevented Ozpin from asking her questions that she wouldn't be able to answer, so she went with her gut instinct but made a mental note to figure out what her endgame was. "S-sure… I'd like to."

"Unfortunately…" Glynda started. "There isn't any opening for any teams to take you, but before we sort that out, there is something we need to test as well before we can allow you to join our institution. We need to assess how you do in a dual. Once we do that, we can think about letting you in."

"Wait… what do I have to fight for? You saw yourselves that I can deal with Grimm right?"

"Yes but all of our first-year students went through an entrance exam earlier this year. It wouldn't be fair to let you in just because you tossed a couple of Beowolves around. Though defeating that Death-Stalker on your own was impressive if not reckless." Glynda said sending a slight glare to June.

Ruby's jaw hung out as she looked at June. She had no idea, she harbored such strength. "You _beat_ a Death-Stalker on your own!?"

June quickly cleared her throat. "So… about this dual… You're… not going to make me fight Ruby are you?" June asked pointing to Ruby to which the hooded girl slightly jumped.

"No, the opponent you will be facing is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Uh, okay sure…" June said though this was after Ruby gasped.

"Judging by your expression, I can assume you don't know who Miss Nikos is…" Glynda asked.

"Nope… but should I…?"

"Never mind, you will have a day to prepare. So make sure you are ready by then."

"Thank you…" Christiana said. "I'll make sure that she is prepared."

Ozpin nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Alright now that we are sorted, you both may leave to prepare. I wish you good luck, Miss Lee." Ozpin said.

Ruby quickly realized something. "Wait didn't you say you didn't have a weapon?"

"Yeah but I don't need…" June's arm was suddenly grabbed by Ruby's hand and saw her sparkling silver eyes.

"You're coming with me!" before June could figure anything out she was already by the elevator and noticed that a trail of rose petals was following her.

Christiana respectfully bowed in front of Ozpin and Glynda. "My apologies but I must be leaving, I must prepare for my classes."

"Of course," Ozpin said after sipping his coffee a second time.

Once Christiana was a decent distance from Ozpin's desk, her Master that was currently within her mindscape had made his presence known. _"Hey, you sure it's wise to let Juniper mingle with these Huntsman?"_

" _Relax master, If Juniper can beat Pyrrha Nikos, then I know that we are heading in the right direction. Besides…There is a chance we can use that silver eyed girl as well… Plus there is the chance Malevolence will come here, so it would be best to have Juniper prepared as soon as possible._

" _Fine, just do what you have to. Also, what of the Colossuses?"_

Christiana was waiting at the elevator so that she could descend Beacon Tower. _"Well, that could be a problem. They were built to be unstoppable, and they_ _ **were**_ _designed to beat threats like you and Trigon for example. Honestly, I'd think only Malevolence has a chance against them."_ The elevator arrived, making a slight ding on arrival.

" _So what are you thinking?"_

" _That after the Dominion Project has commenced, colossuses will be the least of our worries. I know how to stop them, just leave it to me, Master._ " the door to the elevator closed as Christiana smirked evilly. Unfortunately for her, Ozpin noticed her look and started to suspect her.

* * *

 **Echo Creek  
** Future Star glared at the giant colossus that was wreaking havoc all over the town of Echo Creek. "Oh I didn't think this through…" she sprinted across the ground and chased after the black Colossus. "Hey, over here!" she shot a rainbow-colored beam that exploded on the shield of the automaton. It spun around in its shield and its eyes shone red as its right yellow head's up display recognized her as a Time Anomaly. So it deemed her a threat, the shoulder armor on both sides raised to reveal a laser targeting system and it shot six thin beams to Future Star. She avoided each of them. "Okay, why did I think this would be easier?" Her wand started glowing pink. "Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast!" she exclaimed her wand was charging and it shot an all-consuming pink blast of energy that completely consumed the Colossus. Soon a huge pink explosion was seen creating a huge crater.

As Cloudy was flying through the air, the shockwave from Future Star's blast shook off Star and Marco. "Whoa!" After they fell off, they saw Cloudy leaving them behind. "No! Cloudy, come back!" Marco exclaimed but Cloudy was already out of earshot. "Well, that plan failed…!"

Star got up. "Marco, we're going to help… Myself!"

Marco knew what she meant by that and he was quick to dismiss her plan. "Are you insane? In what universe is that a _good_ idea?!"

"It's my gut feeling Marco! You have to trust me on this one."

"Yes, but _you_ told me to watch over you… man, that does sound confusing. Look even if your gut is right about this. Do you have a plan?"

Star was playing with her wand with her left hand. "Oh please Marco, you know me better than that."

"So you have no plan…" Marco said with his arms folded.

"Let's go, Marco!" Star sprinted forward, leaving Marco behind. The bracelet on Star's right wrist was glowing and so was Marco's on his left wrist and the two bracelets were magnetically attracting each other with a purple electric pulse. Marco was seen flying towards Star and he crashed into her as the bracelets connected. "Ow Marco, watch where you're going!"

"That wasn't me! It was this bracelet thing!"

"Fine, then stay close to me!" They both got up and ran beside each other while the silver bracelets kept them in close proximity.

Inside the crater, Future Star lay at the bottom of it. She was coughing as the smoke was starting to clear. "Alright… that should take care of it!" she got up and when the smoke was starting to clear the red glowing eyes of the Colossus was seen. The shield was penetrated but the futuristic robot was largely intact. "Oh man, but how!" she exclaimed as the Colossus continued to fire red beams at her but she was dodging them. "Rabbit Rocket Blast!" she blasted an energy blast with bright yellow energy and bunnies that had shot her out of the crater. "Okay, let's try this one!" her wand started to glow again. "Supersonic Leech Bomb!" she summoned several packs of glowing leeches that stuck to the surface of the Colossus and they started beeping. After a while, they all exploded, covering the colossus in black smoke.

The black Colossus soon hovered out of the crater with the black smoke trailing it. "Oh you're kidding me!"

It then hovered high above the town and its targeting system was aiming at her. It then fired a flurry of missiles at her and she backflipped from the explosions. Its bright yellow power core was charging and a shockwave was released that almost pushed Future Star off her feet. The power core looked to have completed charging and a yellow beam was about to fire from it.

"NO I'M NOT DYING LIKE THIS!" she exclaimed aiming her wand at it. As she was focusing on firing at the power core, a dark purple energy sphere looked to surround her. "Huh what?!" the Colossus fired the yellow beam but it looked to have missed as Future Star disappeared. The beam was decimating what was left of the area that it had destroyed.

Star appeared on the ground behind the still floating colossus and her wand was still charged. She saw a girl in a dark cloak and a leotard. "What's going on?"

"No time, we have to hit its blind spot!" she exclaimed. Her hands were covered by black/purple energy circles before she fired a huge beam to the back of the colossus's head causing it to slightly recoil in pain.

"Glowworm Blast!" Future Star started blasting the back of the Colossus head with blue glowing glow worms that exploded as soon as they hit.

"Who are you?" Star asked.

"You're the one, who's from the future, you're lucky I have no questions for you," Raven replied.

"How do you…" Before anything else could happen a shiny figure could be seen falling towards the Colossus. "What is that?"

"That is our plan," Raven said and Kevin Levin crashed right into the head of the Colossus with his hands shaped as hammers. He was hitting the back of the huge robot but it smacked Kevin off with its large hand. "Or… one of our plans…"

Future Star heard footsteps behind her and she looked back to see Mandy approaching her. "Looks like I'm not the only one messing with time travel."

"Wait… I've heard of you." Future Star said. "You're the one that I shouldn't trust no matter what! Mandy…"

"Yes, my reputation supersedes me," Mandy said with a sarcastic tone. "But would you rather fight with me, or die at the hands of these robotic abominations… your choice."

"Fine… but you have a plan, to defeat it?"

"Our best shot is to strike it's core."

"You mean the power core? But how are we getting to it?"

"We need to make it mad enough for it to attack us. Then we will get an opening." As Mandy said this a green flash was seen and a large bipedal red and white creature got up to the height of the colossus was glaring at it.

"Hey, you've got a Way Big problem!" the large figure punched the back of the floating colossus and it fell into the ground.

"Our plan was to shut it down, not try to feebly beat it into oblivion!" Mandy reminded.

"Oh, sorry about that." Way Big apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"That matters little because it's getting back up," Mandy stated.

The black colossus floated back into the air and its eyes shone red as it glared at Ben as Way Big. "I'm ready for you!"

Rook's Proto-Truk was hovering in the air above the colossus. The rear hatch was open and standing by it was Julio as he looked down to the colossus. "Julio, are you sure you want to do this?" Rook asked while he was at the controls.

Julio laughed with a slight Spanish accent. "As if, my Dad's jumped from much higher than this." He placed his hexagonal, red-rimmed goggles over his eyes. Through the goggles, he could see all sorts of data about the Colossus.

"Well good luck down there…"

"Thanks, Amigo!" Julio ran from the back hatch of the Proto-Truk and was falling through the air and bright blue electric bolts surged through his arms as he fell. His arms and fist suddenly grew into giant silver and blue accented mechanical fists. The colossus looked up and through its HUD it could see Julio getting closer, but it wasn't in time to release any countermeasures as the giant robotic menace took a punch to the face and it fell to the ground after the impact.

Julio fell from the colossus and he landed on his feet with a pair of silver and blue mechanical legs that transformed from his organic ones.

"You think that did it?" Julio asked.

Raven pointed up. "Does that answer your question?"

The colossus rose up again and many spaces within its impenetrable armor opened and it shot sledgehammer missiles towards the group. However before they could hit, a flurry of rocks crashed into several of the missiles in the front, causing the resulting explosions to spread to the other missiles. Once the attack was neutralized, Aang landed by them.

"Sorry I'm late…" he apologized.

"Better late than never," Mandy said.

Future Star looks at the group. "Who are you guys?"

"That isn't important right now, we need to find a way to shut down this thing."

Way Big timed out and he was by the others as Ben. "So any plans?" he asked.

Kevin absorbed the ground, covering his body in a coating of hard rock. "Try using Upgrade." He suggested.

Ben looked at Mandy. "Well…?"

"Couldn't hurt to try, do it!" Ben activates his Omnitrix and he navigates through the holo interface and landed on Upgrade, he slams the core, covering himself in a bright green light. Ben transformed into a Galvanic Mechamorph and the Omnitrix core was on his chest. "Cover me!"

Raven floated up at the dark purple energy was surrounding her hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" dark purple energy surrounded three abandoned cars and she telekinetically tossed them to the colossus and they exploded around it, causing it to pay attention to Raven.

This bought Ben enough time and he threw himself onto the Colossus and he covered its legs and he was slowly beginning to take over the mechanical marvel. Blue electric sparks were flying off the parts that weren't taken over by Upgrade. Raven formed giant tentacles that held the colossus's arms in place to it wouldn't be able to rip Upgrade off. Soon he spread past the chest and all that was left was the head and the eyes were shining a deep red as it continued to spread. The HUD of the colossus was starting to change to a green and black color.

Everything was silent as it looked like Upgrade had taken over colossus. "Well Ben, you okay up there?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I think… let me try moving…" though before he could move the green circuit lines on Upgrade turned purple and white electric bolts were surrounding the Upgraded Colossus.

"This isn't good!" Mandy exclaimed.

They all saw the power core open, it was green for a short while before it turned white. The upgrade lines then turned white and Ben was screaming in pain.

"Ben!" Kevin exclaimed. "Alright, little girl, what's that thing doing!"

"Don't quote me on this, but I think it's using magic!" Mandy answered.

"What you don't know!?"

"This thing was made in the distant future, probably 200 years later or so, of course I won't know everything!" Mandy exclaimed.

Julio stepped forward. "Then I'll just get him off!" but Mandy stopped him. "You don't want to get killed by that thing do you?"

Within the restored HUD of the colossus, the following words were displayed. ' _ **GENERATING AURA…**_ 'suddenly there was a white energy charging around the colossus one more pained scream from Ben was heard before his form was ripped apart into tiny Galvanic Mechamorph pieces.

Everyone on the ground was shocked and before pieces of Ben's form could rain all over them he transformed back to his human form in a red flash and he was seen falling to the ground, unconscious. Before he hit the ground, he was quickly caught by Raven and she placed him in front of the others and they were all surprised at what they saw. "What just happened?" Julio asked.

They all saw that Ben was returned to his sixteen-year-old body and that the normally green accent color of the Omnitrix was a red. "This is going to be a problem," Mandy said.

Future Star looked back to them. "So what now!?" they saw that the colossus regenerated its spherical shield accept it was a clear white. Then it threw its arms forward, also throwing a huge amount of debris and abandoned cars to the group.

Aang reacted fast and made a huge earth semi-sphere that covered them and Raven created a dark purple semi-sphere that covered them for good measure. The debris crashed into the barriers but it didn't break them.

Once Aang and Raven let down their barrier, everyone saw that the Colossus was glaring straight down at them. The white spherical barrier was leaking white energy and it them started to fire white energy bolts to them. They all managed to scatter to evade them.

"Well, now what Mandy?" Julio asked.

Mandy didn't give an answer as she glared at the mechanical beast.

* * *

 **Danwood, Plumber HQ  
** While Mandy's team were in Echo Creek; Suzy, Kim, Katara, Stacy, Candace, Ty Lee and Ken were left behind to watch over Danwood in case something happens. Something that Kim wasn't too happy about.

"Ugh! I hate all this waiting!" she exclaimed while pacing. "How come Julio gets to go out and help them."

Suzy was leaning on a control panel. "Hey, I don't make the rules. I just listen to what Mandy tells me."

"Well, think about it this way, we were left here just in case something happened elsewhere," Katara said as she joined the group later on.

"Yeah, cool down sis," Ken said walking to his older sister.

Kim growled at him and shot a glare at him. "No I want to take these things out, especially after…" she clenched her fists and looked at her left wrist which had a brown bracelet with purple gemstones infused in them."I swear these Colossuses go down today!" she growled.

"Jeez, what's up with her?" Ty Lee asked Suzy.

Suzy replied with a shrug. "You don't wanna know… seriously, telling you might break the timeline… or something like that…"

Candace slowly rose up after fainting earlier. "Ugh… where am I?" she asked while sitting up.

Stacy ran to her. "Candace, you're awake."

"I just had the craziest dream, there were these portal things appearing all over the place, they and you were part of a secret alien police force." Candace laughed. "Crazy imagination right?"

"Uh, Candace… that all happened…" Stacy pointed out.

"W-wait… so the Earth really is in danger!?"

"Well yes, but we're on top of that," Stacy assured.

"So this whole time, you've been avoiding me because you had to fight a bunch or alien supervillains?" Candace asked.

"Essentially, yes… and what with my Plumber duties and the occasional world ending threat… I just haven't been able to make time to hang out with you... sorry…"

"Where are my brothers?"

Stacy jabbed her thumb to Phineas who was walking to Kim and he was handing her back her gauntlets.

"Well I checked them like you asked, and they look fine," Phineas said. "Though I need to ask, where did you get them from?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, beats me. It could be Galvan tech, though it could have been made off-world… heck if I know. They were a gift, so I don't dwell on who made them."

"Well, who gave them to you?"

"Can't tell you, the fabric of this timeline is fragile as it is, I don't want to make it worse by revealing the future to you guys."

Suddenly the whole building shook as if there was an Earthquake. "AHH!" Candace screamed. "What the heck was that!?"

Ken quickly figured it out. "It's a global quake. Which means…"

Kim put on her gauntlets and punched her fist into her left palm. "Another Colossus!" Stacy ran over the large computer. And punched in buttons and the screen then showed a slow white spinning seal over the blue portal filled skies of Danwood.

"So what does this one look like?" Katara asked.

The seal remained white as is started to spin in the opposite direction. A large pair of feet was slowly falling from the seal before a pair of white armored legs fell through afterward, the body of this human-like colossus was a lot thinner and had less armor. But as it fell through, it hovered in the air and its face was nothing but two orange, downward arrow grilles pointing downwards. There was a large bronze wheel with four curved blades on it that was the same size as the colossus and was floating very close to its back.

"Oh now… what do we do!?" Ty Lee asked.

"You have to ask!?" Kim exclaimed. "We're going to turn that thing into scrap metal." She pointed to Stacy. "You! Take us there!"

"W-what me, but I can't fly a ship just yet!" Stacy argued.

Suzy stepped forward. "Okay, let's get outside; I have a way we can get there."

Candace looked at her. "Wait how are we sure that you're on our side? If anything you'd want to destroy the world! You evil little monster." Candace said looking at Jeremy's little sister.

Suzy grinned at Candace with a look that was meant to scare her. "Well, you're just going to have to trust me…"

Stacy suddenly had an idea. "Phineas, do you still have the blueprints for your old inventions?"

"Well I do store them in my room, but they normally take a whole morning to build."

"Then we'll need your friends' help," Stacy said. She looked to Candace. "Candace, I need you to round up everyone we know in Danwood. We'll need every hand we can get."

"So what should the rest of us do?" Suzy asked.

"You, Kim, Ken, and Katara try and buy us as much time as you can! We're going to need it!"

"Fine, you three come with me!" Suzy exclaimed. The four ran to the elevators and they started to head to the surface.

"Stace, what's your plan?" Candace asked.

"You'll see…"Stacy smiled. Candace started heading to the elevator as well. "H-hey, where are you going?"

"Well, you're a so busy being a secret alien agent or something. You obviously don't need my help."

"No Candace… I want you to help out. Listen I only kept everything a secret because I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Um… do you know what I've had to deal with last Summer? And I've been to Space at least twice. You should have more faith in me." Candace said with a smirk.

"Well, you're my best friend. I wanted to keep you safe… but now, nobody is safe. So Candace, want to help me save the world with me?" Stacy stretched her hand out.

Candace looked to Stacy and a small smile formed. "As if you had to ask." Candace grabbed Stacy's hand, instantly restoring their friendship.

* * *

 **Piedmont, California  
** Meanwhile, the red colossus continued to be very still as it was getting close to fully analyzing any threats that would be considered a threat. The boy from the future looked to be getting close to its power core. Using he rocket shoes, he got close to the orange glowing power core and he could see his opportunity. "Okay, here we go." He took out a futuristic sphere and he was about to toss it inside but he was taking fire from two orbs that were flying towards him. "Oh man not now!" the orbs shot the sphere out of his hands. "No!" but before the attack orbs could finish the job. Green ghost rays exploded into them.

"Kid, what are you doing up here?" Danny Fenton asked in his ghost form.

"There's no time to explain, we need to get out of here. It's going to fully activate soon!" he exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Activate? What are you talking about?"

The boy's gauntlet showed the time left and the numbers were pulsing red as it showed: '00:00:00' "Oh man, we need to get as far away from here as possible!"

Inside the colossus's dark green HUD it showed that it was complete scanning the entire Earth. It then showed four names on the top right corner of the display and they read 'Cerebretron, Velocitron, Juggertron, and Swarmerion'. Next to their names were messages, an 'ONLINE' message in a bright green text was next to both Cerebretron, Velocitron. In the middle of the screen, it notified that it was connecting and it quickly completed it and a big message in the display read ' _ **LINK ESTABLISHED**_ '. The colossus then started combing through possible threats and it showed three faces. Mandy's, Suzy's and Heidi's, a red square crosshair targeted Heidi's face and text near the top read. ' _ **TARGET ACCURIED.**_ '

"Oh no, we're too late!" the boy said as the Colossus had started walking in a particular direction. He looked to the Pines house and saw a red orb go inside. "Oh no, not in this timeline!" he pressed a button on his gauntlet and he teleported away in a growing blue bubble.

Back inside the Pines' household. Mabel had already prepared a large camping bag with her pet pig Waddles walking next to her. "C'mon Dipper, what's the hold-up?" she asked. "That robot supposed to activate soon."

"In a minute." He had his slightly bigger blue backpack and he was about to leave his room but he walked past a fur hat, the very same one that his summer crush used to wear. He quickly stuffed it in his bag and ran out into the living room. "Alright, I'm ready!" But right as the Twins would figure out what to do next, one of the orbs entered the living room and it aimed two blasters at them.

Mabel screamed. "AAH future kid help us!" she screamed. As if on cue a growing, bright blue bubble appeared. He appeared with what looked like a black, steel electrified bat.

He slammed the bat right into the orb's ocular sensor, immediately turning its vision to static. "I came back here for a reason!" he double tapped the orb after it fell on the floor and sparks shot from its wrecked body.

Dipper and Mabel had their jaws hanging close to the ground.

"YOU SAVED US!" Mabel gleefully cried as she quickly hugged the boy.

"You came exactly at the right time we needed you, that's a bit too much of a coincidence if you ask me." Dipper noted

"Well I _am_ from the future." the boy defended.

"Yeah like _duh_ Dipper," Mabel said letting go of the boy. "Now tell us your name _oh_ mysterious stranger."

"Oh… well, It's Phillip… uh, can't really say my last name cause that's kinda supposed to be a secret. But we need to get out of here and round up the others.

"The others?" Dipper asked.

Meanwhile outside Danny was shooting an ineffective ghost ray to the giant colossus. "Danny, you might want to move a bit!" he heard. He moved before a compressed explosion of debris crashed into the face of the automaton, but it proved ineffective.

From the ground, the shot was fired by a teen with a fairly dark complexion. He wore an orange jacket with dark blue pants. His right was in the shape of a huge cannon.

"Rex!" the source of this voice was coming from a person in a black and red ninja outfit with a long red scarf. "Fire me at its arm!" he said sliding in front of Rex.

"Which one?"

"Any!"

Rex looked unsure but looked at the huge robot that continued walking a slow speed. "Alright fine, but don't start crying if this hurts!" the bottom of the cannon looked to eat the person in the ninja outfit and he aimed the cannon towards the head of the Colossus. He fired and the Ninja was sent flying towards the huge weapon's left arm. The colors of his suit reversed and he brought out a sword seemingly from the suit. His target, the left arm of the colossus… He was aiming for the section that kept its entire arm attached to the whole body. The sword was engulfed in flames and he drove his sword towards the armor. However, his fiery blade bounced right off the armor, not even registering a scratch on the red armor of the Colossus.

"You're kidding me, what kind of robot is this!?" Randy asked, soon there were red orbs heading to him and he sliced the three of them as they came to him. But as he stood on the robot's shoulder he saw three more robotic orbs eject from the back of the colossus. He looked down to a street lamp at the bottom. "Ninja Scarf!" he exclaimed, tossing his scarf down to the street lamp where it attached itself and he swung towards it. Though the orbs were following him and they continued to fire lasers at him which he was dodging as he jumped to the ground. He placed two fingers to his earpiece. "Guys, my sword's doing nothing to this thing!"

"Neither are my ghost rays!" Danny exclaimed as he made a giant ecto orb above his head and he chucked it towards the colossus, making a big explosion, but through the smoke, the colossus continued to walk and its eyes were glowing and it fired green thin beams. Danny created a spherical ghost barrier but the beams shot right through, shattering the barrier and he fell to the ground while a smoke trail followed him.

Valarie was flying around the colossus with three cubes by her, they were each firing purple energy beams and they were bouncing off the armor of the colossus. "What's it going to take to stop this thing?!" She saw that the colossus was attempting to grab her, so she shifted the weight of her foot and made her board shoot straight down, avoiding the hand of the giant robot.

She hovers by the ground and her jumps off her board. Right as she jumped off a loud static was heard in her earpiece and the same could be said for the other four Plumbers that were there. "Hello, can you hear me!?" Phillip's voice said.

"Who is this… this is a secure frequency!"

"Well, I hacked it, but listen to me. That thing you're fighting, you can't beat it. Not by conventional means anyway!"

Rex used his earpiece and started to talk into it. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, but you have to send a message to your Plumber base right now, Heidi Weinerman is in danger!" he exclaimed.

"Heidi?" Rex repeated. He attempted to talk to the others. "You think Black Providence built this!"

"I'm one hundred percent sure that this was _not_ built by Black Providence. It's a war machine from the future called a Colossus!" Phillip said. "And right now if you don't get Heidi to a safe place, we're all done for! Just meet me by the Fenton RV and I'll explain everything!"

Phillip, Dipper, and Mabel were waiting by the Fenton RV and Phillip sighed afterward. "You seem to know an awful lot about what's going on," Dipper said.

"That's because something very bad will happen if we don't stop these things here. You see, the exact same thing happened before I was born, and the colossuses come again in the future. So we formed a plan to stop them in this time period."

"Wait, _we_? You're not alone?"

"I couldn't have put this plan together on my own, but even with all this. I'm still afraid we won't change the overall outcome of the future." He said looking down.

"Aww come on!" Mabel encouraged. "Have faith, we'll find a way to stop this thing. My brother and I have taken down an evil triangle that wanted to take over our world!" Mabel said in an excited tone.

Phillip looked down. "You say that but… these things are so powerful, they can even stop Bill Cipher himself." The Pines twins both let out shocked gasps at what Phillip had just revealed. "In the Future, I lost a lot of friends because of these things, that's why I'm here! If we destroy the colossuses right here and now, then the future will be saved!" He said with a serious look on his face.

* * *

 **Remnant, Vale  
Beacon Academy  
**Christiana was sitting on the floor of her room that had a large single bed, a desk with a lamp and there was a stack of papers on said desk. She was meditating; probably she was talking to her master. The door to her room opened and June walked in and she looked like she was out of breath.

Christiana opened her mouth to speak. "Well, you took your time getting here."

June glared at her. "Hey, I only took so long is because I had to lose that Ruby girl. Do you have _any_ idea how fast she is!? It took me half an hour to figure out how to lose her."

"Well, that speed is her Semblance after all," Christiana said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Alright… it's only a matter of time before she finds me, so you better make this quick."

"Well if you're going to be fitting in here, you're going to need an Aura." She quickly stopped June as she opened her mouth. "An Aura in this universe is a reflection of a soul in this universe, but Auras can be utilized for defensive and combat capabilities."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because all the students in this school have the deeper capabilities of their Aura unlocked, while you do not. And that is a dead giveaway."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure how you're going to solve that problem. I'm not from this planet."

"Yes, but you are human and you have a soul, so you should be capable of generating an Aura, I just have to unlock it for you." She motioned for June to sit in front of her by tapping the floor in front of her. "Come, sit." June sat down in front of her.

"Hey… how did you manage to get an Aura?"

"I have my ways… now hold still." Christiana took June's hands and a bright blue aura started to rise out of her. Suddenly a white aura was slowly rising from June. Before long June's eyes shot open and she saw a bunch of flashing images in her head. One of a planet exploding and of a small blue humanoid alien child running on an unknown planet, her vision then shifted to seeing a giant 'X' that was in the sky and below that was a floating pyramid. The last image she saw was the glare of a yellow triangle with a single eye, with a bowtie and a thin top hat. The triangle suddenly turned to her.

" _You're going to **wish** you hadn't seen all that!_ " his hands were covered by blue flames and he shot them towards June and she screamed as she was immediately thrown out of Christiana's mindscape.

June was lying on the floor and she slowly got up and found herself back in Christiana's room. Christiana looked down at her with a glare. "Normally an Aura unlocking process doesn't result in anyone getting hurt. So I have to ask? _What_ exactly did you see!?"

June slowly got up, she knew that she had to tell her, but maybe keeping it to herself would be the best move for her. She was at the mercy of Christiana's plans, it would be better is she still thought that. After all, June _still_ didn't trust her. "N-nothing I saw nothing. It's all a bit fuzzy…"

Christiana sighed and helped her up. "Right so now that you have an activated Aura. There are a couple things you should know. Your Aura acts as a protective barrier around your body to prevent any fatal damage from attacks, but you only have a finite amount to use so you must be mindful of your fighting style. Though it will regenerate over time, but not during battle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" June said only taking in the important parts of what Christiana said. "Anything else I need to know?"

Christiana narrowed her eyes at June's impatience. "I don't know Juniper. Since I never tell you anything, why don't you tell me?"

June glared at her. "Very funny! And stop reading my mind!" she walked out of the door and looked down the hall and sighed.

"Well aren't you a slippery little fox?" June acting on instinct quickly turned around and glared at the four figures in front of her, one of them being Ruby. "Whoa, whoa chill we're not going to attack you." Said a girl with long blonde hair that was messy at some points, she had fair skin with lilac eyes. She wore a tan jacket with puffy sleeves, underneath was a low cut bright yellow crop top with a black flame emblem on the left side. A pair of black mini shorts was worn on her lower body. Above that was a brown belt with a pleated brown material covering her backside with the same flame symbol in gold on the right side, and there was a long piece of white material that stretched to her right knee. Her feet were covered with brown, knee high boots with orange socks that went over her knees. An orange scarf was around her neck with black fingerless gloves.

Next to her was another fair skinned girl with a mysterious aura about her. She had amber colored eyes with a slight feline look with purple eyeshadow above them. She had long black hair that stretched down to the middle of her back. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a button on the front, underneath this was a white crop shirt that went up to her neck and was sleeveless. Below that were white shorts and low-heeled boots with stockings that went from dark purple to black. Her emblem was white on both thighs and looked like a closed flower bud. Her left arm had a long sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep; black ribbons were around both of her forearms. A small loose scarf was wrapped around her neck. Finally, there was a large black bow over her head.

Finally, standing at the front of the group was a girl with a pale complexion, as well as pale blue eyes with a scar running down her left eye. She had long white hair pulled into a sing ponytail that hung off her left side that had an icicle shaped tiara pinned to it. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress that was white and pale blue from top to bottom with a snowflake pattern at the bottom, there was a layer of white fabric underneath the dress. She wore a bolero jacket with the same coloring as her dress, starting a white then ending with pale blue at her arms, the inside of the jacket was red and there was a white snowflake symbol on the back of her jacket she had white heeled boots covering her feet.

June slightly lowered her guard but only slightly she knew that she couldn't completely let up, considering that she was in a combat school and Christiana apparently pulled some strings somehow. "Don't startle me like that!" June said. "So, I know Ruby, but who are you guys."

The blonde was about to start the introductions but the girl in while quickly stepped to June. "How rude, and after we found you close to death in the Emerald Forest." She said in a voice that showed slight authority which June was immediately annoyed with.

"First of all, I was just tired; fighting Grimm in a forest for months will do that to you. And second, you don't really look like the type that is suited for fighting." June said in a casual tone.

The girl in black slightly chuckled to herself while the pale girl was fuming. "I like her already."

"Excuse me, do you know who I am!?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know, am I supposed to?" June said mockingly scratching her head.

Before any altercation could take place between the two. The blonde girl stepped in between them. "Okay, lets cool it before anything we regret happens." She turned to June with a slight grin on her face. "Alright new girl, you've already met Ruby, I'm her older sister, the name's Yang!"

"Blake." The girl with the bow said, introducing herself.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." The girl in white formally introduced.

Ruby stepped forward. "And together we are Team RWBY!" Ruby excitedly exclaimed.

"The team is named after you?" June asked looking at Ruby.

"No, they just took the front letters of our names and… I shouldn't have to explain this to you!" Weiss said.

"I don't think that will be necessary." June replied.

"So, what's your name?" Blake asked.

"Me, I'm Juniper Lee… I found myself here under certain circumstances."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"None of your business…" June said. "Anyway, I think I'm supposed to be joining this school."

"Hey is that the room of the new Professor?" Yang asked looking at Christiana's room.

June was quick to nod. "Oh yeah, she kinda brought me here… and let me warn you she's a complicated woman to understand."

Ruby quickly grabbed June's wrist. "Enough about that, we need to get you a weapon so you can fight against Pyrrha!"

"Wait!" Weiss exclaimed. "You're going to fight Pyrrha!?"

"It's an entrance exam type thing." June said. "You say that as if I should be worried."

"Well she was the four times winner of the Mistral Region Tournament." Yang said. "But nothing for you to be worried about considering that you took out a Death Stalker on your own." She said wrapping her arm around her.

"Wait who told you…" she glanced at Ruby who pulled her hood over her head in an ill-fated attempt to hide herself. "At any rate, I need to get ready. I'm pretty sure I can manage without a weapon."

"Against Pyrrha?" Yang whistled. "Well good luck, you're gonna need it."

June had no time to contemplate what Yang said as she was dragged through the halls by Ruby leaving behind a dust trail and a trail of rose petals. June's screams were echoing through the halls.

Yang chuckled to herself. "Looks like my sister found a new play mate. I'm not going to want to miss this!" she chased after Ruby and June leaving behind Weiss and Blake.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Weiss cried following Yang.

Blake meanwhile looked to Christiana's door and saw it was slightly open. She took a peek and she saw Christiana about to walk through a purple swirling portal. Christiana noticed and turned around. "Oh, well this is awkward…"

"W-what is this!?" she asked with a shocked tone as she walked into the room.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, but let's make a deal. You keep quiet about this, and I won't let it slip about your… shall we say… feline traits…"

Blake's bow suddenly twitched. "Did Professor Ozpin tell you?" she asked.

"He didn't have to, but I'm serious about that threat earlier. You know how humans are, once they find out… well I don't have to tell you do I? And once they find out you were with the White Fang, I can only imagine how that will turn out." Blake glared at her. "Oh don't give me that look kitty cat. All you have to do is treat this as our little secret." Christiana said with a smirk. "Well Miss Belladonna, do we have a deal?"

Blake couldn't figure out how she found out, but she couldn't take the risk, especially if she knew about her past with the White Fang."Do you promise to make good on your end?"

"Of course, you can trust me… I'm a woman of my word," she said with a smirk outstretching her right hand. Blake could swear she saw Christiana's hand engulfed in blue fire for a second. She begrudgingly shook Christiana's hand. "Now you should probably join your friends now." Blake slowly left the room, not taking her eyes off Christiana. Once she closed the door, Christiana looked to the portal. "I should count myself lucky that it was the Faunus that saw this and not anyone else. With the leverage I got, this might work to my advantage... but I've got bigger plans to start." Christiana walked through the portal satisfied with her current work.

* * *

 **Unknown Location – Black Keep  
** As Night was approaching, a portal suddenly appeared in Christiana's old room within the Black Keep and she appeared in her blue outfit. She walked out and was making her way to the bridge. Inside, it was just Black Knight and Vlad Plasmius.

"Knight, Plasmius… It's time!" Christiana said as she walked in. Getting the attention of both parties in the bridge.

Black Knight smirked. "You're saying…"

"That's right, the Colossuses are here and we cannot wait any longer." She said. "Make a course for the secret headquarters. It's time to activate the Dominion Program!" Christiana said with a serious expression. "We should make our move _now_!"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp a lot happened in this chapter and its only just getting started. So thanks to everyone for favouriting, following and leaving your reviews. I already have the next chapter planned out so hopefully I can have it out later this month or early June. So tell me what you thought, and come through with your questions if you have any.**

 **Here are some questions and answers**

 **Q: Have you ever thought of adding Nightwing/Future Robin into the story?  
A: Well I can't say for sure, but you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Q: Will Jack and Aku (post/pre-season 5) appear in the Future?  
A: Well that's an idea I definitely want to play with, but I'd have to wait for Season 5 of Samurai Jack to finish, then I'll decide where to go from there.**

 **Q: Is there going to be some sort of time war happening?  
A: Just wait and see…**

 **Q: Will Aang, Raven and June play a role in the future?  
A: Well Aang will just be with the Plumbers. June will be playing a much bigger part in this arc and Assuming you're referring to Raven from Teen Titans, then she may have a bigger role in this arc.**

 **Q: Didn't Wendy and Dipper swap hats in the final episode if the events of Weirdmageddon already happened?  
A: Yes that was a slight mistake on my part. I did forget about that detail but all this is taking place after Weirdmageddon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll hopefully see you guys soon with another update**

* * *

 **Next Time: Rise of the Colossus Part 2**


	12. Rise of the Colossus Part 2

**Echo Creek  
** In the town of Echo Creek, many of the buildings, were abandoned and destroyed or completely demolished. The jet black Colossus continued to move along, hovering above the ground while surrounded by its white barrier. Soon it stopped moving, but it continued to hover in the air.

Julio was standing on top of the roof of a still standing house, he placed his goggles over his eyes and his eyes could see red crosshairs locking onto the colossus. "Let's see if your shield can handle this!" his right arm was a large energy cannon which was charging a bright blue energy beam. He then fired it from the hole of his large cannon and it was speeding to the colossus, a sound blast was heard as the beam travelled so fast it broke the sound barrier. It crashed into the shield which made a giant explosion. After the beam hit, the white barrier was starting to fade. Once it faded a purple beam was seen hitting the stomach. Mandy was holding a scythe with a smoking blade.

"Okay, now we just have to make it expose its power core!" Mandy exclaimed.

Future Star shot a huge blast that shook the huge Colossus. It slowly turned its head and within its HUD it showed the faces of Future Star and Mandy and it below their faces read. ' **TARGETS ACQUIRED. PERFORMING ELIMINATION PROTOCOL.** ' Every large piece of debris, including stationary and wrecked cars, and large pieces of concrete was rising and they saw that the colossus was raising its arms and it was telekinetically lifting the debris.

"Why would it need to do that, it's already got plenty to take us out!" Kevin exclaimed. It threw the cars and they were heading for both Mandy and Future Star who were standing close to each other. Future Star made a pink barrier that covered both of them and the debris covered the barrier. Afterwards, a purplish black energy covered them. Raven tossed the debris back to the colossus and they exploded on it, but no damage was caused.

Mandy looked at the armour that was covering the Colossus. "That must be some alloy from the future that nothing in our timeline can penetrate… but…" she looked to Kevin. "Levin, I need you to absorb the armour of that thing."

"And what good, will that do?" Kevin asked.

"Think about it. The only thing that's hard enough to scratch a diamond is another diamond, right! Same logic applies here; the only thing strong enough that we can use to penetrate that futuristic alloy would be the same futuristic alloy."

Kevin smirked. "I'm pretty sure Diamonds can't scratch each other, but its the best plan we've got…" he started to run towards the floating colossus and as he was getting close Aang made a raised platform for him to run on. Soon he later made a pillar to launch Kevin towards the giant mechanical beast and Kevin held onto the jagged lower chest. Kevin started to absorb the futuristic material and his entire body was becoming coated in the same black metal and he held on with his right hand and his left arm formed a blade. He drove it to the lower chest but it made contact with an invisible white barrier that sheened over the entire colossus. There was a floating drone that blasted Kevin off with a red laser and he fell but Aang made an air cushion for him to fall on to. "Good news, I think we got its attention. Bad news, it has another shield that is covering its body. So unless we get rid of that, we're not touching this thing." Kevin stated.

Mandy glared at the Colossus. "Just when things can't get worse, these things can generate an Aura!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"You see… there is an Earth-like planet outside our Solar System, called Remnant and on that planet all living things have this life force called Aura… and for some reason… this thing can generate one! At least I have an idea on who had a hand in building this monster!" Then suddenly small cannons grew from the side of it fired small beams towards Future Star. She flipped over the beams but it swerved in the air and it was heading for her back.

"DRAGONFLY DEVESTATION!" a stream of bright yellow dragonflies was speeding to the beam and it ignited the beam from the Colossus before it could hurt Future Star. The shockwave shot her to the ground and she slowly got up.

"I didn't do that…"

"Ehem!" she heard. Future Star saw her younger self and Marco standing close to her. "You're welcome." Star Prime cheerily said.

"What are you doing here?! I though Cloudy got you two to a safe place!"

"Yeah well about that…" Marco started.

"That doesn't matter! You two need to leave, now!"

"Not a chance!" Star exclaimed. "If we're going to do this, then we need to do it together… we're both Star Butterfly, so we stick together!"

Future Star chuckled to herself. "That's funny… Because that is exactly what I said five years ago." She got up to her feet. "I should have known that I'd still be as persistent. Fine you want to help?" she shot a red beam from her wand which vaporized the magnetic bracelet that kept Star Prime and Marco together. "Distract this thing; we need to figure out a plan…"

"Gotcha!" Star said while giving a salute. The energy charged up in her wand and she aimed it to the Colossus's left flank. "Narwhal Blast!" she shot a blast of baby narwhals in a wave of water that bounced off the mech's armour.

"Yeah… I don't think narwhals are going to cut it!" Future Star stated. The Colossus had white geometric lined that were spread all over its body. Its yellow eyes were shining white and aimed its arms forward and two white magical looking circles formed in front of the hands and it was firing explosive white blasts and when then hit the ground, the explosive blast froze on contact, making a large icicle stick out of the ground. Both Stars and Marco avoided them.

"Okay, it's mad, but it's not mad enough!" Mandy exclaimed. "We have to hit this thing even harder! First we have to penetrate that aura shield it's using."

"Yeah, you got a plan for that?" Star Prime asked.

"Like I said, we just have to make it mad enough to expose its power core, once we do that… this thing is as good as dead!"

* * *

 **Danwood  
** The white colossus stood in the city of Danwood as the seal it came through closed. Many people were looking up at it and they were even taking pictures with their camera phones. There were news helicopters that were circling it as they were trying to get a good view of it.

Standing a distance from the still colossus was a green skinned alien with three eyes along his forehead but the middle one was much bigger than the ones flanking it. He also had four small tendrils that stretched from his chin. He had tentacle arms as well. He wore a black and white suit with a red tie and there were clear, squared glasses that fell below his eyes.

"Will Harangue coming to you live with breaking news!" he exclaimed with a camera pointing at him with the blinking red dot on the top right corner recording his broadcast. "This metal monstrosity had just arrived here moments ago, but it seems to be standing still. We are getting reports that this could be the result of the vortexes that were appearing all over the planet. The camera looked up to the sky to see three jets speeding to the colossus. "It looks like the Air Force has finally arrived! But the question that this reporter asks is what this event has to do with the menace that is Ben Tennyson?" Before he was allowed to continue a pink energy blast shot him in the gut and he fell to his back.

The source of the blast came from a girl who was standing in front of a Plumber Tank and her right gauntlet was smoking from the discharge of energy.

"Sis! Why did you do that?" Ken asked as he jumped out of the tank.

"Because he was annoying me! Plus, he's alive, what's the problem?"

"Did you see that?" Will said getting back up. "This reporter was just assaulted by a Ben Tennyson sympathiser."

Kim growled under her breath. "We don't have time for this… oh and you may want to look up!" the camera man turned the view of his camera up and he saw that the missiles and gun fire of the jets were proving to be ineffective against the Colossus.

The orange arrow grilles on the face of the large monstrosity shone and small guns opened on the sides of his head and it shot odd rounds that reduced the oncoming jet to a metal version of Swiss cheese as it crashed into the ground.

As soon as Suzy saw this she jumped out of the tank. "Well this is as one-sided as it gets!" she slammed her omnitrix core and standing in her place was small two legged creature colored in a swamp green skin with a tanned stomach. Her eyes were yellow and sharp with whisker like lines on her face. She had a tail and there were dark green spots, dotting her skin, her blonde hair puffs remained on her sides. "Alright! Here is the plan!" she looked at Ken and Katara who had jumped out of the tank. She pointed to the blue exposed power core of the colossus. "See that? We have to aim out attacks there. Mandy believe that the power core is its weakness."

Ken looked at Suzy who had transformed into Upchuck. "You never did say, but where did you get an Omnitrix?"

"Stole it from an alternate dimension, but we have no time to talk about that!" she pointed to Katara. "You, do all that you can to distract it?"

"And how am I supposed to do that! Do you have any idea how big that thing is!?" Suzy opened her mouth and four long tongues stretched out and grabbed onto a nearby fire hydrant and she ingested the hydrant after ripping it from the concrete, allowing gallons of water to spew out. "Will that help!?"

Before long the colossus started moving and it then grabbed the large four spiked ring from its back and it tossed it to the direction of the next oncoming jet. The pilot quickly made evasive manoeuvres to avoid being hit by the large ring, but he was unable to notice it swerved in the air and it crashed into the jet quickly, making another explosion in the air. The final jet flew overhead and dropped a bombshell onto the head of the colossus and it made a large explosion but it stood tall and the Colossus grabbed the large ring as it flew back to him, he then tossed it to the jet at a fast speed as it spun in the air. The pilot was unable to avoid the high speed object and it crashed into his jet. The ring flew back to the colossus.

Ken looked at the Colossus with his jaw dropped down to the floor. "H-how are we supposed to beat that!?"

"Well just follow my lead…" Suzy exclaimed as the fire hydrant she swallowed was still in her gut as evidenced by a green glowing energy on her growing belly. She spit up a green energy that exploded on the colossus, but is only made a scorch mark on its armour.

Katara cringed at Suzy practically vomiting projectiles at the colossus.

"So what do we do now?" Katara asked.

"You have Artiquana right?" Suzy asked Ken.

"Uh… I think…" Ken replied.

Suzy slammed the her omitrix core, turning her back to her human form. "Good, cause we're going to need it."

At the same time, Kim leaped onto a building and her gauntlet was surrounded in a pink energy for a second before she started sprinting across the roof. She leaped off and she landed on the back of the colossus and she reeled her arm back to throw a punch to the back of the white colossus, creating a purple shockwave as her punch was augmented by the energy that was built up in her gauntlets. She decided to let go, and she fell to her feet leaving cracks in the road.

She saw an ice ramp and her brother as Arciquana was sliding up the ramp with Katara and Suzy on his back. Katara had two long water whips and the ice ramp spread to the mid-section of the colossus. But the large mech leaped into the air and its shoulders opened revealing holes that discharged multiple flat-head missiles to the ground.

Kim's eyes were locked onto the missiles and she was stunned. Suzy leaped off Artuiquana and she activated and slammed the core of her omnitrix. She transformed into a variant of Echo-Echo with blond puffs of hair flanking the sides of her head. The Omnitrix symbol was on her upper back, where the power pack was. She duplicated herself into 12 copies and each released a sonic shriek that was able to detonate all of the missiles before they could crash into the ground. The colossus crashed back to its feet taking some of the Suzy echo-echos with it and turning them to dust.

Right after this it eyed Kim and through its HUD it showed her as a Temporal Anomaly. Its orange eye grilles glowed orange before it grabbed its four pointed ring that was magnetically attached to its back. It tossed it to Kim and it tore through the road that it was rolling on, flipping cars and debris into the air. Kim became covered in a bright purple energy and she shot forward while her gauntlets were shining a bright pink, her eyes were also engulfed in a bright pink glow. Her right gauntlet fist punched into the ring releasing a huge punching force that managed to stop the large destructive ring from moving any further. She glared at the white colossus. "Hey! You forgot something!" she reactivated the purple aura and punched the ring back towards the Colossus, it was unevenly rolling back to the mech. The colossus easily caught the ring and made it float close to its back. Kim fell to her knees and started panting as sweat was dropping off her.

The group had run over to Kim and Ken transformed to his normal form and tried to help his sister up. "Sis are you alright?"

She chuckled. "Jeez, this thing is tougher than we though. I already used half of my aura and that was only trying to stop his spiked ring or whatever, and it's not like we can use it against it because it can easily control it." Ken helped her to her feet. They looked at the colossus and they saw it get into a charging position.

"Oh no, what's it doing!?" Katara asked.

Suddenly thrusters shot out of the upper back of the colossus and they ignited, releasing blue afterburners. It shot right towards the group as wheels had appeared on the heels of its feet, making a screeching sound as it sped forward like a torpedo. Kim stood to her feet and glared at the charging colossus. Kim tried to generate as much of her aura as she could and she made a bright purple energy barrier in front of her. The colossus crashed into the barrier and it shattered like glass. The group flew back as the momentum of the colossus was abruptly stopped. The four crashed into the lobby of a building. Katara and Ken slowly got up, to see Kim tiredly getting to her knees.

"What can we do. None of our attacks are touching it." Katara asked.

Suzy got up and had several cuts on her body due to them crashing through glass. "We have to just stay alive… hopefully our backup comes soon."

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 2: Time and Space  
Episode 12: Rise of the Colossus Part 2**

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Black Providence HQ  
** Christiana was walking through a massive complex where many Providence peons and robots were moving equipment around. There were also human personnel that were piloting two-legged forklifts that were lifting very large equipment.

As Christiana continued to walk through the very large hangar she ran into the mystery ninja who had assisted Black Knight back at McFist Industries. "Oh it is you… I can assume you're here to ask me something?" Christiana asked.

"I was told that you could stop Maltruant, how much longer to I have to wait?"

"A little longer, you just have to wait. Once we activate the Dominion Program, then all future events will fall into place."

"They better… otherwise my efforts will have been for nothing."

"You should not worry. Come with me." She followed Christiana through the hangar until they turned into a pentagon hallway that was lit with bright white lighting. They had walked through until the lighting began to turn light blue.

"So where are you taking me, and what is this place?"

"Hmm, Black Knight didn't brief you. Well this is the new headquarters of Black Providence, as you know we are dedicated to stopping Maltruant from succeeding in his plan. I'm sure you're aware of the Colossuses?"

"How could I not? It's because of them and Maltruant that I'm here."

"Well the Dominion Program will take care of them, thus preventing your timeline from being ravaged by them and Maltruant."

"I still don't follow…"

"You don't have to worry about it; you just fight any targets I sent you to. After the Dominion Program activates, we can move on to destroying Maltruant, and then Malevolence, as well as everyone in our way. I plan to create a perfect world, with my Master, and I know he can make it happen. We just need everything to go perfectly, and when it does. This world, no this entire Multiverse will be in perfect harmony."

"So… what is this Dominion Program, what exactly does it do?"

The pair stopped in front of a large blast-door that opened automatically to reveal a large room where Vlad Masters, Black Knight stood. Beside them was a person that was fair skinned with a black robe with yellow accents covering the ends of the wrists, down the middle of the robe. There was a yellow skull on the chest of the outfit. He had a dark right eye and it was flanked by a yellow cybernetic one with half of the top of his head being covered in bright yellow cybernetics. "Nice to see you could make it, Brother Blood." Christiana said.

Inside the room there were large monitors with stations that had buttons and dials along with holographic displays. There were also numbers of Black Providence scientists with gray lab coats, there were also hooded figures that were covered in gray cloaks with the symbol of the H.I.V.E Academy on the chests.

"So are we really going to do this?" Black knight asked with a grin.

Christiana looked to her. "You just be ready to do your part. As for the rest of you, prepare your stations. We are about to initiate the Dominion Program!" the scientists and HIVE grunts began typing on their consoles and the holo-displays were changing to a green colour. On the huge monitors, it read. ' **DELTA LINK ESTABLISHED** ', before long there was a red button on the main control panel that lit up and it was behind inside a glass case on the panel. There were four spaces for four different keys. Black Knight, Vlad Masters, Brother Blood, and Christiana all took out their specific keys and as soon as Christiana nodded they placed their keys into their spaces and when they all saw the lights above the keyhole light up, they turned their keys clockwise and once this happened. The class case that housed the flashing red button quickly opened. Christiana walked to the button.

"With the push of this button, the timeline will change in favour of us!" Christiana said. She pressed the button and as soon as she did, alarms were blaring all over the hidden base and all the monitors in the base read: ' **DOMINION PROGRAM INITIATED** '

Christiana walked to the centre of the room she was in. "Everyone, don't celebrate yet! There are still lots of work to be done so wait for further instructions." There was a loading bar on the main monitor along with a countdown to when it would complete. " _Almost there…_ " she looked at the ninja girl standing next her. "Now I have a very important job for you. Will you be able to do it?"

* * *

 **Remnant, Vale  
** **City of Vale  
** Possible light years away from Earth, June was standing in one of the many stores in Vale along with Team RWBY. Though this was slightly against her will due to Ruby's insistence on her getting a weapon, though June could attribute that to the girl's love for weapons. So there she was standing in the middle of the store while the girl in red was whizzing around looking for a weapon that would suit her.

"So Juniper, what is your fighting style like?" Weiss asked.

"Eh… well I'm not sure how to describe it, but it just consists of me kicking butt." she answered.

Yang chuckled at June's answer and gave her a hard pat on the back. "You and I are going to get along great, like peanut butter and _June_. Huh?" she said, asking for comments on her most recent pun. This earned an eye roll from Weiss, but June was left thinking.

"That has to be one of your worst to date, Yang." Blake commented.

"Sure I guess we could get along, but only if you can get me some _Weiss_ cream later." June joked in an effort to alleviate some of the pressure off her and it worked, well for the most part. Yang was laughing to herself while Weiss wasn't as amused.

"Good one!" Yang said as she and June hi-fived. "I should have thought of that one."

The heiress had rolled her eyes for what must have been the eighth time that day. "All horrible puns aside, you _do_ know what you've gotten yourself into right? Pyrrha is arguably the strongest person in our school."

June chuckled. "Yeah, but not after I beat her."

"You're awfully arrogant, for your sake you need to back that up."

"Trust me, I will… I have to." Weiss could sense a seriousness in June's voice, this indicated to her that there was more to her than she had let on, but she would have to wait before confronting her about it. They watched as Ruby continued to zip around the store picking up different weapons from the racks. "Is she always like that?" June asked.

"Only around weapons." Yang said. "She's kinda crazy about them, kind of why she dragged you all the way out here."

"Alright!" Ruby exclaimed standing in front of June with arms full of different melee weaponry. "Take your pick!"

June sighed. "I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"Nope!" Ruby chirped while popping her 'P'.

June picked up the weapons and went to the back of store to pick out the best weapon for her, leaving the four alone.

"Something weird is going on." Weiss said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I mean something just isn't right. Remember when we all had that dream that some guys that came looking for that clock-like piece months ago. And they just happen to appear while we were in Vale."

"I thought we agreed it was because of the food we ate that night." Ruby said.

"It didn't seem like a dream." Blake remarked

"I'm just saying… what if June somehow has something to do with the weird things going on. Her knowledge on everything is… severely limited."

"You're over thinking it Weiss; I say we can trust her." Yang said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." They saw Blake walking to them from the store window. "There is also something about the new professor, there is just so much we don't know… and then there is Torchwick and the White Fang to worry about."

"If only we could get our hands on her transcripts." Weiss wondered out loud

"You're willing to go _that_ far?" Yang asked. "Pretty bold of you Ice Queen."

"C'mon guys, June's nice. We should make her feel at home!" Ruby cheerily said.

"…Says the dolt who dragged her to Vale against her will." Weiss remarked.

"Starting now!"

June walked back to them and she was holding a metal bow-staff that had a handlebar grip on each side of the weapon. "I'll go with this."

"A metal stick?" Yang asked incredulously. "I'm pretty sure that my sister picked a bow-sword off there and you choose the stick?"

"I think I'll manage. The guy at the back told me how it works." June spun the staff with one hand. She held the two grips with her hands, and twisted them, breaking the staff into two tonfas that were held on her arms, and she pulled a trigger on both of the bars, forcing steel blades to stretch out from the other ends of the tonfas.

"I think she'll manage." Blake said.

The five walked over to the counter and when they were going to pay for the weapon Ruby slightly looked nervous. "I said that I was going to pay… but I kinda left my Lien back at the dorm room."

They looked at Yang who answered with: "Hey, don't look at me."

June, Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked to Blake who responded with a shrug of her shoulders. So, predictably Weiss was the one who had to make the payment. "Ugh fine." She took out a card that had the snowflake symbol of the Schnee Dust Company. "But just this once."

Right as she was about to pay there was what a slight tremor that echoed around the whole of the city of Vale. The girls sprinted out of the store to see a very shocking sight. The normally blue sky was almost littered with vortexes of different colours.

"Girls… I don't think we're in Vale anymore." Ruby said.

"Don't be so sure." Blake turned around allowing for the others to do the same and they saw that the same sign for the weapon store was standing albeit it was barely recognizable. This was also the case for the rest of the buildings around the Commercial District. There was a thick bluish white fog that surrounded the city.

"This doesn't make any sense, things were normal a when we walked in!" Weiss exclaimed. Right as they were still trying to make sense of their situation. The city was eerily quiet, that was until they saw a large four legged, animalistic figure slowly walking to them. It was on four legs and was about the size of a regular human adult on its four legs. It had canine paws with curving claws along with razor sharp teeth, and a long red, drooling tongue. It was black with white, bone armoured spikes on its back. It had gill shaped nostrils on the side of its face, and it had no eyes. It was black in colour with red cuts along the sides of its body. The insides of the gills were red.

"A Grimm! Here!?" Yang exclaimed in shock.

June noticed the orange and black, diamond cut crystal on its's forehead. "Maybe not, it looks like a Vulpi-" June quickly remembered that she wasn't on Earth and that no one on Remnant had even seen a Vulpimancer, much less know what one is. "I mean… it's probably some kind of Beowolf of something…"

"Whatever it is, we can't let it walk around here!" Ruby who had her weapon hanging on her lower back, had grabbed it before it looked to un-fold into what looked like a large scythe blade with a red and black frame that was forced into a crescent shape. It also had a sniper scope, and ammunition clip.

"Whoa!" June gasped, taking a step back. "What kind of weapon is that!?"

"I call this baby, Crescent Rose." Ruby said. However, the five quickly saw the Grimm lookalike sprinting to them. "This will be easy, especially since it has no eyes!" Ruby smirked and she aimed her scythe in such a way that the blade was behind her, she looked to pull a trigger mechanism on the weapon. A muzzle on the frame of the scythe fired an explosive blast, allowing the recoil to send Ruby forward to the beast.

While June was impressed with the use and execution of Ruby's weapon, she forgot a fact of the beast in front of them that she needed to tell them. "Wait, Ruby. It doesn't need eyes!"

Though she was too late, a trail of rose petal trailed her as she flew to the beast as she planned to instantly decapitate it. The gills on the sides of its neck looked to have opened.

The beast was able to fully sense Ruby's motion and despite her speed, he managed to leap up into the air, avoiding her strike. Once it was in the air, it heavily hit the ground.

"That's no Beowolf…" Blake noted.

June glared at it. "You all should know that it can still sense us, even without its eyes. Its senses are just that sharp."

"How could you possibly know that?" Weiss asked with suspicion.

"You really think _now_ is the time for this!" June held her staff and spun it several times. "I've got this one!" June ran towards the beast's flank and its gills opened up again, it ran toward her with incredible speed and she narrowly avoided a swipe by jumping up. She landed on the ground and she ejected one of the blades of her staff and she jumped from the ground in an attempt to impale the beast in its neck. But this was anticipated and after June missed, her weapon was grabbed, and she was thrown away while the beast held her staff. She crashed into a building and she shook her head. "Malevolence would be laughing if he was watching this." She muttered to herself. She got up glared at the beast that was slowly walking to her in a predatory fashion.

Before it could even think about striking her, explosive rounds struck the face of the beast making it face its right flank. "Hey ugly, Juniper's off the menu!" saying this was Yang as she had a pair of yellow gauntlets that covered her forearms and on the underside of the gauntlets were red shotgun shells. The blonde smirked as the beast howled after the energy pulse had hit. "Aww, did that hurt?" Yang mockingly asked as she motioned the beast to come to her. When the beast turned its body to face Yang, June quickly threw a knee into the beast's gut, making it hold its gut in pain. This gave Yang the opportunity to run to the beast.

Thinking fast, the beast quickly dug a hole in order to escape Yang's punch.

"This thing digs too?" Blake asked as she readied her weapon, which looked to be a simple sword that she held at the hilt. Weiss prepared for battle as well, she aimed and readied a silver rapier which had four prongs on the hilt that encased a revolver-like chamber that held different coloured crystal rounds within them.

June picked up her staff. "We better hope that's all it can do." The ground started to shake and it shot out of the ground and it was high in the air. As it took off it landed on the roof of a nearby building, grabbed a huge slab of concrete from the roof of the building and tossed it towards Blake and Weiss. The dark haired girl sliced the concrete with her blade. Getting frustrated, the beast leapt to the two. The revolver chamber of Weiss's weapon spun and she bent her legs and shot her rapier forward, creating a blue barrier that protected both her and Blake from the beast.

Once the beast was held back a sniper round had hit it right in its right gills, forcing it to let out a pained howl. "Got it!" Ruby cheered as her weapon looked to have folded into a bolt-action rifle.

"Nice job sis!" Yang shot forward and increased her speed by shooting her gauntlets behind her, using the recoil to her benefit. An explosive punch crashed into the side of the beast, shattering its upper left fang. It crashed into a building.

The beast wobbly moved from the smoke that was covering it. It then howled and it surrounded itself in a red aura. It then leaped forward in an increased speed and sped to Yang and it slashed her, making her slide back, but she wasn't injured as she prevented herself from getting slashed by crossing her gauntlets in front of the claws. It turned to Blake and attempted to slash past her, but what he ended up slashing was thin air as the figure of Blake disappeared. Suddenly the real Blake was above the beast while she was holding two blades. One of them was a Katana while the other one looked to be the hilt for the katana that had a sharp edge just like the sword. She horizontally spun in the air, slicing the beast four times, forcing it to the ground.

Weiss jabbed her rapier into the ground and a line of small magic circles sped to underneath the beast. Suddenly a line of icicles grew and they crashed into beast, sending it into the air. Once it fell on its back it looked to be engulfed in a white glow and two figures looked to be separating from it but it quickly reformed and got back up.

"That was weird…" June looked at the crystal on its forehead and it was shining a red colour.

"What was?" Ruby asked standing next to her.

June was thinking and when she came up with an idea, she separated her staff into the two tonfa and the silver blades shot out of them. "I've got to get close to that thing. I'm going to make a weak spot, and then you have to fire at it, think you can make the shot?"

Ruby placed a new ammunition clip into her scythe. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Just do your thing!" June suddenly saw a yellow circle below her and it was the shape of a clock and the hands were spinning fast. She suddenly felt a lot lighter.

"What is...?" June saw the source of the power and saw Weiss aiming her rapier at June with a bright yellow trail going to her.

"If you're going to do something, make it quick!" Weiss said with urgency.

June nodded and she sprinted faster than she had ever before thanks to the energy that Weiss had supplied with her haste glyph. She got close and she sliced the beast several times before making an X in its chest that was leaking out blood. The beast quickly pushed June away and before it could move, Yang grabbed its right foreleg as it stood up. What looked like a folded version of Blake's katana had wrapped around the left arm of the beast with a ribbon tying the leg. She was seen pulling back on the ribbon with all her might.

"NOW RUBY!" both girls exclaimed.

Ruby acted quickly and shot a round from her sniper and it shot right through the X of the beast and once this happened, it became heavy and collapsed to the ground. Yang let go and Blake took back her folded weapon and they all watched as the beast was engulfed in a bright white glow. It then looked to be separating into two and the white lights faded to reveal a regular Beowolf and a dark orange furred Vulpimancer.

"No way… they were fused?" June said in shock.

"You mean a Grimm and whatever this thing is, were mashed together?" Yang asked while pressing her fingers together

"It looks like it." June saw the crystal that was on the former fusion's forehead on the ground, it shifted from orange and black to a pure white colour. She picked it up and examined it. "I'm going to hang on to this for a while."

After defeating the beast Ruby got their attention. "Hey… where is everyone?" she asked while folding her weapon. "Its like Vale has become a ghost town."

"That's a good question." The five heard. "Though the answer is quite complicated." June saw a familiar face walking to them through the fog. He was light skinned, and dressed in a white lab coat with dark brown pants and green rimmed goggles hanging off his neck. He looked to have a metal prosthetic arm

"Professor Paradox?" June asked.

"Precisely Juniper Lee, it has been a while."

"I don't get it, why are you here on Remnant?"

"I don't think I _really_ have to answer that. Firstly, I should let all of you know that what you are currently seeing _is_ in fact Vale." Paradox said.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked. "And for that matter, how did you even get here? How is all this weird stuff happening!?"

"Calm yourself, Miss Schnee. All will be explained, but I'm here to let you know that you are currently in a Temporal Vision."

"A Temporal Vision?" Blake repeated, and she quickly figured out what Paradox was trying to say. "So what you're saying is that we're seeing Vale, but in a different time period?" she asked.

"That's right, well 200 years into the future to be precise."

"Whoa! How did you figure it out so quickly?" Yang asked.

"I read it in a book once."

"Nerd!" Yang playfully teased.

"Wait… if this is the future of Vale, then what led to it? And what about the rest of Remnant?" Weiss asked.

"That would be way too complicated to explain, but if I was to be precise, this is 200 years into the future of your current timeline." The five girls gasped. "Shocking I know… but I haven't come here to discuss these matters… I have come to deliver a warning…" he gave a serious look to June. " **He** is coming for the Maiden under the tower, protect her at all costs…"

June could only guess that 'He' was Malevolence, but she was confused about the tower and the maiden. "You're talking about Malevolence, aren't you? When is he coming?"

"I cannot say, you shall find out eventually. But it's time for you girls to return to your own time." Paradox snapped his fingers and the girls ended up back outside the weapons shop but back in their regular time period.

"Whoa that was weird…" Ruby said. "Is everyone okay?"

"All good here sis." Yang replied.

"Anyone notice something missing?" Blake dryly asked. The rest of the team noticed that June was gone.

"Unbelievable! She just ran off!" Weiss exclaimed. "When I find her, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

Meanwhile June was sprinting as she tried to get back to Beacon as quick as she could. "I've already attracted too much attention to myself; I have to do this on my own. No need to drag Ruby and her friends into this!"

* * *

 **Axion Labs, Amity Park  
** As the sun was falling over the horizon the base was pretty empty, the only ones who were inside were Heidi, Lila, Gwen and Tucker. Maddie, Jazz and Jack Fenton had returned home for the night. Valerie's father, Damon Gray was patrolling the halls of the base, since they were all on high alert due to the Colossus epidemic.

Gwen and Tucker were in the main operating room, they were both trying to figure out the origins of the Colossus, though they could find nothing on the Intergalactic Extranet. They haven't been seen on any other planetary system either. This problem seemed exclusive to Earth and Earth only. Tucker gave a sigh as he sat back in his chair. "It's like these things don't even exist."

"I know what you mean, and I'm not sure if Techadon built this thing. If that was true, then a weapons master would have come to oversee them." Gwen said.

"No planet under Plumber jurisdiction has even heard of it. And they just pop up in front of our doorstep."

Heidi and Lila walked into the room and Heidi looked more fatigued while she wore a pink tank top with black yoga pants and blue sneakers. "Hey guys!" Lila greeted. "The others haven't come back yet?"

"No not yet." Tucker answered.

Lila looked down in worry. "I hope that they are okay. They have been gone a while."

"Heidi, what happened to you?" Gwen asked.

"Lila wanted me run with her… I could barely keep up…"

"I thought your powers would have helped." Lila said. "Besides, this should help since you get tired since you always get tired every time you use them."

"Y-yeah… sure." Heidi said while still trying to catch her breath.

Gwen turned around to face the large monitor that she was using. "At any rate, we should probably let Magister Fenton know that we couldn't find anything on these Colossuses."

Suddenly Heidi's eyes started glowing green and her Control Nanite started to control her other Nanites.

"Heidi, what's going on? Why are you using your powers?" Tucker asked.

"I-I don't know… The Delta Control Nanite is doing something." Her eyes and sclera were covered by the bright green glow. She outstretched her right hand in front of them. " **Dominion Link-up established.** " Heidi said in a robotic voice. Lila and Tucker started stepping back. "Guys you need to run!" Heidi warned. Her arm had green cyber lines going across it. Gwen had pink circles surrounding her hands.

"Heidi! Control yourself!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I-I can't!" Heidi exclaimed. She was using her powers to shut down all the computers and electrical equipment in the room. A ball of green electrical energy was growing in between her hands. She made it expand before shooting it forward The energy was able to blast Gwen and Lila back.

When they flew back, they noticed Heidi walking over to one of the emergency generators and she started absorbing electricity from it. Her bright green eyes turned to the two. She blasted an explosive electric pulse to the two. Gwen quickly made a square barrier that was able to block the attack. After it hit, her barrier shattered and she fell back. Lila looked at Gwen and glared at Heidi.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I've gotta stop you!" she shot forward to try and restrain her, but Heidi made a bunch of electrical equipment build up on her arm and they merged into a futuristic gauntlet and she shot a bright blue energy beam from it. It crashed into Lila, forcing her into the computers, shutting them down. The gauntlet fell apart off Heidi's arm and she started walking through the base by herself.

Suddenly there was a voice in her head. _"Delta, what is your status?"_

" **I have neutralized both the Anodite and the Sasquatch…** "

" _Excellent, one of our agents has been sent to pick you up; the location has been sent to you. Before you leave, make sure you erase all of their data. The less means the Plumbers have, the better."_

" _ **Affirmative, I shall get right on that.**_ " Heidi continued in a monotonous voice. Suddenly Damon Gray arrived in the hall and he shone his flashlight on her.

"Heidi? What are you doing out here? There has been a power outage; you need to get back to the others."

Heidi slowly stretched out her arm and the green geometric circuits shone on her arm and a bright green electric pulse shot from it. A loud grunt was heard from Damon as the electric beam made a large green flash in the hall.

…

Heidi was on the street outside Axion Labs and she saw the same Ninja girl that was associated with Black Knight, standing outside.

"Are you Delta?" she asked.

" **Yes, did Black Knight send you?** " Heidi asked.

She gave a simple nod. Then Heidi heard Black Knight's voice again. _"You two have met, now intercept the first colossus. It's heading your way. What of the Plumber base?"_

Suddenly the whole of Axion labs exploded and there was a large fire in the base as the entire roof blew off. " **I triggered the base's self-destruct function.** "

" _Excellent, Omegatron shouldn't be far from your position, meet with it and defeat any resistance that stands in your way…"_

Heidi closed her eyes and reopened them and they were shining bright green. " **I have found Omegatron, however it will take me three hours to meet it at its my maximum speed."**

" _Ninja girl, your suit can use teleportation now, use that to take Heidi to the location."_ Black Knight said.

"Okay, what is the location?" Heidi walked to her and she pointed her finger at her forehead and a green electric jolt quickly rushed into her head and she saw the location, as well as the red Colossus. It was in Piedmont, California.

"I have the location!"

" _Then go! We cannot waste any time!_ "

Lila slowly walked out of the burning Plumber HQ, she was limping and she leaned on a large piece of debris. "Heidi!" she exclaimed.

Heidi turned to Lila and her eyes were still glowing. She shot an electric pulse to Lila. She was forced through a wall that was standing and she fell to her back and rolled backwards to her left foot and right knee.

The ninja girl grabbed the shoulder of Heidi and they both disappeared in a bright purple flash.

* * *

 **Piedmont, California  
** Danny is flying towards the walking red colossus, he charged an explosive ecto ball and tossed it right at the Colossus' power core.

The Colossus made a red energy barrier that covered his body and the ecto beam exploded off the barrier.

"Alright, it's advanced ghost shield is up." Phillip said. "It will remain for about twenty seconds." He said.

"So what do we do till then?" Valerie asked.

"I have a plan, but it can only buy us some time." He started to type on his futuristic gauntlet, and soon there was a metal, football sized object that materialized in Phillip's hand.

"Whoa!" Mabel gasped while pushing her cheeks together. "How did you do that!?"

"It's future tech and I have no time to explain." He pointed to Valerie. "You can get into space with that board of yours, right?"

"Kid, what are you getting at?"

"Okay, let me explain. This is a bomb that had a high concentration of electrical energy. However it can only affect the systems of a Colossus. Apparently the creator built a bunch of these as fail safes."

"Wait… can't we just find the one who created the Colossuses and deal with them?" Dani asked.

"Because the creator doesn't exist in this timeline… not yet… but that doesn't matter. This bomb is a temporary kill switch that will disrupt all the colossuses around the world but only for ten minutes."

"Wait… shouldn't we only use that as a last resort?" Dipper asked.

"This thing can take anything we throw at it! I say we do it!" Randy said.

"Sure, but what comes after that?" Valerie asked. "After this thing can't move, what do we do then?"

Suddenly a purple and black ninja ring hit the bomb's wires and the bomb was immediately shut down. "You won't know!" an unfamiliar voice said. Arriving close to them was the Ninja girl and Heidi.

"Heidi!?" Randy exclaimed. "What's going on!?"

The ninja girl unsheathed her short sword from behind her. "Just like I said back at McFist Headquarters, telling you would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Randy quickly unsheathed his sword.

Suddenly the Colossus's was glaring down at them and it was sending a large fist towards Heidi because she was its target.

"Heidi! Watch out!" Danny exclaimed. He flew over to her, but before he could reach her, he was slashed by the mystery ninja and he fell to his back.

She chuckled. "Fool, observe!"

The fist was heading to Heidi. Her eyes were shining bright green. " **Activating Colossus control program: Dominion, Colossus name: CX1M02 – Omegatron!** " her eyes gave out a bright green pulse and the energy engulfed the whole Colossus and the fist stopped, short of hitting Heidi's nose. The sounds of Nanites could be heard and the Colossus picked up Heidi and it then stood up straight with Heidi on its right shoulder. " **Acquisition of CX1M02 – Omegatron, is complete.** " The eyes of the colossus shared the bright green glow of Heidi's eyes.

"W-what just happened?" Dani asked.

"I think she just hacked it." Dipper commented.

Phillip could only look on in shock. "No… this is all wrong… this never happened in my Timeline!"

"What are you talking about?" Mabel said.

Heidi lifted her right arm. " **Beginning termination protocol.** " As Heidi lifted her arm, the same arm of the Colossus transformed from a fist into a large Gatling gun.

Phillip pointed to the Fenton RV. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You're not getting away that easy!" the mystery girl shot forward but was stopped by Randy as he had his sword out and blocked her strike.

"GO!" he exclaimed. "I'll catch up!"

"What! Are you crazy!? We're not leaving you!" Dani exclaimed.

"There is no time, I have to keep these two busy!" he blocked another sword slash from the mystery ninja. He jumped back and threw ninja rings to slow her down. "Just get out of here!"

"This is no time to be a hero!" Valerie exclaimed.

"I'll catch up with you guys, promise! Just go…"

Phillip gave a panicked looked as everyone, except for Randy got in. "Whatever you do we need to leave now!" the colossus was charging the Gatling gun and Randy looked to Heidi. "Ninja Flash Ball!" he threw a white and black ninja ball to Heidi that made a bright flash as it exploded and this distracted her enough that she wasn't able to finish commanding the Colossus to attack.

The mystery girl charged to him. "You'll pay for that!" she ran to him with her shortsword, the sounds of Nanites were heard. Randy chucked another ball to her, but this one exploded into a swarm of bees. She was running around as the bees were attempting to sting her. She engulfed herself in purple fire to shrug them off, and she wasn't very happy about that. "ENOUGH GAMES!"

"You're right." Randy said. "Smokebomb!" he disappeared from her sight and he then reappeared behind her in a puff of red smoke. "Now let's see who you really are?" Randy quickly pulled on the ninja girl's mask and her dark blue eyes grew wide. As Randy pulled the mask off, he noticed that her ninja suit didn't come off along with the mask. He saw a wave of medium long orange hair fall down her neck and Randy recognized her, but he hadn't met her personally. "Wait… Are you Candace!? Stacy's friend?"

"WAIT! You mean Aunt Candace!" Phillip quickly covered his mouth as he had already said way too much.

The Candace look-alike tightly gripped her sword. "Yes I'm Candace, but I'm her from five years in the future! The timeline in which Maltruant took over! I'm here to stop that, and no one's getting in my way!" she threw a swipe which Randy quickly avoided.

"Hey, knock it off will you! We're all shooting for the same goal here! So why are you working with that Black Knight person?!"

"You already know way too much!" she slashed past Randy and her blade managed to draw blood from Randy's midsection as there was a cut on the left-mid section of his suit. "Everyone… all my friends from that timeline have been wiped out by Maltruant's Colossus army, so what better way to stop that than taking control of them ourselves." She looked up at Heidi. "What are you waiting for?! Take them out!"

Before Randy could do anything else, Dani grabbed him and she quickly lifted him and threw him into the Fenton RV. "PUNCH IT!"

Valerie quickly stepped on the petal and the Fenton RV sped off. However the Gatling Gun from the Colossus fired and the short blue energy beams were heading for them.

"Drop the ecto bomb!" Danny exclaimed as he planted his hands on the ground and the entire Fenton RV turned invisible and intangible. Valerie pressed a button and a large black bomb was dropped from the underside of the RV and was left behind. This created a very large explosion of green and black smoke and this was meant to create the illusion that the RV blew up and that they perished along with it. Danny still kept the RV invisible as they sped through the smoke that the bomb created.

Back with Future Candace and Heidi, they saw the large smoke cloud. Future Candace gave a sigh. "Yep, there is no way they survived that… but it had to be done." She looked to Heidi. "Heidi, call the others."

Heidi nodded. " **Affirmative; connecting to the Command Link of CX1M02, attempting to link to other Colossus units, Acquisitions acquired. Established Link with CX1M04 – Velocitrion, Established Link with CX2M05 – Cerebretron. Unable to establish link with CX1M03 – Juggertron and CX2M06 – Swarmatron.** "

"Right, so there is still two more to find. Let's just take off with the ones we have."

" **Affirmative**." Heidi said and Future Candace jumped onto the arm of the Colossus and suddenly there were thrusters that were igniting from the bottom of its feet. It then took off like a rocket and it was soaring into the sky with Heidi and Future Candace hanging onto it.

From the Fenton RV, they saw the trail of white smoke that left the feet of the Colossus. They stopped to take a look and they stood outside looking at the sight. "Wait, those things can fly too!?" Mabel exclaimed.

"Uh I think we have more things to worry about." Dani said. "Like why and how Heidi was able control that thing!" Dani exclaimed.

"Well for some reason… she's fighting for them now." Rex said. "It must have something to do with that Nanite, Black Knight injected into her a few months back."

"So what happens now?"

Danny looked back at the smoke trail. "Well we need to get back to our Plumber base so we can properly figure this out."

Phillip agreed. "Yes, the timeline has clearly changed, and I have a hunch that the other Colossuses will end up with Black Providence."

"Wait… Candace, mentioned something… she talked about someone named Maltruant… where does he fit in all of this?" Valerie

"I'm not sure… and just thinking about it scares me, but we need to regroup with the others as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Danwood  
** Over the skies of Danwood, Ken who was Stinkfly was holding onto Katara by her arms. "Why does this one smell so bad?" Katara asked.

"It's not my fault; just remember what you're supposed to do."

Katara nodded and Ken flew her towards the colossus.

Meanwhile on the ground Kim was trying to distract the huge mechanical monstrosity. She was shooting pink electric pulses from her gauntlets. The Colossus looked down and it's orange grilles shone briefly before it threw a punch towards her that would completely crush her. But Suzy as Humongousaur stood in front of her and tried to stop the punch but she was thrown back and rolled on the street. This gave Kim the chance to run across the arm of the colossus and as she ran, the holes on the shoulder opened and six flathead missiles fired towards her.

Kim blinked and suddenly her eyes were shining pink and the missiles looked to be in moving slow motion and she jumped around them and she climbed onto one of them and leaped to the face of the colossus as her gauntlets were generating pink energy. Time resumed and she punched one of the grilles and there was a crack in the glass that her punch left.

Meanwhile Katara was running along the left arm and she had long water whips on her hands and when she got close enough she attempted to slice the ring on the back of the colossus but the ring was way to strong and her water simply shot through, leaving only a very minor chip in the large ring. A flathead missile was speeding to her and she used her water to generate a water barrier, she wasn't hurt but she was sent falling to the ground.

Kim saw Katara falling and she gave a huge gasp. Her eyes were engulfed in a pink aura again and she jumped to the ground underneath Katara. The glow faded and she broke Katara's fall by catching her bridal style and Kim fell to her knees in fatigue. "Well?" she asked with a loss of breath in her voice.

"Nothing, my water could barely touch the ring."

Katara jumped off Kim her ally gave a long sigh. "So that's it then?"

Ken landed by them and his omnitrix timed out and he knelt by Kim. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, but that thing is still up and running!"

Suddenly the thrusters on the back of the white colossus ignited and it began flying into the sky, soon boosters shot from the bottom of the feet of the colossus. Allowing it to defy gravity and soar high into the air.

Ken looked to his omnitrix and he contacted Stacy. "Hey uh… yeah… the Colossus checked out!"

"What do you mean _'checked out'_?" Stacy asked.

"It just flew off… I'm not sure where it's going."

"Alright, head back to the Plumber Base, I'll get everyone together and we'll think about our next move."

"Right." Ken looked to Kim who was panting and she looked fatigued.

"What's up with her?" Katara asked.

"It's part of her special powers, they call it a 'semblance' she has the power to move so fast that time slows down around her, but it causes huge strain on her body, so she'll rarely use it."

Kim got back up. "So does anyone have a plan, or do we just roll over and die?"

"Stacy said we should get back to the Plumber base."

"That doesn't make sense, those things should have finished us off. Just leaving isn't like them."

"This isn't the place where we should talk about it, we should really head back." Katara said.

"Hey, what about that other girl who was with us earlier?" Kim asked.

At the same time Suzy was watching them while she was hidden inside an abandoned building. She chuckled. "No way, I'm not fighting those things, they can die all by themselves." She thought about hiding in the building but as soon as she turned around, she came face to face with Maltruant himself.

"You and I need to have a little talk…" the evil chronosapien uttered in a dark tone. "It's about the Colossuses…"

Suzy suddenly grew a smirk on her face. "I'm listening…"

* * *

 **Echo Creek  
** Mandy was holding her scythe and she was glaring at the colossus. "Alright, just like we planned!" Mandy exclaimed. Kevin was still engulfed in the futuristic armour of the Colossus and made an obvious charge forward. It then generated white magic circles that looked like glyphs and it was shooting large freezing energy blasts from them.

As they were fired, large dark purple energy bolts shattered the beams into ice crystals. Once the projectiles had ceased Future Star ran forward and aimed her wand. She blasted a bright red beam that was aimed for the colossus's upper chest and this hit but a white sheen was seen all over the colossus as the beam hit. The colossus locked onto Kevin and its yellow robotic eyes shone red for a second. It summoned many smaller glyphs around its body and was firing freezing blasts towards Kevin, but before they could hit a large earth dome covered him. The dome was frozen over as the freezing beams hit it, but it quickly burst and Aang shot out of it with a long blast of air following him. As he flew forward, he shot an engulfing wave of fire at the Colossus which was scorching the aura of the colossus.

Julio was a distance behind the colossus and his goggles were over his head. His arm was generated into a large energy cannon and he shot a blue energy beam at the colossus that was also forcing the colossus to use its aura as a defensive mechanism.

Mandy looked up. "No good, we need to weaken it further." She heard a groan close by and she saw Ben sitting up in his older body.

"Ugh… did someone get the number of that truck?" he asked

"Ben!" he turned to Mandy. "If you're done lying around, we could really use some help!"

He slowly got up. "Ugh why do feel taller?" he shook his head. "Alright… what are we doing now?"

"Just go up and hit it as hard as you can!"

"Works for me!" he activated his omnitrix. "Right… here we go!" he stopped moving his fingers when he found his desired alien and he threw his palm on the core, engulfing him in a green light.

At the same time Star Prime was behind the large colossus. "So you like freezing things, huh? Then let's see how you like this! Winterstorm Hyperblow!" Star summoned a chilling wind that struck the Colossus, ice crystals were starting to grow on the black metal.

Aang and Kevin who were on the ground saw a green blur speed past them. The blur hit the Colossus in the chest forcing it to hover back slightly. The blur was revealed to be Ben as Atomix. "Colossus… prepare to feel the righteous hand of Ato-" before he could finish a bright yellow shoulder beam cannon shot Ben in the chest and he shot back to the ground, making a large shockwave that shot a huge amount of dirt into the air.

"Well that was very anti-climactic." Future Star said.

Marco tugged at her sleeve. "Hey could you possibly explain what is going on here!? I'm very confused!"

"I'll explain if we survive this!" she said generating a hemispherical barrier that protected them from a bright yellow energy beam.

"Wait… IF?!"

"Yes, IF we survive this. These Colossuses are meant to be unstoppable killing machines, trust me, I've seen it first-hand."

Ben was charging a blast of green energy from his omnitrix shaped chest. He fired a green blinding beam that was able to engulf the whole Colossus in green radiation.

The Colossus was covered in green electric sparks and the white sheen was flickering on and off and before long the aura had faded away.

"We did it!" Mandy exclaimed. Mandy spun the scythe and shot a beam that made a large bubble, as she did this Julio landed close to everyone with large jet turbines that were attached to a pair of wings. "Quickly, everyone throw your most powerful energy blasts through this bubble. It will strengthen the power of them.

Julio generated his energy cannon and both Star Butterflies were charging their wands. Atomix built a green energy orb in between his hands. Raven stood by with her hands covered by purplish black energy circles. The colossus's bright yellow eyes were shining as made many glyphs surround its body.

"DO IT!" Mandy exclaimed.

Ben fired his green energy orb while Julio shot a blue beam from his energy cannon, Future Star shot a purple blast while her younger self opted for a Narwhal Blast. Raven outstretched her hand, down her sides and a dark purple projection of an eagle shot out from her body and it soared through the bubble along with the other blasts.

Shooting out of the bubble was a purple eagle projection with a green and blue tail and blue baby narwhals were inside the energy blast. The ice blasts from the colossus had slammed into a massive wall that Aang made rise from the ground in front of the group.

"Alright, Now!" Kevin exclaimed. Aang then launched Kevin into the air and he was high above the colossus. The fusion blast crashed into the colossus's chest and it then hovered down to the floor and it fell on its back, causing the ground to shake violently as its fall created a tremor.

Kevin was about to strike the finishing blow and as the fell. The eyes of the Colossus suddenly shone bright green and Kevin was stopped in mid-air by a telekinetic force. The Colossus hovered back to its regular position and it then threw Kevin back at the group. He bounced on the ground and lay on his back as the black armour faded from him.

Mandy growled. "I really thought that would work!"

Before she could think of her next move a huge thruster opened on the back of the colossus and it ignited an orange boost that allowed it to fly up into the air and away from Echo Creek.

"Where is it going?" Julio asked.

"Hopefully back to where it came from." Marco said.

"Or to Maltruant." Future Star said.

Ben looked up and saw the thrusters of the Colossus. "We need to find out where it is going, and fast."

"Can't be done." Future Star said. "These things have a field that surrounds them constantly, the field shuts down any kind of tracking device… so unfortunately we'll just have to wait until these things show their faces again."

"Well until then, we'll need to regroup, and fast. Who knows when these things will strike again." Mandy said.

Ben transformed back to his human self. "I'll give Rook a call to pick us up."

Meanwhile Star Prime walked to her older counterpart. "We make a pretty good team, huh?"

Future Star sighed. "Maybe I'm already too late…" she muttered in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" Star Prime asked.

"Nothing, let's just stick to the plan… right now it's all we've got."

Marco walked next to Star as they both watched Future Star walk to Mandy. "What's her problem?" Star asked.

"Star… I think something very bad happened to her… or you… in the future or something like that."

"C'mon. It couldn't have been that bad right?" Marco gave Star a dis-satisfied glance. "R-right…?"

* * *

 **Remnant, Vale  
Beacon Academy  
**June was knocking on the door that leads to Christiana's room. "Great, she ditched me again!" she gave a sigh. June then picked up her holographic phone from her pocket, which was called a scroll, Glynda had given her one since it was a necessity for a student to have one. She looked to see how much time was left before her fight with Pyrrha Nikos. She had about 10 minutes left.

As June made her way towards the Amphitheatre, she was sneaking around, trying to make sure she wasn't caught by anyone from Team RWBY, considering how she ditched them she wouldn't want them getting involved in her vendetta with Malevolence.

"There you are!" June quickly turned around to see Glynda AKA Professor Goodwitch. "Miss Luster informed me that you might have been lost."

"Speaking of which, where is the buzz kill?" June asked.

"She is out on important business, but you have somewhere to be, you haven't forgotten your match with Pyrrha Nikos have you?"

"I was just heading there."

"Then let me take you there…"

As June and Glynda made their way to the amphitheatre, a woman around June's altered age was eyeing her, all that could be seen of her were her amber coloured eyes as well as her long red dress, that had bright yellow glowing symbols on it.

…

June suddenly found herself on the stage of the amphitheatre; her newly bought weapon was hanging from her back by a black sash. The eyes of other students were staring at her and they were comments suggesting that she was from another academy. She could also hear Ruby chanting "GO JUNE!" from the crowd. She saw her and the rest of her team. Ruby was happily waving, while Yang gave her a thumbs-up, Blake and Weiss though didn't share their looks of encouragement as Blake had a look of indifference while the Schnee heiress gave June an icy cold glare. She swore that she felt ice crystals were growing on the hairs of her skin.

Her opponent walked onto the other side of the stage. June was initially shocked at how battle ready she looked, her weapons looked to be a shield and a short rifle strapped to her back. She had fair skin along with long red hair tied in a waist-length ponytail, she had vivid green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a bronze strapless top that was split vertically with some bronze patterns, and bronze gorget around her neck. Below that was a black miniskirt with a red fabric tied around it. Below that she wore bronze armour that started from her mid-thigh and stretched down to her high-heeled boots. She also had a bronze bracer on the top of the sleeve of her left arm. Finally she had a bronze headpiece that fell above her ear and under her bangs. She had the overall appearance of a battle hardened goddess.

"So you must be Juniper Lee, it is nice to meet you. I am Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha introduced in a formal tone.

"I know who you are… apparently you're a big shot at this place… well I'm looking to get stronger, so do me a favour. Don't make this too easy for me." Pyrrha was slightly shocked at June's over confidence, never-the-less she stood in a stance, waiting for June to make a move.

"Then I wish you the best of luck." Pyrrha said in a friendly tone.

Glynda stood a safe distance from battling pair. "And begin!" suddenly there was a monitor that displayed the aura levels of both June and Pyrrha.

At the sound of her words June launched off her feet towards Pyrrha, seeing the Te-Xuan-Ze going for the direct approach, Pyrrha quickly made use of her bronze coloured shield and easily blocked the force of June's punch which sent shockwaves all around the amphitheatre.

"So this is how it's going to be?" June said with a glare before she jumped back and shot towards her again. This time she threw a kick which was predictably blocked by Pyrrha's shield. Knowing her attacks would do next to nothing with that shield in the way, she grabbed her staff from her back and the blades shot out at June's command. She jumped towards Pyrrha and when her strike was blocked by the shield, she smirked as she swung the underside of her bladed staff towards Pyrrha's legs but she jumped of the blade and June saw that she was open for a second and drove her left fist to Pyrrha's exposed mid-section. As her fist made Pyrrha slide back, her aura meter slightly fell.

"Gotcha!" June didn't relent as she leaped towards her and a white raging aura was surrounding her. She threw another punch but this time Pyrrha quickly was able to avoid the attack as she quickly moved to her right and seeing an opening, she drove her knee into June's stomach and the white aura around June quickly ended. June was knocked back by the shield on Pyrrha's left arm. She rolled on the ground but quickly rose to her feet and gripped her weapon tightly. She looked at the battlefield in front of her, the area was to her disadvantage, there was no way she could break Pyrrha's defenses easily on a simple stage. June grit her teeth and ran again towards Pyrrha and she split her staff into its tonfa form and the blades shot out.

Pyrrha seeing what June was trying to do gripped the rifle that transformed into a double bladed spear. Their blades clashed, she blocked June's strike with her Javelin and she would spin it in order to block a second strike from June's weapon, they went back and forth with June attacking and Pyrrha blocking, sometimes even with pin point accuracy. June threw another slash with her left blade but Pyrrha chose to dodge it and June was left wide open allowing Pyrrha to drive her shield into her. June fell to her back and she dropped her weapons during the impact.

June's aura was already half depleted, although she didn't know that as she let out a battle cry and the raging white aura appeared again. Deciding to just go for it, she leaped to Pyrrha at almost super-human speeds and because the speed surprised her, she was punched in the forehead and she slid back and fell to one knee.

This didn't stop June however as she kept up her attack and Pyrrha rose her shield and June let loose rapid punches into the bronze weapon. In order to force June to back away, she swung her javelin and June predictably backed off. Pyrrha was quick and charged to June, aiming to use her shield to impact her.

June saw this and she stopped the Pyrrha's momentum by shooting her palms onto the shield, stopping her completely. Once she was stopped she glared at her opponent as and she headbutted Pyrrha, forcing her to her back. But Pyrrha didn't stay down for too long, she quickly got back up but June was again speeding to her.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and she focused her other senses since her eyes couldn't keep up with June. Suddenly, she knew where she was and her eyes shot open and she easily ducked under June's punch before she spun counter-clockwise and used her spinning momentum to smack the side of June's head with her shield. Once again, June's aura augmentation shut off and she was on her knees and at this point she was seething with rage.

In front of her, instead of the warrior Pyrrha Nikos, she saw the smug figure of Malevolence in front of her. "Ha, if you can't even beat her… then you have no chance against me. I can't believe I thought of you as an opponent. Oh well, I guess I'll entertain myself by destroying a planet or two, perhaps I'll start with Earth." The figure of Malevolence laughed and despite June's fatigue she rose to her feet, and the white aura surrounded her again and it was flaring wildly.

"MALEVOLENCE!" June exclaimed as she threw a rage filled punch towards Pyrrha.

"Enough Miss Lee!" Glynda firmly said, but the red mist was in June's eyes and all she could think of was destroying the dimensional tyrant in front of her, problem was, it was only Pyrrha and not Malevolence in her vision.

So Pyrrha quickly avoided her strike and flipped June over and onto her back. "Snap out of it! It's over!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

June's vision returned and she saw both Glynda and Pyrrha looking down at her. "That was very reckless Miss Lee, if you knew anything about dueling, you would know that it ends once your aura reached its critical point, and you used what was left of it in that last attack of yours."

"So I lost…" June said looking down in slight shame.

"In future Miss Lee, you may want to refrain from using up your Aura so quickly in combat, you leave yourself very vulnerable to attack without it." Glynda turned to the audience watching. "As for the rest of you, you are all dismissed."

June picked up her separated weapon and put it into its staff form and placed it on her back. "Are you okay?" she turned to Pyrrha who gave her a concerned look. June angrily turned away and left the amphitheatre.

…

The shattered moon of Remnant was high in the night sky. After that disaster of a fight, June tried to distance herself from everyone, so she took to sitting on the roof of one of the dorm rooms and she gave a long sigh as she hugged her knees. There was a gust of wind and her hair was blowing to the right.

"Hey there." She looked to her right and she saw Yang standing on the roof with her.

"W-what are you doing here?" June asked, jumping to her feet.

"Duh, I came to check on you. You looked like you took a beating back there."

"Thanks for rubbing salt in the wound." June angrily snarled.

"Hey, to be fair Weiss did warn you."

"You just don't get it! If I can't beat Pyrrha then…"

"Then what?" Yang asked.

"Nothing you need to know…"

"Look I just want to help you; you don't have to be so feisty. Ruby's been worried about you."

"Really?"

"She's probably zooming around the school right now, trying to find you."

"You don't have to be concerned. I have to do this on my own."

"And what exactly are you trying to do?" June looked away from her. "Whatever your reason for being here is… I won't pry, but you can't do it alone I mean that's why they put us into teams. You can't become a Huntress all by yourself."

"I was on a team once… but I decided to leave… there was a disagreement, a huge one… And so, here I am, trying to get stronger, but instead I'm out here getting by butt kicked."

"Well if you're trying to get stronger, then let me help you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"You look like you need to blow off some steam. So how about it?" Yang started to stretch her arms. "I can be your sparring partner."

"Thanks…" June though just couldn't relax, because of the warning Paradox had given her, she knew it wouldn't be long before Malevolence shows up on Remnant; it was just a matter of time. Paradox's words echoed in her mind. ' _ **He**_ _is coming for the Maiden under the tower, protect her at all costs…_ ' What could that mean? But she knew she had to be ready, because Malevolence would show up at any time. Even though this wasn't Earth, she figured she should do all she can to protect Remnant since she had no way of getting back to Earth. "You think we could start now?"

"Whoa, really?" Yang mouthed in surprise.

"Yang I need you to keep a secret okay." June gave the blonde a serious look. This prompted Yang to nod, agreeing to this request. "Something big is going to happen, it may happen tomorrow; maybe a few weeks from now, but something, or rather someone is coming."

"If you're trying to scare me, it isn't working." Yang said with a chuckle.

"Then maybe I'm not being clear enough! There is a person out there in the universe named Malevolence and he is very, very powerful, and he could be on his way here as we speak."

"Whoa, whoa… back right up… what exactly are you getting at? Actually what are you saying? If it is really true that this guy is somewhere in the universe, then how would you know about it?"

"It's been eating at me, so I had to tell someone. You see Yang, I'm not from here at all, I'm not even from Remnant. I'm from a different planet! I am from a planet called Earth!"

"W-WHAAT?!" Yang exclaimed, trying to take in what June had just told her.

Standing by a window on the inside was the same woman with the red dress that was spying on June earlier. "Not from Remnant…? Interesting…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Black Providence HQ  
** Inside a large hangar area of the new Black Providence HQ; Black Knight, Vlad Masters, Brother Blood, and Christiana were looking at the still figures of the powered down Colossuses that appeared on Earth. Heidi was standing next to Black Knight.

"Take a good look everyone, the most powerful weapons in the Multiverse, are now under our control." Black Knight announced.

"So, what do we do now?" Brother Blood asked. "We should use them right away while our enemies are confused!"

"No…" Christiana said. "We should start looking for the other two Colossuses. The last thing we need is for the others to be found so they can be used against us."

"And you know the location of the other two?"

"No, but we should focus our efforts on finding them as soon as possible. Maltruant is trying to build his own army, we should do the same."

"With your combined forces, plus H.I.V.E, we are unstoppable." Brother Blood said.

"It may look that way, Blood." Christiana said. "But we're far from being at full strength; there are a couple of little things we need to dispose of. Starting with Malevolence…"

"Oh yes, that one guy you're so afraid of, I'm pretty sure Alpha can take him on." Black Knight said.

Christiana laughed. "That would be a dumb idea, cause then we'd be gifting him with the Gamma Nanite, and that something we _don't_ want."

"So what's your plan?"

"For now, we wait. We don't want to pull the trigger on the Colossuses too soon. We need them as our trump card. Right now we have another objective…"

"Are you going to tell us?" Vlad asked.

"I'm still ironing out the details, I shall let all of you know of our next move soon." Christiana turned away from them and a very wicked smile appeared on her face. "Yes, everything is going perfectly... soon Bill, everyone shall appreciate your power... yes, very soon."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm a month late for this update, but I was writers blocked through the middle of it. The next chapter will hopefully be out later in July, cause I have less school stuff to worry about. Also The Cipher Incident story that was on my profile was going to be a different story all-together, but I may not do it after all. As for plans after D.A.D II, I haven't thought that far ahead as of yet.**

 **Question and Answer time**

 **Q: Time wise where does this take place in the RWBY universe?  
A: Everything is taking place in Volume 2 after the episode "Welcome to Beacon"**

 **Q: When will the heroes look for Juniper and will they look for her during the Vytal Festival?  
A: Well I don't plan on adding the Vytal Festival from Volume 3 considering that it would take long to write up to that point and I don't plan on doing that, though I appreciate the idea.**

 **That is all for this update, remember to review and tell me what you thought and I'll be back with another update**

* * *

 **Next Time: Countdown To Oblivion**


	13. Countdown to Oblivion

**Remnant, Vale  
Beacon Academy  
**Sounds of fighting could be heard in the early morning and they were coming from the Emerald Forest, where most of the First years had taken their initiation and also where June trained with Christiana.

Both June and Yang stood several feet from each other, both without their weapons and they looked quite battered as they had minor bruises on their bodies. June's brown eyes were gazing at Yang's lilac orbs. As soon as a leaf had hit the ground, June shot off towards Yang powering her legs through as she leaped off the ground and swung her right leg towards Yang's face. The blonde crossed her wrists to block the kick and when June landed back to the ground, she bounced off her legs and a blazing white aura surrounded her as she threw a punch that Yang quickly blocked. The aura shut down and June backed off she foresaw an attack from Yang and she managed to block a punch from her by catching her fist. Yang though was quick to react as she swept June's legs forcing her to the ground.

June rolled away before Yang could land a knee on her fallen body. She quickly rose to her feet and she could feel her anger rising and she looked at her hand. She took a deep breath and looked at Yang's stance, though she didn't have much time to properly analyse her because she started running to her.

June quickly thought of a counterstrategy and she allowed Yang to come towards her. She blocked a few of Yang's punches but she didn't predict Yang to drive her knee into her gut and when June dropped to her left knee, she let out a single cough before sweeping her leg across the dirt. Yang managed to jump over her leg but June managed to kick up so much dust that Yang couldn't see in front of her for a split second… That is when June went on the offensive, she flared up her aura and she threw predicable attacks that Yang was able to block. However this was part of the plan, she evaded a punch from Yang and she threw a powerful blow to her stomach, temporarily knocking the air out of her. This allowed June to throw a high kick into Yang's face before finishing with a powerful elbow to her back that sent her sliding across the earth.

June quickly shut off her aura and saw Yang slowly getting to her feet. "T-that's some powerful semblance ya got there." Suddenly a fiery aura was surrounding Yang's long blonde hair and her lilac eyes became crimson and her usual smirk disappeared as she glared at June. "Let's see how you handle mine! You should count yourself lucky; Ruby's the only one in the team who's seen it in action."

June gave a serious glare at Yang. "Then I shouldn't hold back either." She said in a low voice before her fiery white aura surrounded her body.

Wasting no time, they both shot towards each other, leaving huge shots of dirt in their wake. They both let out battle cries and their fists collided with each other creating a large shockwave that decimated any small trees or Grimm that were nearby. Their fisted impacts caused a blinding white flash to briefly illuminate the area.

Once the flash subsided, they were both tiredly lying on the ground and they were panting. "I-I think it's safe to say… we're not going to make it to class on time." Yang said while panting.

"Not… my fault… This was your idea…" June tiredly retorted while sitting up.

"But hey, at least I found the perfect training partner… You can actually keep up with me, fist wise."

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

"So all that stuff you told me? Is it really true?"

"What do you want me to say Yang? That I'm actually from Remnant and I just got here by coincidence? Believe me; I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried."

"O-okay so let me see if I got this… We currently live in a universe that is part of something bigger called the multiverse, right?" June gave her a nod. "And in this multiverse there are many bad guys including that Malevolence guy you told me about? And you beat him before he could destroy the multiverse, but now he's back and you want to take him out for good, but your friends don't feel the same way, so you then end up here."

"Well there are a few minor details you missed, but you got the gist of it." After Yang stood up she sat next to June.

"This sounds like something that my sister would have made up. It just sounds…"

"Crazy…?"

"Yeah… and here I thought Remnant had problems, so what's your plan?"

"I'm not sure yet… I'm still working on it."

"Well whatever it is. I've got your back!" Yang said with determination.

"What… you actually believe me?"

"I can't say that I do, I need to see it ya'know. But whatever you need, I'm your gal."

"Thanks Yang, I think I'm feeling a bit better."

"Always here to help… now about this Ben Tennyson you told me about…"

"Oh we are _not_ talking about him!" June said.

"Why… does little June miss her boyfriend?" Yang said with a teasing smile."

"Don't test me Yang!"

In one of the trees, Blake was watching the pair of them and she gave a sigh before glancing at June… Her glance turned to a slight glare indicating that she didn't trust June yet. "So what do you say we head back before the others get suspicious?"

"You remember your promise, right? Not a word to anyone about this…"

"Not even to Blake, she is my partner after all…"

"No, not even Blake, as far as I'm concerned, the less people that know, the better…"

As soon as June said this Blake's bow slightly twitched and she moved her hand towards it, it turns out that Blake has a secret that she would prefer people not to know as well, though she did share it with her friends. But she felt she had to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

 **Destroy All Dimensions II: Temporal Destruction  
Arc 2: Time and Space  
Episode 13: Countdown to Oblivion**

* * *

 **Danwood, Plumber HQ  
** After fighting against the Colossuses on the previous day. Everyone that fought the Colossuses regrouped in the Danwood Plumber HQ, this also included Maddie's division since her base in Amity Park had been destroyed in an explosion.

Both Max Tennyson and Maddie Fenton were inside a large conference room and sat on the opposite sides of the table, Stacy was standing behind Max, and Jazz was standing behind Maddie. "Well this is a bad situation we've found ourselves in." Max stated.

"Perhaps the best thing we can do is share information on what we know so far." Maddie suggested.

"Fair enough, so Stacy what happened with the two Colossuses that we faced?" Max asked.

"Well from what the others told me, they are very formidable, they are almost impossible to defeat. But each of them has different characteristics, the white colossus is fast and has a limited weapon system, but the black colossus is just the opposite. Its weapon system is advanced but it lacks speed, it has incredible defenses to make up for it and it has something that Mandy calls an 'Aura'." Stacy explained. "Apparently they were built in the very far future and an event happened which sent them to two time periods… the Present and they re-appear five years from now…"

"Which means they will be coming back." Maddie said.

"Perhaps sooner than we think, we have reason to believe that Black Providence has control of them."

"Black Providence." Max said. "If something isn't done about them soon, then we might have a huge issue on our hands… an issue that we can't fix."

Maddie took a long sigh. "We have to find them, then. Which means we have to find out where Black Providence are hiding, and soon."

…

Meanwhile, outside the room in the main foyer of the Plumber HQ, the two Plumber Teams were conversing with each other.

Raven was trying to meditate to herself, and she was hovering off the ground. Lila looked intrigued by her actions. "Uh… what is she doing?" she asked.

"She is meditating…" Rook answered. "Though it would be wise not to bother her." Ben and Rex stood beside him.

"Yeah, but something tells me that there is something more to this Colossus thing than we thought." Rex said.

"But that's almost always the case with these things." Ben answered.

"Hey, I got a question. How did you get back to your original age, weren't you a kid?"

"I was, but the Colossus did something while I was Upgrade, I tried controlling it, but it didn't work. Then everything went black and then I was like this… But anyway It wasn't that long ago since we beat Malevolence… and now this happens…"

"Which means we need to come up with a new plan…" Rook said.

Raven got to her feet. "There is only one plan right now. We find Black Providence, and destroy them and the colossuses."

"Uh, maybe you weren't in the same battle we were, those things are impossible to take down!" Ben said.

"And that's not where our problems end." They saw both Danny and Valerie walking to them. "We think that Heidi is controlling the Colossuses." Valerie said.

"But wasn't Heidi one of your newer recruits…?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but she was injected with a nanite made by Black Providence. It's likely that they are using it to control her…"

"We barely got out of there alive… and then there was that girl who Heidi was with." Danny said.

Mandy got everyone's attention. "LISTEN UP!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, why do you get to stay here? Last I checked, you tried to take over the multiverse too if I remember." Randy said.

"Yes but there are much more important things to worry about than what I am capable of…" Mandy said. "So let's just put down all we know. We know the colossuses are from the Future, 200 years give or take, and we know they appeared in the future at least 5 years later, but at that time Maltruant had taken control of them, but this time…" she gasped and she quickly reached for the scythe. "Listen, the timeline just changed, so you four need to get back now before something happens to you!" she said looking at Phillip, Kim, Ken and Julio.

"Wait! Before they go, mind telling us who they are? Cause all we got are their names." Ben said.

Kim stepped forward. "Okay smart guy, you want to know so bad fine. Since you're not smart enough to figure it out on your own." She pointed to Ken. "That guy, in the future! He's your son!" almost the entire room gasped. "That's why he has an omnitrix, and I'm his older sister!"

Ben quickly figured it out. "Wait, so is that why you look so much like-?"

"Yes…" she answered without letting him finish.

"Uh… hi." Ken said to Ben.

"And nuts and bolts over there." She said jerking her thumb to Julio. "He's Rex's son. And the genius with the triangle head, he's the son of Phineas there."

"Wait, I have a son!?" Rex gasped.

"Well going to, since we're from the future and all."

"So how is J- I mean your mother?" Ben asked.

Kim immediately glared at him. "Well she's gone, and you saw to that _Dad_ or does Ben 10,000 sound better to you!"

Mandy face-palmed. "You weren't supposed to tell him that, you idiot!"

The whole room went silent. "Sorry… I had to get that off my chest." Kim angrily said.

"Yeah, well thanks to you, those time guys will be all over us!" Ken said.

"Please, I'm sure that giant baby's goons have other things to worry about."

Dipper heard their conversation and grew curious. "Wait… are you talking about Time Baby?" he asked.

"How do you know about Time Baby?"

"Well my sister and I met him before."

"He had a diaper and everything!" Mabel exclaimed. "We even fought in Globnar!"

"You kids fought in Globnar… and survived!?" Ken asked. "I don't even think Dad could have made it through Globnar."

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed.

"But this Time Baby couldn't possibly be _that_ bad could he?" Rex asked. Suddenly there was a bright green orb that was forming in the large room and out of the orb they saw a group of about 12 figures that were dressed in black and grey futuristic uniforms that had the shape of hourglasses on their left parts of their chest. They were carrying futuristic blasters and some of them had targeting visors over their eyes.

"Future Plumbers?" Danny asked.

"Worse…" Mandy said. "These guys belong to the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron…" she saw that everyone was giving her curious looks. "They are the time cops we told you guys about."

One of them stepped forward. "You five, Mandy, Kimberly Tennyson, Kenneth Tennyson, Julio Salazar, and Phillip Flynn you four have violated the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct! Under these grounds, the five of you are under arrest!"

"Don't you guys have bigger things to worry about? I hear Time Baby gets cranky if you guys don't feed him in time!" Kim mocked.

"Unfortunately Time Baby isn't with us anymore, Bill Cipher saw to that." one of the soldiers said. "Don't move we will be taking all of you in for questioning!"

"That's not going to be happening." A deep female voice said. Everyone turned to see four of the Crystal Gems arriving.

"Wait… it's you!" Ben said looking at Garnet.

"Yep." Garnet simply answered. "As for all of you, you know as well as I do, that there are much bigger issues to deal with."

Soon Max, Maddie, Jazz and Stacy exited the room. "What is going on out here!?" Max asked.

"I wish I knew." Danny answered.

"Yo, Maxie!" Ametheyst exclaimed. "How long's it been, dude?"

Ben looked at Max. "Grandpa, you know them?"

"It's a long story, Ben."

Mandy took out her scythe and she swiped it and she managed to trap the Time Police in a large purple bubble that placed them in suspended animation. "That should keep them there, now that everyone is here let's get everyone up to speed… but first." She made a time portal with the scythe. "You four should head back to the future right now."

"Right, and we'll do what we can from there." Phillip said.

Phineas ran to him quickly. "Wait before you go, could you tell me what the future is like, what am I like? What do I create in-"

Phillip put his hand up. "I think I'll leave it up to you to figure out what you're going to."

"So are you really-"

"Depends, aren't you a little too young to be my dad?" Phillip jokingly asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

As the four walked to the portal, Ben grabbed Kim's arm and stopped her. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"What happened to June? You have to tell me!" he demanded.

"You're kidding right!? You're telling me you of all people couldn't figure it out!"

Ben glared at her. "I'm serious! I want to-"

"…Change the Future… time is funny that way, unless you alter it perfectly the timeline will only get worse. You want to know so badly?"

"Sis, don't do it!" Ken yelled.

"She used the Life Force to save your pathetic butt! Unfortunately she used all of it! You got into a situation you couldn't handle…" tears started to fall from her eyes. "And _she_ paid the price for it!" Her right gauntlet shone with bright pink energy and she drove a powerful punch to his gut and he shot back to the back of the base.

"That's enough!" Garnet sternly said.

"Or what!?" she looked around and saw that some of the Plumber agents were getting ready to attack her. "C'mon guys… we have a mess to clean up." She silently walked through the portal.

Ken chuckled. "Hehe, yeah sorry about her."

Mandy sighed. "Just do what you can with your allies in the Future, we'll keep in touch." Mandy assured.

"Will do," Phillip said walking through the portal with Julio behind him.

When Ken was about to walk through, Mandy called out to him. "Hey, we may need your help later, so make sure to keep your sister in line."

"I'll try, but she scares me sometimes…" he walked through before the portal closed.

Star meanwhile looked to her future-self and she was standing at a corner while impatiently tapping her feet. "Sooo future me, what's goin' on!?" Star gleefully asked.

"Well you're optimistic I'll give you that, but something isn't right." Future Star said. "The colossuses aren't with Maltruant, but someone else, that worries me."

Marco gave her a suspicious look. "There is something you're not telling us. What happened to you?" Future Star folded her arms and looked away.

"That is something you're better off not knowing, trust me."

"So what should we do?"

"The simplest thing we can do is destroy the Colossuses. Once we do that, we can focus on where to go next."

Star Prime and Marco walked away from Future Star, leaving her with her own thoughts. "Star, something is up is up with her." Marco whispered

"Aw c'mon, she's just grumpy." Star replied.

"I dunno, she seemed very gloomy, Something must have happened to her… or is going to happen to you."

Star folded her arms. "Well I'm just going to keep that bad thing from happening; I just wish I could know what it is."

Future Star glanced at the Time Police that were trapped in the bubble that Mandy created. "So, what do we do with them?"

Mandy looked to her. "Well they are suspended in there, they won't be moving anytime soon. As for what we should do next, we should wait to see what Black Providence's next move will be?"

"You sure about that?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, what if they do something and we're not ready for it?" Katara asked.

"Okay, say we go and attack them, not a bad plan right?" Mandy said. "Accept that they know we know that they are in possession of the Colossuses. If anything they may be expecting an attack from us. Plus they have three of them, and can control them at will. We could hardly deal with one of those monsters... Still think it's a good idea to attack them water Princess?"

"I don't like this, we shouldn't trust her." Randy muttered.

"But she knows more about the Colossuses than any of us." Valerie reminded. "She seems like our best shot."

"Yeah, but I still can't forget about that evil version of Candace we saw. What am I going to tell Stacy?" he said fearing that Stacy wouldn't believe him after what he saw.

Future Star meanwhile isolated herself from everyone and she pulled out a pair of Dimensional Scissors and cut herself a path to another location.

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
** The dark Chronosapien Maltruant was walking around a small base which looked like the inside of a huge war-ship. It was red and black all over the interior. Behind him was Suzy as he had taken her from the commotion that was happening in Danwood.

"So why did you bring me here…?" Suzy asked.

"You shall soon see… as for now… I'd like to get you acquainted with these two." Maltruant was behind a door and he pressed a button causing it to slide open revealing two figures behind it.

Behind the doors were both the villains of Aloysius James Animo and Vincent Vladislav Argost. Argost's appearance was different from his Cryptid Fusion form as he was white and slightly muscular while wearing a black robe over his body.

"Maltruant, who is this little girl?" Animo asked.

"She will be assisting you in your fusion experiments." Maltruant answered.

Both Argost and Animo couldn't believe the words that they were hearing. "You expect us to team up with a little helpless girl?" this earned him a glare from Suzy.

Maltruant continued to explain himself. "While you two are experts in the field of mutation and cryptology, this girl's imagination can assist you with selecting which beings to fuse."

"This must be some kind of joke!" Animo exclaimed.

Suzy stepped forward. "Quiet you!" she said with an attitude. "I was on the side of the good guys for a while and our problems are those Colossus things. So I know how they fight, so let me see what you idiots have."

Argost smirked. "Let's humour her."

Suzy stepped forward and she saw a couple of rare animals, cryptids as well as some aliens in tanks that were frozen solid. One of them was a large bipedal lizard and she turned to Argost and Animo. "Okay, we'll go with this one. Now what kind of alien DNA do you have in this joint."

Maltruant stepped out of the door. "I shall return soon." The door closes and after he left Suzy saw a white rhomboid crystal on the table.

"So what is this?"

Animo took the crystal out of her hands. "This is a Fusion Crystal, a creation of ours. We use these to be able to fuse the forms of two or more beings. They are surprisingly versatile. Now hurry up tell us your idea for this one." Animo said referring to the beast that Suzy had chosen.

* * *

 **Mewni, Unknown Location  
** Malevolence's first stop on his inter-dimensional journey was flying over a mountainous region of the planet Mewni. As he flew, he saw his intended targets and he flew closer to them. He got close and he saw a bird like creature that had no wings and had sickly green skin with a beard that was tied in three ways. He was holding what looked like a bony arm and it had a sharp black rock being held, and embedded in the rock was half of what looked like a green star.

Next to the creature was a tiny blue skinned figure that had a red jewel on his forehead, had a white beard and white eyebrows and he had a long nose. He looked to be overseeing the activities of the green creatures.

Malevolence chuckles, "This will be too easy." He lands on the outside of the mountain temple with a thud. The green creature looked annoyed as it looked like he was levitating apples with the bony hand arm in his hand.

"Hey!" the figure exclaimed. "Who do you think you are intruding on this very private area!?"

"So you must be Ludo… you're as annoying as I thought." Malevolence said.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he angrily said. "Girls!" he commanded and both a bald eagle and a giant spider walked out of a nearby cave. Ludo started laughing. "Haha, you're going to get it now… Get him girls!" The eagle flew towards Malevolence to attack him.

Malevolence sighed. "You really have no idea, what you're doing do you?" he pointed a single finger to the flying eagle and struck it with a red electric bolt and the eagle fell to the ground in a heap. The spider turned around and shot a web towards Malevolence. The interdimensional villain was prepared as a porthole appeared on his hand and he closed one eye and shot a torrential blast of water which engulfed the web and the spider, sending it back into the cave. The porthole disappeared. "Is that all you got Ludo?"

"Not even close!" he exclaimed and looked at some rocks. "Perhaps you'll like some Levitato!" he exclaimed and he aimed his bone arm to the rocks and a moss green aura surrounded them and they were then flying to Malevolence. Malevolence made a red force field surround him, not that he needed it but he thought it would be better to make sure Ludo got the point.

"I've been all over the Universe and you really think I'm going to be stopped by a bunch of pathetic rocks." Ludo started to fearfully back away. "I came here for that…" he pointed to a large book that was lying open and the blue figure in the yellow robe was hovering over it.

"No way, you can't have it. That is _my_ book!" Ludo said but Malevolence ignored him.

"Glossaryck right… I take it you haven't told Ludo about the Eclipsa chapter, have you?"

The blue figure eye lids slightly rose. "How did you know about-?"

"I have my sources, mainly a library in the centre of the Universe. But that's beside the point…" he was walking over the book.

"Hey get away from that!" Ludo exclaimed. Malevolence's eyes turned green and he shot a green energy bolt to Ludo and he fell back and dropped the bone in his hand.

"Do me a favour and stay down." He looked to Glossaryck. "What, you're not going to stop me?"

"Given the monumental difference in our abilities, it would be difficult for me to do that."

"Smart move." Malevolence lifts the book and he turns pages until he ends up on a page that stated the beginning of a chapter and there was a black skull on it with black chains spreading to the four corners of the page. "So _this_ is the Eclipsa chapter." He turned to Glossaryck. "Unlock it!"

"Are you sure you want me to do that, given that you seem to know what you're looking for, you may not be satisfied when you find it."

"Unlock it, or so help me I will de-crystalize Eclipsa and ask her myself!" he demanded in a darker tone

Glossaryck sighed and he hovered over the book. "I could unlock it for you _if_ you were the owner of the book, but since you aren't…"

"I'm running out of patience!" he picked up the bone that Ludo was holding and the green fragment in the stone was glowing. "I have the book and the wand, which should be enough to make me the owner. So do it!"

Ludo woke up and looked at the two. "Do as he says! I want to see that Eclipse chapter too!" Ludo said.

"Well if the owner says so…" Glossaryck hovered over the book and he stretched out his hairy leg and his toenail shifted into a key. He placed the key into the keyhole, the chains and the chapter unlocked.

Malevolence started laughing as he started to flip though the Eclipsa chapter. He starts reading it and soon he is engulfed by a dark purple stream of dark magic and Malevolence was hovering in the air as his eyes were shining bright green and there were white swirls in them. Malevolence smiles and looks down to Glossaryck. "Hello Glossaryck…" Malevolence said in a much deeper voice.

"Hello Toffee…" Glossaryck said in a low defeatist tone.

"What!?" Ludo exclaimed. "But that's impossible, Toffee's dead! Plus I don't see him anywhere!"

"That's where you're wrong fool!" suddenly the bone wand that Ludo used shattered, the crystal amulet attached itself to the palm of Malevolence's right hand and Malevolence's hand becomes sharper and he lost a finger, reducing him to four fingers. Suddenly half of the middle finger fell off and he smiled down at Ludo. "It seems this person wanted this to happen… and this vessel has immeasurable power. Perhaps I don't need to wait to put my plan into action. This person already knows what to do." Suddenly the left eye became normal and Malevolence started talking. "Alright…" he landed on the ground and he looked to the book.

"So I take you're already on Toffee's side. Your mind is easier to manipulate than Ludo's…" Glossaryck said.

"Please, Toffee is on my side and we happen to share the same goals. Mine are just… on a bigger scale." He looks to the spell book. "Well I guess I won't be needing this anymore," He shot a blast of fire that was engulfing the book in flames that turned green.

"N-no… what are you doing!?" Ludo asked.

"Making sure that I will be unopposed…" as the book burned up. Glossaryck looked to be burning away as well.

"Well I knew this would happen… just not this soon… Oh well…" he said as is looked he was turning to ashes along with the book.

"No, Glossaryck!" Ludo exclaimed.

The book burned to ashes and so did Glossaryck. The eyes of Malevolence were glowing bright green as he looked at Ludo. "Stay down Ludo, you are no longer a pawn in my plan." Toffee said in Malevolence's body. As this happened, Malevolence's eyes returned to normal he then blasted a green starbolt to Ludo knocking him out. "Well that was easy." Malevolence said.

"Perhaps…" Toffee said. "But I have bigger ambitions." He pointed Malevolence's hand towards a castle in the far distance.

"Hmm, Butterfly Castle… You're easy to predict Toffee." Malevolence said. "But once we're done there, I will show you the endless possibilities that the Universe has to offer."

"Sounds interesting…" Toffee said with an interested voice.

Malevolence looked to be thinking. "Hmm, now that we've essentially fused, I was thinking our name should be Toffeelevolence…"

"That's terrible. Let's stick to Mal-Toffee alright." Toffee said, immediately showing disgust with Malevolence's name choice. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion and when Mal-Toffee looked into the sky, they saw different coloured vortexes in the sky and close to the ground.

"What is all that!?" Toffee asked.

"Oh that, Dimensional Distortion, I guess it finally reached as far as Mewni, but that matters not. I believe we are going to pay Queen Moon a little visit."

"Fair enough, now let's make this quick." And with that Mal-Toffee shot off the mountain and they made their way to Butterfly Castle and a dark green aura surrounded them as they shot through the sky.

* * *

 **Remnant, Vale  
Beacon Academy  
**Christiana was sitting in her designated room inside Beacon Academy and June walked inside. Christiana sighed and stood up. "You should be able to surmise as to why I have called you here, Juniper."

"Let me guess it's about me losing to Pyrrha isn't it?"

"What happened out there? You should have analysed her better… you can't just endlessly throw your fists at her. That wasn't going to work. She's not a mindless Grimm."

"What do you want from me!?" she yelled, feeling frustrated

"I want you to do whatever it takes to stay on top. With the amount of power Malevolence has generated by now he would have been able to defeat Pyrrha with a simple snap of his fingers."

"You think I don't know that!?"

"If Malevolence wanted to he could kill you with a single strike… but he won't do that… no Malevolence is the type of person to want to play with his food. He will always hold back and try to have fun in a battle. When he gets bored, he will end it then and there."

"So you're saying I'm hopeless no matter what?"

"Keep up that attitude and you will be… What I'm saying is that you can beat him. He will hold back thinking that you won't be able to hurt him. That is when his guard is down, which is why the second you see him. You must swiftly dispose of him, using all the power you've got. The longer a battle with Malevolence goes the less chance you have of beating him."

"Right I get it," She said with a sigh. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Just keep your eyes open, I suspect it won't be long before students start asking questions, so I suggest laying low. Think you can do that?"

"Can't make any promises." She said as she was leaving the room. Once she was alone in the hall she was walking through on her way to the Library, hoping to find out as much about Remnant as she could.

Once she was passing through the dormitories, she suddenly stopped walking. "Alright, whoever is tailing me, you might as well come out." June said in a tone, as if she was used to things like this happening to her. Sure enough she was being followed, and the person keeping tabs on her was Blake Belladonna. "So can you explain why you've been following me since I left that other room?"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Blake said with a suspicious tone.

"Last time I checked, what I get up to is none of your business…" June harshly retorted.

"We all saw that temporal vision and you seemed to be familiar with that Professor Paradox you addressed. You know more than you're letting on." June sighed.

"Yeah and so what, you'd be better off if you didn't get involved. Trust me."

Blake intensified her glare. "That's not what you told Yang." June flinched when she mentioned Yang, Blake was more crafty than June gave her credit for. "I don't know why she agreed to help you, but whatever you're up to. I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"

"I could tell you but, the whole thing is complicated. The less people involved the better."

"How do I know you're on our side?" Blake asked. "You could be working for Torchwick for all I know."

"I'm not on any side. I do this by myself, and if I were you. I'd stay out of the way." June warned glaring at the cat Faunus.

"Or what." Blake challenged. "I already know something is going on with the new professor, and it involves you."

Before June could come up with a response, they both felt what they thought was a very brief Earthquake, it only caused minimal damage and bt some of the furniture did fall to the floor.

"What was that!?" Blake asked. She noticed June sprinting to a nearby window and her expression was one of horror.

"Oh… no…" June looked outside and saw a myriad of vortexes of different colours that almost littered the sky like stars. Some had beasts going through them. One of them was a very long worm that travelled out of one of them and quickly flew into another vortex. "If this is happening… then…" June took off through the hall.

"Where are you going!?" Blake yelled.

June skidded to a halt. "In about five minutes this place is about to become a warzone! So if you really want to know what's going on, then first you'll help me!"

"Hey, what is all this?" Blake asked as they sprinted through the halls to get to the entrance of the academy.

"My guess, they are portals, gateways to other universes, or dimensions. I don't know why they are here or what's coming out of them, but I know that there is only one person who is responsible for this."

"Who is it?"

"I'll explain on the way, but you should probably call everyone that you can, because this is going to be intense."

Outside Beacon, there were dimensional portals appearing and coming out of them were a variety of feral creatures, from many kinds of Grimm, to creatures that would have only taken residence in the Null Void.

Christiana watched from her window of her room and she smirked. "Well now, the Dimensional Distortion has reached Remnant too. Time to initiate the next phase of my plan." She said to herself. Suddenly June and Blake burst through her door. "Right I almost forgot, you've come back June, oh and you've brought the Faunus with you."

"Alright, you're going to tell us what's going on outside, and you're going to tell us right now!" June exclaimed.

Christiana held her hands up defensively. "Whoa, chill. I was going to tell you… you see what's happening is a phenomenon known as Dimensional Distortion, it is caused by some kind of technology that causes ripples that corrode both space and time. But what you really need to be afraid of is what comes during this event."

"And what would that be?" Blake asked.

"An indestructible war machine from the future called a Colossus, when a Dimensional Distortion event takes place, a colossus will more often than not appear than not."

"Colossus?" Blake echoed.

"But even then that isn't our concern, because Malevolence will be on his way very soon. There is a power that he desires to absorb and it lies underneath this school."

June punched her fist into her open palm. "Let him come, he won't be able to walk by the time I am done with him!"

"Considering that you lost to Pyrrha, I'd say that you got it backwards."

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

Christiana got up from her seat. "The colossus will arrive shortly, so it is important that all the beasts down there are taken out."

"And where are you going?" June asked as she watched Christiana leaving the room

"I'm going to take measures that need to be taken, in any case. You two better head down there."

Christiana left the room and was calmly walking through the halls. "Bill, everything is going according to plan…"

* * *

 **Mewni, Butterfly Castle  
** As Mal-Toffee flew through the sky in order to get to Butterfly Castle, he saw that a town was surrounding the very large castle, as he flew into the small town he began to wonder to himself. "Hmm, this seems too easy. The Dimensional Distortion has reached this planet, but it's as if nothing is being…" Malevolence's monologue was interrupted as his whole body was encased in a large crystal and this made him fall down to the ground.

Once he fell onto a street, people were panicking as the crystalized Mal-Toffee lay there motionless.

"Uh are you sure this is the guy?" a voice asked. The voice coming from a humanoid creature that had blueish green skin, he had a large crystal for a head with a long purple cape and purple briefs. He a blue crystal on the right side of his chest and the other side of his chest was covered by two bandages. He also had green snakes for arms and legs.

Standing next to him was an anthropomorphic goat with pale cream fur, he had yellow eyes with diamond shaped pupils. He had four horns on his head, two curled one and two that pointed upwards, he had a long beard with large bat wings on his back. He wore a gray cloak.

A skull with connected swords sticking out floated towards the still form of Malevolence. He had dark blue aura surrounding the skull "Oh yes, definitely. He's the one that wants to travel through space and time, to gather strength. He calls himself Malevolence."

Two woman joined the two and one of them had pale skin with spiked arms and long red hair, she had bangs that covered her right eye. Her eyes were orange and she had spiked horns that were orange and yellow. She wore an orange ball gown with brown heeled boots. She had a black tiara with an orange flame burning on top of it.

The second woman looked more human as she wore battle armour that had a metal gray sleeveless top with a gray belt and a silver diamond in the centre. Below that was a metal plated skirt with diamond edges on the bottom, she also had wing shaped shoulder pads with gray boots covering her feet. She had long-sleeved gauntlets covering her arms.

She had fair skin with blue eyes and two magenta coloured diamonds on her cheeks, her grayish blue hair was tied in a long braid.

"Right, then we should find Glossaryck and tell him about everything."

Suddenly the crystal started to crack and Mal-Toffee broke out and he stood a distance away from the group. "Haha, you won't capture me that easily, Queen Moon."

The woman he referred to as 'Queen Moon' stepped forward. "What have you done!? Dimensional Portals are appearing everywhere."

"Oh, that's just the Dimensional Distortion, but since I wanted to see all five of you anyway. That matters little."

Moon noticed that one of his fingers were missing and she immediately gasped. "Toffee…" she whispered.

"Looks like you finally noticed, Moon… it's nice to see you again…" Mal-Toffee said using Toffee's voice. "However, I haven't come here for a simple reunion."

Malevolence's voice returned as he addressed the five in front of him. "Haha, Rhombulus, Lekmet, Hekapoo, Omnitraxis Prime, Moon the Undaunted… Your powers will soon be mine."

The crystal being known as Rhombulus shot forward to Malevolence. "I'll get you this time!" Mal-Toffee crossed his arms red armor suddenly grew on them and this blocked the snake bites.

"You know what; I have places to be, and I'm not in the mood to be slowed down by Glossaryck's goons." He placed his palm on Rhombulus' head and a white energy was being transferred between them. Malevolence's eye then turned blue and it shot a crystal blast which froze Rhombulus and he pushed the crystalized being to the ground. "Too easy…"

Moon glared at Mal-Toffee and Hekapoo took out two halves of her dimensional scissors. "We shall distract him." Moon said, before looking to the standing goat. "Lekmet, see what you can do about freeing Rhombulus from his crystal." Lekmet let out a short bleat and ran to Rhombulus while Hekapoo and Moon charged at Mal-Toffee.

Suddenly a second set of arms appeared under Mal-Toffee's regular ones and each of his hands were surrounded by a growing red pulse of electricity. He shot the electric blast forward and Moon leaped up into the air while Hekapoo cut an orange portal with one half of her scissors and jumped through it.

As Moon was falling to Mal-Toffee, she outstretched her right arm to the side and generated a glowing white energy sword. Mal-Toffee blocked the sword strike with his red armour on his upper arms but chunks of the armour fell off. Suddenly Mal-Toffee's eyes shone bright green indicating that Toffee was in control.

Out of his left bottom hand a bright green energy blade was generated and Moon was completely unsighted and as he thrust forward she was pulled from the attack and into an orange swirling dimensional vortex. From behind Hekapoo was charging towards him, but when she got close she was effortlessly swatted away.

At the same time, Omnitraxus Prime grew to almost the same size as a Colossus and he had a celestial body with what looked like a mountain on his back. He stomped on Mal-Toffee, attempting to crush him. "That should take care of you!" Omnitraxus exclaimed. But suddenly his whole body was engulfed in a green aura and he was shrinking and soon what was left of his form was the skull and blades as they lay on the ground. From the large foot print in the ground, Mal-Toffee stood tall, still with Toffee in control.

"Hey guess who's back punk!?" he heard, from his blind spot he saw Rhombulus firing a crystal beam to him.

The glowing in Mal-Toffee's eyes stopped and Malevolence was back in control and he shot he surrounded himself in a red electric forcefield, which blocked the crystal beam. "Your efforts are futile." Malevolence bragged. As if to spite him, an orange portal appeared inside the forcefield and Malevolence killed the forcefield and shot a scalding blast of water to Rhombulus which kept him back as he screamed in pain. He prepared for an attack from Hekapoo but it didn't happen as a white energy blast hit him square in the face, curtesy of Queen Moon.

Suddenly Toffee took over for a second but Malevolence regained control. "Oh I got you…" he saw Lekmet running to the downed Omnitraxus Prime. "Oh no, no revivals in this game." He aimed his right hand with half the Butterfly amulet to Lekmet and he shot out a very long, bright green energy blade which pierced through Lekmet's torso. Lekmet let out a loud and pained bleat before collapsing to the ground.

"LEKMET!" Moon, Hekapoo and Rhombulus shouted and they watched as he was being turned to dust. He looked at the three and let out a final bleat as if he was saying his final goodbye. Once he fully turned to dust only his horns remained.

Malevolence laughed while still in control. "Oh man I forgot how good that feels!" he said. "And you three will be next!" he declared with a sickening grin.

Toffee regained control and his eyes shone bright green and he glared at them. "Originally I planned to just absorb your powers and keep you in stasis. But… this body is already much more powerful than you can comprehend… so I'd rather end your lives right here."

Suddenly a Dimensional Portal opened up behind him. "MAL-TOFFEE!" Both entities were shocked when they saw Star Butterfly behind them in different attire and her wand was already glowing. "ROCKY ROAD RIPPLE!" Future Star shot a huge blast that looked like a dragon that was formed with ice cream and it covered Mal-Toffee and inside the slush, he was revealed to be frozen.

Moon looked at her daughter with a confused expression. "Star…"

"There is no time, he won't stay down forever!" she said with a serious expression. "I know how this battle ends and it isn't good! So get out of here right now!"

"W-wait… Star how do you…?" suddenly Mal-Toffee got up and he yelled, clearly outraged by the sneak attack.

Star didn't give an answer and walked to Mal-Toffee. "Well Star, I didn't expect you to come to me…" Toffee said. "On a related note, perhaps you can tell me where my finger is?" he said holding up his hand that was missing said finger.

Future Star didn't say a word as her short hair blew in the wind. "Don't you have a Maiden to catch?" Star said and suddenly Malevolence re-took control.

"You're a time anomaly aren't you… how else would you have figured that out." Future Star remained quiet. "Heh, Toffee's not going to be happy. But I have bigger plans in the works. Malevolence generated a portal. "Later, I'm sure we'll meet again." He said with a smirk and he disappeared into the portal.

Star sighed as a disaster was averted. "That won't be enough…" she cut a vortex in front of her with her dimensional scissors.

"Star what is happening?" Moon asked.

"I am not Star… well not yours anyway. I am Star Butterfly from 5 years in the future, in my original timeline… let's just say things are _very_ different."

"Oh goodness…" Moon gasped. "So you saved us?"

"We're not home free yet; the person that Toffee fused with is only scratching the surface of his power." Star looked to the portal in front of her. "I could really use your help, both me and your real daughter."

Moon was completely confused as to how to deal with the situation. But she clenched her fists and noted that this Star Butterfly was five years older and obviously went through hardships of her own. Never-the-less Future Star knew more than she should and Moon had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time they would deal with Mal-Toffee.

She faced Future Star. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

 **Danwood, Plumber HQ  
** Inside the Plumber base, Tucker was sitting on one of the computers and his monitor showed the a caution symbol on the display. "Uh oh." He said.

Ben, Lila and Danny approached Tucker after he said this. "What's going on Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Well, both Magisters had asked me to keep an eye on the Dimensional Distortions, that have been happening all over Earth and beyond." He showed them the screen and it showed shockwaves spreading from Earth. "I've been tracking the energy that created when these distortions happen, and the computers tracked a huge chunk of that energy to a planet outside our solar system."

"Alright, so where is it?" Ben asked.

Tucker typed on the keyboard. "Give me a second… and done… the planet's name is called Remnant." Tucker explained.

Max heard this and sighed. "Remnant huh?"

"Grandpa Max, do you know that place?"

"Haven't been there myself, but I remember that Remnant was specifically out of Plumber jurisdiction. From what I know, their civilization hasn't even discovered space travel yet." He explained.

"What so they are a bunch of cave people down there?" Amethyst asked.

"Not necessarily." Pearl said. "From what I understand, Remnant was described as just like Earth, only it had a wildlife problem of some sort."

On Tucker's computer screen it was noted that a Plumber Badge had been active on the planet. "Uh Magister Tennyson, if Remnant is really a no-fly-zone for you guys, then why is an activation of a Plumber badge down there?"

Tucker displayed his monitor on the big screen for all to see and they saw that the Plumber Badge had belonged to Juniper Lee.

"No way, that's where June was!?" Ben exclaimed.

"Well I have no way of knowing if she is still there, her plumber badge was deactivated for a while."

"But there is even more bad news." Mandy said. "With all that Dimensional Distortion energy, there is a good chance that a Colossus will appear."

"Not those things again!" Rex exclaimed. "We had trouble trying to beat one of them."

"Yes, but the plan is to deactivate it or destroy it before Black Providence can get their hands on it. I can bet they are already planning to head to Remnant as we speak."

Ben clenched his right fist. "Then so should we!"

Tucker turned his chair. "Uh one problem, Remnant is pretty far, we're talking massive light years here."

"Then our best bet could be travelling through one of the dimensional wormholes." Ben suggested. "I mean they are all over Earth, one of them has to lead to Remnant."

Mandy immediately disagreed to that. "That is too risky and would take too long, besides it's not like the portals from the Dimensional Distortion remain open indefinitely, there are new one opening and closing all the time. We need a better plan."

Mandy mentioned this, they all heard a tear in space as a pair of dimensional scissors cut through to their headquarters. Future Star walked out of it with her usual serious expression. "Oh so that's where I ran off to!" Star Prime said.

She sighed at the actions of her past self. "You're planning to go to Remnant right? I believe there is someone who can help us." As Future Star said this Hekapoo walked out of the portal twirling one half of her dimensional scissors.

"Hekapoo!?" Marco exclaimed, to which she winked and pointed at him. Following her out of the portal was Rhombulus.

"Rhombulus!?" Star Prime exclaimed.

"Hey Star, long time no see!"

Future Star didn't want to waste any time. "Well you should all get ready; Hekapoo here is going to take us to Remnant."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Well this chapter came out very late. I am very sorry for that, but I figured I could get this update out to you guys before I start studying for my November exams.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter; hope to put another one out soon.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Universal Disorder**


End file.
